New Universe, New Problems
by TGH'Rangers'1
Summary: Aaron, a 16 year old young men who he accidently teleported to the Star Wars Universe. He will finally meet with the Jedi's, Senators, Clones, Seperatists, and of course Bounty Hunters. When Aaron will get to a Mystery with the people that have dark secrets and falls in love with Ahsoka. WARNING: This story will contain STRONG LANGUAGE, ACTION, BLOOD, and SEXUAL CONTENT... Enjoy...
1. Dreams & Big Problem

WARNING: Story will be Strong Language, Violence and Sexual. The Story will be about me teleporting into the Star Wars Universe, meeting with the Jedi's, Clones, Senators', Separatist, and of course Bounty Hunters….I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, enjoy….

New Universe, New Problems

I kept running, running, I didn't know from who or what I'm running from. I'm stumbling through the forest, a figure stepped out, lighting up a blue blade, raising a hi-five hand to pushing me away from him. I didn't know how he did that, weird… As I slammed into the ground, the figure came closer. I raised my flashlight to see who I couldn't believe.

"You're not going anywhere kid!" Skywalker said with a growled, Anakin Skywalker.

He raised his lightsaber swan into my stomach. I was shocked to see these. I gasp and breathing so hard, couldn't stand the pain from the inside and out of my body.

"Aaron? AARON?" a familiar voice yelled, I felt someone slapped me, Although, I woke up in the couch with a little saliva on my lips.

"What the fuck are you doing" my brother said, standing beside the couch, angry at me because I took a nap, it was a dream, but it feels it's true. My brother is Frank, his older than me.

"Come on, get your ass up, we are not going to mist this party, COME ON!" yelled again. Gets me annoying.

My name is Aaron; I live in El Paso, TX, the safest city in the US. I'm 16 years-old, I love my home world and my hometown. Today I'm going to a friend's party with my brother tonight. I got up to get dressed with my black jacket, my blue navy shirt and blue pants. I also grab my 9MM Pistol with 5 magazines (Story is Fictional, not true) for my own protection, you might never know, and my flashlight, as we went out to have a walk, the house party is not far.

I still kept thinking why Anakin Skywalker wants 'me' dead? The chosen one from Star Wars, I like the seasons, but this dreams are still inside my head, I have started when I began in my freshmen year.

My brother notice that I am not at least excited about this party. The party is for a celebration for the school year is over.

"Hey Aaron, you alright little brother?" he said with a worried look. I've noticed and look at him.

"Y-yeah I-I'm Fine Frank, don't worry, okay?" I said with stuttering. He knew that I'm fine, but he trusts me, so he minded to let it go.

"Alright!" he said then to see where the loud music is at.

On that thought I'm starting seeing some kind of flash lights inside the house the old abandon house, I Stopped and starting questioning to myself; what is that light? Is there someone living in that house?

My brother noticed that I'm starring at the house, he approaches to me, "Don't you dare go in that house, do you hear me?" he demanded me. "I have heard reports that some punk ass kids went in there and now are reported missing"

"Okay, I get it, now go have fun, I will catch up" I said, Frank then turned around, started walking to the madhouse, If you know what I mean.

I'm a stubborn teenager, I am not afraid of any shit. As Mexicans, we are not afraid of anything, what matters we face. I started at the porch climbing; it was so dark, so I grabbed the flash light and the pistol, both drawing together, I went in, nothing but dust and walls been broken with holes. The Flashes came from somewhere of the basement, I started to walk down there as I got deeper more flashes s I lighting up high, then I heard man chattering.

"Is the watch ready Dr. Nichole?" asked a men with a deep voice.

"Y-yes M-Mr. Harris, the teleporting watch is ready!" said a woman with stuttering voice, sounds like she's scared.

"Good, now goodbye you ugly bitch, ha-ha-ha" the men said

_POW, POW_

Aaron heard gunshots, it sound like a .45 automatic pistol. As I entered the room that looks like a laboratory with a men in a suit, standing in the middle, big, buff, white, and bold, Along with three dead scientist. The bold guy turned around to see me, he seemed surprised, but he liked it.

"I see, you child, have discovered my secret room, uh?" the bold guy asked me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked him.

"Watch your sissy language kid, my name is Mr. Harris, John Harris, the warlord of all gangsters here" said with a smile on his face.

"Why did you shot the scientist woman?" I said, looking at the corps body of hers, she looks innocent.

"Oh yes, I do not wish to let her tell anybody about my secret weapon, uh ha-ha-ha" Harris said with the fucking annoying laugh, reminds me of someone.

"Weapon, what weapon?" I asked him with my anger towards him

"This weapon" he lifts a watch that has few screens and is shiny. "This watch is a teleporting time; I can teleport from the past to change the history into my way! Or even worse I can go to the future and there is no one to stop me, ha-ha-ha" Aaron began so mad at this guy he draw his gun pointing at him by his face.

"Not unless I stop you scum bag" I demand him, "Drop the weapon and turned around"

"Ha-ha-ha, you? really?" Harris said with a serious tone. He then quickly raised his gun and pulled the trigger, I quickly dodge the bullets to get behind a desk. I raised my gun to shoot at his right hand where he was holding the teleport watch.

"AAHhh, you little fucker" Harris yelled at me with a growl he got behind the monitors from the computers. I still kept shooting at him where he can't stand a 9MM.

_CLCIK, CLICK, CLICK_

I ran out of rounds, I quickly took out the empty magazine and put another one. It was his turn; he started shooting at me where the bullets almost hit my forehead, one hit me in the leg. I screamed in pain, I started to feel little scared, seeing the blood of mine. I ripped a small sleeve of my shirt, wrapped it around the wound, then a tie tad so hard I even screamed more. I turned to my left to see the corpse's scientist, why do they deserve that? I turned to my right to see the teleport watch, if I get it and destroyed he won't win.

The Party House 

Frank now heard gunfire, the music stopped, people now started to panic, he then now started to look for me around the house, and he began to worry.

"Has anyone seen my brother?" he asked to all of them, all of them nodded as no.

Until he remembered where he was standing, he ran out to look for me.

Laboratory

_CLICK, CLICK, _

Finally he ran out of ammo, Aaron ran towards the teleport watch. Harris saw and ran for it to. As we both grabbed the watch, we started fight. I used my fist, punching the guys face so hard, then use both of my hands on his neck, brought him to my face to slam face to face. Harris got angry, so much angry.

He lifted my whole body, brought it down on the floor, it hurt to much. For that cause the watch clicked and wrapped around my hand.

"Activating Teleport on" a voice said in the watch.

"What have you've done?" Harris asked with a growl

"Teleporting the year 3568!" said the voice, my eyes got wide

"NO, GET THAT THING OFF OF YOU" Harris demanded me.

"You're the one who got me into it, so fuck you" I said, kicked him in the nuts and one in his face, which that brought him down.

"Teleporting in 5...4...3..." the voice said, I tried everything to take off the watch, but there is no use. Frank entered the laboratory with the police department.

"Aaron...!" he yelled.

"2…1…" Everything went blue with large waves; my body is being spin along with the blue waves, it made me sick, I couldn't stand it but to scream hearing voices. Until my body land into the floor which it firkin hurt, strange it isn't cement, its metal. I'm there growling in pain with the gunshot, people surrounding me.

"Excuse me, young men, are you alright" asked a funny voice women, who's trying to help me.

"No I need a doctor can you plea…" As I looked up the women is with green skin with no hair, I know what she is. She's a Twi'lek from Star Wars, and there were others like her, no way, its impossible..

Did You Liked it, Please Review and don't worry it will get more interested in the next Chapters…..


	2. The New City

Finally got back… This chapter is that I'm wondering around this large city… ENJOY..

2. The New City

"Excuse me, young men, are you alright" asked a funny voice women, who's trying to help me.

"No I need a doctor, can you plea…" As I looked up the women, is with green skin with no hair, I know what she is. She's a Twi'lek from Star Wars Universe, and there were others like her, no way, it's impossible…

She looks beautiful, looking at me with a worried look, and then her eyes turn wide. She saw my wounded leg, filled with blood on my pants.

"My goodness, your wounded young one, let me help you out, come on" she said, others want to help, but I couldn't stand it, but to barely stand up and run. Ignoring the pain of every movement I have.

"WAIT, come back, we can help you" she said out loud. I kept running through the crowd, seeing so many different species and flying cars. More like called speeders, they fly to fast, like a Lamborghini Murcielago. I saw large and tall buildings; they look like 2,000 ft up. Big skyscrapers, taller than One World Trade Center from New York.

Lot of people wearing good clothing some stared at me because of what I wear. I ran again as I was panicking, I tripped and fell on to someone.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" the kid said, he looked like my age.

"Sorry I didn't know you would got in my way" I said with a groan, feeling more pain in my leg. When this kid got up, I knew who it was, its Jedi pad wan Tyzen Onasi, a great friend of Ahsoka.

"It's alright come on, give me your hand" Tyzen said with a smile as he accept my apology. He took my hand to help me got up. He saw blood on my leg; he's shocked to see this.

"Whoa! Buddy you need to see a doctor, come I'll give you a lift" he said, as he tried to take my left arm to carry me.

"No! I'm fine, leave me alone, please" I begged, suddenly I feel cold and shivering, I started to sweat.

"Force sake! You're pale, look I'm taking you alright, just hang on okay?" Tyzan said, grabbed my arm and took me to his speeder, his around my age and he can fly, really?

He put me on the passenger side and took the wheel to fly, the speeder went faster than a Lamborghini, I loved it.

"Where the fuck you taking me?" I asked, now I'm starting to breathe hard

Tyzen noticed that I am in cautions', he took speeder even faster.

"I am taking you to Coruscant Hospital, they will help you there and im bringing a friend of mine, she's a healer, and she will see that whatever wound you have there" he said with a confused, it seems he never saw this wound before or what.

I black out, and now im not feeling very well. Tyzen now began to worry and shook me to stay awake.

"Hey! Come on at least tell me your name, Stay Awake!" he yelled and ask for my name.

"My name is Aaron, Aaron…" I now faded.

I Know short but you might never know who will be at the hospital… PLEASSEE, PLEASSEE REVIEW…


	3. Healing & Jealousy

Sorry took long, alright; this chapter will get a little excited...Enjoy…

Healing & Jealousy

As I opened my eyes, all I see is light, very bright lights, I couldn't believe it that it's true of one area is heaven. I started to hear people shouting, a heartbeat monitor, and it seem like two people are in the room, talking to each other that I can hear what they're saying.

"Tyzan, where did you find this guy?" asked a women voice, which I am familiar who she is.

"I don't know Barriss, this guy just came out of nowhere, bumped into me as he was afraid of something, and found out he was bleeding on his leg, why do you asked?" Tyzen asked Barriss, as I knew she's Barriss Offee, a Jedi Knight, Although, I'm a little scared of her master, Luminara Unuli.

"1st of all I'm a knight, 2nd his wound is the worst thing I have ever healed" she said as if she did not like the bullet hole of my leg.

"I never seen this before Tyzen, besides he lost a lot of blood" Barriss said with tone of sadness. Does this chick care about me? Wow!

_COUGH, COUGH_

I started coughing hard, I stood up from the bed to at least sit up, I felt someone putting their hands on my chest.

"Hey calm down, you are very hurt" Barriss said, pushing me gently to rest. I looked at her, my eyes got wide to see her beautiful Blue ocean eyes, along with her diamond shape tattoos that cross her nose. She stared at me for quite a while, I even did the same.

"What's your name? Please tell me, I want to know" she asked softly. Tyzen is starting to notice about this situation, and he knows where Barriss is going with this.

"He's name is Aaron, Barriss, and Knock it off with your little pet love!" Tyzen said it with a little anger, Barriss turned around to look at him with a nasty glare.

"I ASKED HIM TYZEN, NOT YOU!" Barriss shot back at him; whoa this is different from her.

"Yes my name is Aaron, and he's right" I said, I said it like little weak old grandpa, then I cleared my throat to speak clear. Barriss turned to see me and smiled.

"Oh, it is really great name of yours, my name is…."

"Barriss Offee, yeah I know, and forgive me to interrupted? I didn't mean it" I said to her, she seemed shocked that I know her name.

"How did you know?" she asked me. I was going to tell her that she is a character from the Star Wars Universe, until a Togruta female doctor came in…

"Excuse me, Jedi's, but may I have a word from you two, please?" The Togruta doctor asked for them.

"Can it be wait?" Barriss asked, with a little shame to get to know me.

"No it's very important" the doctor said, then the Togruta female looked at me, and I knew she is starting to flirt with me. It was awkward, I felt so much embraced. Barriss notice the doctor of what she is doing with me, she glare at her, and the doctor saw that, she seem a little fear with Barriss and walked away. Barriss then turned around to look at me.

"Well I will see you soon then, if Tyzen can at least bring you to the Temple to meet the others, farewell" Barriss said, as she turned to see Tyzen a little scared from her, that she means it to bring me to the Temple, she turend to see me, and hugged me so hard as those hugs for friendly, I hugged her back. She enjoyed it, I didn't like the idea of this, I need to get out.

Both of the Jedi's walked out of the room, leaving me in the room. As they left, I got up; it felt great to be healed, shit! I forgot to tell her thank you to Barriss for what healed my leg and of course Tyzen for bringing me.

I found my clothes which they are washed and cleaned and I even found my 9MM Pistol and the flash light. Both are still good to be used, I checked the gun if everything is okay, it seemed fine to me. I sneaked out to the next room where there is another patient. I ignored him, walked out of the room where that had led me to the Hospital's Hall, where I can see Barriss and Tyzen talking to the doctor, I wonder what they are saying.

Barriss Offee POV 

I can't stand, thinking about that Aaron Guy, he is so handsome, he must be one of those man that do care about love and others people life's. I can tell, I saw it in his own eyes. This galaxy is only running with war and the woman who are trying to find there right men. Unlike Tyzen Onasi, he sees women as objects, instead into their hearts. Besides, Aaron is a good looking guy, really built up, I can imagine in my force to see him naked…

"Barriss, BARRISS…" Tyzen yelled at her to concentrate to listen what the doc had said to them

"DON'T! Yelled at me Tyzen Onasi, I am right next to you" Barriss yelled back.

"Well, this Aaron guy has no DNA match, I cannot even Identify him" The Doctor said, Barriss remembered what she was flirting with Aaron, she disliked woman who do that to their own men.

"I do not give a dam what he is or who he is, all I know is that he is fine" Barriss said with a harsh tone, Tyzen, on the other hand surprise to hear her language say that.

"Oh, and one more thing doc!" Bariss said, she used the force to lift her body up and slammed her to the wall, which damaged a little her montrals of Togruta. "IF YOU TRY ANYTHING TO ATTRACT MY MEN YOU WILL REGRET YOUR LAST BREATH" she said with a growled, and left, nut she stopped and looked at Tyzen, who he is shocked to see what she did to the doc,

"You better bring him to the Temple, or you'll end up like her" she demanded him.

Tyzen got up and went to the room to check on me, but he was gone.

"OH, no, she's going to kill me, I better find him" Tyzen said to himself. What is wrong with all the woman, they are like this days.


	4. The Bar Massacre

Last Chapter was about Love and Jealousy, this one is sexual & bloody… But also a good one... Enjoy and please REVIEW…

The Bar Massacre

Aaron's POV

As I got out of the Hospital building, no, not building, more like tower, I sat at some kind of looking bench, breathing hard, for taking the stairs. I have no idea how many floors I took to come down. I have notice its morning, I've spent 24 hours in Coruscent, I almost forgot that I still have the teleporting watch on my right hand. Have the docters at least tried to take it off? I looked back of the hospital, thought about how Barriss would feel if she finds out I left, I don't like hurting people's feelings, especially Barriss, and I'm not that kind of guy. Barriss is a sweet Mirialan and Jedi Knight. I like her, but I have another characters feelings.

I turned around to walk fast, I didn't care what people think in their minds of what I wear or who I am. Now I'm starting to feel hungry and thirsty. I should've asked any of the doctors or steal food and drinks from the hospital. I was thinking about asking the people around, until I heard loud music, it's the same music from the movie where Jaba the Hutt has his band. I looked at the building and then the sign. I was studying what those alien letters meant, until a few pirates came out, speaking like idiots or their stupid. I have taken a guess they are drunk, this is a bar.

I entered the bar; I saw lots of bounty hunters that saw from the seasons, I even saw the most famous ones sitting in the dark corners, and those are Boba Fett, Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Bosk, and the new bounty hunter, Asajj Ventress. She became a bounty hunter after the battle on her home world, by General Grievous.

As I walked up to the bar tender, it was a droid; he saw me and looked up and down at me, studying me.

"Help you?" asked the droid, I wanted to play along, not to just ask water and the douched bags would hear this and laugh at me.

"I want something to warm me up for the night, strong, got anything?" I asked as I'm mean.

"Well, glad you asked, we have only Ja'kenla or Sac'conal, which one of these?" asked the droid.

"No hangovers, at all?" I asked sharply.

"Of Course not" said the droid, as he does not want trouble.

"Ja'kenla will be fine, I'll take that" I said, someone was approaching to me, I can feel it, I slowly moved my hand to get close to my 9MM pistol to get ready…

"Droid, make that as two, would you?" asked a woman's voice, I looked back to see Asajj coming to the counter, sitting next to me. "…and don't worry about the pay, I will take it" Asajj said as she took out some kind of small rectangular gold, these are called credits. The Bar droid came with the drinks and she gave them to him.

Asajj saw that I was reaching my pistol and she looked back at me. "Ha-ha. Don't worry I won't harm you young _rookie_, just wanted to get to know you" Asajj said as she thought I'm a bounty hunter rookie.

"Fine by me" I said with a smirked.

"Ha-ha-ha, I want to introduce you to myself, my name is Asajj…"

"…Ventress, I know" I said as I interrupted again.

"How do you…" she said, raising an eye brow, sign of confusion.

"Rumors about you being the first rookie bounty hunter to have a twin red crystal lightsaber, and my name is Aaron" I said, as I saw her silver weapons, I didn't want to give my full name.

"Well, I believe we are equal, aren't we?" she asked soft, she even smiled at me.

"I believe so, never met a beautiful bounty hunter women from inside and outside" I said, no offence with her boldness, she's beautiful.

Asajj blushed at my sweet comment; I can tell she's red, most like she has grey skin. She looked at me, still smiling at me. She then grabbed her drink, I did the same, and we both lift our drinks.

"A sheers, for our new _friendship attachment_" she said. We both hit our drinks as a click, and drank it. It tasted so sweet and good, but at the same time it tasted so strong and relaxing, I was still thirsty, so what do I do. Well…

20 Minutes Later

I took another slip, and another one, we drank, laughed, and talked. We had fun, until later I felt something is going to come out of my mouth. I knew what it was; I looked where the restrooms were until I saw it.

"Excuse me Asajj, but I…" I said, but couldn't say it, but to run off the restroom. As I took off, Asajj knew what it was her smile faded away and took a sad face. She then made a decision to go with him in there, to see if I'm fine.

I took it all out, I've vomited the toiled like. Big, but whatever, I went to where they were sinks and a panel that I took a guess it's to wash the hands. They are two buttons that are color of red and blue. I pressed the blue one and cold water came out, washing my mouth from the inside and outside of my lips.

I felt some soft hands have been put on my shoulder; I looked and knew Ventress is in the men's room, awkward.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for asking" I said, I turned to face her, I have noticed that the door from outside is locked and that Ventress and I are now alone. _What is she doing?_

Ventress then wrapped her arms around my neck, brought her dark lips into mine, she is kissing me, are you serious? The kiss feels so good; she then brought her body against mine, as she slammed me on the wall. She put her tongue inside my mouth exploring around it and messaging them. I couldn't stand it but to enjoy it, I put my hands around her tight ass. She loved it, now she put both of her legs around my waist, as I lift her up, her nice breast are messaging me too. This is getting really awkward and weird. I then now put my hands on her shoulders to push her gently away from me…

"I'm so sorry, I can't do this, this is wrong, I'm sorry I got to go" I said as I fled the men's restroom, "Wait! Aaron, come back, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..," Ventress said.

As I went back to the bar, someone with an ugly voice speak up to me.

"Well rookie, you do know how to get women into to you, or should I say the _ugly_ ones, ha-ha-ha" said by Cad Bane, I was so mad at his little dirty joke. How could he say that to her, I turned around to see Bane sitting, the other bounty hunters laughed out loud with the comment he said.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Cad Bane, the famous bounty hunter in the galaxy, I wouldn't say _famous_, no wonder you are in my idiotic list, am I right, Traitor" I said, I going to say a lie to hi, for the other bounty hunters will hear this, _especially_, Boba Fett.

"What do you mean by that?" Bane asked with a growl as he got up slowly from his seat.

"Jango Fett, is the famous one, until you have ruined everything about him, you fuck head" I said, I saw that all bounty hunters looked at each other, even Boba.

"What are you talking about, I would never worked with that pathetic bounty hunter, he is nothing but cocky bustard" Bane mention it out loud, on the other hand Boba came up and punched Bane in the face.

"Don't you ever mentioned about that to my father, or I will blast off your head" Boba threat him as he took out his blaster pointing at him.

"Like father, like son, uh Boba?" Bane asked, he grabbed Boba's foot to lift it up, Boba fell to the ground, Bane reached his blaster, and draw his weapon at him.

"Say hello to your father for me Boba, would you? Ha-ha-ha" Bane told him and laughed; I quickly grabbed my handgun, pointed the gun at him, and pulled the trigger.

_POW, POW_

I hit him in his shoulder and the other is in his neck, green gooey blood came out. Bane put his hand on his neck to stop the bleeding, he breath hard and gasped; now the blood is starting to come out of his mouth.

"Y-you l-little b-brat…" Bane said stuttering, he now draws his weapon at me, but this time he is shaking. _BLAST, BLAST, BLAST_

He fired

"No…" Ventress screamed as she came running towards me to tackle me to the ground. Pushing me away from the blast lasers, good thing it did not hit both of us, but the three blast lasers went towards a few people. Those people were a few pirates, other bounty hunter, and a blue suit of soldier, that soldier is _Deathwatch_. This is not going to get good, not at all.

Ventress grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the Bar counter to get cover and her also too. The bounty hunters who got shot from the other side took out there blasters and opened fire to the other side where Bane and the others are at. Bane is been blast in the head this time, the rest now took their weapons and blasted. I saw a lot of blue, red, and green blast lasers flying over us, this is a bloody massacre. Lots of bounty hunters getting shot and blood getting filled to the ground.

"Is there another exit way to go" Ventress asked to the Droid bar

"Yes this way, it will lead you two to the back of the building, hurry!" the droid demanded us, as he push a button that a door opened to the ground, as I went first in, Ventress pulled my arm, I turned to see what is up?

"You go Aaron, I will hold them off, don't ask just go" Ventress said to me, I trust her I have seen her skills in the seasons. As I turned, I looked back, I grabbed Ventress's arm, putting my hand on her left cheek, bringing my lips to hers. Ventress was surprise about this; we broke off, but she gave the kiss back to me.

"I love you…!" she said softly."GO!"

I smiled then turned to where the back door is at.

_ That KISS IS FOR THANK YOURING HER, FOR SAVING MY LIFE!_

_I came out of the building_ alive, I can still hear blasters firing inside, as went out to Corucent Streets people panic as they hear the firing, I ran off from the scene. I put the handgun in my gun belt.

_"SHIT! I have just ruined the story plot of Star Wars, the most important characters, FUCK!" I said as I mess up this time._

DID YOU LIKE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW… Next Chapter will meet the hero's ones


	5. Tyzen In Trouble & Crime Scene

I know that not many are REVIEWING, BUT I WILL CONTENUE THE STORY, for you all to enjoy…

Tyzen in Trouble & Crime Scene

20 Minutes Earlier

Barriss Offee POV

As I arrived at the Temple, I've decided to go to the kitchen to grab something to drink. As I entered the kitchen which I saw a few Jedi's that I knew them. It's Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, and my old master, Luminara Unduli. I went to go get my fresh water; I then joined the group where they greeted me, defenetly Ahsoka.

"Hey Barriss, where have you been, I have been contacting you for a while?" Ahsoka asked me, with a curios look.

"I Have been busy, Tyzen has contact me to help a serious wounded guy or kid in the hospital" Barriss Said, this time the group have notice what had Barriss mentioned the word guy or kid, it seems she's in love or what.

"Is he alright?" Ahsoka asked, like she wants to know if the men, is okay, Ahsoka is always a kind girl and careful of."Was it serious?" She asked

"Very, it seems to me that he had some kind of a O hole on his leg, took out a metal paled, although, lot of red blood came out…" Barris said,

"We are in a table eating, please don't describe any discussing blood, besides, we don't care about your men" Anakin said as he interrupted Barriss, she glared at him, all female from the table glared at him, he didn't care, just ate.

"Speaking of Hospital stuff, Barriss, Tyzen informed me that you use your force to push a doctor at the wall and now she is in the patients list, do you have any reason why you've done it?" Luminara asked with a disappointment tone of her padwan, not the jedi's way. Barriss knew she wouldn't trust Tyzen, for that, he will get hurt. Barriss wanted to confuse her master, so she had a great idea.

"Is this still about Tyzen giving rumors about that he has an attachment with me?, impossible" Barriss said as she is still mad at Tyzen giving rumors that I am with him.

"Oh, well that makes more sense, Barriss, please forgive me?" Luminara asked with shame, taking on Tyzen's side.

"It is alright master, and don't worry about Tyzen, I _will_ get that brat!" Barris said as she does mean it. Luminara chuckled at the comment and rolled her eyes.

"That child is nothing, but a cocky pervert, I hate that about men" Luminara said with hatred, but she controlled it. Everyone from male is like that.

"Anyway, how is that boy, will he be recovered?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Of course he is, and I even got his name" Barriss said

"What's his name Barriss?" asked Ahsoka.

"His name is Aaron, he is so sweet and nice" Barriss said as she smiled by describing Aaron, and thinking about him.

"Barriss, do not fall for men how he treats you, you will never know what will be his dark secret" Aayla said, as she is worried about Barriss.

"No, Master Secura, I used the force, and study him, he is so much different than any other men" Barriss said, as she said the truth.

"Well, I guess this Aaron guy, does get women _into_ him, he is lucky, Uh?" Kit asked to Barriss, Barriss hated the comment he said, she got up.

"AT LEAST HE DOES SEE ME FROM _THE EYES_, INSTEAD NOT AT MY BREASTH, And UNLIKE YOU MEN TODAY" Barriss shot back at Kit, all of the table were shocked to hear this, some agreed, those are the females, some disagreed, and that would be the men.

Ahsoka Tano is interested about this Aaron, she wonders how he looks like and how he is, truly from his heart and honestly. Not just her, the others too, Tyzen came in and was confused of what is going on here. Barriss turned around to see him; she's excited if he brought Aaron in the Temple, but looked around and notices he is not with him. Barriss glared at Tyzen, Tyzen is now in trouble…

"Barriss, he took off, I'm sorry, I tried to find him but nowhere to be found, sorry…" Tyzen said and fled away from her, Barriss turned around to look at the others.

"Excuse for one moment, _I have a hunt to begin_…" Barriss said and took off where she saw him running the halls. "YOUR DEAD TYZEN ONASI, YOU'VE BEENED WARNED…" She screamed at him and went after him…

20 Minutes Later…

Tyzen Onasi POV

I have already run around The Temple for 20 minutes from Barriss, and she still does not give up. I stopped to take a long breath to catch up, looked back, and there she go's.

"KEEP RUNNING YOU WEESAL…" She yelled, and approached him with full speed. Tyzen turned to run, until he bumped into Master Kenobi, Obi-wan Kenobi.

"What is the meaning of all these Tyzan…?" Obi-wan asked, he then saw that Barriss is chasing him, Barriss stopped, looked at Obi-wan. "Barriss, are you trying to kill Tyzen?" he asked. Barriss looked at Tyzen, made mad dog look at him.

"Of course not Master Kenobi, we were just fooling around, right Tyzan?" Barriss asked to Tyzen with an eye to shut up.

"Yeah s-she i-is right, Obi-wan, were c-cool" Tyzen said with stuttering. Obi-wan agreed and looked at Tyzen.

"Very well, Tyzen? I need you to come with me at Downtown Coruscent, there was a Massacre at a bar, and the council wants us there to investigate, now come on we don't have much time" Obi-wan said with a little impatient, as he fled to the speeders. Tyzen followed him, he looked back to see Barriss, where she gave him a look that _you are lucky to be alive_, what a mad girl?

Coruscent Downtown

As Obi-wan and Tyzen arrived at the scene, where they can see a lot of crowded people, the Clones, droid polices, and the inspector. The Inspector saw the Jedi's and approached to them.

"I am glad you came, you will be familiar about a few Bounty Hunters" Inspector said, as he led the two jedi's inside the bar. As Obi-wan came in he was shocked to see this scene. The lights were broken and now flickering, he saw lot of dead body's more like 23 dead. The floor filled with mixed color of blood, some smell pretty grows. Tyzen almost threw up to see this; Obi-wan saw his wanted enemies, Cad Bane, Boba Fett, Bosk, few Deathwatch, pirates, and more. He is completely shocked whoever did this; the wired thing is that bane has lot of blood on his neck and shoulder. Obi-wan does know how it looks to be blast on you by blaster, this weapon was deadly, as approached to see the corpse of Bane. Tyzen stepped something on the ground, he looked down, he saw two small oblects, he kneeled down to get a better look, they were like yellow cylinder shells, he used the force to lift them, turned them around to study what this are. He stopped to see three letters, took another closer look, he saw a sign that look like a "9" and saw a double sign, but this time it looked like this "MM". Tyzen remembered what these are, they are from that Aaron guy, who he had a weird blaster that has this shells when he took him to the hospital. _NO, no, no… tell_ _me he was here to cause these_…Tyzen thought.

Obi-wan noticed that Tyzen is starring off space. "Did you find anything Tyzen?" Obi-wan asked him. Tyzen quickly hide the shells on his pocket.

"No. not at all Master Kenobi" Tyzen said, he is trying to protect Aaron, he wants a reason why was he here? Obi-wan noded.

PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG YOU….. Next Chapter will be Update soon…


	6. Meeting Again & New Ones

Now this Chapter 6, will get good, more romance and jealousy, Please Review….

Meeting Again & New Ones

Aaron's POV

As I continue walking in Corescent streets, more like nasty streets. Lot of drunk people walking, few homeless Twi'leks and others species sitting on corners. Many of them wear dark clothing, it is shitty little scary seeing them, most of them are wearing cloths to cover their faces. I might never know if that's a Sith, Deathwatch, or a Bounty Hunter, pretty scary. I'm still hungry though, the thirst is now gone, but now I'm starting to have a headache. I hate that so much, ever since I was little boy, I had fever, headache, or worst, vomiting. I never liked it, no one does. This headache might of caused by drinking those drinks back at the Bar with Ventress, I really owe her one. As I continue walking, I saw a large crowded people, seeing the large screen up, a floating large screen; I believe that would be the news.

"Today in Coruscent's Special News, We have been reported that there has been a shoot out somewhere near The Downtown Courescent, they say it was from a Bar, right now the Inspector has given this report…" The news droid said as they showed a fat guy who I believe that's the inspector.

"Right now, we are still under investigating, there are 23 dead corpses, if anyone saw or was at the scene please contact Corescent's Police Department…" Inspector said.

Everyone from the crowd looked around and each other to see if they remembered who or what was there. As I still saw the inspector, behind him was the bar, I saw a familiar person who came out of the bar, and it was Tyzen. The one who took me at the hospital and saved my life. If I go back at the crime scene and call him out. Maybe he will help me fixed the teleporting watch, the thing that still have in my hand. I tried everything to see or fix any button that is damaged is made. It was shut down after the teleporting, I need him, I have to go back.

I turned around and walked back to the way where the Bar is, although, it took me a couple of minutes to get there. I saw many Police Droids surrounding the bar, Clones that are making a blockage to not let any one pass by to the scene; there are crowded people who are being nosy.

I begin walking through the crowded people, pushing them gently out my way, when I reached at the main point; a clone trooper put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Hey kid, you're not allowed to come in, can't you see this is a crime scene or your blind?" the clone asked me, behind him is my favorite character, Commander Cody, I wanted to tell the trooper that I have business with Tyzen, but I know he wouldn't let me, so why not use Cody.

"I have to see Commander Cody, right now! It's important, please?" I asked him. The Clone looked at me, stared at me as I know his Commander. I couldn't tell his expression because of his large helmet and visor.

"What business do you have with Commander Cody" The Clone asked.

"That is nothing concern on you, Clone Trooper!" I said sharply at him. He didn't like it, at all.

"HEY! Whatever you have with the Commander, you tell it to me, now spit it out?" The Clone demanded me. Cody turned around to see me and his Clone Trooper arguing.

"Soldier, Let him in, I'll deal with him" Cody told to his trooper. The Clone Trooper let me go, I went in and I approached him, I stopped in front of him.

"What do you want with me, kid?" Cody asked me.

"I know that none of your troops are going to let me talk to a Jedi that I know, so I managed to come to you and asked for your permission?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Commander Onasi, is busy under these investigation, if you have any information on these crime scene, if not, go back wherever you came from…" Cody said, I have no choice, but to say these…

"Commander, please, I need to talk to him, besides I know you Cody" I called his name.

"Really, Like what?" Cody asked sharply at me, thinking I'm a Separatist.

"I know you're under Command with General Kenobi, you have fought in his side with him for five years, especially, the 1st and 2nd Battle of Geonosis, along with General Skywalker" I told him. Cody is shocked to hear this from me.

_No one should know these Battles than us The Clone, Jedi's, and the Senators_, Cody thought in his mind. He then made a decision.

"Clone Trooper?" Cody called a trooper out as the trooper came by. "Go and informed Commander Onasi, that he has some friend of his meeting him, go do it?" Cody gave him an order, I smiled, but I still wondered about _my dream_ with Skywalker killing me after I mentioned his name. _Could this dream might come true? I a_

Tyzen Onasi POV

Tyzen still hide the shells from Obi-wan, he then discovered that a few corpses were been sliced into pieces by a deadly laser or a lightsaber.

"Looks like Ventress _was_ here, joining these _party_" Obi-wan mentioned it, as he knows that no other person from these galaxy hangs around the bars with a lightsaber. As we continue to investigate, a clone trooper came in.

"Excuse me to interrupt Commander Onasi, but a friend of yours is here to see you", The Trooper said, I then looked at Obi-wan; he knew he would let me go, beside I wonder who would be.

"Go ahead Tyzen, I will take it from here…" Obi-wan said, I knew I would count on him.

"Okay, thank you trooper, for informing me these" I said, as I started walking out of the bar, the trooper pointed out where Commander Cody is at. I was shocked to see someone that I have been looking for back at the Hospital, its Aaron. Good, now I want to ask him where the hell he's been and why was he here at this bar. I walked up towards him and Cody, I am not happy.

Aaron's POV

I saw Tyzen approaching towards us; I can tell he is pretty upset with me

"Commander Cody, I will take it from here" Tyzen said.

"Yes, sir" Cody said and fled away, leaving me and Tyzen. Tyzen turned to see me, put his arm around my shoulder; I believe he wants a walk. He then dragged me with his anger, pulling me.

"WHERE THE FORCE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tyzen asked with such anger, "I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY, BARRISS ALMOST KILLED ME!" He yelled.

"Hey first of all, I was busy, and second I thought Barriss is your friend, not a killer?" I said as I remember he told me that he will bring a friend in the hospital, while he took me at the hospital.

"Well yeah, but she does not like being around with men that use women as _Objects_, like me" Tyzen said, I don't understand the word object.

"What do you mean, _men use women as objects_?" I asked, Tyzen seem he does not want to tell me, but soon I will find out.

"Anyway, do you care to explain me what happened inside that Bar?" Tyzen asked it seems he wants an answer from me; I didn't want to tell him the massacre.

"Don't know what you're talking about Tyzen" I said.

"How about these things will?" Tyzen asked me again, but this time he took out two shells out of his pocket, they are part of my bullets from my 9MM handgun. I must have left evidence; I'm busted, real busted…

"Okay, but I promise I will explain it later, will you trust me?" I asked him, Tyzen looked at me, trying to study me.

"Fine, but you promised, okay, so what do you need help?" Tyzen asked.

"Do you know anybody who can repair technology, like this one?" I asked him as I showed him the Teleporting Watch, he studied for a while.

"Yeah, I know someone can, but first you owe me one, remember?" Tyzen asked, as I don't know what he is talking about.

"What?" I asked.

"I took you to the hospital and saved your life, you owe me one, right?" Tyzen said, it's true, without him I would have died in this city. So I got to be very truly honest and fair with him.

"Okay, what is it that you want?" I asked, with a little shame that I have to be waiting, looks like I'm going to spend time here. Tyzen, thought about for a moment.

"I need you to come with me and meet the other Jedi's in the Temple" Tyzen said, as I was surprised that he wants me to meet the other Jedi's.

"What, Why…?" I asked.

"Hey, Barriss chased me for 20 minutes when I got back to the Temple, trying to kill me because I did not bring you to the Temple, now will you come with me, if not, the chase will still continue when I get back" Tyzen said, I thought for his safety, so why not?

"Alright, I'll go with you" I said.

"Cool, we have to wait until the investigation is solved with Obi-wan Kenobi, and don't worry about these two shells, they are secret with me" Tyzen said as he promised not to tell anybody.

"Thank you, again" I said, making friends with him in this city.

"No problem" Tyzen said.

Obi-wan Kenobi POV

I can't solve this big mystery; it doesn't make any sense, what have each bounty hunter might cause to kill everyone in this bar. I can't stand it, I need a break, and maybe meditating would do the job. I told the inspector that the investigation is still on the job. They picked up all the corpses off the ground for any cause of dead and every piece.

I walked out in the front of the bar, where I saw Tyzen talking to young men around his age; I wanted to meet this kid. I approached to them, where they continue to talk.

"Tyzen, who is your friend?" I asked Tyzen

Aaron's POV

Obi-wan asked Tyzen, that who I am. Tyzen turned around to see Obi-wan, the great hero of all Jedi's.

"Oh, Master Kenobi, this is Aaron" Tyzen said, Obi-wan made his eyes wide

"So your Aaron, that one who you've been saved by Tyzen, it's really nice meeting you" Obi-wan said, as he greeted me with a hand shake.

"Like wise, General" I said, as I shake his hand.

"No, call me Obi-wan, it's okay" He said, as he had no problem.

"You sure?" I asked, with a little shame not to call him general.

"You're a friend of Tyzen's, then you're my friend" Obi-wan said, I smiled that he accepted me.

"Okay, Obi-wan" I said, he smiled and so does Tyzen.

"Well, Master, everything okay?" Tyzen asked, Obi-wan then turned and headed to their speeder, Tyzen followed him, and so did I.

"No Tyzen, the investigation is still being worked up; right now we have to take a rest we will continue the next day after tomorrow, we have to have to go back to the Temple, besides in 4 hours it will get dark, now come on" Obi-wan said, Tyzen then stopped and turned around to see me.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow in the morning; meet me at Dexter's Diner?" Tyzen asked me, Obi-wan then turned around, made a sad face at me.

"Aaron, do you have a place to stay for the night?"Obi-wan asked me, I thought for a moment and besides I owe Tyzen, going to the Temple. I nodded at him as a no; Obi-wan smiled and looked at Tyzen. "Why don't you come with us Aaron to Temple for the night and meet the rest of us?" he asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I said, I followed him and Tyzen to their speeder, we got in it. Although, it is a long a ride back at the Temple. We were all silent, until, Obi-wan decided to break the silence.

"Aaron, may I ask where you from?" he asked me, I wanted to tell him the truth, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Alderaan" I said a lie, when he finds out the truth, I will be honest with him.

"Really, lucky to live there, what brings you here in Coruscent?" Obi-Wan asked me.

"You know I'm one of those people who see the beautiful world, but coming here in Coruscent is a five day vacation" I said.

"Coming here in Coruscent is a bad mistake, were you lost?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, I never would expect this planet is covered in buildings than seeing nature" I said, Obi-wan chuckled at the comment.

"Why do you have a weird looking blaster?" Obi-wan asked, as he wants to know why I am carrying a weapon.

"For protection, anyone who attacks me, but I lost, until I got hit by some sharp shooter sniper on my leg, and I've been stolen" I said.

"Looks like you have lost everything you got" Obi-wan said,

"Yeah, lost my credits too, until I met Tyzen, and he saved my life" I said, as I looked at him.

"Well I'm glad you have made friends with Tyzen" Obi-wan said.

It took a few minutes to get to the Temple, The Temple is so large and wide, and no wonder 1,000 Jedi's have joined. As we landed with the other speeders, we all three walked up towards the large gates of the Temple. Obi-wan stopped and turned to see me.

"Aaron, forgive me, but I need you to hand over your weapon, there are no weapons allowed in the Temple, only Jedi's do?" He asked for my handgun, at first I thought it was a bad idea, but I'm getting really along with Obi-wan, as friend.

"No, it's alright, here…" I said as I took off my gun belt along with the handgun; put the handgun on safety to make sure no one will touch it.

"Please, don't let anyone touch it and take care of it would you…" I asked.

"Of course, it will be safe with me… Tyzen, why don't you give Aaron a look around the Temple, I'm sure it will be fun" Obi-wan said, as Tyzen nodded at his Master.

"Sure, Master Kenobi, come on Aaron" Tyzen said, as he lead the way where the long and huge halls are at, full of many Jed's. Tyzen then almost forgot, he turned to looked at me.

"Hold on Aaron, first thing, first, I will take you to see Barriss, before she tries kills me again" Tyzen said, as I still thought about his own safety.

"Alright, take me too her" I said, as we continue on into the halls.

"Oh, and don't stare or think about anyone, okay, just keep it cool" He said. As we again continue to walk the halls I saw a few Jedi's that I do remember from the seasons like Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, and Mace Windo. We turned to seem like another hall, but this time one side is filled with doors, which I believe that would be their quarters (rooms), and the other is large windows. I saw two people that I know, its Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi, Tyzen decide to ask the masters where is Barriss.

"Master Gallia, Master Tachi, do you know where Barriss is at?" Tyzen asked, they stared at me like they never seen me before or what, than Adi Gallia turned to see Tyzen.

"Tyzen, May I asked who's your friend", Adi asked softly.

"Oh, this is my friend Aaron, he is going to stay here for one night, Obi-wan called it" Tyzen said, little confused that they did not answer his question.

"Well you are very much welcome to stay here Aaron, we have heard about you, I am Adi Gallia…" Adi introduced me to herself.

"…and I'm Siri Tachi" Siri said as she was next to introduced me to herself.

"It's very pleasure meeting both of you beautiful women" I said as I'm honest. The two of them giggled at my comment. Tyzen is tired of these so he interrupted.

"Master? About Barriss?" Tyzen asked once more time, Siri looked at him.

"She's in the library, Tyzen" Siri said, as we lead the way towards the library.

"I can't believe _Jiken_ came back" Adi mentioned it, as quickly turned around to see them; I'm confused, they saw me and smiled, waving. _Why did they call me that name? I asked myself._

As we entered the library, it is a two story area, many bookshelves that they're blue, awkward, long tables in the middle. As we both continue to look for Barriss, we saw her and them, she was not alone, she is with Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and Ahsoka Tano, the one I have feelings for. Barriss saw Tyzen and she got up quickly.

"TYZEN, YOU BETTER HAVE THE ENERGY TO RUN OR I WILL….." Barriss stopped yelling, she saw me and her anger towards Tyzen now faded away. A large smiled started to come upon her face.

"AARON! I can't believe you made it, come here" Barriss said as she approached me running for a hug.

OH, No, she is not going to…

I'm Sorry about the long Chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 7 Update soon and tell anybody to read my STORY…


	7. Getting To Know Each Other

You guy's all wonder why I am mentioning men using women as objects, Anakin in my dream killing me, and Adi calling me Jiken… It's a MYSTERY; I WILL PUT THESE THREE TOGETHER OVER THE NEXT CHAPTERS…

Getting to Know Each Other

Aaron's POV

As Barriss ran towards me to give me a hard hug, that I could barely breathe, barely stand. Barriss then let me go to catch my breath, my pain of the headache became worst, Barriss notice that, and she had a perfect idea...

"Aaron, are you alright?" Barriss asked me.

"No it's just a headache Barriss, but I will be fine, don't worry" I said, suddenly the pain became much more worst as I groaned and putting my hand on my forehead.

"Aaron, let me…" Barriss said, as she put both of her soft green hands on my forehead and closed her eyes as she was concentrating something. I gasped and my eyes turned wide as I enjoy it, some blue glowing waves going through my forehead into my brain. It felt so cool inside my brain and relaxing, like I'm swimming in the Pacific Ocean of a Hawaii vacation. She's healing it, my brain, and the headache now started fade away…

Barriss smiled as I enjoyed, she lift one eye as the other one closed. She notice that I'm not looking at her, only her hands, she started to come slowly closer to me, bring her dark lips into mine, it was about to touch it, until…

"Barriss…!" The three elder masters yelled over at her, except Ahsoka, she just sat there looking at me and Barriss, with a sad face, she wishes she's with me, Instead of her friend Barriss… Tyzen was laughing so hard from the inside, he can't stand it, he even made some funny faces…

Barriss stopped healing my head, as I am shocked that her head is very closer to mine. Barriss turned to see the three masters which would be Luminara, Shaak, and Aayla. Barriss then laughed and giggled at them…

"Oh my, is healing against the order?" Barriss asked.

"Healing No! But trying kissing him, Yes!" Luminara said as she does not want this kissing part to happen with me. I can tell Luminara, wants to get closer to me, but the others too. Mostly I care only one person, and that would be the beautiful Togruta, Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka stared at my eyes, I even did the same.

"Well Barriss, is he going to just stand there or are you going to introduced him to us?" Ahsoka asked, as she smiled at me. Barriss pulled my arm as we both approached to them, she then stand on my side.

"Aaron, I want you to meet my old Master, Luminara Unduli…" Barriss said as she introduced me to her master, Luminara made wide smiled at me, this smile I have never seen from the seasons.

"… It's very nice meeting you Aaron" Luminara said, as she got up from her seat and bowed at me, I did the same and she liked it.

"This is Master Shaak Ti…" Barriss said as she introduced me to the next one.

"… It is very welcome of you Aaron" Shaak said, she giggled and spoke a few of her Togruti language, I didn't know what she said, but Ahsoka does. Ahsoka's eyes turned wide and gasped, Shaak turned to see her and shushed her not to tell anybody or either me.

"Okay... and this Blue Twi'lek is Master Aayla Secura" Barriss said as she pointed out the last Master.

"… I was wrong about you Aaron, it is really very pleasure meeting you" Aayla said as she looked at my body, mostly my waste. Barriss came closely to my ear to whisper something…

"All men are really after her, you do know what I mean?" Barriss whispered at me. Aayla heard that and she made a small glared.

"Barriss…! How could you say that?" Aayla said, with shame that she thinks that I see her as a slut, I felt bad. She wears half naked clothing, even right now; Tyzen is looking at her big breasts.

"Ha-ha-ha, I understand Aayla, but those men are after your body, not truly your warm heart" I said, the four women looked at me surprised, including Ahsoka.

"Aaron, what do you see women… Be very honest?" Luminara asked softly, I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, what I'm going to say it is very true, then opened my eyes…

"I see women as my future and happiness, if they make me happy, I'll make them happy and respect them, but that depends if I look for the right one for me, no matter what girl I see they are all beautiful from the inside and outside…" I said softly, the four women and Ahsoka looked at me and they all smiled.

"Aaron, that is so sweet of you, any girl can be with you, are you single?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"No Ahsoka, I've been single for my life" I told her…

"Oh, okay then, well t-that's g-good, I-I mean bad, cause, well…" Ahsoka said as she does not know what to say…

Obi-Wan entered the library; he saw the group of us there and approached us.

"Aaron…! There you are, I've been wondering if you're hungry." Obi-wan asked me, suddenly my stomach grumbled for hunger…

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him, Obi-wan laughed.

"Come on I'll show you the way where the kitchen is at" Obi-Wan said as he lead the way and followed him.

"I'll join too" Tyzen said, suddenly Luminara put her hand on my arm to stopped me; I turned around to look at her what's up.

"Aaron, when I get my food, will I join with you in the table, to get to know you better?" Luminara asked me softly; I was about to say yes, until Tyzen heard it, turned around to see us.

"Sorry Master Unduli, but Aaron will join with the men to have conservation, not with the women bored talk, and nowlet's go Aaron" Tyzen said as he grabbed my arm from my jacket pulling me away from her, I am really piss off, really disrespectful. I yanked my arm away from him, glared at him, and I walked towards Luminara.

"I really want to get to know you all; I promise I will spend time with each and every one of you tomorrow, cross my heart" I said, that is a promise, I walked back where Tyzen is at, he seems shocked of what I did…

"What in my goddess is wrong with you?" Tyzen asked.

"You don't pull away someone from women who she is asking nicely to me, especially, a Master, Rule Number 1, respect them…" I said sharply at him. As we walked out of there, the five women still stood there shocked and surprise…

Ahsoka Tano's POV

_I can't believe it, Barriss was telling the truth about him… He's handsome, smart, honestly, and brave… Oh my force, I'm falling for him why_? Ahsoka asked herself in her mind.

I can't wait to see him tomorrow morning…

Barriss Offee's POV

_Oh my force, I'm really falling in love for this guy, I don't care about the order anymore. All I want is him, just him, no one else but him,_ Barriss Thought

Tomorrow morning I am joining breakfast with him…

Luminara Unduli's POV

My god, what Aaron said back there what he sees women, that has turned me really on.

15 years back then, _Aaron reminds me of someone that I have lost _and _broke my heart._

_Shaak Ti's POV_

_Aaron said he is single for his whole life, he's mine, and I will make him happy, no matter what. I will take him with me on my home planet, Shili, and I'll leave the order. Both of us will make a happy family… and no one will take it from me…_

_Aayla Secura's POV_

_Oh my, Aaron is very honest, I can tell he will be truly respectful for a Twi'lek, us of my people are really strict with love and marriage. If our husbands go with another women, we get out of control, but Aaron, he won't do anything to cheat a women, especially with me. _

_Aaron is much better men than my old pathetic ex lover, Kit Fisto…_

_Short Story my bad, but I'll get chapter 8 update soon… PLEASE REVIEW_


	8. Dinner & Problems

Last Chapter was meeting the women… This one will meet the men in the kitchen for dinner…

Dinner & Problems

Aaron's POV

Tyzen and I entered the kitchen, there are many jedi's here that I cannot even remember them or they did not come out one of the films or seasons. We saw Obi-Wan waving his hand towards us from line to give us space, and we approached to him. As we walked where Obi-Wan is at, Tyzen decided to break the silence…

"Well Aaron, I how you feel?" Tyzen asked, as he smiled, getting into something from me.

"Good and why are you asking?" I asked.

"Well nothing, just wondering how you feel Barriss coming close to you for a kiss?" Tyzen asked, as he wants to make a joke about it…

"Hey! That is not a fair, okay? And it's not like she's obsessed with me?" I said…

"Oh, she is really obsessed with you" Tyzen said. As we reached with Obi-Wan, we all three got our trays, the food tray that I grabbed smelled really well, it's a large bowl of like noodle snoops, with extra chicken salad (it has some extra weird fruit, not bad), and a medium drink of fruit juice mixed. Looks like Jedi's eat really healthy food.

Obi-Wan decided to join someone at the table that I was afraid of, Anakin Skywalker. As Obi-Wan and Tyzen sat with him, I was about to sit, until…

"Hey! Do you have any reason, _why you're in the Temple_, Kid?" Anakin asked, harshly at me, I was shocked; I even turn pale as my blood went down…

"Anakin, calm down, he is with us, I let him in… okay?" Obi-wan asked Anakin then mad dog at me, studying me; this guy doesn't like me, now I'm starting to get piss off, later I now sat at a seat… Shaak came to our table, looking at Anakin

"Master Skywalker, is there a problem going on?" Shaak asked sharply at him; don't tell me she is protecting me, really? I can handle it…

"Yes, Master Ti, this fell a here, is not even a Jedi" Anakin said, as he continue mad dogging me.

"Well for your information, Skywalker, but Obi-Wan invited him in, I even welcomed him, and my friends over there…" Shaak said as she pointed her friends, Anakin turned around to see Luminara, Aayla, Adi, Siri, Barriss, and Ashoka. He then turned around to see me and Shaak…

"Fine, but did you tell the Council about this, Master Ti?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, and they all agreed, he can stay as long as he wants…" Shaak said, as she smiled at me. I am complete shocked that the Councilor let me stay as long as I want, this is going to take a while to stay… Shaak then left us alone…

Anakin just looked at his food and continue to eat; I started to eat mine, it tasted delicious, if I wished to have some hot sauce for extra flavor. I then started to eat the chicken salad with the _new fruit_; it tasted so much sweet than in _my universe_… Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Tyzen looked at me as they never seen this before…

"What?" I asked them, they looked at each other.

"Nothing" Tyzen said.

"I've never seen someone, who is really that hungry" Obi-Wan said, suddenly someone just slapped my back with a hand.

"So, you're Aaron, the one that Barriss mentions you a lot." Kit said, as I turned around to see him, and joined with us. Not just him, Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Kid-Adi-Mundi, and Quinlan Vos.

"We have heard from you, young one, I am Jedi Mace Windu, you must be Aaron?" Mace asked.

"Yes, it is nice meeting you" I said, and then Kit looked at me because of my clothing.

"Looks like you do really get along with the women here?" Kit asked.

"Well I'm just being friendly with anyone from this Temple" I said.

"Like my _close friend_, the _blue Twi'lek_, I am sure you met _her_, her name is _Aayla Secura_" Kit said with a serious tone this time, looks like he is threading me to stay away from her women. I've read in a web from Star Wars Wikipedia, that Kit Fisto has a close attachment with Aayla, there both in love…

Mace turned around to see kit, with a disappointment look…

"Master Fisto, what you and Master Secura have done was against the Jedi Code, this is why I have separated from you two to give each other some time off…" Mace said

"I know and now I'm back, I haven't talk to her yet…" Kit said, Quinlan Vos decided to change the subject, before it will get ugly, so he turned to see me.

"You and Tyzen are friends now; I hope you two boys don't kill each?" Quinlan said as he was joking.

"Ha-ha, funny to say that, Tyzen almost got killed by Barriss Offee…" I said, all the Masters looked at him then Quinlan decided to ask him…

"Tyzen, why was Barriss trying to kill you?" He asked.

"Barriss warned me that if I don't bring Aaron to the Temple to meet the others, she would kill me" Tyzen said, Quinlan laughed out, he knows how his friend Barriss is a wild one. I was having a great time to get to know them, until I remember what Adi Gallia called me later, I turned to see Mace Windu, I decided to ask him…

"Jedi Master Windu, may I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yes Aaron, go on" Mace said

"When Obi-Wan and Tyzen brought here in the Temple, Tyzen took me around the halls and we found Jedi Master Gallia and Tachi. Asking them where Barriss was at, when we finished with them, I heard say; _I cannot believe Jiken Came back_. What does she mean by that? Why did she call me that name?" I asked him.

Mace and the rest of the Jedis from the table have looked at each other, with full of shocked and surprise. I knew it, there was something up with that name? Mace turned to look at me with serious look.

"I was afraid you were going to asked that" Mace said.

"What do you mean?" iasked.

"15 years ago, a Jedi Padwan named Jiken Carolen were one of the few best; he died of age 16, same as yours, you and him look really a lot like" Mace said.

"Same height…" Kid-Adi said.

"Same hair style…" Kit said.

"Same voices as you have…" Obi-wan said.

"… and the same great love, honest, and respectful you have" Plo said as they ended what were similarities.

"But the difference Aaron, he was a Mirilian, you're human. Lot of women from the Republic were after him. Aaron, I'm warning you, stay away from the women…" Mace said, I was completely shocked to hear this from all of them.

"Jiken Carolen, was very closely with…" Quinlan said, as he was about to say the name, until…

Luminara was hearing the conversation; she got up quickly from her chair of the table. Walked quickly towards our table, she does not want me to hear this…

"Aaron, it is getting late, do you want me to take you to your quarters (rooms)?" Luminara asked me, she interrupted Quinlan, he was about to say the name until she came, Mace turned to see her…

"No Master Unduli, but Tyzen will do the honor to take him there, would you Tyzen?" Mace asked Tyzen, as he turned to see him.

"Of course Master" Tyzen answered.

"Very well! Aaron have a great night sleeping" Luminara said.

"So do you, Lumi" I said trying to full around her name, but Luminara smiled and blushed, then she turned around to sit back at her table.

"Well I'm done here; I'm heading to my quarters, night everyone" Anakin said as he fled, the others did the same to leave me with Tyzen. He and I finished our food, picked up the tray, and left it to the droid who he cleans the plates…

Tyzen lead me the same hall where we found Adi and Siri. We then stopped to a metal door; he turned around to see me.

"Well this is yours, goodnight and whatever..." Tyzen said as he was leaving me, I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Remember that your still helping me, right?" I asked him

"Yeah, I know, but its goanna take some time to find the person that I know, okay?" Tyzen said.

"Fine" I said.

"Aaron…! Wait?" Luminara asked, as she is approaching towards us, we both saw that she was carrying something on her arms, Tyzen and I looked at each other.

"I brought you these; I couldn't find any public clothes. So I'm giving this to you for tomorrow to wear" She said, she hand me some black and brown Jedi's ropes along with black leather booths; they look old…

"They are Mirilian Jedi clothes, they will fit perfect for you…" Luminara said.

"They are wonderful Luminara, Thank you…!" I said.

"Your very welcome Aaron, good night" She said and fled away…

I turned around to see that Tyzen is gone already, I enter the room where is a king size bed, and much more space. It is a great room to stay, now I wondered why Mace said to stay away from women, I don't like staying away from Ahsoka…

Great uh? Next Chapter 9 update soon…. PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Day 1: Shaak Ti in Trouble & Answers

Now This Chapter is me waking up in the morning, exploring around the Temple & finding more ANSWERS… Review

Day 1: Shaak Ti in Trouble & Answers

Aaron's POV

I woke up in the nice comfortable bed, I couldn't see a dam thing, I turned to my right seeing the weird numbers of the clock. I believe its 7:00 AM, morning, I got up to stretch my muscle and walked to the room that seems like a bathroom, but in this Universe they call it the refresher…

As I entered the refresher there is a medium seize toilet silver and the left side is like a bath shower, I removed my clothing to enter the shower, on the wall I saw two buttons. One is red and the other is blue; maybe hot and cold. I looked at the ceiling that looks like where the water pops out; it has so many tiny little holes rounding up a circle.

"Ha-ha, what is this? Some kind of garden plant zone, I don't think so…" I said to myself, as I pushed the red button, a jet splashed of water came towards me, hitting me so hard on my face that it feels like so many tiny hands slapping me…

"AHHHH… CURSED YOU STUPID STAR WARS UNIVERSE SHOWERS…" I yelled, while I'm putting my hands to block the jet splash to my face. After a while ago, the water has calmed down and got into normal showering. When I finished showering, I grabbed a towel to wrap it around my waste, walked towards the mirror and looked at my red face…

"Barriss was right; she should have killed Tyzen…" I said again to myself, I prepared everything as I brushed my teeth; I walked out of the refresher and went towards where I put the clothing of what Luminara gave me. As I put on the Jedi clothes, it feels really comfortable and amazing; like soft and warm blankets wrapped around me. I fixed my dark black hair the way it is hair style…

KNOCK, KNOCK

Someone was knocking at the door and I walked up to open it; I wonder who would that be? As I opened the door, a dark figure came in with a flash, lighting up her blue blade…

"Aaron…! Did someone hurt you? Are you alright?" Shaak Ti asked, as she put up her blade as a defense move…

"No, no… Everything is fine, nothing happened here Shaak" I said.

"Then why did I hear you screa…" Shaak said, as she turned and she stopped talking, looked at me with full wide eyes, as she never seen me with these clothes, she then turn off her lightsaber…

"What?... Something wrong with these clothes?" I asked, then Shaak smiled at me, I saw a few tears on her eyes… I felt really bad.

"N-No Aaron, they look really good on you…"Shaak said, as more tears came out, I walked up to her, putting my hands on her cheeks…

"Hey! Hey! It's alright, no reason to be crying…" I said, I wiped off her tears with my thumb fingers, she put her reddish hand on my right one, holding it for while… Then the other hand on my left cheek.

"Y-you remind me of someone…" Shaak said.

Tyzen was standing in the door way, hearing the comment what she said. So he decided to break this insane love…

"Hey, Aaron come on there is some great breakfast at the kitchen…" Tyzen said, I turned around to see him there standing…

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm coming" I said, I looked at Shaak Ti again…

"Be happy, Okay?" I said, I made a huge smile, and she laughed, smiling at me. I turned around to see Tyzen waiting for me, I walked up with him, out of the halls and towards the way where the kitchen.

"Hey Aaron, go on, I will catch up to you, okay?" Tyzen asked.

"Okay" I said, as I walked the way where we came from, now I am starting to get used of it where I'm going…

Tyzen Onasi POV

As Aaron fled away from the halls, I turned to see Master Shaak Ti, glaring at me because of interrupting her with Aaron.

"Master Ti, you should know better than that, and stay away from Aaron" I demand her.

"Tyzen Onasi… You have no right to demand a Master, and stay out of my business with Aaron" Shaak said, with a growl this time.

"Buisness? More like you are just showing your love interest on Aaron by another pathetic boy, back then…" I shot back at her, Shaak's face became much more than a nasty glare, she growled; like her Togruta people.

"GET OUT OF HERE TYZEN… AND NEVER TALK ABOUT _HIM_ THAT WAY" Shaak yelled at me with such full of anger, I decided to go where the kitchen is at. A few Jedi's were at the hall looking at me of the situation I had with Master Ti, as I walked.

"Oh, and Tyzen?" Shaak said I turned around to see her close to me; she grabbed my neck by her hand, squeezing it so hard that her nails were stabbing me in the neck, I couldn't breathe at all, and she used all her mighty Togruta strength. Shaak then came close to my ear to whisper something…

"If you interrupt with me and my Aaron again, I will used your lightsaber, and slashed your neck off" Shaak threat me, she then let me go. I closed my eyes, coughing and catching up my breath. A few Jedi's came towards me to help me get up, as I got up I opened them, looked around to see where Master Ti went, she was nowhere to be found, I decided to inform these to the Councilor, I heard Master Yoda and Master Windu will be at the Kitchen, so I went there…

Shaak Ti's POV 

I am glad I teach Tyzen a lesson; he has no right to give me an order and to make fun of _my old friend_. I know that Tyzen will inform this incident to the Council, and that, they will send me back to Kamino, training those pathetic Clones. I want to see Aaron; he will not have time to spend with me, getting to know me. Soon Aaron will be my fiancé; you'll see… you will all see…

Aaron's POV 

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Ahsoka, she was sitting all by her own looking out the window. I decided to go get my breakfast tray and sit next to her… Truly get to know the character…

As I came close to her table, she looked up at me and smiled at the nice clothing I'm wearing.

"Aaron…! Those Jedi clothes really fit for you… _You look very nice_" Ahsoka said, she was looking down and up.

"Thank You, Ahsoka… May I sit with you, if that doesn't bother you?" I asked, Ahsoka smiled, she always wanted me to be with her the whole time…

"Of course not Aaron, go ahead, sit here" Ahsoka said, as she scoot up for space for I can sit.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem… So Aaron, back at the library, were you really comfortable that Barriss almost kissed you?" Ahsoka asked, with a sadness tone, that she wants to know that I'm in love with Barriss…

"Honestly no, I barely met her, it's not right she is kissing me that way, I have no feelings of love for her." I answered, Ahsoka then smiled at the answer…

"Oh, that's good, besides she is a Jedi Knight; Jedi's are not allowed to have a strong attachments" Ahsoka said.

"Remember that I made a promise that I will spend time to get to know you all, back at the library?" I asked her, she looked up curiously, she smiled me…

"Yes… Am I the first girl to spent time with you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, especially I truly respect a beautiful Togruta girl who deserves it" I said, Ahsoka blushed and smiled…

"Ooh… Aaron that is so sweet of you… Thank you" Ahsoka said; she came quickly to give me a kiss on my cheek. I was shocked and surprise at her action. I looked at her with full wide eyes opened, she did the same. We both looked at each other, locking our eyes for quite a while, studying each other from the inside of our true hearts of what we feel.

Barriss saw the action of her best and trusted friend Ahsoka, did to her men; _why do all the Togruta women get my men_, she thought with anger. Clutching her knuckles, making a fist as her skin was appearing yellow green; she approached to them to break up the situation. Barriss sat hard at the chair that vibrated the whole table… Ahsoka and I looked up at her; she then smiled at me…

"My force Aaron…! Those Jedi clothes fit for you… You look really _hot_" Barriss said. Ahsoka made a mad dog look at Barriss because of what she said. Barriss smiled, she knew she will make Ahsoka jealous.

"Thank you Barriss, but I don't appreciate you saying that in front me" I said with a serious tone, I didn't appreciate saying that in front of Ahsoka, I love her, not Barriss. Yes she is sweet and I really like her, but I like her as friend only…

"Oh come on, Aaron, I was fooling around with you…" Barriss said as she is now starting to flirt with me.

"Fooling around, trying to kiss me, in front of your Master, yesterday at the library?" I asked, trying to remember her…

"…or trying to kill Tyzen Onasi, because he didn't bring Aaron?" Ahsoka asked, as she is now starting to begin ugly of the situation here…

"Hey! I wanted him to bring Aaron, to have a joyful life with me here at the Temple" Barriss said, she looked at Ahsoka sharply, as her diamond tattoos skin are gathering up, Ahsoka did the same, I saw Tyzen coming, putting a few napkins on his neck… He sat next to Barriss, Barriss saw him…

"Excuse me Tyzen, but this whole seat is been taken me only…" Barriss said, with a little anger on him. I saw orange blood on his hands and the napkins.

"My god…! Tyzen what happened to your neck?" I asked him as I grabbed a few more napkins and gave them to him.

"Master Ti did this to me… She chocked my neck so hard, and threatened me to stay away from you" Tyzen said as he can barely talk.

"What? Why would she do that?" I asked.

"Master Windu told you to stay away from the women, but you're just such a stubborn" Tyzen said harshly at me, Barriss and Ahsoka were shocked and glared at him to say that to me, I decided to let him continue the story…

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"I informed it to Master Yoda, he told me that he talked to Master Ti, and she is expelled from The Council. She is no longer a member from them, she will be sent back at Kamino to do her duty, and won't come back in the Temple for five years…" Tyzen said, I was very complete shocked about this.

"WHAT?" The three of us asked at the same time, it was no fair that she will not, so I wanted to find her and apologize to her, I got and looked at Ahsoka…

"I am very sorry Ahsoka, but it is not fair for Shaak Ti to…"I said, until Ashoka interrupted.

"It is okay Aaron, what you're doing is right go ahead, go find her." Ahsoka said, she knew it would be okay with me to go find Shaak Ti, besides she has business with Tyzen, what he caused to send a friend away from home. I ran off the kitchen leaving them behind, I ran towards the halls where I found Anakin seeing me…

"Aaron…! No running around the halls, okay?" Anakin asked, with little yelling, I decided to ask him where is Shaak Ti.

"Sorry Anakin, but have you seen Shaak Ti?" I asked him.

"Yes, she's at_ The Thousand Fountains_, by the garden, you do hear the news what she has done to your friend Tyzen, right?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but there is a reason why she has done it?" I said, I then fled away where the long halls are at, I asked another Jedi where the Thousand Fountains are at, he gave the directions, I followed them, as I entered large room where there was green everywhere, so many large and tall trees. It's beautiful, many different species birds flying over my head, it smells like wet dirt everywhere, like a rain storms happened and we smell them. The roof of the room is a skyline, for the sunlight, there is a small river that flows away, where there is a wooden bridge over it. I hear a water fall, this room is just full of nature, and I loved it. I smiled, closed my eyes, looking up, and took a long breath.

"Aaron…! Over here" a familiar voice called me; I turned around to see Shaak Ti sitting there at the grass with her crossed legs. I approached to her; she smiled at me and got up to stand up.

"Shaak, I am very sorry, this wasn't your fault, it was mine if I didn't scream, you would not come to rescue me, then this with you and Tyzen would not happened, a-and you c-could have sta…" I said, I'm beginning to cry a little, Shaak felt really bad, she understand why.

"Aaron, it's alright, besides it is a lesson for my actions of what I did" Shaad said.

"But…" I said.

"Shhhhh...Be happy, okay?" Shaak said as she made a huge smile, I laughed remembering what I told her this morning. "Come on, sit with me" She said. As I followed her and sat next to her, I decided to ask her a few more questions about this mystery about women against the men who use the women as objects.

"Shaak Ti, may I ask you something?" I asked her, she looked at me.

"What is it Aaron?" Shaak asked.

"Last time, Tyzen mentioned me the Men use women as objects, what does he mean by that?" I asked her, Shaak's face then turned to sad.

"A few centuries ago, men were now growing to use women as their slaves or even worse?" Shaak said.

"Worse?" I asked.

"Men were now starting to rape them, sex slave them, mostly using them as toys. It' is the most horror thing that all species women have" Shaak said, now I knew why all the women are mean and aggressive with the men.

"These has started in the 26th Century all the way to these 36 Century, science say that the _21st Century_, 70% men see women as love and 20% men were using the women as objects, that's why I don't like my Century, I wished I was in the 21st…" Shaak said,

"Shaak, I am not one of those wrong men" I said, Shaak Ti looked at me, she smiled.

"I know you're not, Aaron, and you will never be" Shaak said, as she lay her hand on mine from the grass.

"Master Ti…! It is time for you to leave…" Master Windu said, as we both looked at him, Shaak looked at me once more time…

"Aaron, you should come by a visit for me, from Kamino, okay?" Shaak asked.

"Of course, I would not say no to you at all" I said, she smiled, we both got up and she gave me a soft kiss on my other cheek, not again… Mace saw that.

"Good bye, Aaron" Shaak said, as she fled where Mace is at.

Awsome uh? Chapter 10 update soon…. Next one will be much mest up… PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Tyzen in Patient List & Mystery

Sorry took long, now these next Chapters will get much excited….

**Tyzen in Patients List & Mystery**

**Mace Windu POV**

Mace is leading Master Ti to the hanger, for her ride back at Kamino. He is very disappointed of what she did back there with Aaron. The Boy does not even know of what he is going through, soon he will find out, and that will hurt Aaron a lot. A ship now came, landing on the space, and a few clones came out. Approaching the Jedi's, Mace can trust Fives, he is a good soldier to serve his brothers.

"General Windu, we are for your orders" Fives said.

"Yes commander, take General Ti back at Kamino, she is not allowed to come back for the next five years; do you understand Commander?" Mace asked. Shaak Ti made a glared at Mace; she always hated his guts…

"Yes sir… General Ti? Would you please come with us?" Fives asked nicely; Shaak nodded as a yes, as she grabbed her things and led the way where her ride is at… Mace decided to tell her something…

"Master Ti…!" Mace called out, Shaak then turned around to see him.

"Yes Master Windu?" She asked.

"While you're gone for a while… You are not allowed to see Aaron again, and he will never visit you at Kamino; do you understand?" Mace asked; Shaak Ti gasped and her eyes are wide, she always wanted to talk to me, it makes her happy and comfortable. She then glared at him, clutching her knuckles with a fist.

"This is ridiculous…! Why wouldn't he?" Shaak asked.

"Like you threatened Tyzen to stay away from Aaron, now I am telling you the same, only this time I will not allow Aaron to follow the same steps like Jiken… Now leave" Mace demand her; she was full of range about this. Shaak just ignored it and turned around to get out of this hell; all she wants is piece full…

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

Anakin is heading to the kitchen to grab his favorite breakfast meal. He is still tired of last night, he couldn't sleep for a while, all he was doing is he was thinking about Aaron. Anakin cannot trust him at all.

_Aaron does sure looks like a Separatists Spy or a Bounty Hunter, maybe a double agent or something… All I know is that he has a very strong love interest of my Padawan, Ahsoka. Last night I saw him staring Ahsoka for quite a while, I will not allow him to be with her, he is nothing,_ Anakin Thought about saw a few Padwans running, shouting for help, and Obi-Wan saw Anakin.

"Anakin…!" Obi-Wan Shouted, as he approached him.

"Obi-Wan, what is going on?" Anakin asked.

"It's about Tyzen, someone beat him up really bad, and he will be sent at the Medical Wing, we have to question him who did this to him, come on" Obi-Wan said, both of them ran to the Medical Wing…

_I bet Aaron has something to do with these_, Anakin Thought

**Medical Wing**

**Siri Tachi POV**

Siri is really shocked to see Tyzen in a bad condition, he has a few large cuts around his body, his clothes are a few ripped off, and lots of bruises. Some are on his face, legs, and chest. Tyzen is breathing hard; he can barely see because of his Black eye, it's really swelling. He is bleeding a lot because of his cuts; Siri is also know as a healer and a Medical Jedi, she is studying what was the cause, she is healing Tyzen and putting bandages around his cuts.

Siri saw Obi-Wan and Anakin come in; both of them were shocked to see Tyzen like these.

"How is he Siri?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He is really bad, Obi-Wan" Siri said.

"How bad is that?" Anakin asked.

"He has four broken ribs, some large cuts around his body; to me, it looks like this cuts were been mauled by a _Tribal Knife" _Siri said, the two of them were shocked.

"Did you contact Barriss, she is a well know best healer?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, but she does not answer me at all… I tried many times" Siri said.

"Can Tyzen speak, while we question him?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but it will be hardly, I need another healer to help solve this" Siri asked, Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other, and thought about someone who can.

"Anakin, contact Master Unduli, right now" Obi-Wan demand him.

**The Thousand Fountains**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron was alone in these beautiful place, he is exploring around it. The most wonderful thing he saw is a large blue glowing waterfall landing on a lake, he saw a few alien fishes, and they were neon. He could see they glow in different colors. It remind him back at his Universe, Aaron is standing on the bridge looking at the most beautiful nature here, he wants to see more.

"Aaron…!" Luminara called him, Aaron turned around to see her, waving at him to come. She is sitting on a stone bench, as Aaron approached to her, she was surprise to see me wear the clothes that she gave me, she gasped…

"Oh My force… Aaron you look great, I knew they fit on you" Luminara said, Aaron smiled at her comment.

"Thank you Luminara, for giving me these clothing's, they are nice" Aaron said.

"You're very welcome… Come here and sit next to me" Luminara said, as Aaron did so he wanted to apologize to her of what happened to her friend Shaak Ti.

"Luminara…! I'm so sorry what happened to your friend, Shaak TI" Aaron said, with shame.

"Aaron, why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong" Luminara said

"If I didn't scream, she wouldn't come to help me and Tyzen too" Aaron said.

"Why did you scream at all?" She asked.

"When I entered the refresher, I press the button to come out some water, but it came out so fast that it really hurt, it felt so many slaps on my face…" Aaron said. Luminara laughed out, it was like he never seen her like this. Very joyful and funny, he felt comfortable.

"Ha-ha-ha, Oh My… I forgot that refresher has never been used for years, but don't blame yourself about Shaak Ti, Aaron; I have already seen her like this ever since we were about your age. She is really rough with any men who disrespect her, don't worry yourself Aaron" Luminara said with a smile.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Suddenly, Luminara's Comlink started beeping; she slowly looked at it and growled; for interrupting her.

"Unduli, here…" She said.

"Master Unduli, we need u to come here in the Medical Wing, Tyzen been beaten up and we your help to find out who did these to him" Anakin said over the comlink. Aaron is shocked to hear these from his friend Tyzen, what kind of a person would hurt him?, Aaron Though.

"Have you at least contact Barriss, I am sure she will help?" Luminara asked Anakin.

"We have tried many times, but she wouldn't answer us back… We need you to come over, please?" Anakin asked, Luminara thought for a moment, she knew she didn't like Tyzen, but it is in great danger for the other younglings.

"Very well, I will be there in a minute… Unduli out." Luminara said, as she switched off her Comlink, she then looked at Aaron.

"I'm sorry Aaron, but I have to go, would you like to come to see your friend?" She asked.

"Of course, I also want to find out who did this to him" Aaron said, as Luminara lead the way to the Medical Wing; sure Aaron barely knows the way of these large building.

**Medical Wing**

It took a few minutes to arrive there, Luminara approached to Quinlan Vos, who he is standing there, waiting for any answer of Tyzen.

"My old friend Quinlan, where is Padwan Onasi?" Luminara asked him.

"He is in their Luminara" Quinlan said as he pointed at a white door room with a number, Luminara nodded and turned around to see me.

"Aaron, will you wait here with Quinlan, it will only take a minute?" Luminara asked him.

"Yeah, sure go on" Aaron said, Luminara smiled and entered the room. Quinlan looked at me because of the Jedi clothes I wear. I looked at him…

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Those clothes really look great on you… and they look familiar…" Quinlan said, Aaron is a little suspicious of what he said.

"Why is that?" Aaron asked.

"…because those clothes used to be Jiken Carolen… Aaron, who gave them to you" Quinlan asked.

"Luminara, Why" Aaron asked him again, Quinlan's eyes turned wide.

"… and yet she is still in love with him" Quinlan said, it was suspicious to me of what he said, Luminara has a love interest on Jiken from 15 years ago, that's impossible. Aaron decided to let it go and ignore him. He went inside the room where he saw Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luminara, Siri, and Tyzen in the bed. He was complete shocked to see his friend with a lot of bandages.

Anakin saw him, he is with full of anger.

"You Son of a bitch!" Anakin yelled, as he ran towards Aaron to push him the wall, where Aaron's back is been hit with equipment of glass. Aaron has a big and deep cut on his right arm. Anakin grabbed his new clothes, holding him and yelling at him.

"Why did you did these to Tyzen?... He never dodne nothing wrong to you" Anakin yelled, Aaron now is mad, he pushed Anakin's arm away from his clothes and kicked him on his chest. Anakin was sent a few feet away from him, it looks like Aaron took all his air out. Anakin is breathing hard, catching up some air, and he got up to attack him again, but Obi-Wan and Quinlan stopped him and hold him to calm down. Aaron stood there holding his arm where it is bleeding; Luminara came to check on Aaron's arm, she was completely shocked and gasped. She then turned around to see Anakin and glared at him.

"Anakin, he has nothing to do with Tyzen, the two of them are friends" Obi-Wan yelled at him, he looked at Quinlan.

"Master Vos, take Anakin to cool himself off, would you?" Obi-Wan asked, Quinlan nodded as yes.

"Come on Skywalker" Quinlan demand him, as he lead the way pulling his arm away and leading him out of the room.

"Master Kenobi, you have to inform these to the Councilor" Luminara demand him. "As for you Aaron, you need some lots of Stitches… "Luminara said with a serious tone. Siri came to get Aaron to sit him down and cleaned him. Luminara does not like it, her face is now with sadness, she always thought for a payback for is really painful as Siri is putting some alcohol in the cut and along with the stitches.

As Obi-Wan decided to speak with Tyzen, he went aside his bed.

"Tyzen, can you hear me?"Obi-Wan asked, Tyzen barely opened an eye and looked up at his Master.

"Y-Yes…" Tyzen answered.

"That's good… can you tell us what happened to you?" He asked.

"After I walked out of the kitchen, I-I decided to head my q-quartes, b-but someone jumped m-me and grabbed m-my neck. I blacked out, and I've been tortured to keep my mouth shut, f-forever…" Tyzen said with stuttering.

"Tyzen, do not worry, we will find him" Luminara said, Tyzen turned around to see her on the other side.

"He is a she…" Tyzen said, all of us were shocked and surprise.

"A female did this to you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Y-you all my not believe me, but I believe it was Barriss Offee" Tyzen said, Luminara is shocked and angry to hear these from Tyzen.

"That is ridicules Tyzen" Luminara said it harshly. Tyzen looked at her…

"You look me in the eye and tell me that I don't know Barriss's angry voice" Tyzen shot back at her, we all sat there quietly. Siri finished putting me the stitches and the bandeges. Aaron turned around to thank her. He got up to get some air.

"I need some air" Aaron said as he went out to go back at The Thousand Fountains.

**15 Minutes Later… **

**The Thousand Fountains**

Aaron arrived at the garden; he noticed it's getting midday. He just looked up from the skyline with the trees.

"Well I believe you have interrupted my meditation" Anakin said from behind Aaron. Aaron jumped and turned around for a defense.

"Relax kid; I have been informed from Obi-Wan that Barriss hurt Tyzen." Anakin said with a snap of glare.

"Good, at least you're calmed" Aaron said. Anakin brought his face close to Aaron to tell him something.

"Not quite… Just because you're here doesn't mean I will trust you and I don't like you. But there is one thing I know about you, you have a love interests on my Padwan, Ahsoka. Believe me, I sensed it, but I will not allow you being with her. Besides she is not interested in you… do you know why? Because I know she has a love interest with another men, his name is Lux Bonteri, he's rich, handsome, and better than you. If you meet him I wish Lux's luck, not yours…" Anakin said with a smile on his face. Aaron knew it is true; Ahsoka has a close friendship with Lux.

"We'll see about that Skyguy, fucking fag" Aaron said harsh, Anakin eyes turned wide, he is mad already, but then turned around to walk away from Aaron. Aaron stood frozen he is hurt from his feelings. A tear came down…

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

Ahsoka is really angry at her Master; she was hiding behind the bushes and listening the conversation with Aaron. She loves Aaron a lot; yes she has a like on Lux, but is nothing like Aaron is. She will get his master a payback for Aaron and that will be a promise. She sensed Aaron's feelings were been hurt and she does not like anyone hurting Aaron…

_Awsome! PLEASE RVIEW…_


	11. Finding The Truth About Jiken

**Finding The Truth About Jiken**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron stood there in the middle of The Thousand Fountains; he was questioning himself, what to do now. Since Anakin hurt his feelings, now he has nothing to do, but he had an idea. He has so much time to find the truth about Jiken Carolen, like Mace told him to be cautions and soon he will find out if Barriss really did hurt Tyzen.

Aaron thought about the people that he can trust and that would be Quinlan Vos, Kid-Adi, and Plo Koon. Kit Fisto may help, but last time at the table he seems threading me to stay away from Aayla, so no, scratch him off. Aaron turned around to go back at The Medical Wing to ask Quinlan Vos for a help. As Aaron is walking in the hallway when he saw Quinlan sitting next to the door still waiting for an answer, Aaron approached him.

"Quinlan…! May I call your first name?" Aaron asked him. Quinlan saw him and laughed.

"Ha-ha…! Of course Aaron, why not?" Quinlan asked.

"Good, because I need your help" Aaron said. Quinlan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"I want to know more about Jiken Carolen; what's his history? How was his life here in the Temple? How many women liked him? Who were the people?" Aaron asked him, Quinlan now made wide eyes, he looked around to see if nobody was around to hear this, then he looked at me. Coming closer…

"Aaron, the only way to find out about Jiken, is to go to the library. Talk to Jedi Master Jocasta Nu, she is The Chief Liberian, she will tell you everything…" Quinlan stopped; he sensed that Luminara will be coming out of the room where Tyzen, Obi-Wan, and Siri are at.

"Come on we have to leave… Now!" Quinlan demand him, he grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him for a speed run. Aaron did the best to run, but hey, you know how Jedi run fast. Luminara came out, she was a little confused when she saw Quinlan and Aaron just quickly vanished, and she wonders what they're up to.

**The Library**

As the two of them arrived at the large Library, they were searching for Jocasta. Aaron is starting to look at the big statues of the Jedi's, for Aaron, it looks like a memory of those who died. Quinlan turned to see him and approached him…

"The memory of those who sacrificed their life's…" Quinlan said, Aaron looked at him, asking himself why.

"Aaron, why don't you stay here and see the statues, while I'll go find Master Nu, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, go ahead" Aaron said as he looked back at the statues, Quinlan took off, leaving Aaron alone. Aaron is going by each statue; some were Humans, Togrutas, Twi'leks, Mirialan, and other species. When Aaron stopped to see what looks like a famous character from Star Wars. Aaron knows who that man is; it was Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon used to be Obi-Wan's Master and Anakin's too, as he was young boy. Aaron thought about Qui-Gon's choice, bringing Anakin in the order is a mistake. Look of what just happened between him and Anakin.

Aaron continues to go on seeing the other ones, until he spotted something that look similar to him. This Jedi is a male, long hair towards the shoulder; Aaron can tell it is a Mirialan, because of the diamond tattoos on his cheeks. These one looked around Aaron's age and has the same shape of the face. When Aaron looked down who it is, he is completely surprise of the name; In Memory of Our Friend, _Jiken Carolen. _He didn't know what to say…

"That's Jiken Caroline, a great Jedi Padwan" An Old Women's Voice said, Aaron quickly tunred around to see an old lady which that would be Jocasta Nu. Behind her is Quinlan, Jocasta looked at him…

"Master Vos said that you needed my help, what can I do for you young one?" Jocasta asked.

"Yes I need to know what Jiken Carolen's file is at." Aaron asked.

"I am sorry, but it is illegal to see a file with no permission by the Councilor…" Jocasta said, Quinlan decided to help out Aaron here.

"Master Nu… The Boy is in great danger, please?" Quinlan begged her; she looked at both of us.

"This is about the incident of Jiken, isn't it?" Jocasta asked, Aaron and Quinlan nodded.

"Very well… no wonder you look like _him_" She said, as she looked at Aaron, that she was talking about him. "Both of you follow me" She demands. The two men followed the lady; Aaron decided to ask her a few questions.

"What can you tell me about the life of Jiken?" He asked.

"Jiken had a perfect life when he was a child, when he was growing up, it started hell for him…" Jocasta said, with a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"While he was growing up, the girls were really after him for love, some were Masters… The reason they wanted him, is because the woman want the right men; Jiken was one of the few, most likely because of his ancestors were part of the 21st Century. Lots of the Jedi's and Senators always protect Jiken, including me and Mina." Jocasta said. Aaron knew the name when she said that, that's Lux's Mother

"Mina Bonteri…?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, she and I are friends, Jiken is a peaceful Padwan. He was like a son to me back 15 years ago, I was 56…" Jocasta said.

"What's his History with Luminara, she had a love interest on him, right?" Aaron asked, Jocasta stopped to turn around to see Aaron.

"Master Unduli…? Yes she was really obsessed with Jiken, she was 16 years old. She was like a pet to me, always following around him where ever he goes. Jiken loved her to, always fooling around the Library, making pranks on other Masters, and had their own privacy…. But Master Unduli wasn't alone, Master Ti, Secura, Gallia, and Tachi, are also obsessed with him" Jocasta said, as she continue to walk. Aaron and Quinlan looked at each other; Quinlan can tell that Aaron is shocked. He is very worried that Aaron will be followed the same steps as Jiken.

"What was the cause of death of Jiken?" Aaron asked as he continued. Jocasta now had tears on her cheeks; she turned around to see Aaron.

"He suicide himself…" Jocasta said.

"I'm so sorry", Aaron apologized.

"It is alright, I don't believe he did it on purpose, the police are wrong. They say he jumped over a 2,789 ft building, but I believe someone pushed him…" Jocasta said.

"Why would you say that, Master Nu?" Quinlan asked.

"… Because the police say they found bruises hand marks on his chest, before the fall." She said.

"So you're saying, I have women who are after me, because of some stupid love." Aaron said.

"Oh dear, you must be really great danger" Jocasta said with a tone of serious.

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"Because Jiken is been sometimes beaten and bullied by men, most likely of jealousy…" Quinlan said, Aaron though about Kit Fisto, he seems to not let Aaron go near Aayla.

Jocasta lead the way to a small room with full of blue books, she grabbed one of them and handed towards us. It even said the name of Jiken Carolen. When Aaron opened the file, he saw a photo of Jiken and young Luminara hugging each other and smiling at the footage.

'That's awkward; I never put these in here…" Jocasta said, she is the only one to put in files here. No one else…

Aaron saw that Jiken had some problems with other Jedi's in fights, reports of women fighting for him, and saw where he lived. Aaron thought for a moment, he wants to know more about him, so he will meet the family of Jiken. It said that he made a few recordings of himself, but were not received; maybe he has them at home. Aaron looked at Jocasta…

"Do you know where his families are?" Aaron asked.

"You mean his mother… She is single and old, she lives at Downtown Coruscant , at the apartments called The Fountains of Farah." She said, Aaron looked at Quinlan, where he stood out the door, looking at something at the hall of the Library.

"Quinlan, can you take me there?" Aaron asked, Quinlan quickly turned and ran towards the files to get them.

"Yes, now we have to leave, I sensed Luminara is somewhere near the Library, we can take my speeder… Now come on" Quinlan said as he turned around to see Master Nu.

"Thank you for your help, Master Nu, you have been helpful" Quinlan said.

"You're Welcome Master Vos… NOW GO!" Jocasta said, Quinlan and Aaron ran towards the halls where we came from. Luminara saw them and yelled…

"Wait! Aaron, where are you going…?" Luminara asked.

"No where!" Aaron yelled back as he vanished with Quinlan. She turned to see Master Jocasta Nu coming out of the file room.

"Good afternoon Master Unduli, May the force be with you" Jocasta said, as she turned around to the other side of the hall singing. Luminara raised an Eye brow.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

Anakin really wants a shower, some fresh water. He was walking into the hallways where the quarters are at, until he saw his Padwan, Ahsoka. He wonders why is she standing there and smiling at him.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here? You supposed to be training, not standing here" Anakin said, Ahsoka still smiled and tilted her head sideways.

"Master I have already done my training just like you said" Ahsoka said. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Good, now stopping acting like a child, you're creeping me out…" Anakin said, Ahsoka smiled had faded away and turned into a serious mad face. Anakin was about to push the button to open his door, but Ahsoka spoke up…

"I heard what you told about Aaron back at The Thousand Fountains" She said harshly, Anakin turned to see her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ahsoka" Anakin acted as he didn't know.

"Don't you dare bullshit me…!" Ahsoka shot back at him.

"Watch your language, Padwan" Anakin raised his voice at her.

"NO! You better watch what you're talking about me in front of Aaron, you don't know me. You don't even know how my feelings are with Aaron" Ahsoka said hasrly.

"Ahsoka..! Aaron is not good to be trusted; he is nothing, but a low life like the others… He might kill you, or rape you" Anakin said.

"You always say that to every guy I meet, but I wonder why not Lux?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because he is a good trusted person, and I know you like him" Anakin said.

"Used to, but when I met Aaron, he is the right guy for me" Ahsoka said, she fled away to the halls.

As Anakin pushed the button to open the door, an electrical shock came to his hand and towards his whole body. Anakin screamed in pain and fell to his kness. He was breathing hard and knew this trick. Ahsoka stopped and looked at her Master, she laughed with evil.

"WHAT THE HELL AHSOKA?" Anakin yelled at her.

"That's your 1st strike for punishment and you deserved it for hurting Aaron's feelings" Ahsoka said. Anakin got up, barely, and looked at her.

"… and what's my Second?" He asked, Ahsoka made an evil smile.

"Oh…! You'll see…" Ahsoka said as she laughed and continue walking.

Anakin decided to let it go, he used the force to open the door. As he entered he went towards the refresher, removed his clothes and used this time the force to make sure no more tricks. But water came out normal, he is lucky it is not worse. While he is showering he grabbed the shampoo and squeezed it on top of it. As he washed his hair and body, he later came out of the shower, put a towel around his waist, until he saw something on top of his head from the mirror. Anakin couldn't see what it was because of the heat covered on the glass. As he cleaned it off and made it clear, he was surprised and shocked to see his hair blue. No more cute guy with blonde hair, he looks like a Pantoran. He put his hands on his hair, trying to rub it off, but nothing. He went back at the refresher to wash it off, also nothing came off. That's his 2nd Strike.

"Ahsoka Tano...!" Anakin yelled, as it was heard from the halls to the kitchen. Even Master Yoda, from the Councilor Chambers, is laughing because he saw what happened to Skywalker's hair.

**Apartments of The Fountains of Farah**

**Aaron's POV**

As Aaron and Quinlan arrived at Downtow Coruscen, of The Fountains of Farah, they got off the speeder and looked at the building, very shiny and glassy. It wasn't tall though. Aaron can tell it's about 977ft and he can tell this is a Nursing Home. All the old people around him, Quinlan took the file and opened it to see something.

"It looks like Ms. Carolen is at the 72 floor and the number of her room is 125" Quinlan said.

"Good come one lets go" Aaron said. Both of them entered the building, to the lobby where there is a large beautiful decoration fountain in the middle. They headed to the elevators that go really quickly, much better than Aaron's Universe. As they entered and took off, Aaron wasn't used to these. He holds on into Quinlan's arm, as the elevator even went faster. When the elevator stopped at the 72 floor, Aaron quickly got off and sat there, breathing hard. Quinlan looked at him like he never tried and elevator.

"What's a matter with you? ...Have you ever tried one these?" He asked.

"No, I'm not used to it" Aaron said, as the two continue looking for the room, they found it. "Well this is it…" Aaron said. As he knocked on the door, an old Mirialan lady came out.

_She looks like her early eighties_, Aaron though. The old lady looked at Aaron and made her eyes wide.  
"Jiken…! Jiken Carolen is that you…? My goodness they told me you were dead, but now you have come back. Where have you been my son? ...Wait! What happened to your green skin? Where are your diamond tribal tattoos?" The old lady asked with few tears on her cheeks, Aaron felt bad for her lost. If Jiken was still alive, he would be around his mid thirties. Aaron put his hands on her shoulders.

"Madam, I am not Jiken Carolen, your son, my name Aaron… I came here to ask you questions" Aaron said.

"What?" She asked, she slowly grabbed something from her purse to get her glasses. Put them on and looks at Aaron.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were my son, you look like him" Ms. Carolen said.

"Its okay, Ms. Carolen" Aaron said, Ms. Carolen looked at Quinlan, she smiled and laughed.

"_Quinliana_…!" She called him; Quinlan gasped and made wide eyes opened.

"Hello Ms. Carolen, nice seeing you again, and I told you not to call me that" Quinlan said.

"Ha-ha, of course, I must of forgot and it just slept away, please come in" Ms Carolen said. As the two of them entered, Aaron looked back at Quinlan.

"_Quinliana_?" Aaron asked.

"Back 15 years ago, I met Ms. Carolen and Jiken, when she saw me, she thought I was a girl, most likely because of my long hair" Quinlan said, Aaron laughed out. The two sat a soft sofa that seemed a little old and Ms. Carolen sat at the small sofa. She had diamond tattoos on top of her nose, with black eyes, and little white and black hair.

"So what is it you want about my son?" She asked.

"Well according to your son's file, it says that he has some hologram recoding messages about his life in the Temple back 15 years ago, but there nowhere to be found here. Do you have any idea where he put them?" Quinlan asked.

"Oh yes they are in under his bed" Ms. Caroline said.

"May we take them?" Aaron asked.

"Yes go on in, it's at the first door to your right by the hall, I have been holding these for quite a while" She said. Quinlan went where he was told, while Aaron sits there with Ms. Carolen.

"Why do you need them?" She asked Aaron.

"Well I'm in great danger, because the women are after me, and may solve your son's death" Aaron said. She looked at him with worried.

"Oh dear, let me guess it's about the _crazy bitch_?" Ms. Carolen said, Aaron is surprised about her tone.

"You know Luminara…"

"…Unduli, yes, she is always around with my son, not just her, her friends also. Last Time when Jiken came home, he brought her over here; in the house she was really wild with him. I didn't like her; she threatened my son many times if he doesn't do what Luminara does want. Shaak Ti is one of sweetest ones, but she was two years away from him. I will pray for you young one, be very cautious with her and the other ones too" Ms Carolen said, now Aaron knows that Luminara is very dangerous. She then handed a picture to Aaron, Aaron grabbed the photo which shows Jiken, Luminara, And Ms. Carolen, they all look youg age.

"Sometimes he was really bruised up, he told me that they were fights at the Temple, but I know my son, he was lying to me, it was Luminara what caused those wounds." Ms Carolen finally finished.

**Quinlan Vos POV**

As Quinland entered the room of Jiken Carolen, he went under the bed, which found a metal box. Pulled it out and press the button to open, he is shocked to see more than 30 holograms video shifts. He knows that these holograms videos are for recording what Jedi's have problems. Jiken must have a reason; he closed the box, grabbed it and went back at the living room.

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron saw Quinlan coming, he looked he is in a hurry.

"Ms. Carolen, we very much thank you for handing these" Quinlan thank her.

"No problem, _Quinliana_, ha-ha" Ms. Carolen laughed.

"Come on Aaron, we have to go back" Quinlan said, as Aaron got up. The two of them thank the old lady and went back to their speeder. As they flew off back at the Temple, Aaron wondered what Ms. Carolen told him earlier, be catious.

The two arrived at the Temple and got off; Quinlan handed the box over to Aaron and told him not to tell anybody where we went. It was getting late. Aaron was walking in the hall going to his quarters. When he arrived in the front door, someone stopped him, Aaron thought it was Luminara, but when he looked back who it was. It was Ahsoka, she smiled at him.

"Hi Aaron, look I heard everything what Anakin told you, don't listen what he said. You mean a lot to me and you're a perfect friend of mine." Ahsoka said, with a smile that Aaron made him smile too.

"I know, but thank you for remaking me happy." Aaron said.

"Listen… Um, I was wondering if you want to go out with me, Tomorrow?" Ashoka asked with a little shy. Aaron smiled he always wants to have time with her.

"Defenetly, where?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, that's a surprise for you" Ahsoka said. Aaron's very curious.

"Well okay, later" Ahsoka said with hug and Aaron gave it back. Ahsoka fled away, Aaron is so happy, he went in and now slept.


	12. Day 2: Confrontation

Okay Guys, I know you all been annoyed on the Love, but I still have to make so many Chapters, sooner or later Anakin will find out about Aaron of who he is, and don't worry okay. I will be changing the plot starting now…

**Day 2: Confrontation**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron woke up and stretched his arms; he looked at his right side where they are his old clothes, before he teleported in The Star Wars Universe. Aaron picked them up; he can tell they are really washed off and cleaned. There was a note there… Aaron grabbed to see what it said.

_Dear Aaron_

_ I have washed your clothes for you can wear; instead of that pathetic Jedi Clothes you have been given. We will find the guy to fix that machine you have on your wrist._

_You're Friend, Tyzen_

_P.S: I will be coming out of the Medical Wing in a few hours_…

Aaron had nothing to say, but smile that his friend Tyzen will be coming out of there alive. Aaron remembered last night of what he found out about Jiken, Aaron must stop this mad love, right now. He got off from the bed and quickly ran towards the refresher.

A few minutes ago… Aaron grabbed his old clothes and put them on, when he saw on top of the counter, a shiny weapon that he misses. It's his 9MM pistol, along the gun belt, and the flash light. He saw another note there…

_Dear Aaron_

_ I'm going to give your weird looking blaster back, but keep it safety and have this Republic Pass on you, if you don't wear it at all times. Jedi's will pursue to arrest you and known you as a intruder, since now you're wearing your same clothes as Tyzen told you…_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Aaron saw the counter a pass with the Republic logo and a few numbers down there. Aaron took it, wrapped it around his neck, as he put on the safety weapon, he made sure his bullets were there and they are. As Aaron head towards the door, Quinlan came in, pushing Aaron back to the room. Quinlan is breathing hard; it looks like he was running.

"Aaron, remember what Ms. Carolen told you that all women were after Jiken?" Quinlan asked.

"Yes, what about it? Aaron asked.

"Last night, I have researched of the people who were close to Jiken Carolen, and they are a total of 79 women who were in love" Quinlan said as he showed me the names in the hologram pad.

"That's not good for me" Aaron said with worry.

"But there is good news, after the death of Jiken Carolen, 75 of the women had no choice, but to move on their lifes…" Quinland said.

"You mean their married and love other men?" Aaron asked, Quinlan nodded as a yes.

"… but the last four are still in love of Jiken" Quinlan said as he showed the names. Aarons saw the names; they were Aayla, Siri, Luminara, and Shaak Ti.

"Wait…! What about …"

"Barriss and Ahsoka were still too young to understand, so they don't know about Jiken and the others, they are new to you..." Quinlan said, Aaron thought for a moment, the only way to stop the mad love is to confront them face to face, especially Kit Fisto…

"Then those four, I will confront them, tell them the truth" Aaron said, as he got up and went out the door.

"May the force be with you, Aaron" Quinlan said, Aaron turned to see him and smiled.

"You had a very long night Quinlan, sleep here I don't mind, oh and don't go to Infrated The Separatist Base, you will face Dooku and others. By that time you will become Dark Side, because of you anger and hatred against them, so don't go to that mission, just for your own safety" Aaron said, as he remember that he read one of the Star Wars comics, Quinlan raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me" He said, but Aaron took off, Quinlan froze there, listening to the words of what Aaron told him not to do, he thought for a while, and made a decision. Aaron told him to be for his own safe, he didn't want to see every one's life been ruined. Aaron asked one of the Jedi's in the halls where Siri is at, they told him that she is teaching a few younglings for class, inside the Medical Wing small rooms. Aaron went towards the Medical Wing, he was going to each class room searching for her, until now, he went in.

Siri was discussing something to the little ones, until when Aaron went in there and interrupted her. She looked at him and smiled, but at the same time she wanted to ask him why is he here?

"Aaron, I am teaching here… May I ask why you are here to interrupt my class?" Siri asked.

"Forgive me to interrupt you Siri, but I have to speak with you privately?" Aaron asked her, Siri just looked at Aaron and made her mind, then looked at the class.

"Class I want you all to read Chapter 26, it is in Page 134, I will be with you all in a moment" Siri said as she lead Aaron to her office.

"Have a seat here Aaron" Siri offered Aaron to sit at the red sphere sofa. As Aaron sat, Siri went to her desk and sat at her own chair, looked at Aaron face to face.

"What is it what you want to tell me Aaron?" Siri asked, Aaron took a long breath and closed his eyes. He then looked at her…

"When I first met you, you were showing like loving signs to me and don't tell me that I'm wrong because I know you were…" Aaron said with a serious look, Siri raised both of her eyebrows with full of surprised.

"…and there is something that I need to tell you, that you need to know" Aaron was going continue, until Siri stopped him by using her force to shut his mouth off. Siri got up from her desk and went towards Aaron's side.

"Aaron please, I also have to tell you something, when you first came here to the Temple. I had been having feelings for you, not friend's feelings, but love one. You are the one that I love and I want to know if you are…"

"Not interested with you Siri, and I don't have feelings of love from you. I am very sorry to tell you this, but this has to stop right now." Aaron interrupted her, Siri's face turned to sadness; she then got up and stared off to space. Tears are now showing on her cheeks…

"This is not fair Aaron, why do you think that we are not good for each other? Why?" Siri said as she cried, Aaron got up to look at her.

"Because you're way too old for me Siri, I don't love you and you shouldn't be in love, that's against the order" Aaron said. Siri turned to look at Aaron.

"You don't understand, for decades I have been waiting for a love, but I guess I will never find one…" Siri said, continuing to cry, Aaron smiled, he knew what will make her happy.

"That's when you're wrong Siri, I know you…" Aaron said.

"You don't know me at all" She said.

"Yes I do, when you were a youngling, you had a close relationship with Obi-Wan Kenobi. At one point you were romantically involved" Aaron said, as he read Star Wars Wikipedia about her, Siri stopped crying she made wide eyes and gasped.

_No one should know that, how come he does?_ Siri thought, but at second she wants a little advice with him.

"How do you know about that?" Siri asked him.

"There are some things that you don't know about me, but sooner or later you will find out, but why don't you tell Obi-Wan the real true of how much you really feel about him?" Aaron asked her. She thought for a moment…

"That's because I found out that he has feelings for that women, the Duchess from Mandalore" Siri said, as she does not like the women.

"Dutchess Satine Kryze…?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, but she is mostly interested on Civil War against Death Watch for her people, not on Obi-Wan. She is less of love for him, Obi-Wan does not even like it at all, I know him better than her" Siri said.

"Why are you still standing here, you're wasting your time Siri, go and tell him how much you love him. Don't be shy, there is no need to be shy from the men, women have the power to control, not us…" Aaron said, Siri smiled, she always thought about telling Kenobi. Aaron is now finished and started at the door.

"Aaron…?" Siri called him, and Aaron looked back at her. "Thank you so much…" She said.

"No problem" He said as he smiled, she then bowed at him, and Aaron did the same. Now he knows that she moved on to another man, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aaron now fled away from the Medical Wing_; One down, three more to go_, Aaron thought

Aaron knows a little bit about Barriss, she always loves meditating near The Thousand Fountains or be training on the Training Room, doing her partitioning Form lll: Soresu. Aaron headed first to the Thousand Fountains, he already got used of it around the area, when he entered the room, he is searching for her and tell her little love thing to stop and turned herself in for the incident of Tyzen, she has problems of Anger. Aaron now found her; she was meditating, with crystal around her. Barriss saw Aaron; she quickly got up and ran towards him for a hug.

Aaron quickly put his hands on her shoulder to stop her.

"Aaron..! I am glad you are here, do you want to join me to meditate with me…"

"Stop it…!" Aaron shot at her, her joyful happiness had faded away and turned into fear.

"What is it? Have I done something wrong with you?" Barriss asked.

"Yes a lot… Barriss, you have to stop your little playfulness with me and I have to say this. It will hurt your feelings, but I know you are a very strong Jedi Knight to face it" Aaron said, Barriss is a little confused and tilted her head by side.

"I have notice that you are obsessed with me, but I don't love you at all, I only like you as a friend Barriss" Aaron said, Barriss gasped and shocked to hear this from him.

"Barriss you are a great Jedi Knight and the best Jedi Healer. You're sweet and kind to everyone, what happened to you?" Aaron asked her, she now had a little tear, and he knew that she would hold on to it.

"Because I do not appreciate people being so rood, or disrespectful with me. I dislike it Aaron, why don't you love me at all?" She asked him, Aaron looked at her and he can tell she is upset.

"I don't have feelings for you Barriss, I'm so sorry, but I like you as a friend. Besides I have feelings of another girl…" Aaron said, Barriss is sensing him what he loves, and she knew who it is.

"Ahsoka, am I right?" Barriss asked. Aaron's eyes turned wide and then faded away.

"Yes" He replied.

"I guess Ahsoka is really attractive than me" Barriss said, with a sad tone.

"Why would you say that?" Aaron asked, Barriss quickly looked at him with a glare.

"Because she is hotter than me, the men are only after me because of my big breast…" Barriss said as she pointed out her breast on Aaron.

"That's not true for me, the only way to love you, is because of your eyes along with your beautiful diamond shape tattoos, and your interest…" Aaron said, Barriss is stunned to hear that for him, but she stared into space, thinking what to do. Since she already found out that Aaron is not interested in her…

"What is it what you want?" Barriss asked softly.

"I want you to turn yourself in, to the Jedi High Council of the incident hurting Tyzen Onasi, and don't tell me you didn't do it, because I can see small cuts and bruises on your knuckles" Aaron said, as he saw her marks.

"I wanted to teach a lesion for him, to keep his mouth shut" Barriss said, Aaron folded his arms.

"Well those lesions are now going to stop, because I see Mace and Yoda approaching us twelve o clocks" Aaron said as he seeing Mace and Yoda coming towards them. Mace was the first to speak to Barriss.

"Knight Offee, we have been informed that you have done a horrible action to Padwan Onasi, The Council has made a decision that you are here to be expelled from a Jedi Knight, to become once again a Padwan, and a few of your lesion" Mace said it manful, Barriss gasped and turned a little pale. Aaron is shocked to hear this from her, he didn't want this to happen for her, but he had a great idea.

"If may I suggest to do the honor, to give you two an advice?" Aaron asked, Yoda and Mace glanced looks at each, then Yoda looked at him.

"We are… Listening…" Yoda said as he wants to hear this.

"Barriss has a little anger problem that she cannot control it, will she be able to stay as Jedi Knight, but she will need a little Rehab for her own good, if that's okay with you" Aaron asked them for Barriss to stay as a Knight, but get help. They looked at each again, thinking about, until Mace looked at Aaron…

"Aaron! You do understand that you are not a Jedi and have no right to give us order, but for you little advice, that has given us thinking… Barriss! I have made my decision that you are still to be Jedi Knight, but you will need five hundred hours of Rehab and Community Service, is that clear?" Mace asked, Barriss mad a half smile with her lips.

"Understood Master Windu" She said.

"Tomorrow… you will begin,… at the Hanging Garden… you must" Yoda said, now the two left, leaving Aaron and Barriss. Barriss turned to look at Aaron and smiled at him.

"Thank you Aaron for all of this, now wills you excuse me, I have to pack a few crystals" Barriss said as she started at the other way to walk. Aaron smiled, he knew he did the right thing to bring her character back, but he wanted to ask her one more time.

"Barriss…?" Aaron called her; she turned around to look at him.

"What are you going to do, after you're done to recover yourself?" He asked.

"I am going to follow my dream, Become the greatest Jedi Knight and General, to lead the Clone Army, and soon I will become a Jedi Master. Maybe teaching a few younglings for those who want to be a Jedi Healers, my life will be with the Order" Barriss said. "Oh… and Aaron, don't worry about that you love Ahsoka, which will be over my secret okay?" Barriss asked.

"Okay… Farewell my friend" Aaron said.

"As to you Aaron" Barriss said. "You know you must be the second person to treat me with full of respect and sweetness" She said.

"Who was the first one?" he asked.

"Ahsoka, I met her when it was the Second Battle of Geonosis, at first I thought she would be a wild one, but when I got along with her, I was wrong" Barris said, smiled he then started off the room from the Thousand Fountains.

**The Kitchen**

His next one is Aayla, he knows that she loves to be around the kitchen to eat food. Aaron went towards the kitchen where he found her sitting alone, eating and reading a book from the Library. Aayla saw Aaron and waved at him to come over, Aaron did so…

"Aaron! what a present surprise? Would you like you join me?" Aayla asked as she smiled at Aaron, he then made a sad face to tell her this truth about her; he sat in front of her.

"Aayla! Why are you not with Kit Fisto?" Aaron said, Aayla stopped eating her food and looked at Aaron with full of surprise.

"Why do you ask Aaron" Aayla asked him.

"Because I know you really love Kit so much than me, I can tell you have feelings for him and you missed him" Aaron said, Aayla started to freak out a bit, nodding her head as no.

"No, no, no that is a lie, it's not true" Aayla said.

"Really? …How about the time when you two were under the ocean water and you couldn't breathe, because you're not the kind of species, and Kit kissed you to save your life and gave you air. But it seemed you enjoyed it and wanted that for him for so long, so you two stay there for a while, kissing each other. That's why you two were been separated because of your romantic" Aaron said, as he remembers one of the comics that he read, not sure what it was called. Aayla gasped and took a moment to think about it.

"I love him with all my heart, ever since we were children, but I want to talk to him. I believe he doesn't love me at all, it's been a while we haven't talk, it seems to me that he hated me or what, that's why I don't like being around with him" Aayla said with a sad tone.

"Not if I can help you" Aaron said softly at her, she gasped with full of shocked.

"Y-you would do that for me?" She asked. Aaron smiled at her…

"Yes… Now follow me, let's find him" Aaron said, Aayla smiled as she lead the way where the Library is at, she knows everything what Kit Fisto deos. Although, they found him, he was sitting alone in the sofa, reading. Aaron had an idea he told Aayla to wait here, while he will confess him, and she will come out with a surprise for him. Aaron is walking towards Kit Fisto, he saw Aaron coming and closed his book.

"Well hello Aaron" Kit said, Aaron sat next to him to tell him the truth about Aayla.

"Hello Kit, I want to tell you something, and it is about Aayla" Aaron said, he shot glance at him.

"What is it? … Is she alright?" Kit asked him.

"No she is not, she is really hurt. When you and I first met you seemed really joules against me, because you thought I was going out with her, am I correct?" Aaron asked him.

"Well of course, I have sense she has feelings for you, and I thought she does not like me at all. Now she loves younger men…" Kit said with a disappointment tone.

"That's when you're wrong Kit Fisto, she still loves you so much. The thing about you and her being separated for a while, it didn't work. She will love you forever" Aaron said.

"How do you know about that?" Kit asked.

"Because I confronted her to stop showing feelings for me and she told me that she always had feelings on you ever since you two were young, am I right, Aayla?" Aaron asked her, as she came out behind the large bookshelves. Kit got up and is surprise to see her, he smiled at her and she also did to.

"He's right Kit, when we first met; I had this feeling that is making me being around with you…" Aayla said, she now started to cry and ran towards to Kit to give him a hard hug. Kit gave the hug back to her, they both were laughing. Kit wiped off the tears from Aayla.

"Aayla… I have always had the same feeling as you do, I love you" Kit said.

"I love you too Kit…" Ayala said, she wrapped her arms around his neck, behind his green montrals, bringing her pink lips to his dark green lips, Kit wrapped his to her waist, giving a kiss.

Aaron stood there smiling; he knew he made the right decision for these two characters to be together. Aayla now broke the kiss apart and looked at Kit…

"Kit! What will happen to us, if the Council will find out about these again?" Aayla asked him with a serious tone.

"I do not know…" Kits said as he is worried.

"That's the question, why are two still here in the Order? Why don't you two leave and start your new happy family?" Aaron asked them. Kit and Aayla looked at each other then at Aaron.

"Aaron! Sometimes they need us for our help" Kit said.

"There are one thousand Jedi's here, how come they don't use them?" Aaron asked them. Both of them thought for a moment and Aayla decided to talk to Kit.

"He's right Kit, why don't we just leave here and start a new life?" Aayla asked him, Kit lay his fingers on her chin and smiled.

"Let's talk about it, but first this…" Kit said as the two kissed again, Aaron decied to leave this two privacy, he went to the large halls of the Temple. He found Quinlan and Tyzen talking to each other.

"Hey Aaron, me and Quinlan are going to Dexter's Diner, would you like to join?"Tyzen asked, Aaron can tell he looks well, except the bandage around his left arm.

"Sure" Aaron answered, as the three now headed to the speeders. While Aaron spot two familiar people sitting on a bench, its Obi-Wan and Siri. Aaron smiled because the two are hold hands each other, talking and smiling, he knew that Siri would do it. Then he left to the sppeders, although, he still needs to confront Luminara and Shaak Ti, right now he will take a break…

**Special thanks to E for Exotic for giving me advice of the Characters to check on them for their personality and Bio. Don't worry about Luminara and Shaak Ti, my character will confront them so PLEASE REVIEW…**


	13. Confrontation Part 2

Sorry took long guys; please forgive; now this one will get much more fun…

**Confrontation (PART 2)**

Aaron, Tyzen, and Quinlan were heading to Dexter's Diner, Aaron remembers Dexter, from Star Wars Episode 2. When he is helping Obi-Wan finding Jango Fett, even though, Aaron remembers that scene.

As the three are on their way, Aaron is thinking how he will confront Shaak Ti, since she is not here in Coruscant and she will never come back. The only way to talk to her is asking for permission to the Jedi High Council, visiting her to Kamino. Aaron will have a hard time to confront Luminara; since he found out she has same problems like Barriss. So he will need help from Quinlan, or Plo Koon. Right now, that doesn't matter for Aaron; all he needs is a break, then he will go after the last two.

The three arrived at Dexter's Diner, Aaron expected like huge restaurant, but this one is a little large than his universe. Aaron knows a little bit of the area, it is CoCo Town, Coruscant. Aaron loved this place; it reminds him back at his home. Quinlan, Tyzen, and Aaron entered the small restaurant. It is similar as he saw it in the movie, tables next to the large widows and the small ones are in the middle, by row. Dexter saw his old friend Quinlan; he smiled at him and laughed out.

"Ha-ha, my dear old friend Quinlan, come here…" Dexter said, as he exited his kitchen, and slowly walked towards them. Quinlan and Dexter gave each other a pal hug, as the two laughed.

"How are you, Dexter?"Quinlan asked. Aaron was thinking about Dexter was going to be short and of course fat, but he was wrong. Dexter is very big and chubby, with a nasty rotten milk smell.

"I am very well, now what brings you here?" Dexter asked him.

"Nothing at all, just here to enjoy your great food, here" Quinlan said, Dexter then saw Aaron and studies him because the weapon he has and clothing. He later came close to Quinlan's ear to whisper him something…

"He won't be trouble will he?" Dexter whispered. Quinlan just smiled and padded him in his back.

"Of course not, he is with us" Quinlan said, later Dexter smiled at Aaron. Aaron raised an eye brow…

"Well welcome to my restaurant young fell a, please come and have a seat all of you" Dexter offered the three of them a table. The Three sat down and they ordered their food, Aaron ordered some kind of _like_ ham, with the Fruit juice that he tasted last time, and toasted bread. Aaron remembers the blonde waitress, he doesn't know her name, but all he cares is eating. Even though, he saw her flirting with Tyzen when she brought their food tray, Tyzen didn't buy it. All of them were enjoying their food, it was an awkward silence, and Quinlan decided to break the silence.

"Aaron…! I have heard from Aayla, that you helped her to confront Kit Fisto, and now they are back together. That is the nice thing you have done for her, Thank You" Quinlan said.

"You're not mad at her or surprised they are back?" Aaron asked him with full of shock.

"Of course not, I always knew Kit and Aayla will look perfect for each other, I will do anything for her just to make her happy" Quinlan said, with a smile on his face.

"I know…" Aaron said, Quinlan looked at him

"You do?" He asked.

"When Aayla was very young, you saved her life many times, and got really close to her. As you and her became Master and Padwan, you two fought very well side by side, until one day she was slaved, and you helped her to bring her memory back from her childhood. She is like a daughter to you…" Aaron said, Quinlan smiled and stared into space, remembering his memories with her.

"Yes, she is like a daughter to me, and I'm like a father to her" He said, Tyzen and Aaron smiled that they are really getting to know each other.

"How do you know about that Aaron?" Quinlan asked.

"Like I am telling to the rest of the people, they are some things that you don't know about me, but soon enough you will find out" Aaron said.

"Very well, I will be patient…" He said. Aaron almost forgot to ask him a little help.

"Oh, I've already confront three women" Aaron said.

"I know, now it is Luminara and Shaak Ti" Quinlan said.

"I need your help at those two?" he asked, Quinlan thought for a moment.

"I will help you with Luminara, but with Shaak Ti I cannot" Quinlan said in a sad tone.

"Why not…?" He asked.

"…Because I am not allowed to go see her, anyone who is friend with her, is not allowed to meet her, until her punishment is finished. The only way to visit her is go ask Master Windu, he will take you there and help you" Quinlan said, Aaron turned to see Tyzen.

"Will you be by my side?" he asked, Tyzen turned his eyes wide.

"Are you insane…? Look at what she did to my neck?" Tyzen said, as Aaron looked at his bruised neck.

"Very well, I will go with Mace" Aaron said.

"Good, but let is finished our meals, then I will help you Aaron" Quinlan said, Aaron nodded as yes. It took a few minutes to finish their food trays, when they are done. Quinlan paid the money with credits and the three went back for their speeder. Another twenty minutes took to go back the Temple, Quinlan lead Aaron the way where Luminara is at, he knows where she likes to hang around and that would be the Library. Aaron knows that she loves reading books a lot; she always does, instead meditating. Tyzen decided to leave Quinlan and Aaron to go on, while he will go and make some few practicing and spare, for he will get his strength back. Quinlan and Aaron were walking towards the large halls of the Jedi, while Quinlan turned around to look at Aaron…

"I want you to know Aaron that I do not like if you go way off talking to Luminara, because you have no idea of what she does…"

"I know, she sometimes scolded people off, but she can rarely control her temper on anyone. I think I will handle it with her…" Aaron interrupted; Quinlan was surprised that I said that, though it faded away and made a half smile.

"Yes, you are right, she is a sharp woman from any of the Jedi, and nobody really wants to get on her nerve. Now come on and let's confront her" Quinlan said, as the two arrived at the Library, the two now have separated on each side of the book shelfs. It took quite a while ago, until the two had found her sitting there and reading one of those large chapter books. Quinlan and Aaron walked towards her…

"Luminara…! Aaron has something to tell you that you will need to hear this…" Quinlan said Luminara looked up at the two, and made one of those sharp looks from every season that Aaron sees; he knows what that means.

"Good, I have also something to say to Aaron… In private" She said with a serious tone, Quinlan and Aaron glanced looks at each other. Quinlan now looked at Luminara…

"I don't that's necessary Luminara, he needs my help" Quinlan said.

"I am sorry Quinlan, but this is complicated between Aaron and I, please?" She asked, Quinlan looked at Aaron, and he nodded at him.

"Go on, I will handle it" Aaron said, Quinlan then half smiled and turned around to leave Aaron. Aaron looked at Luminara.

"Have a seat here Aaron…" She offered him a seat, as she patted the sofa where to sit.

"Okay, listen to this…"

"No, I want to know why on earth you would ever dig in into some ones file... That is against the rules, you are not even a Jedi Aaron, now tell me why?" She asked while interrupting Aaron harshly.

"… Because I wanted to know your true dark secret of your childhood" Aaron said softly.

"Why would you do such of thing like that?"

"You were truly showing your love feelings on someone else from me, and that really hurts me. I thought you were very much friendly and nice, until I found out about Jiken Carolen was a love one of yours, and this is wrong Luminara… I'm so sorry… I am very sorry that I did this. I like you lot Luminara, but only as a friend." Aaron said those words softly. Luminara now has tears on her cheeks; Aaron put his thumb fingers and wiping them off.

"…but I like you Aaron" Luminara said.

"Oh Luminara…! Honestly from the outside you look mean, but the inside you are the sweetest, smartest, and beautiful woman that I have ever met. I can see tht you have a heart like a rose… always open… always loving…" Aaron said as he smiled at her, Luminara just smiled while her few tears on her eyes sparkled of shine.

"Thank you Aaron, I believe you just want to be friends, right?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Very well… I will never find love anymore…" She said in sad tone, Aaron looked up to see Quinlan standing behind and starring at her with sadness, but then Aaron smiled. He looked back at Luminara.

"I believe you're wrong about that, look behind you" Luminara turned around and is shocked to say that while Quinlan heard everything from them.

"Quinlan, I can explain…"

"No Luminara, I know you really loved Jiken a lot, but I want you to know something about me…" Quinlan interrupted her, as he came slowly close to her seat and kneeled down. By grabbing her hand and holding it… "Ever since we were young, I have feelings for you Luminara, strong ones. I love you so much since the day we met, I have always dreamed of you being with me, please Luminara. Accept me as your love, I understand of what you felt of Jiken's death. But what happened in the past stays there. If you accept me Luminara, I will do anything to make you happy, and that's a promise… I love you…" Quinlan said, Luminara gasped.

"…Oh Quinlan, I love you too…" The two kissed and took a while ago, Aaron is smiling that she finally found a love of hers. He then again decided to leave them private, when he turned around the other way to leave. Luminara broke the kiss and looked at Aaron.

"Aaron Wait…! I want to thank you for showing me what I need to do the right thing, by letting it go of the close people I have known… and thank you for letting me know that my Quinlan was being nosy around." Luminara said.

"You're very welcome"

"…oh, and I have been informed that you helped Barriss to get heself help by rehab, and not suspending her as a Jedi Knight, I really do appreciated" Luminara said, Aaron smiled.

"You're welcome again…" Aaron said his last, Luminara got back to her kissing, while Aaron left the library. He almost forgot that he needs to confront the last one, Shaak Ti. It won't be simple for him, so he needs permission from someone of the Jedi High Council. He knew which one will help him and that would be Plo Koon. Even though, he knows that Plo loves to be hanging around the Training room and is a friend of Shaak Ti.

Aaron is heading towards the Training room, though he did asked direction where it is with any Jedi; took him quite a while. Until he found it, when he entered there were a few small younglings and older ones. Being training with the small sphere droid that blast a few shots for the younglings can focus, while they are blind with those helmets. On the left, he saw a large room that he believes that is the Tournament room. In the middle is a large wide circle, where the Jedi blade fights. Though, the Tournament is for a youngling who will become a Jedi Knight or being a Padwan of any Master.

He saw Plo Koon, trying to help Tyzen to get his strength back, and Aaron is heading towards them. He was walking on the side of the benches to keep away from the other lightsabers that are being swung around; he doesn't want to get cut off.

**Jinx POV**

While he is walking, a Twi'lek youngling and his friends saw Aaron, he is around his age, but made an evil smile. He wanted to pick on Aaron; which is a bad idea. He used the force to lift one of those sphere droids and throw it at Aaron.

"Look out!" he yelled.

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron quickly turned to his right to look at who yelled at him, until a small droid hit Aaron's forehead. He fell backwards, covered his hands on his forehead, and groaned from the pain. Jinx and his friends laughed at him, Aaron looked up and knew who it was, its Jinx. The green Twi'lek youngling from the episode of _Padwan Lost_, he knew that kid was nothing but trouble and stubborn.

"Next time you better watch where you are walking stranger… ha-ha-ha" Jinx laughed, A few younglings stopped training and looked at the horrible situation. Aaron felt something wet above his forehead, he touched it, but hurt him so much. When he looked at his fingers, they was blood, he is bleeding so much. He is very angry, with full of anger inside of him; his a dead kid.

Aaron slowly got up and looked at Jinx, mad dogging him.

"Not very strong uh, allow me to show you how to throw it with real strength dumbass…" Aaron said sharply at him, Jinx smile faded away and turned to serious. Aaron grabbed the small droid filled with a little blood of his and throws it back with his full strength at Jinx. Jinx quickly raised his hands up in the air to stop the droid with the force. That's when Aaron has the chance for the payback, he ran with full speed towards Jinx, slides down to the ground, and raises his leg to the air to kick him on his stomach. Jinx's been kicked four feet away from Aaron and fell to the ground; he was breathing hard. Aaron got up and looked at Jinx's friend who they are prepared to attack Aaron…

"Leave him alone, he is mine…!" Jinx growled, as he finally got up and took his lightsaber. Aaron is shocked that he thinks he wants to dual him.

"Why don't you put your pathetic weapon down and fight like a men… fist to fist" Aaron said, Jinx thought for a moment, but then made again an evil smile and lay down his lightsaber, as he prepared his Jedi combat fight. "Now where talking"

Jinx approached Aaron with his full speed to punch him with a fists, Aaron quickly stepped out of the way and spun around to use his elbow backwards to hit Jinx's. He fell to the ground crying the pain and covering it up.

"You're crying, are you serious?" Aaron said, Jinx looked up and his face turned into a little red as Aaron can see from his green skin. Jinx got up and punched Aaron's jaw this time, but Aaron quickly turned to see him close. Grabbing Jinx's arm, twisting it behind his back, and while Aaron holds it. His use his right hand to grab behind Jinx's head and pushes him towards the wall to smash his face. Jinx fell hard to the ground and covered his as blood of his is coming out from the nose.

"Come on, my brother can hit harder than that…" Aaron said, Jinx got up again and spun around to make a high kick, although, this time Aaron blocked his kick. While he was holding Jinx's high kick, Aaron use his right leg to kick Jinx's other leg what stood him up, as he fell to the ground, still holding up the leg. Aaron finally swung his left leg like soccer towards jinx's men hood. Jinx yelled out loud, though, Aaron was surprised that he could resist it as he got up; stumbling. Jinx ran towards Aaron to give him one last punch, but Aaron blocked it by grabbing Jinx's fist and holds it. Jinx is stunned that his hand is being blocked, and then turns to look at Aaron; he just nodded his head slowly.

"You need to learn, much more kid…" Aaron said it softly at him; he used all his strength to kick Jinx's chest away from Aaron and fell backwards to the ground.

**The Thousand Fountains**

**Ahsoka POV**

Ahsoka is meditating as she is very excited to go out with Aaron, she can only imagine how his expression will make when he will see the place where she will take him. Although, she had a few disturbing sense, she felt someone is approaching towards her. Ahsoka stopped meditating and turned around to look at someone that she knew it's Ashla, the female 8 year old Togruta, and also a youngling; just came running towards her. Ahsoka made a smile at her like one of those that she loves kids.

"Ashla…! How are you doing?" Ahsoka asked, Ashla took a few deep breaths with all the running. Ahsoka knew that there is something not right about this… Ahsla looked up and smiled at Ahsoka.

"I am fine Ahsoka, but your friend is not…" Ashla said, Ahsoka is confused; she has many friends here in the Temple and outside

"Who…?" She asked

"Your new friend… Eric or Erin" Ashla said, Ahsoka noticed the name.

"You mean Aaron…" Ahsoka answered her with worried.

"Yeah him" She said.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, Aaron entered the Training room and starting wondering around, until Padwan Jinx decided to pick on him and now the two of them starting to fight for fist to fist, but you should see him Ahsoka, your friend is a well known fighter" Ashla said with a little excited,

"What…!"Ahsoka gasped and her eyes turned wide. She knows that Jinx is nothing but a troublemaker, ever since she brought him back to the Temple from the hunting game of those bounty hunters. Ahsoka looked down at Ashla…

"Ashla, I want you to inform this to Master Reus and tell her about this okay?" Ahsoka asked, Ahsla nodded as yes, Ahsoka got up.

"Wait…! Soka what are you going to do?" Ashla asked with worried.

"I'm going to save my close friend" Ahsoka said softly, as she ran fast to the Training Room to save Aaron, while she's running, she cannot picture what will happened next when she gets there. Aaron will be bruised up and beaten or worse get killed by _being in pieces_…

**Training Room**

**Aaron's POV**

Jinx is really angry; he got up and growled at Aaron. "Enough, you are going to die stranger" Jinx yelled at Aaron, as he used the force to bring up his lightsaber, Aaron is now in deep trouble as he drawn his handgun right in front of Jinx. Aaron knows that Jedi's can block every single, so he has a 50/50 chance to live or die. Jinx approached at Aaron with full speed, while he prepared his blade attack, and as he spun around with the blue blade to attack. Aaron was about to pull the trigger until a red flash figure came right in front of Aaron, lightning up _her_ two green lightsabers and blocked the attack to save Aaron.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing? Get out of my way!" Jinx yelled at Ahsoka, as Aaron noticed that she came here to protect him.

"That is not the Jedi's way Jinx; we don't kill people because of our own reasons. We are not monsters and I don't like your actions against people that you like to pick on, especially my _close friend_" Ahsoka said sharply at him, as she used the force to push him away and fell to the ground.

"Your _close friend_…?" Jinx asked as he got up and started coughing.

"_Close friend_…?" Aaron asked her softly, as he raised an eyebrow. Jinx raised his blade at the two.

"Very well then, I will defeat the two of you…"

"…Over my dead body, Padwan Jinx" Plo Koon said at him, as he step in front of Ahsoka to protect her and Aaron. Jinx suddenly turned off his lightsaber and his eyes turned wide as he does not want to dual Master Koon.

"Master Koon, I am sorry but this scum bag stranger started it…"

"That scum bag stranger, is now a new friend of Ahsoka's and if you lay a hand on her you will regret your order of being a Jedi" Plo said with his deep voice, Jedi Master Keelyvine Reus finally came in with Ahsla and approached to Padwan Jinx to take away his lightsaber and grabbed behind his neck for a punishment of what he did here. Aaron would have expected to grab him by his hear, but since his a Twi'Lek he only has cone hears and that would have hurt him along with his head tails. Aaron remembers that he read a comic about Master Reus; she is the new Master for Tyzen, since back then Cad Bane captured his old Master and tortured him for answers.

"This is your third strike, Padwan Jinx, and now I have to report this to Master Windu" Reus said harshly, Jinx is now shocked and nodded his head as no.

"No..! I do not wish to see that bold men yelling at me" Jinx snap out, Master Reus shushed him, she looked up at her Padwan, Tyzen.

"Tyzen…! Is your friend alright?" Reus asked him, Tyzen looked at Aaron and made his eyes wide. Most likely because of his blood and it is still slowly bleeding. Ahsoka gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, because of how shock she is to look at it. She came closer to look at it and touched it for a little bit. Aaron groaned in pain and Ahsoka yanked her hand away from his forehead.

"Oh dear…" Plo said, as Aaron cannot tell what expression he does because of his mask and those things in his eyes. Aaron read about that Plo wears that mask to keep him alive, he is not the kind of specie to breath normal air.

"Tyzen, take him to the Medical Wing… while I will take Jinx to the Council" Reus said as she mad dog at Jinx. Tyzen nodded at his Master and approached at Aaron to take him.

"I will join…" Ahsoka said.

"So do I..." Plo said.

**Medical Wing**

**Barriss Offee POV**

Barriss looked at Aaron's wound; she always thinks where Aaron gets all the trouble. As she was healing his fore head, the rest of the gang were there looking at him and her. Ahsoka is rubbing her hands on her arms with worried. Aaron didn't like it at all; he doesn't want her to be such a reaction like this one.

"So Aaron, when are you going to stop being my number ones patient lists…?" Barriss asked, as she broke the silence.

"Haha, when the people around here stop bugging me, then I will stop bugging them" Aaron said, Barriss and the others made small laughs, except Ahsoka. Aaron looked up at her and she looked at him with a sad face on her; _she has like a childish face_, Aaron thought.

"Ahsoka…! Calm down" Aaron said, Ahsoka shot back at him with a serious face.

"I can't calm down Aaron, what were you thinking? He could have killed you…!" Ahsoka snap at Aaron.

"But I'm alright…" Aaron said.

"For now Aaron…" Ahsoka said, as she is now starting to breathe slowly to calm herself down and looked up at Aaron. "I am so sorry that yelled at you like that Aaron, I just need some air, I will be outside waiting for you, okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead" Aaron said, Ahsoka smiled at him and left off the room of The Medical Wing. Plo Koon got up from his seat and looked at the three.

"I will be out there to check on her if she is okay" Plo said as always with his deep voice and left off the room. Leaving Barriss, Aaron, and Tyzen in the room, Barriss finished healing Aaron's forehead.

"Thank you Barriss"

"Your very welcome Aaron" Barriss said with a friendly smile at him, he did the same as he looked up at her, while he's touching the scar where it used to be.

"So… how are you with your rehab meetings?" Aaron asked.

"It is going really well, except it is difficult for me to control my anger and hatred against people, it is not right" Barriss said.

"Of course not, _Anger and Hatred_ is not part of the _Jedi's path way_… only to the Dark Side" Aaron said, Barriss raised an eyebrow for questioning herself about Aaron of who he is.

"Aaron, how do you know so much about _us_?" Barriss asked him, Aaron's blood turned cold; he had one of those reactions of super shock that he does not even know what else to say, Aaron just looked at her.

"Well they are some things that you all don't even know about me Barriss" Aaron said.

"Oh…" Barriss.

"Ha-ha, that is what you always say" Tyzen said, as he smirked at the comment that Aaron say.

"Anyway, I got to go to see Ahsoka if she's calmed now" Aaron said as he got off from the bed and left The Medical Wing. Tyzen was about to go until…

"Wait…! Tyzen I want to speak to you in private?" Barriss asked, Tyzen turned his back to look at her with a worried face that he thinks he will get hurt again. But something in the force made him to stay with her; while Aaron left they are the only ones in the room. Tyzen turned to look at her face to face and crossed his arms.

"Go on…" Tyzen said.

"I want to ask you for forgiveness of the causes of what I've done in my own actions, please I beg of you?" Barriss asked him for a apology, Tyzen took a moment for all the things she has caused.

"Okay Barriss, I forgive you" Tyzen said with a smile, Barriss did it also.

"Can we be friends?" She asked.

"I was thinking that when you are finished recovering yourself, maybe we can go out?" Tyzen asked her shy.

"Tyzen, you should know better that having a strong attachment is against the Order and will lead the Dark Side…" Barriss said with a tone of serious.

"Oh, I understand" He said.

"…But I really want to explore of what an attachment is, so of course Tyzen. I want to go out with you when I am finished" Barriss said as she smiled at Tyzen. Tyzen smiled at her too and as he now started to talk to her friendly.

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron and Ahsoka were talking about what time are there going out. Even though, Aaron is now getting a little nervous about her secret place that she is taking him.

"So you're still going out with me?" Ahsoka asked him one last time. Aaron smirked and laughed out.

"Yes, Ahsoka for a million times, okay" Aaron said.

"Alright, see you at my quarters… oh and here it is my room number" Ahsoka said as she handed Aaron a small piece of paper of the number A304.

"Thanks, I will be there for you, I promise" Aaron said softly.

"Alright, goodbye…" Ahsoka said, as she wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck to give him a hug and Aaron gave it back. The two broke apart and Ahsoka smiled at him and left leaving Plo koon and Aaron. Plo looked at Aaron and he did the same as he wants an explanation back at The Training Room.

"It seems to me back at The Training Room, you just didn't come to pick a fight Aaron?" Plo asked.

"No, I wanted to ask you a favor?" Aaron asked a favor for Plo, for he can have contact with Shaak Ti and stop her little love psycho.

"What is it?" Plo asked him with deep voice.

"I need to contact Shaak Ti, but since now I have heard that no one should meet her because of her punishment, will you be able to help me?" Aaron asked, Plo brought up his three finger hand below his chin; probably to think.

"As for you asking me nicely I will… The only way to contact Shaak Ti is in the Councils Chambers… follow me" Plo said as he now started to walk and Aaron did what he was told. The two headed at the midpoint of the long hallways, where there are a big stair ways up. Aaron and Plo climbed up like 20 floors up, there are wide large windows with no glass; like one of those old castles, instead is from the inside. They took off the stairway and took a small hall along with small rooms from the inside. The hall is with reflecting blue path floor with blue stripes walls. Aaron is very curious what the small rooms are for, as he went in to one of the few he saw 12 younglings lined up in 2 rows. Wearing the large blinded helmets; for the younglings to concentrate the force, while they are holding their small lightsabers to block every little droid blast. In the middle he saw Master Yoda, Aaron believes this is where Yoda trains the beginners who are brought. Plo came behind Aaron while he was watching the younglings being trained.

"The very beginners of the little ones…" Plo said behind Aaron, as Aaron look back at him. The two continue to walk…

"Every time, Master Yoda senses the force that a little one is force sensitive. He sends out a trusted Jedi Knight to pick up the child…" Plo said.

"Like you did with Ahsoka, right?" Aaron asked, Plo stopped by the door there were heading out and looked at Aaron.

"Master Yoda did not send me to pick up my Soka, I was the one who found her on her homeworld, Shili. She was so hungry, cold, and afraid. Soka was 3 years old; I didn't want to leave her there. I had this feeling that force told me… Well then I brought her here at The Temple and took her to Master Yoda. When we took a blood sample of her DNA, she was positive of having the force. Now this is what she calls it home…" Plo said with sad tone, Aaron had the feeling that Ahsoka should deserved better than just a hug.

"She is like a daughter to you?" Aaron asked.

"Yes… yes she is" Plo said as he thinks about her as a child of his. "Now I understand you and Ahsoka are heading out for tonight, may I give you an advice Aaron?" Plo asked.

"Sure, go ahead…" Aaron said.

"If you break her heart or make her unhappy. I will choke your neck, grab your odd-looking blaster you have and blast your head off, and then I will bury your body with the rest of _my friends_ that I have defeated, do you understand?"Plo asked with a serious tone as he got close to Aaron's face. Aaron is a little bit sweating with the fear he has now, he has never expected a men with such deep voice would threatened him.

"Yes I do, you have every right to hurt me and yell at me…" Aaron said. _What the fuck did I just said?_, Aaron thought.

"Good, now I hope you are not afraid of heights?" Plo asked.

"What?" Aaron asked, Plo went towards the door in front of him as the doors slide. A strong air came towards Aaron's face as he went to the door where he finds himself and Plo up in the roof of the Jedi Temple. It is really high where Aaron is standing, he could see the speeders that they are very small. Aaron saw the four chambers towers on each corner and the biggest one standing in the middle, he saw a walk path where the Jedi's can only walk for their own safety and a medal fences. This path walk can only lead the five chambers where each and every Jedi belongs or any visitor.

"Follow me and do not look down" Plo said, as he continued to walk, Aaron definitely agrees on Plo, he is not used of heights like this one. As the two approached to one of the chambers towers, he can tell the four of them are like 947 ft tall. Plo Koon stopped beside some oval flooding floor and a medium fence surrounded as Aaron describes it.

"What is this?" Aaron yelled, as strong winds continue to come. Plo looked at him

"This is where they're taking us up in the chambers, Aaron" Plo said, Aaron turned his eyes wide open, he knows the floating thing is like an elevator, except it is not even attached to the tower or has safety widows. Plo and Aaron got on the elevator and took off, they made it halfway to the tower. Aaron believes the highest point is the meeting of the Jedi Councils. They entered into a room where there is a large table in the middle which he believes that a hologram contacting and some stair way surrounded. He knows this is seats for the Jedi to give them their missions. Plo is touching a few buttons at the Hologram, as he is reaching Kamino to contact Shaak Ti. A Clone Trooper appeared at the hologram as in blue; it is amazing to Aaron to see how it looks.

"This is Kamino's Headquarters, how can I do you a favor general?" The Clone trooper asked.

"Commander, may I reach to General Ti?" Plo asked.

"Yes sir, on my way…" The Clone trooper said. It took a few minutes to bring Shaak Ti until she now showed up on the hologram; she looked at Plo and smiled at him.

"My old friend Plo Koon, how are you doing?" Shaak asked.

"I am very well Shaak, Aaron asked my permission to contact you and he has something to tell you…" Plo said, Shaak turned to see Aaron smiling at her, she smiled wider.

"Aaron! I am very so happy to see you, is everything well?" Shaak asked.

"Honestly I'm okay, but I believe to you it won't be…" Aaron said, Shaak's smile faded away and turned to serious.

"What do you mean?" Shaak ask.

"When I first saw you, you were showing love feelings at me, and I have to tell you that I don't love you at all. I only like you as a really great friend Shaak Ti, you must be one of the sweetest Togruta that I have ever met, and I'm very sorry Shaak…" Aaron said in a sad tone, Shaak only gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Aaron can barely tell that tears are now starting to show by the hologram.

"You have completely made my life worse, why Aaron? Why won't you love me?" Shaak yelled up.

"Your too old for me Shaak, and I believe you should understand that" Aaron said. Shaak just nodded her head only with frustration.

"This is ridicules Aaron, apologize me and take back what you have told me. Then you will love me!" Shaak groaned, Aaron is surprise about her anger, she is getting old, she should know better than that.

"Wait a minute? 15 years ago, Luminara was not the one who was abusing Jiken Carolen when he got back home… it was you, isn't it?" Aaron asked, Shaak tilted her head sideways, still with sharp eyes at Aaron.

"A woman should always teach a man a lesson for not doing what she wants to do…" Shaak said softly.

"I believe I'm done here, I will still respect you Shaak, no matter if you're still angry at me. Goodbye…" Aaron said as he was about to turn the way out, until…

"Aaron!" Shaak yelled. Aaron looks up at her. "_One day, you will get into a situation like I had 15 years ago,_ and one day I will get out of Kamino and take you with me. I will show you how I teach the men lessons… Mark my words" Shaak said sharply at him. Plo quickly switched off the hologram as it faded away and looked at Aaron.

"I belive that is enough, but you did the right thing… Now allow me to prepare you for your date with Soka, though I know Tyzen has something to help you" Plo said as the two now started out of the chambers. Aaron still thinks Shaak Ti's words…

**Long Chapter My bad, PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. Date Night

**Authors Note**: Before you read the story, there will be a background soundtrack during the chapter. Anyone who heard this lovely song will be able to see it like a movie, while you're reading it and also hearing the song in the background. Look up for the song as I will give you the artist and the song in YouTube…. The song will start soon by the Chapter….

**Song:** Atlas Hands

**Artist**: Benjamin Francis Leftwich

**Date Night**

**Aaron's POV**

Tyzen gave Aaron a beautiful flower as a gift for Ahsoka for the date. Aaron did everything to clean himself up after he had a very quite gently fight with Jinx. He wanted to teach him a lesson, not to kill him like he was about to do with Aaron. If Jinx still continue with the cocky and anger he has, he would end Aaron's life. Aaron brushed his teeth from the technology that they have in the temple, a really great invention. The flower that Tyzen gave him is with white leafs stripes and red, this flower is part of the planet of Shili, the home of the Togrutas. Aaron left the quarters and went towards the room where Ahsoka gave him; it took him a few minutes to get there. Where Ahsoka quarters lives is very lovely, the halls are quite medium and with such beautiful texture and structure of the decoration.

Aaron closed his eyes and slowly took a long breath to calm himself down; everything will be okay, Aaron thinks. He later knocked on her door twice…

"Coming…" Ahsoka's voice said, as Aaron heard her. Ahsoka slide the door only a few feet and her head came out to see Aaron, she smiled widely at him.

"Aaron…! Just give second, I will be out okay?" Ahsoka said.

"Sure go head, take your time…" Aaron said, she smiled and went back in her room.

It took a few minutes for him to wait. Finally, the door slide opened and she came out. Aaron stood from his feet, his eyes started at her toes, then went slowly went to her waist at her head. She had the most wonderful and beautiful dress she has ever worn. Ahsoka is now wearing red shiny high heels with along with decoration garden on the sides. Her dress from above her waist is tight as Aaron can tell like her old clothing except that this time is with orange stripe color running up and down her side body and on the middle of her chest. Is with dark red with decorating of two like cat predators and her back is similar as she goes to war, showing her beautiful light body back. The dress goes to her knees; below her waist it is with such a dark red and orange stripe running like waves, along with a few sparkles. She looked so beautiful and cute with that. Aaron couldn't take his eyes off from her; Ahsoka noticed it and blushed…

"What?" She asked. Aaron slowly shook his head.

"Nothing, you just look very amazing and beautiful…" Aaron said softly at her, she just blushed and smiled at him.

"Well thank you Aaron that is the sweetest thing that you have ever told me…" Ahsoka said.

"Well of course, that is the truth… you deserve it" He said, Ahsoka slowly walked towards Aaron and gave him a nice gently cold kiss on Aaron's left cheek. Aaron's heart pounded slowly as she came this close, it was a moment of slow motions just him and her. Aaron put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her slowly and gently. Looking at her blue ocean eyes that makes him comfortable being around with her and safe.

"I should have worn nice clothing for you and I can fit…" Aaron said.

"No, its fine… you look always great to me" Ahsoka told him with a smile, Aaron smiled and chuckled. Though, he almost forgot about the present that Tyzen gave him.

"I almost forgot, I have a gift for you and um… here you go" Aaron said as he gave her the flower. Ahsoka gasped and looked at the flower; he can tell that she really liked the gift. Ahsoka quickly gave Aaron a hard hug as he is surprised…

"Thank you so much Aaron… This is the nicest thing you have ever done for me…" Ahsoka said it softly; He smiled and hugged her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The position right now what they are is what Ahsoka really loves and wanted from him. Later, the two of them broke off and looked at each other.

"You might wonder why I am not wearing makeup." Ahsoka mentioned it.

"Most likely because of all species that have montrals and head-tails are allergic to make up, like also the Twi'leks… am I right?" Aaron asked, Ahsoka just smiled at him for getting it right.

_Wow! I can't believe he knows the ways of my people_, Ahsoka thought. She took out a small rectangular device as the switched it on, a strange looking number showed at the hologram. As Aaron can describe it, Ahsoka made a small gasped as she looked at the thing.

"Well lets go, we are running out time..." Ahsoka said, as she took Aaron's hand and the two of them took off running towards the speeders parking garage. Aaron is wondering why is Ahsoka is in the hurry… The two arrived at Ahsoka's speeder which is yellow and red stripes along with a Republic logo. Ahsoka looked back at him…

"Oh and I want you to wear this Aaron… I don't want you to see the surprise" Ahsoka said as she makes those moments as a joke. Aaron looked at a fifteen inch rope that has a decoration; it is with dark and light purple color. Aaron knew what it was…

"Ahsoka, I can't take your _Togruta sash_…" Aaron told her with a sad tone, that he might never know if it was a gift from her parents. Ahsoka looked at Aaron with a worried. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Aaron! It's alright it is nothing personal from mine; I am just letting it borrow to you… please? Would you accept it? For me?" Ahsoka asked him, as Ahsoka gave him with puppy eyes looks. Aaron couldn't stand it… _Why is she so cute?_ Aaron asked himself.

"Okay, okay… but please stop doing that, you make me sad" Aaron said, Ahsoka made a small laughs. Aaron took Ahsoka's sash and put it around his eyes as a blind fold.

"Okay, now how am I supposed to get inside your speeder?" Aaron asked her.

"Oh I got that covered…" Ahsoka said, she raised her hand to use the force to lift Aaron's whole body.

"Whoa! Ahsoka what are you doing?" Aaron shouted. Ahoska strongly concentrated to put Aaron on a seat from her speeder. As she finished, she just laughed out at Aaron's expression as he now started to calm down.

"Please, mention this before you do it again on me…" Aaron asked, Ashoka laughed as she got in behind the wheel. She laid her hand on Aaron's…

"I'll promise…" She said.

"Thank you… Ahsoka" Aaron said, as tells at her where Aaron can hear her next to him.

"Well, hold on to your seat… we don't want to miss this..." Ahsoka mentions it.

"Miss what?" He asks, she looked at him and smiled.

"You'll see…" Ahsoka said. The speeder now sped up; Aaron can tell that she is even better than her Master. As he can feel the balancing vehicle moving and the air hitting on his face… It was a moment of silence while they are flying the speeder. Ahsoka looked at Aaron and wonders around her head about him…

_Is he the one? The one that I have been looking for? How love really is and this is how I really feel for him? Will he be my future husband? Does he even have the same feelings as I do for him? Oh Force! I'm a Jedi Padwan, we can sense people in their minds and how they feel. But him, I can't even sense him how he feels for now… sometimes I can barely read him… How is he doing this? Who is he? Where did he come from? What are you?... _Ahsoka continued wondering in her mind. Once again, she looked up at Aaron to study him and sense him… nothing.

Ahsoka looked up where her location is at, over the next 5 miles. She switched on the autopilot, and slowly removed her hands on the wheel. Aaron wonders what was going on as he heard a switched button…

"Ahsoka, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Aaron! I just want to know how do you do it?" Ahsoka asked.

"What?" He asked with such confused…

"You're blocking your mind and I am trying to read what you are thinking about. How do you do it?" She asked him one more time.

"Well… to be honest Ahsoka, I don't even think inside my mind, it's a matter a fact for now its blank…" Aaron told as she is now starting to understand more about him.

"Well what about how you feel…?" Ahsoka asked. Aaron smiled at her left direction where the driver is sitting.

"You tell me, your Jedi… What do you sense in me right now?" He asked her.

"Well… for now you feel nervous… why?" She asked.

"Hello! You're taking me to somewhere that I don't even know… are you trying to kidnap me?" He asked, Ahsoka laughed out loud that made Aaron a smile on his face.

"Okay… we are almost there… just hold on" Ahsoka said… As she put her hands on the wheel again and switched off the autopilot. She couldn't wait how his expression would look like after he sees it.

They arrived at the area where Ahsoka told him is a secret; she got off from her speeder and went towards the other side of the vehicle. She looked back at the amazing place where she wanted to take him.

"Okay Aaron, I am going to use the force this time, in order for you to not freak out…" Ahsoka said, Aaron smirked at her comment.

"Ha-ha… okay…" He said, Ahsoka closed her eyes and raised her hands to lift him up gently. Aaron loved it; it felt like he was flying in the air at night. Though, Coruscant at night is really more shills than Texas. Aaron felt the ground touched below his feet as he stood up in his two feet. He couldn't see what the surprise was, but he can hear some kind of orchestra music with mixed of tribal Indian music, along with a few people shouting in the background. He wondered what the place…is

"Well Aaron, this is the place… are you ready?" She asked him.

"Definitely…!" He said with a curious tone, Ahsoka smiled as she is unfolding her sash behind Aaron's head. She gently took it off; Aaron opened his eyes and made them widely. As he dropped his jaw, he couldn't believe of what he is seeing.

There is a building with a glassy roof top, round shapes. The inside is with a red floor path way along with amazing flowers and gardens at the side. He saw a few people really well dressed; though, he even saw a few Senators and other people that he doesn't know them. It was like taking your girls to a prom, except more beautiful and green.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Aaron's left one and laid her head on his shoulder. He turned his left and looked at her as she continues smiling at him.

"Ahsoka...? This is even much nicer of you to invite me… thank you… I owe you one" He told her softly, those words maid her very comfortable and happy from the inside of her chest.

"You're Welcome Aaron, now come on I want you to meet a few people of mine." She said, as she pulled Aaron's arm to follow her inside the building. Aaron looked around his surroundings and he thinks he is in heaven. He saw the Senators which would be Senator Organa, Senator Chuchi, Senator Farr, and other ones. Aaron saw his favorite character out of all the others, Representative Jar Jar Binks, he makes him laugh all the time.

"What are you smiling?" Ahsoka asked him, Aaron looked at her and smiled.

"That Otalla Gungan is Jar Jar Binks…?" Aaron asked, as Ahsoka looked at the direction where Aaron told her.

"Ha-ha, yes that's him… Hey! Jar Jar come over here" She demand him. Jar Jar quickly looked at their direction and waved as saying hello.

"Uhhh… Missa Soka, I will be right there" Jar Jar said, as he started to approach them, Jar Jar was stumbling on to other people and droid maids while this droids are bringing drinks. Most likely is because of his new clothes than his tribal of Jar Jar's people.

"Oh… Missa sorry… uh oh… my apologies" Jar Jar said to the people that did stumbles. Aaron covered his mouth as he is starting to laugh from his inside, even his face is red. Ahsoka just giggled and made small laughs as she covered her mouth too. Jar Jar finally arrived at their location…

"Ahh… Missa Ahsoka… how are you been?" Jar Jar asked her, as he came and gave her a friendly hug.

"I am fine Jar Jar, thanks for asking…" Ahsoka said. As she smiled at him, Jar Jar then looked at Aaron as he stood there, still a little red on his face.

"Whose this?" Jar Jar asked her.

"Oh… Jar Jar I want you to meet Aaron… Aaron this is Jar Jar Binks" Ahsoka introduced him.

"It's a very pleasure to meet you Jar Jar" Aaron said as he raised his hand for a shake. Jar Jar gave him back the hand shake, except that he wiggled it and shake it hard. Made Aaron laugh a little… Aaron then saw someone that he has been expecting, it is Senator Padme Amidala. By her side is C-3PO, that golden droid that Padme upgraded him.

Padme approached towards them as she stood behind Jar Jar Binks and tapped him. Jar Jar looked behind who ever tapped him.

"Jar Jar, can you please go check in the kitchen if everything is okay?" Padme asked.

"Yes…m'lady" Jar Jar said, as he left only Aaron, Ahsoka, and Padme, along with C-3PO… Padme turned to see Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka! I am very glad you came… look at you, you look very beautiful" Padme said as she gave her a quick and hard hug. Ahsoka gave it back to her as she smiled…

"Well thank you Padme, you look great also…" Ahsoka said, as she looked at the dress. It's similar with the pointy tail hair style and the pink dress. The same one that she went to undercover with Senator Clovis, as Aaron can describe it.

"Thank you Ahsoka, I am glad that I invited you and I see you brought someone else here…" Padme said, as she looked up at Aaron standing there smiling at the two of them.

"Yeah… Padme this is Aaron… Aaron this is Senator Amidala… a good friend of mine." Ahsoka said. Padme gave him a hand shake, only this time gently.

"It's very nice meeting you Aaron…" Padme said.

"Like wise with you m'lady." He said. Another Senator approached the three, it is Senator Riyo ChuChi.

"Ahsoka! What a pleasant surprise for you to come here… how are you?" Riyo asked her as she gave her one of those girl hugs.

"I'm fine Riyo… and you?" Ahsoka asked her.

"I am very well… and who is your…" Riyo broke off when she saw Aaron. She made her eyes wide and blushed when she saw the handsome stranger standing in front of her. She pulled Ahsoka's arm as she took her a few feet away from Aaron and Padme. As the two now starting to whisper… Padme looked at Aaron and put her hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"May I speak with you in private?" She asked him, Aaron nodded as yes, but wondered what she up to. Padme and Aaron walked out of the building to a large garden outside, where there is a fountain in the middle. There were no one there or anywhere, just him and Padme.

"Okay, so what is it?" Aaron asked, as he looked at her with his arms crossed.

"You must be Aaron, the kid who gets into a lot of trouble in The Jedi Temple, am I correct?" Padme asked him with a serious tone as she glared at him.

"First of all, some of them are the ones who pick on me and I have no choice but to use force. Second I am not a bad guy… okay?" He asked.

"Really? Then why do I get informed that you are the only one who is getting into trouble?" Sh asked him once again.

"Oh… you mean your husband, _Ani_, the one who calls you _Angel_?" He asked her. Padme gasped as she covered her mouth with both hands. She looked around if nobody heard that, though no one did just her and Aaron.

"How do you know about that? Who are you?" She asked.

"I know everything about you two… Listen I'm a good guy okay… and yes I know that you two have been married for years. Now you are pregnant aren't you?" Aaron asked her, Padme is shocked to hear this from him; she touched her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Yes, I am two months pregnant." Padme answered him.

"Listen, I am not going to tell anybody between you and him. It will be in my words okay?" He asked her nicely.

"Fine, but you should listen also. Ahsoka is a good child, and I don't like her to be hurt, because of what I have heard from you. Understand?" She asked him.

"Completely… I would never ever hurt Ahsoka" Aaron said.

"Good, now have fun inside… and thank you for promising to not tell anybody about my secret…" She said.

"You're welcome Senator…" Aaron said as he started to walk back in, until Padme stopped him.

"Wait! Do you know what my children would be?" Padme asked him, Aaron smiled.

"All I am saying they are going to be very good children that you and Anakin will be the perfect parents…" Aaron told her. Padme looked at Aaron with sharp looks to study him.

"I am still looking for an answer of who you are?" She said.

"…and you will soon enough" Aaron told her.

**The Jedi Temple**

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

"Master Reus, are you sure it wasn't Aaron who started the fight?" Anakin asked her again.

"Skywalker, lots of younglings saw the whole thing and who started it. They all pointed at Jinx… why are you so curious about Aaron?" Reus asked him. Anakin decided to let it go…

"Nothing I am just wondering…By the way have you seen Ahsoka lately?" Anakin asked with worried.

"Oh… Padwan Tano went to a date with Aaron…if that catches your attention?" Reus said.

"She's with what?" Anakin asked loudly, as he started to walk away. He couldn't believe that she would go out with him. His plan is to go and punch Aaron on his face for not listening him. Though he knows where Ahsoka went…

"Master Skywalker?" Reus called him, Anakin turned around to see her. "Will you please stop hiding your hair under the Jedi Cape, I am sure you look very handsome with blue… ha-ha-ha" Reus laughed out, as for Anakin.

He growled at her comment. Later he stopped as he had a perfect idea to break Aaron's heart. He decided to go to The Councilors Chambers to contact someone that he knows…

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron went back inside the building. Looking for Ahsoka, but were many people, until he saw the one he wouldn't expect. It's Chancellor Palpetine, aka Dark Sidious. Aaron's body felt with full range of anger and hatred on this old man. _What a coward,_ Aaron thought. Palpetine heard that in his mind, he turned around to see who said it, until he saw Aaron glaring at him. He is very curious about this boy. The Chancellor approached him as Aaron prepared not to let go of his anger on him or attack him.

"I believe we haven't met… my boy…?" Palpetine asked him, as he gave Aaron a hand shake… Aaron accepted as he shakes his…

"I'm Aaron… and I know who you are" Aaron said, as he started to crush Palpetine's hands as he continued to shake it.

"Well my boy… I am the Chancellor of course… everyone knows it…" Palpetine said. Aaron shook his head as he smiled him… Aaron already knows him.

"No Palpetine… I know who you are" Aaron said, as he turned his face to a serious of mad dogging. Palpetine's fake smiling faded away when he sensed Aaron knows his true identity. He looked at him sharply and wanted to know him well… Aaron continues clutching his hands as how strong Aaron is.

"Who are you…?" Palpetine asked him with a growl... As the two now broke off shaking hands and looked at each and one another.

"It doesn't matter who _I truly am_… what matters is that I will stop you" Aaron said. Palpetine turned his evil smile and made small laughs. The ones that Aaron hates… it always annoys him.

"Well's see about that young child…" Palpetine said. Aaron came close to his face and to tell him something that he will never forget…

"One way to find out old man… you know, you're such a coward. Hiding your true identity behind all the Senators and Jedi's… Soon your idea with The Clone Wars… them following your orders and is going to take over The Temple… Wow! All I see of you… is nothing but a piece of shit you are" Aaron whispered him. Papeltine growled and glared Aaron nasty. Aaron smiled, he knew he is getting him mad… he does not care what will Papeltine will do to him.

"Have a nice night Chancellor…" Aaron said as he started to walk away from him, leaving the poor old bustard there alone.

"Like wise with you…" Papeltine said, with a little fear and anger.

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

"Riyo! Please stop talking about how Aaron really looks hot" Ahsoka demand her, as she felt very uncomfortable that her friend is talking about her lover.

"I am sorry Ahsoka, but look at him… is he single?" Riyo asked her.

"Riyo! He's with me… I'm his date" Ahsoka said.

"I thought Jedi's were not supposed to be in love?" Riyo asked her as she folded her arms. Ahsoka looked at the time again, and then looked back at her friend.

"We are just on a date… and I am running out of time Riyo, I have to go… okay?" Ahsoka said, as she took off and searched for Aaron. Later, she spotted him, as he started to approach her.

"Hey! Where have been?" Aaron asked her.

"I was still talking with Senator Chuchi…" She said.

"Oh… May I ask what you girls were talking about?" He asked her curiously.

"You don't want to know" Ahsoka said as she nodded her head.

"Alright…"

"Come on! It's almost time." Ashoka said, as again she took his hand. She led him outside the same garden where Aaron talked with Padme. But later, she took him to a stair way up in the roof. Aaron can tell it was like three floors up, but later saw a fence door. Ahsoka pressed a button at the side to open it and then closed it behind Aaron as she locked it.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked her.

"That's another surprise…" She said, Ahsoka wanted to ask him one more question before he sees her favorite place. Ahsoka stopped and turned around to look at Aaron.

"Aaron! Can I ask you one more question?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

"Do you know any other language than English?" She asked.

"Well I know Spanish…" Aaron said.

"You know Spanish?" Ahsoka asked as her voice raised a little.

"Yeah, you seem surprised?" He asked as he wondered why she reacted that way.

"Aaron! Spanish is one of the few languages that haven't been discovered since _The Second Dark Ages_… Somewhere over between 21st and 27th Century" She said, that made Aaron worried.

"Oh… ouch" Aaron only said that, he knows what those word mean.

"You must be one of the few lucky ones, because of your ancestors…" Ahsoka said as she smiled that she never believed she met a guy who knows Spanish.

"Well… can you say something for me?" She asked.

"Yea sure… just give me sec" He said.

Aaron thought for a moment to say something very lovely and nice… until he got it.

"_La bonita mujer que esta en frente de mi, tiene un Corazon de rosal… siempre habierta… siempre para dar de amor…_" Aaron said, Ahsoka tilted her head what did that meant.

"What does that mean?" She asked him. Aaron brought up his face in fron of her and said…

"What I said is… The beautiful girl in front of me has a heart like a rose… always opened… always loving…" Aaron whispered her softly.

**(Son Starting Now…)**

Ahsoka's heart pounded slowly… she looked at Aaron as her expression felt warm. She wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck and brought his lips to hers… Aaron really enjoyed her passion kiss; he is kissing her below her lips as she kissed his above one. Their lips felt very warm and change to different position… Finally the two broke off and looked at each other's eyes.

"Come on…!" Ahsoka said as she took Aaron's hand, as they reached at the roof top. Except that this roof has two comfortable chairs and some drinks on a round table along with fruit. Garden and flowers were surrounded; Ahsoka sat on one of them and the other one is for Aaron. The two sat as they smiled and Aaron looked around to see what was the surprise…

"It's time" Ahsoka said.

**(Take me to the docks, there's a ship without a name there… It is sailing there to the middle of the sea…)**

**Co****ruscant Electricity Incorporation Headquarters**

"Sir! We are ready to black out the whole lights…" The worker said to his boss.

"Good, just keep the security and guards on any stores?… we don't want any criminal to steel things from Coruscant" The Commander of the incorporation said.

"Yes Sir…" The worker said.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen… let's get this show started starterd" The Commander said, as he smiled out of the city where a visitor would be coming…

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron is now starting to see the whole city going black out… he wondered what was going on.

"Ahsoka?" he asked.

"Hold on, just keep watching…" She said, as she starred the darkness of the skys.

**(The water there is deeper… than anything you've ever seen… Jump right in and swim until you freeze)**

Aaron now started to see some shooting stars, and then more came. Aaron smiled that he hasn't seen so many stars like in his world. These stars came like racing and coming from everywhere, but were not landing on Coruscant.

**(I….. will remember your face, Cause I'm still in love with that place….Will you be there?)**

Aaron looked at Ahsoka and made wide eyes to see her bright with the light of the stars, along with her beautiful blue ocean eyes. She looked at Aaron and the two have locked their eyes, slowly moved their heads at each to meet their lips again…. As the two kissed and kissed under the Shooting Stars. It was like a romantic time, Aaron and Ahsoka loved their passionate kiss and shared their love feelings to each other.

**(Money came like rain to your hands while you were waiting….For that cold long promise to appear….)**

"Wait?" Aaron said, as he broke off the kiss. "Does are meteor Showers?"

"Yes, and they travel everywhere in the Galaxy" Ahsoka said as she continued the kiss.

**The Jedi Temple **

**Kit Fisto's POV**

Kit and Aayla saw the amazing stars coming from the galaxy, as the two hugged each other and kissed…

"Kit, this is the most amazing night I have ever had with you…" Aayla said as she laid her head on Kit Fisto's shoulder.

"So do I… Aayla… so do I" Kit said as he smiled above the sky…

(People in the churches started singing above their hands, They say "My God is a good God and he Cares"….)

**Tyzen Onasi's POV**

Tyzen stood out in the window as he smiled at the perfect shooting stars… he always loved the galaxy and the stars.

Barriss joined along side with him and smiled at Tyzen as the two of them looked out of the window.

"This time is with many stars…" Tyzzen said.

"Agree…" Barriss said.

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron enjoys having Ahsoka to be with her and make her happy. Later, the two lay on the comfortable chairs and started to kiss slowly at each other's lips.

**(I…..will remembers your face, Cause I am still in love with that place…. When the stars are the only thing we share…..Will you be there?)**

**(I've got a plan**

**I've got an Atlas in my hands**

**I'm goanna turn when I listened to the lessons I've learned….)**

The two broke off and smiled at each other….

**Few Hours Later….**

Aaron and Ahsoka had a lot of fun… they drink some juice and ate the fruits that Ahsoka brought…. Ahsoka told some of her stories to Aaron about her and Anakin. Some were pretty funny to Aaron…. The lights were back on…

"Hey! It's getting late we should head back…" Ahsoka said.

"Good idea…" Aaron said, as the two now packed up and headed for their speeder, saying goodbyes to a few people. Aaron and Ahsoka took a picture for them to remember this perfect night. Ahsoka get to keep it…

Although, it took another 30 minutes to arrive at The Temple and park the speeder. Aaron was taking Ahsoka back to her quarters, until…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ahsoka's come link started beeping…

"Tano here…" She said.

"Ahsoka! I want you and your date here to my quarters" Anakin's voice said. Ahsoka is shocked that her Master knows about the date.

"Oh… uh Right on my way Master…" Ahsoka said as she switched off her com link and looked at Aaron. "He sounds really angry… come on"

Aaron and Ahsoka arrived at Anakin's quartes… slide the door opened and there he was… standing there with his arms crossed.

"I hope you had fun Padwan?" Anakin asked.

"Of course Master, and what about you?" She asked him, most likely because of his chair.

"Not good, thanks to you… you were very expecting someone were you Ahsoka?" He asked. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and confused…

"No I wasn't…" she said.

"Oh…. well guess who's here?" Anakin asked. Out of the shadows came out someone that Ahsoka was not expecting.

"Well Hello again Ahsoka…" Lux said, as he came clear into the light.

"Lux Bonteri!" Ahsoka shouted in shocked and surprised. Aaron made wide eyes to see the rich boy. He then looked at Anakin and glared him that this is idea.

Ouch, I know…. Please Review…


	15. I Want Answers!

**Authors Note**: This Chapter will go back where Aaron's universe is at… so it will get very interested with Aaron's brother, Frank, along with the rest of the people around El Paso… _The people that I mentioned are __fiction__; they are not real people… okay guys?_

**I Want Answers!**

**21st Century, El Paso, Texas**

**El Paso's Police Department Headquarters**

**Officer Perez POV**

Officer Hugo Perez is typing his computer to search for this Mysterious Man that is sitting in the interviewing room. Never found any criminal records on this bold guy, though he has been trying to search any information for the last three days. Though it is getting very late…

Since Captain Lopez brought him in with a few squadrons. He did heard rumors that his name is John Harris, a warlord drug dealer of gangsters. He also heard that the FBI is coming to pick him up in any minute; all the officers questioned themselves what kind of warlord would ever come here in this large city and population. Along with the three dead scientists that the investigators found in the abounded house, under the basement of 2944 Alameda Ave, though it is still a mystery. Officer Perez turned his chair around to see that teenager that has been sitting that sofa for the last three days, mostly an eye witness of the investigation.

Officer Perez decided to get up from his seat and go confess him. As he approached the teenager, he dropped down to lift one knee up. The teenager looked up at the blue uniform man…

"Hey there…?" Perez asked the teen…

"Have you found him?" The teenager asked him, Perez nodded as no…

"I'm sorry kid, but that is the Captain's words, not mine… So what's your name kid?" Perez asked him.

"It's Frank and don't call me a kid…" Frank demands him.

"Do you need anything… drink or something to eat?" Perez offered him.

"All I need is my little brother back you worthless piece of shit…!" Frank yelled up. Officer Perez backed up a few feet away from him.

"Perez…?" A man's voice called. Officer Perez turned around who called him until he saw his boss…

"Yes sir…" Perez said.

"Go back to work… I got this" Captain Lopez said, Officer Perez nodded and took off. Frank got up from the sofa…

"Did you already found him?" He asked again, Captain nodded his head as no…

"I am very sorry son… I have already called different states… New Mexico, Oklahoma, and any city around Texas… no sign of him, but I have already put a missing list of your brothers photo." Captain Lopez said,

"No, No, No that's fucking impossible!" Frank said, as he just nodded his head quickly.

"Hey watch the language kid…! Listen I want you to be quite when the _Feds _are coming okay…" He asked him. Frank just looked away from him, glaring as he clutched his knuckles.

**Agent Gary Hudson's POV**

Gary Hudson made his vehicle stop when he saw the red light. He and his partner, Jenny Color, were heading to the El Paso's Police Department to pick up their enemy. Along with their rookie friend, Alan Zelman, that his seating back of the seat from the car.

Gary Hudson and Jenny Color were working together of the FBI for almost a decade; the two of them trust each other as they are close friends.

"How far are we at the police department?" Agent Hudson asked the rookie. Agent Zelman grabbed his phone and checked by the map.

"Just like five blocks ahead of us?" Agent Zelman told him.

"Hey! What did I just say? Don't use your fucking phone while we are on the job, okay… that's why we have that folder that has the location of our enemy… which you are holding it right now on your hands" Agent Hudson told him harshly. Agent Color looked at him with a surprise of his behavior; she hasn't even seen him like that before.

"Gosh Gary! Calm Down…" Agent Color said.

"Yea, what's your problem?" Agent Zelman asked him, as he looked at him with an eyebrow raised up.

"I'm sorry Alan did I yelled you up like that… I-I just want this job to be done perfectly" Agent Hudson said, as he now started to breath slowly and deep.

"It's alright men, I forgive you…" Agent Zelman told him.

"Yea Gary, what seems the problem?" Agent Color asked him.

"Well it's been always _him_…that keeps bothering me" Agent Hudson said as a sad tone.

"Oh… come on Gary that was five years ago… let it go" Agent Color said.

"No_! I am not going to let go after what he took something from my life_…" Agent Hudson, Agent Zelman is completely confused of what the two are talking about.

"Okay, I'm lost… what are you guys talking about?" Agent Zelman, Agent Color turned on her back to see Agent Zelman.

"It's about Professor John Harris…" Agent Color said.

"John Harris, The men that we are picking up?" Agent Zelman said.

"Yes…" Agent Hudson said.

"By the way what's his history?" Agent Zelman said curiosity.

"Open the file and we'll tell you…" Agent Color said, as Alan Zelman opened the case file of John Harris. He saw the photo of a bold man with a white coat of those sciences and as he started to read.

"Professor John Harris used to work with us back at the Pentagon at Washington DC in 1994; he worked there for over fifteen years… later he started to become a little mentally ill… the doctors told us more like he had schizophrenia…" Agent Hudson said.

"Later, he became much worse than we thought…" Agent Color said as she continued.

"How worse was that…?" Agent Zelman asked.

"He started to yell a lot… telling himself he could change the world and the beyond future of earth. He thought to himself he is the one who can change everything to a better world. But what we saw was nothing but homicides and murders…" Agent Color said.

"Homicides and murders…?" Agent Zelman said with such confusion.

"Yea… he started to torches other scientist that worked with him. Forcing them to do what he tells them to do. Later, one of the scientists named, Gabriel Oswald, pissed John off and John murder him…" Agent Hudson continued.

"What was he forcing them to do…?" Agent Zelman asked.

"CIA believe looked like a nuclear weapon from the first time they saw at the Pentagon, but I believe it wasn't that, that he wanted…" Agent Hudson said it with a tone finding out an answer.

"I believe he mentioned something about a time machine…" Agent Color said.

"Building a time machine…? Really…? That is the stupidest thing that I would ever hear from him." Agent Zelman mumbled about it.

"For your information Alan, there were some expensive technology devices found at the first experiment of John Harris's idea…" Agent Color said.

The light finally turned green, as Gary Hudson pressed the gas to accelerate the vehicle as they continue their destination. Agent Zelman wanted to know more about Harris's History.

"So what happened next?" Agent Zelman asked.

"He escaped from prison after a horrible crime of what he did and started off by his own…" Agent Hudson said.

"You mean he started his own business… like what?" Agent Zelman asked.

"That's the thing that we are about to find out of him" Agent Hudson said.

"I mean look at the investigation reports that we were at him… becoming a warlord of dealing drugs from West Africa, but only for the money not the drugs or armory. After that, he bought some real advanced technology from every different College or University… What the fuck is he planning to do?" Agent Zelman asked. A phone started to vibrate; Agent Color looked behind the back of the seat and glared at Agent Zelman.

"Alan…?" Agent Hudson growled.

"I'm sorry I just need to check my phone who it is" Agent Zelman said as he reached to hi pocked and grabbed his cell phone and checked the number who's calling.

"Great its Alice…!" Agent Zelman said.

"Your secretary…?" Agent Color asked.

"Yea might be important… Hello… Yea we are here at the location… Wait? What…? Hold one for moment…" Agent Zelman said as he answered his phone and talked to his secretary.

"Hey …! You all need to hear this…" Agent Zelman said as he raised his phone and pressed the voice call. "Alice…? Tell Gary and Jenny of what you told before…" Agent Zelman demands her.

"We'll listen I have received information that three scientist have apparently disappeared from the last two months" Alice said by the phone.

"What do you mean they _apparently disappeared_…?" Agent Hudson asked.

"I mean they are missing… nobody have noticed until further investigation from the police and now to the CIA" Alice said. Agent Hudson and Color shot glances to each other.

"Do you have the names of those scientists?" Agent Zelman asked.

"I'm sorry Alan, I cannot give further information, but I can tell you where they worked… two of them are a Male and a female, worked at Nuclear Engineering and the last one is a Professor that worked in Chemistry Chemicals at the University of Texas at El Paso" Alice said.

"UTEP…" Agent Zelman said.

"Exactly…! Where your location are at now" Alice said.

"Alan..? Can you check the police report of the investigation after capturing John Harris, see if they are any scientists involved…?" Agent Hudson asked. Agent Zelman reopened the file folder and flipped over some papers until he found the police report and read it.

"Yes, it does mention that they found two corpse Males and one corpse Female at the scene, the three of them were been shot and killed by .45 automatic pistols" Agent Zelman finished reading it.

"My god…! Gary, do you think _he's_…"

"…building another one? Yes…!" Agent Hudson finished Agent Jenny question.

"Alright Alice, thanks for the information…" Agent Zelman said.

"You got it…" Alice said. Agent Zelman finally hung up his cell phone and hidden it inside his pocket.

Finally, they arrived in front of the building of the police department. The three of them got out of their vehicle and stepped inside. As the three of them approached the front of the desk, where they give any information or help any civilian, which they saw a blonde female wearing the blue uniform, seating there and typing the computer. The Blonde officer looked up and the saw the three well dressed uniform.

"May I help you…?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Agent Hudson and my partner here is Agent Color… we are here to pick up our _package_" Agent Hudson said.

"Oh right… Captain told me that you guys are coming over; thank god you came over… I was worrying sick because of that creep bold guy" The Blonde Officer said.

"That's why we are her to pick up the enemy…" Agent Zelman said.

"Alright, let me just contact our Captain, to inform him that you are here… will you please follow me" The Blonde Officer said. As she picked up a few folders and holding it on to her arms. Agent Hudson turned around and looked straight at Agent Zelman's eyes.

"Alan..? I want you to get to the scene where Harris's tracks ended at the abounded house and investigate; our crew investigators are already there. Take the car and head there right now…" Agent Hudson said as he handed over the keys to him.

"Got it boss…" Agent Zelman said.

"Jenny…? I want you to stay here in the front door and guard if only Harris makes a move to escape; do you got it?" Agent Hudson asked.

"Yea sure, no problem…" Agent Color said.

"Good, I will be right back…" Agent Hudson said as he started to follow the Blonde officer to the Captain's Office.

**Agent Alan Zelman POV**

Agent Zelman was about to leave, but he wanted to ask one more question to Agent Color, before he leaves.

"Hey…! Before I go… What is _Gary's and John's History_?" Agent Zelman asked.

"Five years ago, Gary Hudson and his _little brother_, Jeremy Hudson, were working at the same job as FBI Agents. The two of them were chasing after John Harris's tracks back at West Africa, though John Harris wasn't alone, he had friends with the rebels and ambush John, Jeremy, and there team. Most of the rebels lost at that time of the ambush, but one of the men waited for the right moment and stood there to kill Jeremy Hudson, shot him with a .356 Magnum, into his chest. Gary ran to catch him before he'll collapse to the floor and still Jeremy was breathing, but it was too late, Jeremy died right on Gary's arms, in front of him…" Agent Color said.

"…and that men that killed Jeremy Hudson, is John Harris?" Agent Zelman asked.

"Yes…" Agent Color said.

"Why did he get mad because I checked my cell phone this early...?" Agent Zelman asked.

"Gary is really upset about texting and driving, he has teenage daughter name Kelly Hudson, and she texts her friends while she is driving. Gary does not want lose another family member like his little brother… does that make very clear to you how Gary and John are true enemies?" Agent Color asked him.

"A lot…" Agent Zelman said. He took off as he walked out of the building and approached to their vehicle. He got inside and turned the engine on, as he remembered the street of the location from the investigation scene, he reached to his pocked and grabbed his cell phone to put the location at the GPS from his cell phone. As he saw the map from his cell phone and drove off from the parking lot and went to the streets as he is heading to the crime scene of John Harris. Agent Zelman is really nosy about the rumor of the time machine and wants to see at least some proof of it, but the most part that bothers him is why does Agent Gary Hudson is really full of care from him. He wonders…

**Agent Gary Hudson's POV**

As Agent Hudson is following the Blonde Officer he is really concentrated on getting any answers from John's second experiment. If he really did complete this experiment then the country will be in danger. The blonde officer reached their location as she knocked on the front door which what Agent Hudson saw the small cube glass that has a printed name in the middle, _Capt. Alfred Lopez._

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Come in…" A Man's voice demand, as the blonde officer opened the door and saw Captain Lopez, sitting behind his desk, checking the some work papers on top of his desk, while he is drinking some of his coffee.

"I'm Sorry to interrupt you sir, but the FBI Agent Hudson is here to see you…" The Blonde Officer said.

"That's fine let him in…" Captain Lopez said, as Agent Hudson entered his office and Captain Lopez got up from his seat to introduce him to himself.

"Well hello there I'm Captain Alfred Lopez" Captain Lopez said.

"Hi…! I'm Agent Gary Hudson… FBI" Agent Hudson said, as the two men shake hands, Captain Lopez looked at the Blonde Officer.

"That will be all Carla, thank you…" Captain Lopez said.

"You're Welcome sir…" Officer Carla said as she closed the door and left to headed back where her position from her desk is at.

"Come have a seat…" Captain Lopez offered him.

"Actually I am in a pretty tight schedule… where is our suspect?" Agent Hudson asked him.

"Oh, yes he is in our tiny little confess room where they meet their lawyers… follow me" Captain Lopez said, as the two now exited Captain Lopez's office and headed to the halls where is pretty strict. As Agent Hudson is following Captain Lopez, he saw a teenage boy that is sitting in the sofa that is the other way of the hall. He can tell that this boy looks pretty upset…

Agent Hudson also saw his partner, Agent Color, which she is still guarding the front doors.

He made a bird like whistling at her, Agent Color knows what it means, she turned the direction where the whistle came from and saw him. Agent Hudson waved at her to come over, as she did so now it is the two of them following.

Captain Lopez noticed that there was another one that is following, as he turned around and saw a dark brown hair woman.

"Forgive me, this is my partner Agent Jenny Color" Agent Hudson said, as he introduced his partner at Captain Lopez.

"It's a pleasure meeting you" Agent Color said.

"I'm Captain Alfred Lopez and nice meeting you to…" Captain Lopez said as he did the same thing to shake hands with Agent Color.

"We appreciate of what you all done to capture this monster" Agent Color thanked the Captain.

"Hey…! I don't know much about this animal, but he is your business not ours… not anymore" Captain Lopez said, as the three arrived at a black steel door and opened it with his keys. Captain Lopez, Agent Hudson, and Agent Color entered the room and saw a large rectangular window which the three saw through it and _there he was_…

Agent Hudson made a glared at him, he knows that the other side of the room is a mirror, but where the two Agents and The Captain is where they can see him through the glass.

"Is there anything else that we should know about, besides the witness police officers and one teenage kid…?" Agent Hudson asked.

"Well… there is something that I should tell you before I leave you alone…" Captain Lopez said as he stuttered a little bit to explain something horrible.

"Which is…?" Agent Hudson asked as he looked at him straight into his eyes.

"There was actually a fourth witness… but I believe he was the one who saw the whole thing happening before the _basement was totally damaged…_ where the crime scene is at" Captain Lopez said.

"Who…?" Agent Hudson asked.

"His name is Aaron and he had a complicated shat with your suspect in there and when the explosion happened… umm his nowhere to be found" Captain Lopez finally finished.

"Does that explain where I saw that teenager kid at the hall right now, who's really upset, is a friend of Aaron's?" Agent Hudson asked.

"There both brothers, the kid that you saw right now is his older brother, named Frank… Aaron is the youngest" Captain Lopez said. Agent Hudson made his eyes wide of how surprised that these two teens are brothers, he even remembered how upset he really was when he lost his brother.

"Is he alright?" Agent Hudson asked.

"Not at all, he is really worried" Captain Lopez said as he nodded his head.

"Well Thank you Captain Lopez, but will take from here and we need this area, including the hall private…" Agent Color said. Captain Lopez nodded and as he left the room leaving only the two Agents alone with the murderess monster.

Agent Color walked and stood at the side of Agent Hudson as he only stared off to space and thought about the kid's feelings from his little brother.

"Hey…! Are you alright?" She asked him as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"First, he takes something from my life and now he is taking so many lives. This needs to stop right now Jenny… I will get an answer from him… Where is that _kid_?" Agent Hudson said as he growled in anger and looked at Agent Color. "I'm going in there and make to spit out his full shit of mouth…" Agent Hudson said as he started to walk out.

"Gary Wait…! What if he does not say anything about the where bouts of this kid, Aaron?" Agent Color asked him with worried.

"I'll be very sure to make him spit… Knock me at that window in order for you can tell me if Alan found anything familiar back at the scene, if that is he contacts you" Agent Hudson said, as he took off from the room and headed the next door of the room where John Harris is at.

He walked out of the room and headed to the next door, but first he looked around if anybody was around the halls, nowhere to be found. Agent Hudson slowly reached his hand to the door knob and slowly slyly opened the door. As the door swung opened, John turned to his right as he saw the person that he was expected, he smiled at Agent Hudson.

"Well… well… well if it _isn't my old friend_… Agent Gary Hudson…" John said, as he laughed out at him. Agent Hudson just glared at him as he locked the door right behind him and headed to the corner of the room where he raised his hand to grab and disconnect the power chord of the surveillance camera. Agent Hudson turned around and headed to the table where John is seating right in front of him, along with the handcuffs that he is wearing around both wrists.

The FBI Agent also noticed that John has a few bruises and small cuts on his face…

"We've been after your ass for years" Agent Hudson said as he continued to glare at him, as he took the empty chair that is next to him and opened the file folder that he's been holding.

"And I'm surprised that you found me… oh no it wasn't you at all, it was those fucking public police officers who did found me" John yelled up.

"Yes, which is very embarrassed for you…" Agent Hudson said.

"Actually, it is for you Agent Hudson… tell me how many of your people have you lost?" John asked and he made a mad dogging smile on his face.

"Shut the fuck up…! You're the one who has caused all those poor men to die… You are a Public Enemy to this country… and now you will pay of all the consequences" Agent Hudson said.

"Ha, you haven't seen still part of my project and yet I have completed my genius experiment Agent Hudson" John said.

"Mmhhhmm, continue with your little pathetic stories… no one is going to believe you John Harris" Agent Hudson said, as he continued to look at the file folder of the papers.

"Oh really, doesn't your little fucking papers say that _the three little piggy's_ were been missing for the last two months?" John asked as he smiled at him. Agent Hudson looked up at him as surprised that he knows everything they've been through John Harris's track.

"Speaking of that, what have you been using them…?" Agent Hudson asked.

"I have already told you, back at prison, I will still continue my project…" John said.

"And how come your still here?" Agent Hudson asked him as he crossed his arms over to his chest. John just glared at him and growled with such frustration because of Aaron was sent to the future, along with John's project watch.

**Agent Alan Zelman's POV**

As Agent Zelman drove to the next street, he didn't expect that the neighborhood where the crime scene is at is totally black out. He saw a few headlights from vans that he did not expect also. Which those vans have a special device on top of it that are satellites TV, the news people. The firefighters and the ambulance were there too…He pulled over his vehicle to the side of the sidewalk and saw a loaded crowded people along with the camera man.

"Great! Here I go… I hope it's really worth it…?" He asked himself. As he approached to the crowded people, he went in and gently pushed every reporter or crew member of the news. Some of them got right in front of him; some were asking about if it is safe here in El Paso…

"Agent..? Can you please at least tell us what have happened inside of the abandon house?" A Female reporter asked him.

"Is El Paso safe for the citizens here who are living?" A Male Reporter asked him.

"How is this possible with one explosion can cause this massive black out…?" Another reporter asked.

"No Comment… No Comment… No Comment…" Agent Zelman said that to the reporters that asked him. Finally he got out of that chaos and headed to the house where he saw the FBI Investigation Group.

One of the group member turned around to see the FBI Agent approaching towards them and he did the same. Agent Zelman saw a bold, short guy, with glasses approaching towards him.

"You're the FBI Agent…?" The Short Man asked him.

"Yes, I'm Agent Alan Zelman" Agent Zelman introduced himself, as he raised his hand to give the little guy a hand shake.

"I'm FBI Investigator Gilbert Oakes… thank you for coming… now follow me" Gilbert said, as the two headed inside the house. Agent Zelman saw how horrible the house is and looked around to see lots of broken things.

"My God…! What a nasty place…" Agent Zelman comment.

"Ha-ha-ha, you should take a look at _my old men's home_" Gilbert also complained. The two of them now headed to the basement stairway, Agent Zelman can smell the smoke coming from the door behind that is right ahead of them.

"Jesus…! I you sure the firefighters checked the whole basement?" Agent Zelman asked as he covered his nose with his hands.

"Pretty sure Agent… that smell that you are smelling right now is the doors that are yet hot and burned.

The two now stopped before entering in the basement of the scene, Gilbert turned around to look at Agent Zelman.

"What you are about to see is very interesting…" Gilbert said as he smiled for the excitement. As he reached to his pocket to grab his gloves and put them on. Gilbert opened the door as more white smoke came out from the inside and came to their face as the two covered them.

Agent Zelman's eyes turned wide when he saw in the middle of the room is a large hole made of a bowl of cup. Is pure burned and small fewer smoke is still coming out from the ground, around the walls is been simple cut off and burned at the same time. Along with the computers, monitors, and chemical equipment were been cut in half, like a laser as Agent Zelman can describe them. He even saw a few Investigators Group members searching and looking for any positive evidence, as all of them have to use their flash lights.

"Jesus Christ…!" Agent Zelman said.

"I know…! What kind of project or experiment was John Harris into?" Gilbert asked.

"Are those the three corpse's scientist?" Agent Zelman asked, as he looked at his left side and saw three large black bags are zipped up.

"Yes, we believe they have been already dead before the explosion has burned every part of their human organism" Gilbert said.

"How can you tell…?" Agent Zelman asked as he approached to the bags and kneeled down with one knee. He reached to his pockets and took out his protective gloves, in order not to leave evidence of his finger prints or catch any bacteria or infection.

"We can tell that each of their skulls have one deep hole that have been shot by a .45 automatic pistol. These poor people were been killed cold blooded" Gilbert said it in a sad tone.

Agent Zelman put his gloves on and reached to open the bag, as he did. He quickly covered his mouth and gasped at the horrible smell of the corpse. He can describe that he is seeing a dead Mummy for right now… the body is been burned as he can still see pieces of meat left over, hanging on the bones. Agent Zelman saw the tiny little hole which is part of the forehead of the skull where the bullet went. He has seen enough, he quickly zipped the bag up and got up to his knees. Agent Zelman catches some breath as he was still in shocked…

"Did you ask any witnesses besides the two officers and the teenage kid who survived at the blast?" Agent Zelman asked him.

"Well there was a group of teenage kids who had a party like four blocks away from here… many of them told me the same thing that they've just heard gun firing, before the explosion and the blackout came" Gilbert said.

"You're telling me there was another witness who was here before the police came and saw the area blown away?" Agent Zelman asked as he looked at him straight into his eyes.

"Yes, we have found a different shell case… which is a 9MM Handgun" Gilbert said.

"One of ours that we carry…?" Agent Zelman asked.

"Exactly…! But that person is the little brother of that teenage witness kid; the boy's name is Aaron. The two of them are brothers… Frank, the teenager witness who saw it before the blast, told us that he saw his little brother was standing there where that large bowl of burned…" Gilbert said as he pointed out the area where Aaron was standing.

"Was standing there and saw that his little brother was surrounded by this large lighting sphere around him. Lighting started to come out insane around it and simply just vanished" Gilbert said as he finished.

"Well if his little brother was here than have you found his ashes or any sites of bones…?" Agent Zelman asked, he believes that the little one must have not made it.

"No… Not at all…" A Hispanic FBI Investigator said, as this man is inside the bowl of hot dirt which he is holding a small computer device along with a temperature stick sensor. "There is no trace of bone ashes or any clothing; I believe he just accidently vanished to somewhere or anything…" The Investigator said.

"How can you tell…?" Agent Zelman asked.

"Because… this dirt right here where I am standing, is nothing but like you stepping the hot dirt next to a volcanic mountain… even I can feel the inside of my shoes are now sweating" The investigator said as he now got out of the bowl hole.

"What about the cause of the blackout?" Agent Zelman asked.

"The cause of it, was because John Harris used the fiber lines of the electricity of the neighborhood to use it with the computers and to charged something powerful…" Gilbert added.

"Sir…?" A Female Investigator called out loudly.

"What is it…?" Gilbert asked the female investigator.

"We found this" The Female investigator said, as she handed over a drawing paper. Gilbert examined the simple drawing and made his eyes wide of what this title means. He looked at Agent Zelman and passed the drawing to him for he can see what it is. The drawing shows a steel metal watch that shows the type of examples that has weapon's, GPS, and also talks in order for help advice. Agent Zelman read the title The Time Machine Watch… Zelman is pretty shocked and scared that these insane men really built it.

"I need to make a phone call… excuse me" Agent Zelman said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket to contact Agent Color.

**Agent Jenny Color's POV**

Agent Color's phone suddenly rang as she continues watching the conservation of Agent Hudson and John Harris through the window…

"This Agent Color…?" Agent Color answered it.

"Jenny? It's Alan…." Agent Zelman's voiced said in the phone.

"Alan? Do you have any news…?" Agent Color asked.

"Yeah and this one is pretty bad news… I did found real evidence of John Harris's second experiment and yes, it does show that he really completed a time machine watch… is he wearing it right now?" Agent Zelman asked.

"No, he is not wearing anything on his wrists… I mean, Alan are you sure he did complete his project?" Agent Color asked with worried.

"Jenny, from the looks of it where I'm at… this place is pretty trashed up and the device is nowhere to be found" Agent Zelman said.

"Alright, I'll tell Gary the news… Thanks for the help Alan…" Agent Color said.

"You're Welcome… I'll be heading back at the police department to see you guys there" Agent Zelman said, as she finally hangs up.

Agent Gary Hudson's POV

"So tell me Agent Hudson… how does feel?" John asked him.

"What…?" Agent Hudson asked harshly at him.

"How does feel like to lose your little brother right in front of your arms…?" John asked once again.

"You keep your mouth shut about him…!" Agent Hudson demands him.

"Oh why not? I just want to know how does a pathetic young man like your brother… cried into your arms…" John laughed out.

Agent Hudson stormed right after him and grabbed him by his neck as hard as he can. Choking the big bold men is way too hard for Agent Hudson. John just enjoyed the action that Agent Hudson is really doing and laughed out how weak he is.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

Agent Hudson quickly looked back at the rectangular mirror that Agent Color is calling for him. He looked back at John and glared at him as he finally released him and stormed out of the room. He really cannot control his anger into John Harris. As he opened the door of the next room where Agent Color was watching the whole thing.

"What is it…?" Agent Hudson asked.

"We have a problem… John Harris did actually really build a time machine that is made out of watch… but"

"But what…?" Agent Hudson asked as confused.

"The time machine watch is nowhere to be found at the basement house…" Agent Color said.

"Wait a minute… if John did really build the device, then how come he is still here? He wouldn't be here for right now" Agent Hudson said.

"We believe Aaron was the one who took it, but the question is _where he is_?" Agent Color asked.

"You know this ugly son of a bitch won't talk anymore…" Agent Hudson mentioned it.

"Then use force on him, he should know where is Aaron" Agent Color said.

Agent Hudson then had a brilliant idea; he smiled at his plan on how to make John talk.

"I think I saw that witness teenager kid, Frank, that he's seating right there at the hall. I got to say he has some hard knuckles there that I saw. I bet he would help us…" Agent Hudson said as he took off from the room once again. Headed the direction where he saw that teen and already found him still sitting at the sofa with frustration. Agent Hudson approached the 19 year old person until he already saw him.

"What do you want…?" Frank asked him.

"I'm Agent Gary Hudson… I'm here to help you" Agent Hudson said.

"Which is…?" Frank asked him once again as he starred off to space.

"Finding your little brother" Agent Hudson answered.

Frank looked up at him with surprised and he didn't know that the FBI really doesn't care much about other citizens'… Frank thought for a moment, it is worth a shot fitting an answer where his brother is at.

"Alright, I'll trust you" Frank said.

"Good, the only way for I can help is for you to help me also…" Agent Hudson asked him a favor.

"What is it what you need…?" Frank asked him.

"Follow Me" Agent Hudson said as he walked away and headed back where his Partner is at. Frank got up from the sofa and followed the FBI Agent. As the two now got inside the room, Frank immediately paused when he saw another Agent there and saw the person that he would expect through the window.

"Frank, this is my partner Agent Color…" Agent Hudson said.

"Hi…!" Frank said as he continued to watch John through the window, he really wants to go inside and punch the faggot.

"Listen very closely, I want you to go in there and force John Harris to…"

"In order for him to let him speak up where are my brother's tracks… clever" Frank interrupted Agent Hudson.

"Yes" Agent Color said.

"Did you all find out what made him disappeared like that…?" Frank asked.

"Yes, this men is name John Harris, he built a time machine watch and we believe you brother has it, that's the reason I brought you here in order for this men to talk and he will tell you how to bring back your brother" Agent Hudson said.

"Can I…?" Frank asked for a favor.

"Yea, make him also spit some blood" Agent Hudson said. As for Frank he smiled and decided to leave the room and headed to the next room.

"Gary…? Are you sure this is okay?" Agent Color asked him.

"Oh… I'm pretty sure it is fine" Agent Hudson said.

**Frank's POV**

Frank entered the room where the bold man is seating there until now he saw him. John looked at him and smiled because he knows who Frank is really is…

"Well… you must the older brother that I had a little chat with him" John said.

"Yea, I'm Frank… and the other one is my little brother, Aaron" Frank told him as he started to slowly walk around John and the table.

"I must say, your brother is a well known fighter. I must admit that you have trained him?" John asked him.

"Ha yeah… yes I did… My Dad and I and a few friends trained him… Me, I trained him some Mixed Martial Arts… My Dad Thought him I to fight in soldier combat… and my friends trained him how to hold powerful weapons" Frank said.

"Speaking of weapon's… you know what I a have done to your brother?" John asked him.

"What…?" Frank asked, as he was standing right next to him and laid his hand on John shoulder.

"I shot him in the fucking leg and he cried like little pussy" John said as he started to laugh. Frank quickly used his hand that was lying on John's shoulder and pushed John's face smashing the metal table into it. John growled in pain as his nose started to bleed slowly…

"Ah…! You Fucker!" John yelled up.

"Where is my brother you sick fuck face…?" Frank yelled him back with anger as he raised his foot and kicked John's side of the face. Bringing the man to the ground. Frank reached over to him as he grabbed one of john's arms, twisted the arm, and Frank put his knee on top of John's arm between the two structure bones.

"One last time, where is my brother?" Frank asked him.

"Go to hell…" John said as he spit some blood to the floor.

"Fine by me" Frank said, he pulled John's arm up, while he's knee is still on top of the arm. Hearing a hard snap of the bone break, as for John he yelled up loudly in pain.

"Alright… Alright… I'll tell you where he is" John finally gave up, as he started to continue crying the pain and catch some breath.

"Well then where is he…?" Frank asked.

"Your brother took my time machine watch and had been accidently teleported to a different universe…" John said as he continued to growl in pain.

"What year…?" Frank asked. "What Mother fucking year…?" Frank asked again but this time with the anger.

"In the year 3568" John finally said.

Frank just got really shocked that he's little brother is been teleported to the future. He didn't know what else to say… but these

"How can I bring him back…?" Frank asked.

"You can't he needs to find a way to recharge the time machine watch… then he will go back to where he supposed to be" John said.

Frank finally let his arm go and slowly walked out of the room… really shocked as he continued to walk; Agent Hudson walked out of the room and stopped Frank.

"Listen, I'll do whatever I can to bring back your brother" Agent Hudson said.

"Didn't you hear that creep… he went to the future, how am I supposed to know about the future… he won't come back" Frank said as Agent Hudson saw a few tears on Franks cheeks.

"Hey…! You know so much about your brother and you shouldn't let yourself down… at least trust him in your own heart" Agent Hudson said.

"Thank you…" Frank said.

"Don't tell anybody about this do you understand?" Agent Hudson asked him seriously.

"Ha… how are people supposed to believe me that my brother has been teleported to the future" Frank comment.

**Author's Note**: _The names of the people that I mentioned from this chapter are not real; this story is only made up along with stories of each person._

_**P.S:** Please forgive me that I have taken forever on making this chapter. I was think over the days how to bring the piece back. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW…_


	16. Unexpected Visitor

**Unexpected Visitor**

**36th Century**

**The Jedi Temple**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron stared at the Politic Teenager right in front of him, while Ahsoka's eyes are still wide opened. She cannot believe that Lux Bonteri visited here at the temple at the wrong time, when she is on a date with Aaron.

"Lux…! I thought you were going on your own path to get justice on Count Dooku?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Well I was, until Jedi Master Skywalker found a way to contact me and told me that you were really worried sick about me… so I have to come here and to cheer you up…" Lux said, as he smiled right at her in front of Aaron.

Aaron continued glaring at Anakin for forming an evil plan on him. Anakin just smiled back at Aaron as he believes it is a brilliant plan to keep her Padawan safe from the unknown person.

"Well… I believe it is time for the _two of you_ to talk about this, while I will go and talk with Aaron… in private" Anakin said as he walked to the other side where Aaron and Ahsoka are standing, putting his mechanical hand on Aaron's right shoulder. Aaron look back at him as Anakin's face turned to serious mood.

"But Master…?" Ahsoka asked as she is still in shock about this situation, she started to question herself how Aaron will react about Lux being here in the Temple.

"It's okay, Ahsoka… I will be fine" Aaron told her with a smile on his face. Ahsoka looked straight into his eye's and sensed them as she can trust him.

"Okay… I'll see you in a while… goodbye Aaron" Ahsoka said, as she gave the smile back at him.

"Goodbye Padawan Ahsoka Tano and thank you for taking me in a tour around the city" Aaron said as he smiled at her. He reached to grab Ahsoka's hand and gently kissed her lovely fingers.

"Oh… well your very welcome Aaron" Ahsoka said, as she blushed at the situation what Aaron did to her. She smiled at him and Aaron did the same with her, as both of their eyes locked. Anakin growled at the situation what they are at; Ahsoka finally blinked and looked straight at her Master. Lux glared at Aaron as he is starting to become jealous.

"Well then what are you waiting for Aaron, we have much to discuss…" Anakin said, as he led him the way out of the room, leaving Ahsoka and Lux alone…

Anakin lead Aaron to the large halls of the temple, he looked around to see if nobody was around. Later he spun around and grabbed by Aaron's neck as he pulled him and smashed him to the other wall.

"Haven't I warned you to stay away from my Padawan and you finally took her out on a date" Anakin said as he started to choke on Aaron's neck. Aaron reached both his hands on Anakin's hand to try to stop him, but he couldn't. He didn't expect the mechanical hand would squeeze him so hard. Aaron can barely catch some breath of his.

"First of all… s-she invited m-me… and I-I…"

"…and you accepted her invitation?" Anakin asked as he finished his sentence.

"Yes…" Aaron responded, he continued to struggle breathing.

"You will pay the consequences you little…"

"Master Jedi Skywalker!" A young woman's voiced yelled out. The two men looked at the direction to the person who yelled, Anakin finally let go of Aaron's neck and was pretty shocked to see his wife, Padme Amidala.

Aaron finally catches all his breath back and started to cough, he wondered why Senator Amidala is doing here at the Temple from this time, especially how the horrible situation is having with Aaron.

"Senator Amidala? W-what are you doing here?" Anakin asked her, still in shock as he stumbled a few words.

"I need to speak with you in private?" Padme asked him seriously.

"Is it important?" He asked.

"Very…" She said as she folded her arms. Anakin looked back at Aaron where he finally stood up into his feet.

"I guess I will see you around kid…" Anakin said as he started to approach towards Padme.

"Hey Skywalker?" Aaron called him, Anakin turned around as he looked back at him.

"I like your freaking hair style, it fits for you…" Aaron mentioned it.

"You little brat…!" Anakin yelled out and approached back at him.

"Now Anakin" Padme said, as she stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulled him away.

Finally the two have disappeared the halls; Aaron was left alone in the halls. He looked at the door where Ahsoka and Lux are talking alone inside Anakin's quarters. He wondered what the two are talking about, he was thinking to get near the door and listen the conversation, but Aaron had second thoughts, Ahsoka is a Jedi, she would have noticed that Aaron is around.

Instead Aaron turned the other way of the hall and walked slowly towards the path. Seeing the outside of the large widows, all the lights shine up in the sky from the big cities. He smiled how wonderful the view is; he also thought how other planets how beautiful than this.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

"What is do you want to talk about?" Anakin asked her, whispering next to her ear.

"Let's talk private…" Padme said.

"Okay, I think Ahsoka's quarters will be fine" He said. Anakin and Padme later entered Ahsoka's quarters. Anakin turned around and locked the door.

"Have you gone insane or madness?" Padme yelled up at him. Anakin turned around and looked at her straight to her eye; he was pretty shocked to hear this.

"What?" He asked.

"You almost chocked Aaron to death… what has gone into you?" She asked.

"Padme, I warned him to stay away from Ahsoka and look what happened? He finally took her out on a date…"

"I know…"

"What? You knew about it?" He asked her.

"No Anakin, I invited Ahsoka to the Special Evening Ballroom for the Republicans… and I saw him with her, I believe she invited him to come over" Padme said.

"Did you keep an eye on her?" Anakin asked.

"Yes… I even confess on him in private" She said.

"Good, and what did you tell him?"

"I warned him if he plans on hurting her, he will pay the consequence of justice from the Republic" Padme said.

"Did he say anything besides of what you told him?" Anakin asked once again, as he crossed his arms over on his chest.

"Oh yes, speaking of that, let me ask you this Ani… have you been opening your large mouth about our secret?" Padme asked him as she raised her tone at him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Anakin asked her with confused.

"After what I warned him to not hurt Ahsoka, he told me that you were the one to keep an eye on him… he even confess that you are my husband" Padme told him with her worried.

"What?"

"He knows about our secret Anakin, who is this kid Anakin? How does he know about our secret?" She asked him quickly.

"Now hold on second, did he say anything besides our secret?" Anakin asked her, became more shocked that Aaron knows about their marriage.

"Well he said that he is not a threat to the Jedi and the Republicans… and that he said he would never hurt Ahsoka" Padme said.

"Did he blackmail you about our marriage?"

"No Ani, he made a promised that he will keep his own words that he will never tell anybody about our own secret" Padme said.

"You believed him…?" He asked.

"He seemed very honest Anakin, so yes I believed in him" Padme said.

"I don't even get it… he is a very mysterious child" Anakin said.

"Look Anakin, please don't hurt him anymore or try to kill him… Please control your anger Ani, it is really getting worse" Padme begged him, as she came closely to him and laid her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'll do my best to not hurt him okay?" Anakin whispered to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand reached to her chin. He lifted her head up gently and kissed her forehead. Padme made a wide smiled as she giggled. She even saw Anakin's worst hair color and nodded her head; she knows whos the only one that does that to him.

"What?" Anakin asked him

"Let me guess… Ahsoka's revenge strikes?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I got her over the edge this time" He said. Padme laughed out as she reached her hand on top of Anakin's blue hair and began to rubbing it gently.

"Oh Ani… Come by to the apartment if u have the chance, I can bleach it back to your amazing blonde hair" Padme said as she smiled at him.

"Yes dear" Anakin told her, as he smiled back at her and kissed her softly at her.

"Not now Anakin" Padme put her hands on Anakin's chest and pushed him genetly away from her.

"You have to go?" He asked.

"Yes… Senator Organa is also very curious on the unknown child" Padme said. Anakin's smile faded away and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean unknown child? On Aaron?" He asked.

"Yes, Senator Organa made a full search on Aaron's Passport if he arrived on another planet or his birth certificate here on Coruscant… but nothing" Padme said.

"I have to inform this to the Council…" he said.

"Before you'll inform them… Please, come by to the apartment, it looks really ridiculous" Padme begged him.

"Fine, I'll head over there" Anakin said.

"Thank you honey" She said and the two kissed each other.

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

"Lux… I never thought you would have come here" Ahsoka said, she crossed her arms over to her chest.

"Well I was getting worried about you Ahsoka" Lux said.

"I can take care of myself Lux, there is no need for you to be worried about me… besides I'm a Jedi" She said. Lux took another look on Ahsoka's amazing dressed and made a half smile on his face.

"You know… you really do look…"

"Save it Lux…" Ahsoka said.

"So tell me, who is your new friend?" He asked her.

"His name is Aaron and do you have a problem with that?" Ahsoka asked him with a serious tone.

"No, not at all Ahsoka… I was just asking" He lied to her.

"Really? Then why do I sense that you are lying to me?" She asked.

"Ahsoka, when I saw your new friend… he does look like a threat to you and your Master was right about it"

"You're just saying that because you think he is not good to be trusted" Ahsoka said.

"Yes, he might rob you or assassin you Ahsoka"

"Stop! Just stop it! ...I am really tired of people telling me how he looks dangerous or he will kidnap me or something" Ahsoka snapped out at him.

"How many people have they told you that?"

"That will be you, Senator Amidala, Master Reus, and of course my master, Anakin" She said.

"Well can you explain me, why would your new friend carry a strange blaster on his weapon belt? ...He could draw his weapon at you" He said. Ahsoka made a small glare towards Lux and raised her finger at him.

"_Don't you forget that you draw your pistol blaster at me, after I saved you from those droids who were ordered by Count Dooku to kill you back at Mandalore_" She told him, as she made a sharp scary look at him.

"Well I'm sorry that I've done that, but I didn't want you to get involve of my plan to get revenge on Dooku" Lux said.

"Well your plan was stupidly and we nearly got killed" Ahsoka said.

"But we made it out of there"

"Barely… oh and does the Jedi Council know that you're here?" She asked.

"Yes, Jedi Master Skywalker told them that I'm in danger and he said that Count Dooku is after me to assassin me…" Lux said.

"…and let me guess, The Jedi Council believed him and allowed you to stay here for your own safety?" She asked him.

"Yes!" Lux said.

"Oh god… I'm done here" Ahsoka said, she truned around and walked out of Anakin's room.

"Wait! Ahsoka?" Lux Shouted at her as he followed her outside the hall.

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron later heard shouting in the other side of the hall where he came from. He noticed who were those voices were. To him they sounded like Ahoka's and Lux's voices. He slowly walked back where he came from; instead, he stopped at the end point of the hall and peaked by a little to see the other side who he saw Lux and Ahsoka arguing. Aaron can hear what they are arguing about…

"Lux, I told you a million times that you shouldn't be worried about me" Ahsoka shouted at him.

"Ahsoka, all I'm saying is to be careful with these _men_" He said.

"He is not a bad as you thought" She said.

Aaron took a guess when Lux mentioned _to be careful with these men_ is referring to him. He was about to head over the situation that is getting complicated, but someone grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him away from the scene. Lux and Ahsoka continued arguing, they didn't noticed that Aaron was about to approached them.

Aaron turns around and grabbed the right wrist whoever is grabbing his arm so hard. Twisting at the side and also twisting the arm behind the unknown person's back, leading her to the wall and slamming the person. Aaron cannot see who it was because in this hall where he is at are some parts of darkness.

All he can describe is the person is wearing green Jedi robes and has a double lightsabers hanging to the belt at each side. He also can describe that this person has a smooth light pale skin.

"Who are you?" Aaron demanded the person.

Although, the person growled at him and spun around, using the left arm of the elbow. Swing it around where he or she hit Aaron's back neck. Aaron fell forward to the wall, knocking him a little unconscious; he then turned around at the unknown. That person grabbed Aaron's neck and slammed him back at the wall; the person reached one of his or her lightsabers and switched it on. Which the lightsaber crystal is green, as that blade of the laser is close to Aaron's face. He could finally see who that person is because of the light from the lightsaber is shown. It was Master Reus, Tyzen's Master and Aaron was surprised that it was the strict Jedi…

"You Bustard! That really hurt" Master Reus told him.

"I thought you were an intruder trying to kill me… I'm sorry" Aaron said.

"Oh and you thought it was a good idea to lay a hand on a women?" Master Reus asked him, as she continued holding her lightsaber right in front of Aaron. Aaron can feel the waves of the heat coming from the greenish saber.

"Look in the Brightside for now… I'm not going to reach my weapon and never plan to kill you" Aaron was honest to her, she could sense it. She took a great look at Aaron's gun where he has it and looked back at Aaron. Master Reus slowly removed her hand on his neck and switched her lightsaber off, putting it back to her belt.

"One thing I do agree from Skywalker is that you are a threat to The Temple" She said, grabbing both of her hands behind her back as usual all Master Jedi's do that.

"Yes and No…" Aaron told her, as he got straighten up and fixed his jacket normally.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked him in a sharply tone.

"Yes I am considered as threat to anyone who attacks me and also a deadly weapon…. No, because I am not going to threat anyone from here" He said.

"Fair enough…" Master Reus said, she peaked to the other hall to see Ahsoka and Lux continue to talk. She must have guessed that the two haven't noticed the situation what was going with her and Aaron.

"I believe you and Ahsoka have a strong bond for the two of you?" She asked; continue to look at Aaron like an insect.

"Yes and before you are going to be nosy around on me… Why the hell did you that?" Aaron asked as her.

"It was better if you leave Ahsoka and that boy to argue" Master Reus said.

"But the situation was getting roughly…" He said.

"To me, it seems like it has calmly down" She told him. Aaron took a peak and saw that she was telling the truth, Ahsoka has finally calmed herself.

"You must be Aaron, am I correct?" Master Reus asked him.

"Yes, and you must be Tyzen Onasi's Master, am I right?"

"Xebec…!" She answered him.

"Excuse me?"

"My Padawan's name is Tyzen Xebec… Onasi is his mother's last name" Master Reus said, Aaron can see that the comics of Star Wars were true about her. She does not make any reaction at all or even smile like Mace Windu.

"I can see that you do know that young men over there?" Master Reus asked.

"Yes, his name is Lux Bonteri… he is the son of Senator Mina Bonteri" He said.

"The Senator, who has been assassinated?" She asked him.

"Yes, and the assassin's were called by Count Dooku after trying to make a piece confress to end the war" Aaron told her, this time Master Reus shot a glance reaction on her face when he mentioned the name of Count Dooku.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Well it's obviously make sense to make a conspiracy that he is taking the blame on the Republicans and The Separatists wanted to continue the war"

"Do you believe in his own words?" She asked him with a glare.

"Ha, I will never listen to a cowardly elderly man who is always on the run" He mentioned it. Master Reus's glare faded away, she is starting to grow an understanding on Aaron. He doesn't even like the Sith. She decided to head the way where the path of the hall leads towards the kitchen, but she then stopped and looked back at Aaron.

"I am going to give you an advice, don't ever make a smooth move to someone who is trying to help you, unless you clearly see that person… oh and if you do that to me again, next time you won't regret it" Master Reus said.

"Is that a warning?"

"Yes"

"You know what I've noticed today, is that you and I have a common to each other and that is worried, little anger temper, and trust issue" Aaron told her with a smile, Master Reus gave him a half smile and raised an eyebrow. She continued walking away from him; Aaron stared into space for a moment and looked up at her.

"Master Reus!" He called her, Master Reus half looked back at Aaron.

"I'm sorry what happened to you in the past, _he_ had no right to treat you like that. It's not your fault" Aaron said with a look on a sad face.

Master Reus completely turned around to look at him, she knew what he meant by those words and she is pretty surprised how he knows about her past. Her first Master that she had in her life as a child and her fear…. Count Dooku.

"Thank you" That all she told him and continued to walk.

Aaron looked back where he can still see Lux and Ahsok talking to each other, but not friendship to him… more like still discussing things about him.

"Well you are an unexpected visitor" Aaron said to himself, mentioning to Lux.


	17. Getting In My Way

**Getting On My Way**

**Two Hours Ago…**

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

Anakin took another look at his hair from the mirror. He smiled that he's blonde hair is back, thanks to his wife, Padme, who she bleached it back. Anakin and Padme were in there apartment where they usually are living together in Coruscant. He was sitting on his chair in front of the mirror and the sink what's in front of him.

"I'm glad you love it" Padme mentioned it as she entered the restroom and stood by the door to see her husband seeing himself in the mirror.

"It looks really light at some parts, but at the same time you have done and amazing job… Thank you" Anakin said, as he looked up at her and smiled.

"You're welcome honey" Padme said, she walked towards him and sat on his right leg, putting her arm around his neck, while she laid her head on his shoulder and starting kissing him on his cheeks.

"Ha-ha stop it Padme" Anakin said, as she started to giggle and teasing him around his neck.

"Aren't you going to go back to the Temple and inform the situation about who's that unknown child?" She asked him.

"Oh right… aw I hated when I don't have the time being here with you" Anakin wine up at her.

"Stop acting like a child and go… This is very important Ani" She told him with a serious tone. Anakin gasped and looked up to see Padme's eyes.

"Fine, but when I get back I will have my own time with you" He mentioned it.

Anakin got up and went towards the bedroom to put his Jedi shirt robes on, he took them off because he didn't want any to mess it up before his wife bleached his hair.

**Padme Amidala's POV**

Padme saw her husband in the bedroom putting his shirt back on; she went back towards the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She reached her hand on her smooth stomach, starting rubbing it and smiled at the same time. Padme always wondered in her life how it feels to be a parent and always wondered in her mind how will Anakin be as a father with their children.

"Padme, I'm about to leave… I'll be back as soon as possible okay?" Anakin asked her. Padme looked up at him and smiled. Anakin approached her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. She accepted it and she will always love her husband as long as it takes. The two broke off and said goodbye to each other, Anakin took off the room and headed towards the parking lot of the speeders.

Padme headed towards the living room where that room is full of beauty. She headed towards outside where she always loves standing to see the view of the city. She saw Anakin's speeder heading towards the Temple, she looked once again to her stomach and rubbed it gently again.

"How am I supposed to tell you this Ani?" She asked herself.

**The Jedi Temple**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron headed towards the library, all what he needed is to have a piece time for himself. He entered the large library of the Temple and started to wonder off himself, also he went by every book shelf to see if there was an interesting book for him.

A few minutes have passed, but something caught Aaron's eye. He saw a book that has the title that is called _The Lost Tribes of the Centuries _and even shows the numbers of the centuries, _19-29_. Aaron can tell that the 21st century is there, his time where he belongs. He grabbed the massive book and took to the sofa in order for he can read it.

He opened the book, and looked at the letters that he did not expect. The letters in the book were written in alien words, it showed strange looking odd circles along with straight lines markings. Aaron gasped and rolled over eyes…

"Jesus! I'm still not used to it for this world" He said.

He then saw the front page cover of the title that on the left it had a few small buttons that have different languages. He saw one of the buttons that at the side it said English, Aaron press the button and suddenly all the letters from inside the book transformed into English letters. Aaron's turned wide of how impressive the technology they have in this century.

Aaron turned to the page where the index is at, he saw the list of the century's there until he had finally found his. The 21st Century's page was at the page #254 and turned to all the pages to find his century. Though, when he got there, there was another index. Except that this one is with the list of Species.

"Gosh! I guess humans were not the only ones who had trouble in life" Aaron said.

He found humans at one side and tells the page where the human nature is at. Aaron got to the page until suddenly he stopped; he saw his home world… Earth. It looks exactly like it looks when he sees a picture of planet earth; the ocean, the clouds, and of course the green land. A tear began on Aaron's eyes which are starting to drip by a little bit. He wiped them off and continued to turn the page, there wasn't enough information there as he read through it.

"It said here…" Aaron is going to read the information.

_The 21__st__ Century of the human nature and world is not enough information like the rest of the other species having. Though, what we have further information about the time, that the human nature world of the 21__st__ century was about all communication and caring for each other. One of the reasons thanks to that time of the galaxy is it that they had the technology, which it is spread throughout the galaxy later in the centuries. But in the other hand, there nature also caused destruction, hatred, war, murders, and crimes to each other, more alike it is mostly of that caused from their religious or the leaders acting chides to each other and then they cause a war. They do not have a complete love caring to each other. These are one of the few most horrific histories of the galaxy. But in furthermore, without them, we won't be meeting to each other in the galaxy. The humans in the 21__st__ Centuries are the first ones to discover other home planets of other species, they have been study and question themselves. _

_Written by: Master Jedi Elli Scouts, 2914_

"It's true; my time is nothing but hatred, crime, and killing to other humans… My god what have we become?" Aaron asked himself.

"Hey Aaron!" A young man's voice called him.

Aaron looked up and smiled at Tyzen and Barriss that are approaching towards him. Aaron closed the book and laded to his side on the sofa.

"What are you reading?" Tyzen asked.

"Oh nothing, just wondering off from your library" Aaron responded.

Barriss sat next to Aaron, and she grabbed the book from the side of him. She was surprised of what he was reading and looked up at him.

"My force, you love the history of the century's back then?" She asked him.

"Oh Force, here we go again…" Tyzen said.

"Do you have a problem about my reading skills, Tyzen Xebec?" She asked, as she crossed over her arms over to her chest and looked at up at him.

"It is all what you talk about… hey have you read this? Oh I have read that before... and you keep going on and on" Tyzen fooled on her, as he remembered in the past about her.

"I do not sound like that" Barriss said.

"Yes you do"

"No I do not, besides do you don't want me to tell Aaron the story of your embarrassing life when you were eight years old?" Barriss asked him as she smiled at him. Tyzen's eyes turned wide and his jaw just dropped opened.

"You wouldn't dare?" he asked.

"Try me!" She said. All what Aaron did is laugh as he enjoyed the moment of Tyzen and Barriss are fighting.

"Anyway, how was it?" Tyzen asked Aaron.

"How was what?" Aaron asked.

"Oh now you have just changed the subject, but since you brought it up… I really want to know how was it with you and Ahsoka?" Barriss asked, as she turned to look at Aaron.

"I don't know how to put these, but yes. Ahsoka had planned it very well and it was truly amazing. She and I really did enjoy ourselves and hum… we loved it" Aaron said. Tyzen and Barriss shot glances to each other as the two smiled. Suddenly, Tyzen looked at Aaron as he cleared his throat out…

"Did you two…"

"Wait! What? No!" Aaron said, as his tone was a surprised.

"I take that as a yes" Barriss said, as she continued to smile.

"No, no, no you two we didn't…" Aaron said.

"Aaron, it's okay. We won't tell anybody about this… we promise" Tyzen said.

Aaron then looked at Barriss, as she is still smiling at him.

"And you agree with this?" He asked her.

"As long as you keep Ahsoka happy, then yes… I do agree" Barriss said.

"Thank you, both of you" Aaron said.

"So, what else happened?" Tyzen asked him.

"Well after we were done… we headed back here to the Temple and Anakin called over to Ahsoka to his quarters for both of us. He found out about it and wanted a payback, which he brought an unexpected visitor, that Ahsoka knows him" Aaron said. Tzyen's and Barriss's smile faded away and tuned to confusement.

"Him?" Barriss asked.

"Who?" Tyzen asked.

"The unexpected visitor's name is Lux Bonteri" Aaron answered both of their questioned.

"Wait! Senator Mina Bonteri's son, the senator who has been assassinated and the Separatists are taking the blame on us?" Barriss asked.

"Yup, that's him" Aaron said.

"What is he doing here in the first place?" Tyzen asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but Anakin brought him over to the Temple. In order for him to keep me away from Ahsoka" Aaron said.

"My force, I know how Skywalker really is to over protective to the people that he cares about" Barriss said.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Aaron and Tyzen looked over at Barriss's comlink, which is someone is someone is contacting at her. Barriss looked over at her comlink then at the two men.

"Excuse me I have to reach this one, it might be important" Barriss said, as she stood up and walked to an area where she can communicate whoever is contacting her. Leaving Aaron and Tyzen alone as the two looked at each other.

"So, does this Lux have a crush on Ahsoka?" Tyzen asked Aaron.

"A lot"

"Oh this is not going to be good" Tyzen mentioned it.

"Tell me about it…" Aaron agreed with him.

Barriss came back after she had communicated and the two boys looked up at her as she walked in.

"Well that was my Master, I have to go. Skywalker is gathering all the Jedi Councils to the chambers; he said it is very important… Goodbye Aaron, ill will see you next thing in the morning" Barriss said, as she bowed at him and smiled.

"Goodbye Barriss and sweet dreams" Aaron said, Barriss then looked up at Tyzen.

"I'll see you in a while" She said, she wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head on his chest for few seconds. Tyzen blushed at the situation he is in, but he accepted her hug.

"Goodbye Barriss" Tyzen said, the two broke off and Barriss walked away from Aaron and Tyzen. Tzyen still kept his eyes on her, as she half looked back at him, while she kept walking and made a smile half at him. Tyzen smiled at her, he then turned around to look at Aaron. Who he is smiling at him…

"What?" Tyzen asked.

"Oh nothing, just wondering how the two of you are getting along?" Aaron asked as he got up from the sofa and grabbed the book.

"There is nothing between her and I" Tyzen said.

"Sure…" Aaron smirked as he walked away from him and headed back to the same book shelf where he grabbed the book.

A few Minutes later…

**Anakin Skywalkers's POV**

He was glad that he brought the Jedi Council here to the chambers, but he also wondered where Master Ti was. He had contact all the Jedi Councils here and a few Knights in the chambers which includes Mace Windu, Master Yoda, Luminara Unduli, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Quinlon Vos, Obi wan Kenobi, and more. Barriss finally came into the chambers…

"Please forgive me for coming in late My Masters, I have arrived as I could" Barriss begged them as she bowed and closed her eyes for her lateness.

"It is alright, Padawan Offee" Mace said, Barriss bowed at him, a sign of thank you ring him. She moved right next to her Master, Luminara. All the Jedi Council were sitting at their chairs as only Anakin, Luminara, Barriss and a few others are standing in the middle.

"Skywalker, what is the meaning of all this?" Mace asked.

"Well, I wanted to inform you about interesting news of our old guest" Anakin said, as he began his speech.

"You mean Aaron?" Kit asked.

"Yes… Senator Amidala informed me that she had searched on Coruscant Passports Visitors to see the identity of Aaron" Anakin said.

"But…?" Mace asked.

"But she has across that there was no Passport of Aaron's, it's a matter a fact she has searched there was no birth certificate, passport, social security number, or where he lives… This explains why I am warning you to all, that Aaron is an unknown human and is a threat to the Republic" Anakin said, as he looked at everyone.

Some of them shot glances to each other and thought for a moment. Barriss made a confusing face look and she turned to her Master.

"With all due respect Skywalker, but don't you think your over reacting?" Kid Adi asked him.

"What? No Master… I believe he is not friendly to this Temple here anymore and we have to do something before he does" Anakin said.

"Skywalker, from the looks of your believes, but I don't even see Aaron as a monster like what we have been facing the others" Luminara said.

"He seems a trusted friend, Master Skywalker" Barriss said.

"Look all I'm saying he is dangerous and I'm warning to all of you to be careful with him" Anakin said.

"Skywalker, the only problems that he caused is the fight between him and Padawan Jinx, but that was a self defense… and of courses you" Plo told him. Anakin raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms over to his chest.

"Excuse me" He said.

"Skywalker, you attacked him right after he entered the Medical Wing Room to see Tyzen if he was okay and told him that he's the ones who are causing all this trouble" Quinlan agreed with Plo.

"I do agree that he is dangerous when has his weapon around the Temple. Padawan Offee, will you please let him know he is not allowed to carry his weapon in the Temple anymore, only when he is outdoors?" Mace asked her.

"Of Course, Master Windu" Barriss said.

"Not to get in the wrong foot here Skywalker, but what about Mr. Bonteri?" Adi asked him.

"He is in danger by Count Dooku, who he is trying to kill him and other bounty hunters" Anakin said.

"Yes Anakin, but do we trust a _Politic Separatists_ in our Temple?" Obi Wan asked him.

"Lux wants justice from Dooku, after founding out who murdered her mother during making a piece full vote of ending the war" Anakin said.

"Well Aaron does know a lot about one of us, even our past, how come we don't know much about him?" Aayla asked to the group.

"That's a good question?" Obi Wan agreed.

"If he knows much of our past and future, then he must know something about the Separatists then" Kit said.

"You must… grew close to him… getting to know him very well, yes you must" Yoda said.

"One thing I do agree with you Anakin, before I brought him here, I asked him where did he live and told me that he came from Alderaan, a vacation" Obi Wan said, as he remembered what Aaron told him.

"If he came from Alderaan, then it should show his Passport" Anakin said.

"Skywalker… Kenobi… you must head to Alderaan… investigate the place… tomorrow morning you must" Yoda said.

"Will do Master Yoda" Obi Wan said.

"This meeting is dismissed, we should all rest for the night" Mace Windu said, as he got up from his chair and also the rest of them stood up and bowed down at the same time.

"Oh and Master Plo… would you be the honor to show our new guest into his room?" Mace asked him.

"Yes Master Windu" Plo accepted his offer.

All the Jedi's were about to leave, including Anakin, but Obi Wan stopped him by grabbing him his shoulder gently. Anakin looked behind and saw him as he wants to tell him something very important.

"I need to speak with you, in private?" Obi Wan asked him.

"Sure Obi Wan" Anakin said, as the two waited in the chambers while the rest of the Council left, leaving Anakin and Obi Wan alone…

"What is it what you talk about, Obi Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Don't you think your getting in Aaron's way; I mean you are being really hard on him?" Obi Wan asked him.

"I'm not trying to be hard on him Master, I'm just making sure he doesn't hurt anyone else in the Temple" Anakin said.

"Really? Then why am I sensing you bringing Lux Bonteri here in to the Temple for protection, if that is the reason you brought him here?" Obi Wan asked him.

"I brought him here in case for him to keep Ahsoka busy and safe keeping Aaron away from her" Anakin said.

"Anakin, Ahsoka can take care of herself… No reason for her to be over protective from you" Obi Wan mentioned it.

"Don't Worry I know what I am doing…" He said.

"I hope so… besides Lux and Aaron are not going to get along in the next few days, even though if you keep telling him to keep Aaron away from her" Obi Wan said, as he began to walk out of the chambers right at the doors.

"But Master…" Anakin said, Obi Wan stopped and looked back at Anakin.

"Anakin! Ahsoka is growing up, she is not a 14 year old child anymore" Obi Wan said and left leaving Anakin in the chambers alone.

**Lux Bonteri's POV**

"Well the best part is that I am glad to see you… I told you we would meet again" Lux said, as he made promise after leaving Ahsoka alone in the ship when he used one of the escape pods. Following his own path…

"I'm glad to see you too Lux, but right now is not the moment, okay?" She asked him.

"Why not? Is it because of that new friend of yours? Who is filling poison words inside of your head?" Lux asked her with frustration, Ahsoka was surprised.

"You stay out of this Lux, don't ever talk to me like that ever again or neither Aaron, Do you understand?" Ahsoka asked him, she raised her disappointment at him. Lux backed up his behavior…

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I never meant to hurt you like that" Lux said.

"I have never talked to you like that Lux, ever… you have no right…" Ahsoka stopped and then looked at the end of the hall as she sensed a familiar person was coming, until it appeared into the light and she smiled at Plo Koon.

"li'l Soka, how are you doing?" Plo asked her with excitement.

"I'm fine Master Plo" Ahsoka said as she ran towards him and gave him a big hug for him. Plo accepted the hug.

"Ha-ha-ha, look at you Soka, you look very gorges with that beautiful dress of yours… it reminds how adorable you really were when I brought you here fourteen years ago, you and that small green dress you wear" Plo said as he rubbed her head above between her horns.

"Thank you Master Plo" She said.

Plo Koon looked up to see Lux standing there as he smiled at him. He took a closer look at the boy and studied him. _My Force! He does look like a person not to be trusted,_ Plo Though…

"Well you must be Lux Bonteri?" Plo asked him, as he approached towards him to give him a handshake.

"Yes, that is me and you must be?" He asked.

"I am Master Jedi Plo Koon, you may call me General Koon" Plo said.

"It is very pleasure meeting you General Koon" Lux said, as he accepted his handshake.

"And I am truly sorry of your lost of your Mother" Plo said.

"I appreciate your respect of honor General Koon" Lux appreciated Plo's forgiveness.

"Now, I have been ordered to show you your room for you can piece fully rest, if you are done here?" Plo asked him.

"Yes, of course" Lux told him.

"Very Good, follow me" Plo said as he turned around to head where Lux's room will be. Lix stopped for moment and look at Ahsoka and smiled at her.

"Well I will see you next thing in the morning, Ahsoka" Lux said, as he took Ahsok'a hand and reached it as he tried to give her a genetly kiss, tried to do the same thing what Aaron did early ago. Though, Ahsoka yanked her hand away from him and crossed her arms over to her chest.

"Goodbye Lux" Ahsoka said, without making an eye contact to him. Lux smile faded away and felt a little bit heartbroken.

"Well then goodbye… Ahsoka" Lux whispered as he continued to follow Plo. Master Plo Koon felt very disappointed on Lux, trying at least to flirt with her in front of her.

Few Minutes Ago…

Lux was still following Plo to the guest room and he wondered if it is a good idea to confront Aaron for the night. He was also to ask questions about how did Aaron did well in here, Lux cleared his throat and looked up at Plo shoulder as he tap him.

"Forgive me for disrupting you General, but I have heard a rumor that you have a similar guest like me, here in this Temple, is it true?" Lux asked.

"Yes, but he isn't like you a lot…" Plo answered him.

"Really? Well then how is he like? Respectful? Angry? Or un-behavior?" Lux asked rude questions towards Aaron.

"Aaron is a thoughtful respectful young men and he is a good behavior on our side… anymore questions?" Plo asked him.

"Well I have a few others…"

"Look, I don't know what you want from him, but why are you so curious about him?" Plo asked him while he stopped and looked back at Lux.

"I have heard he is very dangerous and I want my own safety away from him" Lux said.

"You will, if you stop being very nosy around him" Plo warned him. "Now let us continue…"

Plo finally arrived at the guest room where Lux would be sleeping here, he turned around to look at Lux…

"Well Mr. Bonteri, this is it… these will be your room for night and one more thing" Plo said, as he reached to his pocket and took out a necklace with a silver rectangle that has the Republican logo on it with alien numbers.

"These will be your guest pass if you are wondering around the Temple, wear it around your neck at all times. We have rules in the Temple, if you do not wear these… The Jedi have right to pursue you in action to arrest you and target you as an intruder here, do you understand?" Plo asked him.

"Absolutely" Lux answered him.

"Good, have a peace full night Mr. Bonteri" Plo said, as he handed over the Guest Pass at his hands.

"Please, call me Lux" He said.

"Very well Lux… Enjoy" Plo said, as he turned around and walked away from the annoying teenager.

Lux was making sure he was completely gone until now; he looked around the hall and saw nobody around. He put the guest pass around his neck.

"Good, no where is he?" He asked himself and started searching around the Temple for Aaron.

**Thousand Fountains**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron was standing above the decorated red bridge over the lake, he alone inside of the Thousands Fountains, seeing the alien neon fishes as they are starting to glow during the night. Aaron smiled at them and laughed… he hasn't seen some amazing fishes like these. He looked above of the tropical mixed tress as birds are flying right above him. Hearing them communicating and singing along with their magnificent voice.

One of those birds landed on Aaron's shoulder, he looked at the beautiful living thing and smiled at him. The bird looked like similar like a pigeon, except that this one was small, with rainbow colors of the smooth fur. The Face of the bird had like a cartoon cute character with the body chubby…

"Hey there little guy" Aaron said, as he reached his fingers and petted the animal's forehead and the bird like enjoyed it. Suddenly the bird flew away, Aaron guess that the reason it flew away, because it sensed danger. Aaron looked on his right and his eyes turned wide when he saw someone approaching towards him. Aaron couldn't believe that Lux is here in the Thousands of Fountains with him, but Aaron didn't want to back down, he also was approaching him slowly.

Lux stopped a few feet away from him and Aaron did the same, looking at each other as the two waited who was going to speak up.

"I have been looking all over you" Lux said.

"Well now you have found me, what do you want?" Aaron asked him.

"I was thinking if you want to grab a fresh drink or something?" Lux asked him.

"No, I'm not even thirsty at all" Aaron said as he looked in another way, instead of not eye contacting him. Lux decided to let it go out of his system…

"Look, I don't want these between you and me to get to the wrong foot, but I have heard rumors about you, Aaron. From the looks of it, you do look dangerous men to me and I don't want Ahsoka to be hanging around with you. So I am asking you to stay away from Ahsoka from now on…?" Lux said as he glared at Aaron.

Aaron was surprised how truly he does car for Ahsoka and how he responded to him. He walk slowly close to Lux and got in front of his face.

"And who the hell you think you are?" Aaron asked him as he looked at him sharply.

"I am Lux Bonteri, the one who I will be protecting Ahsoka from now on" Lux said.

"_Did saved her_?" Aaron asked.

"What?"

"_I said, did you save her while she was being held hostage by Death Watch?_" Aaron asked him once again.

"I didn't have the chance to try to save her…" He answered.

"_Of course not, Lux Bonteri's plan almost nearly killed Ahsoka back there when you try to make negotiations with Death Watch. She had no choice but to save herself and you… but you didn't do anything at all… That's the Lux who I know_" Aaron said, as he walked pass by Lux and hit him to shoulder to shoulder and started to ignore him.

"For Christ sake, I didn't even know that the Jedi and Death Watch were enemies" Lux said.

"I don't know… why don't you go ahead and think inside of that fucking skull of yours if have a brain?" Aaron said, as he continued to walk. Lux followed him and ran to get in front of Aaron's way and stopped him.

"You have no right to speak with me like that" Lux told him as he growled at him.

"Neither does you Lux" Aaron said.

"Skywalker was right about you… no respect to yourself, you're just like the other low lives in the galaxy. Soon I will find out who you are and if you're wanted on Coruscant's list police records, I will execute you" Lux said as he glared at Aaron. Aaron did get serious…

"You are threading me?" Aaron asked him.

"Absolutely" Lux answered.

"I don't know how Anakin found, but you got balls telling what to do and who to stay away from. Honestly, when did you ever become a men?" Aaron asked him

"Since I have already seen how war it is" Lux said.

"No, you haven't at least experienced how it really feels to fight… but you know what I'm not even going to listen to you and your lucky I won't even lay a hand on you or even kill you… you want to know why?... you don't even have military or combat skills" Aaron said.

Lux just stayed quiet for moments, what Aaron said it's true, he doesn't know how to blast at least a droid.

"By the way, does Anakin know about what happened between the situation of you and Ahsoka as you barely got out of their? Do you have any idea how he will react when you were making negotiations with Death Watch?" Aaron asked him as he whispered at him. Lux still stood there frozen, glaring at Aaron. "I thought so…"

"This hatred won't last forever, it will end soon" Lux said.

"I don't even hate you Lux, you're just someone who's getting in my way that's all… Are we done here Lux, or are we going to still continue to argue like childish people?" Aaron asked him. He now continues to walk back to his quarters.

"Where are you going?" Lux asked him.

"Going to get some sleep, it's almost getting one o clock in the morning" Aaron said, as he continues to walk.


	18. Day 3: Shocking Discovery

**Day 3: Shocking Discovery**

**Aaron's POV**

A few minutes ago, Aaron finally came to his quarters. He removed his clothes and took a shower; he loved all the hot water as he washed himself… Though, after he finished taking a shower and crashed in to bed. He felt really tired after going out with Ahsoka and coming back to have a walk around the Temple. Aaron slowly closed his eyes and took a long breath as he finally fell asleep.

**Hours Later…**

_Suddenly, Aaron woke up… he looked around and he is not even in the quarters. He is an area where there was trees everywhere and also fog. He looked around again; it was dark night as it shown two full moons up in the sky. Aaron shivered has he can tell it was cold; he was still wearing his normal clothing. _

_Aaron was holding his flashlight and his handgun on the other hand. He remembered what this area was, he was here before._

"_Any sign of him?" A clone asked out loud from distance away, as Aaron heard him. He turned around to see some flashlights ahead the forest hill, he wondered what clones looking for or who? _

_Aaron started to remember, three days ago he was here, running through the forest and wondered of whom was he running from… Aaron wanted to see where these will lead if he runs away. He began by every step, stumbling through the forest and the wet mud. He put up his flashlight light up in the air to see where was he going, until he went towards an open area of plains… Suddenly, he stopped he now remembered of who he was running from, he took some breath to catch up._

_Aaron slowly turned around when he a dark figure is standing there, raising the blue blade of the lightsaber._

"_Skywalker?" Aaron asked out._

_The dark figure came in running towards Aaron with full speed, stabbing Aaron in the chest with the lightsaber as he saw clearly it was Anakin… He gasped and was breathing hard as he felt all the burning inside of him; Aaron grabbed Anakin's hands as he tried to take off the lightsaber inside of his chest, but useless. Anakin took the lightsaber deeper…_

"_I warned you, I would find you…and kill you" Anakin told him as he growled with rage, and glared straight at Aaron. He kicked Aaron on the chest, as Aaron felt to the ground, but couldn't get up. He was still gasping as he couldn't take breath anymore oxygen, he looked up in the sky and back to Anakin as he still kept his lightsaber on his hands, and was still glaring at him._

_Anakin finally swan the blue blade at his neck…._

"No…!" Aaron yelled as he got up from the bed, opening his eyes as he was still in his quarters. Breathing as hard as he was sweating, he was dreaming again, though these three days he didn't even dream of Anakin killing him until now. He is starting to believe that this dream will happened any soon or it will lead him towards it…

Aaron checked the clock of what time it is, it was 4:23 A.M, still early to wake up. Aaron put both of his hands above his forehead as he started to calm himself down.

"Why is this still happening?" He asked himself.

Aaron suddenly saw blue lights flashings in the room; he looked up and saw where those blue lights flashing are coming from. Those lights were coming from the time machine watch that is still on Aaron's right wrist; his eyes turned wide and couldn't believe it is staring to work again.

He reached it to see the circular screen and had a few blue words in; he read it as it said Rechargeable Complete. Later it changed as it said Proceed to Switch On, Aaron saw one of the small buttons that are at the side of the watch. Aaron pressed the button, as the screen finally came in with more information and automatically moving on. More like turning on computer software…

"Good morning! I am TS-17; at your service… who am I speaking?" A young women's voice asked, inside the time machine watch. Aaron was shocked that the watch is asking for his name.

"I-I'm Aaron" He answered.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Aaron; I am TS-17, at your service for your own safety. I am here to keep you alive" TS-17 said, every time when she talks to him. The watch flashes blue lights as she talks to him.

"Keep me alive?" Aaron asked her.

"Yes! I understand that you are in a different universe, am I correct?" TS-17 asked him.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Aaron asked her or the thing.

"Well it is obvious to ask Mr. Aaron… I was the one who brought you here" TS-17 said.

"But it was an accident" He said.

"Will all due respect Mr. Aaron, but you had program me to bring you here" ST-17 said.

"Uhh, I guess that hard hit must have been program you and brought both of us here" Aaron said as he gasped.

"I understand you don't know much about the 36th Century here, I am always here to help you at your service Mr. Aaron" TS-17 said it again.

"Just call me Aaron, and how do you know much about the 36th Century?" Aaron asked.

"Because 'Aaron', I have the information of all the things that it has. Every teleporting time I will go, I can scan the information" TS-17 said.

"Can I go home?" Aaron asked.

"I am terribly sorry Aaron, but I am only 50% of completion for service, the other 50% is will take you home to the 21st Century" TS-17 said.

"Wait! How did you even recharge yourself as you got back on power?" Aaron asked.

"I can only recharge myself for your service, not for teleporting to time" TS-17 said.

"Great! How can I get the other 50%, to complete you 100%?" Aaron asked.

"The only way to complete me Aaron is to find enough electricity bolts to recharge me and complete me. But that will be you" TS-17 said.

"This is not going to be simple, besides if you're at my service. Can you give me an example?" He asked.

"Of course… where do you want me to start?" TS-17 asked.

"Okay, where are my locations for right now?" Aaron asked.

"Certainly! Your location is the Jedi Temple, home of the Jedi facility and training of the Republican" TS-17 said, as the glass screen of the watch popped out as a hologram, similar like the ones in the universe of Star Wars, but more clearly. It showed the whole large building of the Temple in 3D, and was starting to rotate counter clock wise slowly.

"Your location to the building, is in 52th floor, where they bring the guest in… only Senators or any Republican member" TS-17 said, as she showed Aaron how the inside of the Temple looks, and was pretty surprise to see how it looks from the inside without the walls. TS-17 also zoomed in the room of the 52th floor where Aaron is at now, and even showed a blue glowing sphere in the room.

"Wow, no wonder why the bold guy wanted this technology… so you know much about each and every information of the buildings?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, and I also know about information of every people in these universe. Would you like to me to try out one person?" TS-17 asked, he thought for the one person the he cares about.

"Yes…. Umm search for Ahsoka Tano?" Aaron asked.

TS-17 faded the building of the Temple away, and suddenly showed a 3D image of Ahsoka's face figure. Next to it showed her data and more…

"Ahsoka Tano… born in planet Shili, 3552. Ahsoka has been brought to the Temple when she was 3 years old by Master Jedi Plo Koon. Her parent's names are unknown… Ahsoka has been raised here in the Temple as she calls it home. She is a former Padawan to Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, when she was assigned with him, as 14 years old." TS-17 said.

"Gosh, you do know much about everything… What else do you know?" He asked.

"I can scan a full scale of weapons and see how it is made out. Also to inform you how great the weapon is, as an example; accuracy, damaged, handling, weight, and more." TS-17 said.

"You have been programmed like that?" He asked.

"Yes, I have been program to know everything of everywhere we go… I can also support you with weapons Aaron" TS-17 said.

"Support with weapons, you mean you can give any weapon?" He asked with surprise.

"Yes, would you like to give it a try?" TS-17 asked him.

"Yeah" He answered.

"Well then, what is that you want me to give you Aaron?" She asked.

"Well let's see, give me an assault rifle that is good accuracy, makes good damage… Wait! I know which one… an M16A4 please?" Aaron asked her.

"Right away" TS-17 said. TS-17 showed a blue light shooting towards across the bed and started to show some cubes.

As it is transforming to a shape of a weapon, Aaron's eyes turned wide of how amazing this thing can do. The small cubes started to form the shape of the assault rifle in a hologram 3D and begin to start with the color of it and adding the metal around it, adding the five inches of bullets inside the magazines, also with the barrel, handle, trigger, and more. Finally it has finished, the big rifle laid slowly on the bed in landscaping and the blue light faded away as leaving the M16A4 alone with Aaron.

"Your weapon has arrived Aaron" TS-17 said.

Aaron slowly reached over to the weapon, touching the grip of the handle, feeling the cold metal on to his fingers. He grabbed it, as he put his other hand in the handle under the weapon's barrel. Putting the end of the area where he puts his shoulder and aimed. Aaron felt the heaviness of the weight of the riffle, he never thought about carrying an advanced assault rifle like this one.

"M16 built during 1968 of the Vietnam War, by the US, and has been an impressive assault rifle to the Marines and Army throughout the decades. Also has been improved of being upgraded every time" Aaron said, as he smiled how an amazing weapon it is.

"Is it true that you have military experience and have been trained well?" TS-17 asked him.

"Yes, only to survive… not to go to war" Aaron said.

"Sir, I have Ahsoka's location and it is now heading to your location" TS-17 told him a warning.

"What?" He asked.

_KNOCK, KNCOK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

Aaron looked up and saw the shadows of the feet beneath the door; he looked back at his watch…

"Aaron? It's me Ahsoka, I need to talk to you" Ahsoka said, in the other side of the door.

"Yeah! Uh just hold on a second?" Aaron asked.

"Okay, take your time" She said.

"TS-17, I want you to get the rifle back inside of your program and switch off after your done" Aaron demands the thing.

"Yes sir" TS-17 said, as the thing took out the blue light with the cubes as it pointed the weapon and was starting too faded away as it went back to the time machine watch. After TS-17 finished and suddenly switched off as it went back to its normal quietness.

Aaron approached to the door and opened it widely to see Ahsoka standing there with worried, after he opened it, Ahsoka jumped right at him as she wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck. He catches her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and the two stood there, hugging to each other, Ahsoka couldn't let him go.

"Hey! What's a matter?" Aaron asked, as he closed the door and locked it.

"I can't do these anymore" Ahsoka mumbled.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked, as he broke the hug a little apart and looked at each other face to face. But Ahsoka's arms are still wrapped around his neck.

"Lux! Him being here and will stay here for a couple of days… I am so sorry that I didn't tell you about him, Aaron… Please forgive me?" Ahsoka begged him for forgiveness.

"There is no need for to be sorry Ahsoka, don't feel so bad about you… I care about you… no matter what… I won't be very disappointed at you" Aaron said. Ahsoka smiled at him, she knew how Aaron really does have a heart for her.

"I'm glad I really got to know you better" Ahsoka said as she continued to smile at him.

"So do I" Aaron said.

"By the way… that wasn't a really smooth move of what you did back at my master's quarters, Aaron" Ahsoka said, as she looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"What? About the kiss that I gave on your hand?... oh come one, I was being a gentle men for you… does your Master like that?" He asked her.

"Doing it right in front of him? No! But at the same time… I really loved it" Ahsoka said, as her smile came back at him.

"Anyway, I met your friend Lux a few hours ago and he confronted me" Aaron told her.

"Oh goddess, what did you told you?" Ahsoka asked him, as her face turned her expression to worriedness.

"Well same as usual like Anakin told me is to stay away from you, except that he put a threat on me if I don't… so yeah what a tough guy he really is" Aaron said.

"He what?" Ahsoka asked, as she her tone raised of disappointment.

"Yup, threading me… can you believe it?" He asked.

"I can believe he just told you that… look Aaron, I won't let him tear us apart, it will never happened" Ahsoka said.

"You don't have to that Ahsoka, I can handle it okay?" He asked her.

"That's the problem Aaron; you can get any more trouble in the Temple. If you do that, they will kick you out… please don't get any more trouble Aaron? I don't want you to leave" Ahsoka begged him, Aaron thought for a moment. If he doesn't listen to her, which means he will hurt her feelings and Master Plo would haunt him down.

"Okay, I'll promise I won't get into trouble anymore… I love you" Aaron said.

"I love you too Aaron, with all my heart" Ahsoka said, as the two slowly met their lips together, a passion kiss. She really misses his amazing lips and the taste of it. He also misses her softly kiss and moments… Every time when the two kiss, it is like a romantic moment as they see their future.

After a few minutes later, the two broke off and Ahsoka looked up at Aaron as she smiles at him.

"When these war ends, I will spend the rest of my life with you" Ahsok said.

"Looking forward" He told her with a soft tone.

"Anyway, I have to go… Chancellor Palpetine contact me and wanted me to head over to the Senate Building, he said he wants to tell me something important" Ahsoka said, Aaron's face turned to surprise and shock.

"What? You mean you're going alone?" He asked her.

"Yes, he said it is something important and private…" Ahoska said, as she was confused about it.

"Does the Council know about this?"

"Only Master Yoda, but he said I should go… it is really important" She said.

"Are you sure Ahsoka?" Aaron asked her as he started to become worried.

"I will be okay Aaron, don't worry I can handle myself. Why are you so worried about me?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just that guy creeps me out…" Aaron said.

"Ha-ha-ha, you have no idea how he really treats with Anakin" Ahsoka said. "I have to go, it might be urgent… goodbye darling" Ahsoka said, as she gave Aaron a quick kiss on his lips and left the quarters.

Aaron thought for moment about it, he won't let her get unsafe alone with the Sith. He has to make a move, as he ran to grab his clothing and was starting to put them on.

"TS-17? Switch on" Aaron commands the time machine watch. As a few blue lights turned on and loaded the screen.

"Yes sir?" TS-17 asked him.

"I need a location to see what floor is Chancellor Palpetine's office is, in the Senate Building?" Aaron asked as he started to prepare his clothes and his gun.

"Yes Aaron, Chancellor Palpetine's office is at the 75th floor, but sir, the security of the Senate Building is quite tight. I assure you to be cautions" TS-17 said.

"Who said anything going through the front doors of the Senate Building TS-17? Can you see which other building is the perfect view of the Chancellors Office?" Aaron asked as he wrapped his gun belt around his waist.

"Yes, there is an apartment across the Senate Building about three thousand kilometers and the floor of the view is the 85th floor" TS-17 answered him as TS-17 showed him the a hologram of the building and the apartment. "Sir, what is these all about?"

"Ahsoka has been contact by him, she doesn't know that he is the sith, and I will do everything I can to save her life or protect her… oh and who belongs that apartment in?" Aaron asked.

"The apartment of the view it belongs to Senator Padme Amidala" TS-17 asked.

"You have got to be kidding me, oh well I have no choice but to sneak in their…" Aaron said.

"Though, her room is in the 99th floor" TS-17 said.

"Good, and the view of the 85th is a perfect shot to Palpetine, a _Sharp Shooter Sniper_ would take care of it" Aaron said.

"Are you planning to murder the Chancellor of the Republic Sir?" TS-17 asked.

"Not murder TS-17, but a message will do…" Aaron said. "Do have a_ Barrett XM109_ sniper rifle…?" He asked.

"Well of course sir…" TS-17 said.

"Well that will do the job" Aaron said. As he finally grabbed his jacket and started to head out of his quarters.

**Author's Note:** **If you all don't know what a Barrett XM109, it is the best sharp shooter weapon made in America and the most strongest rifle ever made… Please leave your Reviews for me… The next chapter will get very bloody, intense and drama…**


	19. Time Running Out

**Author's Note: Sorry that I took quite a while you guys, been very busy. Anyway, Thank you for leaving the reviews for me fans. I appreciate the comments of what you all left me. Last chapter was when Aaron found out that the time machine watch is also a robotic service communicator. He also found out that Ahsoka is heading towards the Senate building to talk to her in private, and Aaron is heading to have a look…**

**Time Running Out**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron ran to the halls, he looked around if Ahsoka was anywhere around, but no sign of her. He also noticed that the halls were empty around this time…

"Probably, they're still sleeping… TS-17? Where is Ahsoka's location?" Aaron asked.

"Certainly, her location is now heading to the garage of the speeders" TS-17 said.

"Well then, will head towards there…" Aaron said. He took off running to the halls, walking down to the stairway; he always checked his surroundings to see if any Jedi see him running or what's he planning to do. He finally reached to the garage as the door slide opened. Aaron saw a red speeder took off, heading towards the Senate Building.

"I believe that would be Ahsoka" Aaron said.

He looked around the garage and saw different speeders parked, he didn't know which one is to pick and he doesn't even know how to fly one of these.

"TS-17, do you know how to fly one of these…?" He asked.

"Yes, sir… but I assure you, I will teach you how to control the speeder" Ts-17 said.

"I don't have time to be teaching TS-17, Ahsoka will get there at the Chancellors Office before me and something bad is going to happened there…" Aaron said, as he continued to walk fast, looking for the best speeder.

"How do you know?" TS-17 asked.

"TS-17, let me tell one thing back at my home, Star War fans know what Sith's really do, they are cowards and they'll do anything to change a Jedi into the dark side… just like Palpetine wants Anakin, because he believes he's the chosen one" Aaron said.

"Well in that case, what are you waiting for sir… what is it what you need?" TS-17 asked.

"Scan the whole area of the garage and see which of these speeders the fastes is?" Aaron asked.

"Of course" Ts-17 said, as a small detectible devise came out and started to flow in the air. Aaron can see and describe as a silver sphere and has a camera on it. A blue thick of light lighted and started to move and scanned each speeder of the garage for date… after a few minutes ago, it finally came back into the watch.

"There is forty thousand horsepower at the other side of the speeders" TS-17 said.

"Good, we are wasting time here" He said, as he took off running from the other side of the parking lot. TS-17 showed him what the speeder looked like as she showed him the hologram. Until, he finally found it and stopped. The speeder he is staring at is almost something similar of what he saw before.

"TS-17, whose speeder, is these?" Aaron asked.

"That vehicle belongs to Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker" TS-17 said.

"Wait a minute, then how come his speeder is still here… some nights he always go to Padme's apartment and does whatever they do" He said.

"Sir, I calculated that Skywalker owns two speeders…" TS-17 said.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"This speeder belongs to the Republicans and he has another one that he owns… except that speeder isn't available here at the Temple" TS-17 said.

"Smart ass chosen one… he takes the speeder that he owns to Padme's apartment. In order for him leaving this one to the Jedi think he is still here in the Temple. That no one will think he is in relationship with the Senator of Naboo" Aaron said.

"Precisely!" TS-17 said.

"Well he wouldn't mind if I borrow these one…" Aaron said, as he started to climb on top of the hood and towards the pilot's seat. The speeder looked similar like the one from Star Wars Episode 2, when Obi Wan and Anakin were chasing after a bounty hunter, who tried to assassinate Padme. Except that this one is the color of blue and red; even has a Republican logo on top of the hood.

Aaron sat on the pilot's seat and looked at many buttons and controls of the speeder. He even tried the handle of the wheel and looked at his feet where they are handles too, except that these move right and left.

"Just like flying a helicopter… how do I start these?" Aaron asked.

"Well sir, there is huge red butting that has a similar like symbol of an Atlantis letter" TS-17 said.

"Okay, found it, here we go…" Aaron said, as he first put the seat belt around both of his shoulders and pressed the button. The engines on the back started as Aaron heard the horsepower. The speeder begin on air like five feet from the ground, Aaron began to practice the controls for a few minutes…

"Okay, I think I got the hang of it" Aaron said.

Aaron turned the vehicle to his left for the exit of the Temple, he felt a little nervous about doing this.

"C'mon Aaron, don't be a chicken shit!" He comments to himself. "Now what?"

"Sir, you have to push the shifting gear handle forward in order to make the speeder accelerate" TS-17 said. Aaron look to his right where the shifting gear is between him and the passenger seat, the gear was backwards, he even saw lowest to greatest light bars next to it as it was in the lowest bars. If he pushes the gear to the highest bars, then it will accelerate.

Aaron reached to his hand to the handle of the shift gear and pushed it forward to the greatest bars as the small lights turned green. The speeder finally took off like a jet plane; Aaron's eyes turned wide how fast this speeder is. He put back his hands to the wheel to control it, but was out of control. The Speeder was really going up and down, as Aaron is trying his best to handle the vehicle.

"Fuck! This is going way to fast…I need to slow it down" Aaron said. He put his right hand back to the shifting gear, pulling it back, but only between the highest bars and the lowest ones. Finally, the speeder slowed down as Aaron can now calm him down.

"Finally, now to get used of this thing" He said, as he took a few practices of turning and a little bit of speeding.

"TS-17, where is Senator Amidala's apartment?" He asked.

"Senator Amidala's apartment is at two hundred kilometers from your current location, to the East…" TS-17 said. Aaron looked at one of the small monitors attached to the speeder, which has a compass in it. He saw what location where her apartment is at and turned to the direction.

"Okay, we have to hurry… I hope we still have time" Aaron said.

Few Minutes Later…

Aaron stopped at few kilometers to the front of the building, though he and the speeder were still on air. He took a look at the large tower apartment as how high it really is.

"Shit! That's really high… is there another way in the building TS-17?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, there is a small parking garage in the 80th floor, but guards have a scanner of whoever gets in the building. They will put a scavenger search and investigate…" TS-17 said.

"Can you disarm their security technicals?" He asked.

"Negative… it is pretty tight" TS-17 said.

"What about shutting down all power of the apartment?" Aaron asked.

"Yes! But there is good news and bad news…" TS-17 said.

"Great! What's the good news?" He asked.

"The good news is that I can completely shut down all power of the building…" TS-17 said.

"… and the bad news?"

"The bad news is shutting down all power, will only last twenty five minutes…" TS-17 said.

"That's not good… I need time to get in there and set things right, in order to keep an eye on this old men asshole" Aaron said.

"What's the plan, sir?" TS-17 asked.

"I got it! Here is the plan… I go right in the parking spot, when they scan a visitor's vehicle entered the building. Let me know a few guards will come inside. After they enter the garage, shut down all systems and power, to leave them locked inside." Aaron said.

"But Sir, what about you? You will also be locked…" TS-17 asked.

"Think about TS-17, all people need fresh air and oxygen to breathe in. Which is the only way to get air?" Aaron asked.

"Of course, into the air ceiling and air ventilation" TS-17 answered.

"Exactly! TS-17, give me coordinate of the 80th floor air ventilation and a way to get in… all the way to the 85th floor" Aaron asked.

"Yes sir" TS-17 said.

Aaron sat back to his seat and slowly flew the speeder approaching the tall apartment building. Looking where the open space area of the garage is… As he gotten close to the building he did saw a few guards roaming around the halls. Making sure or securing the place is safe; though, some of those guards are most of Padme's, but he also saw a few clones with their weapons. Aaron moved the speeder a little faster, in case he doesn't get spot; he later found the parking lot, where they were a few other speeders parked.

"Sir, I have located an air ceiling in the corner of the end of your right" TS-17 said. "It will take lead you up in the 85th floor, but it will also take climbing"

"As long as I'm there in time, before she gets there" Aaron said.

He turned the speeder to his left and entered the parking lot. Aaron looked around to see where he would land and park the vehicle, until; he spotted one at the corner where TS-17 told him there a ceiling roof next to it.

He kept the speeder steadily and balanced as he could. Aaron lowered the speeder down to the open space area. He pressed the power egine button; the vehicle slammed hard to the ground as Aaron slammed back to the seat….

"Aahh! Fuck, that's goanna leave a mark…" He comment.

**Security Room 85th Floor**

**Captain Typho's POV**

"Captain?" A Naboo Guard called Captain Typho.

"What is it?" Captain Gregar asked him.

"Sir, our droid security scanner have traced a vehicle entering the garage of B80th floor" The Naboo Guard said.

"What's the serial number of the speeder?" Captain Typho asked.

The guard checked in the tablet date on his hands as he looked at the photo of the screen when it entered the garage of the speeder's number at the side of the cover, though the good thing is that it doesn't show Aaron being in the photo.

"The serial number is CRS428… it's a Republican Captain" The guard said.

"That's Skywalker's speeder… I just saw his speeder a couple of hours ago coming to visit Senator Amidala again, but this time he didn't left" Captain Typho said.

Captain Typho shot glances at his guards and looked at the security monitors from the garage where Aaron is at. He went over to his desk, grabbing his blaster and beacon comlink.

"You and you… stay here in the security room and guard the camera's of the front door of Senator Amidala's room." Captain Thyphotold the other two Naboo guards who were sitting drinking some coffee. "You! Come with me" Captain Typho told the guard who told him about the serial number.

"Where are we going Captain?" The guard asked him.

"We are going to see who is in that speeder…" Captain Typho said. The two of them walked out of the security room to the beauty decorative halls, painted in red along a red carpet. Captain Thypho and his men are heading to the 80th hall of the parking garage.

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron quickly got out of the vehicle and looked at the bottom of the speeder; seeing the large amount of scratch of what he did.

"He won't find out will he TS-17" Aaron asked.

"I'm not sure about that Aaron…" TS-17 said. "Aaron! I have scan two guards are heading your way here…"

"Good! Let the games begin…" Aaron said. He headed to the ceiling where TS-17 told him. Looking up in the ceiling air and figured it wasn't that high to jump up. Though, he saw four huge screws that are attached to the corners of the air ceiling. He can tell does are huge solid metal made…

"Crap that's not good at all… unless" Aaron said, as he smiled and took a good look at TS-17 as the thing is wrapped around his wrist.

**The Senate Building**

**Chancellor Palpetine's POV**

Chancellor Palpetine was seating in his comfortable seat from his desk; staring out in the window to the lights of the city as it rises from the dark skies. He wasn't alone in his office, he is always with his pet, Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda, seating one of the chairs right in front of Palpetine's desk.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to bring Commander Tano?" Mas asked him.

"Vice Chancellor Amedda, I sensed him, he knows my identity and he is living right at the heart of the Jedi Scum's…" Chancellor Palpetine said.

"What does Commander Tano have to do with him?" Mas asked once again.

Palpetine turned to face him and walked slowly as usual around his desk. He sat on his desk right next to Mas Amedda.

"Because my friend, I have sensed Padawan Tano have strong feelings for that boy and he also. If I turned her mind upside down, she will be able to kill him for us, in order for him to keep his mouth quite for the rest of his life. I do not want this child to ruin my plan…" Chancellor Palpetine said as he smiled and mad dog.

"Targeting the boy's weakness… Impressive, but have you gotten his full name?" Mas asked him.

"No, but I sensed he is not even from around here…" Chancellor Palpetine said, as he continued to walk around his desk, putting both of his hands behind him.

"Chancellor Palpetine, What are you really afraid of him?" Mas asked.

"I am not afraid of anything…" Chancellor Palpetine snapped out as he growled and mad dog at Vice Chancellor Amedda. "But I am worried he will plan something to stop me"

"How do you know?"

"He confronted me, right in front of me!" Chancellor Palpetine growled with rage.

"Well this child does have the guts to threaten you" Mas said as he half smiled.

"Yes… Yes he does, but that will be over soon… I sense Commander Tano has arrived here in the Senate Building" Chancellor Palpetine said, as he made an evil smile on his face.

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

Ahsoka was heading to the red halls of the Senate Building; she parked her speeder where the rest of the other Republicans reserves were at. She wondered why Aaron began to be worried about her going to the Chancellor alone around this time of midnight.

Anyway, she continued to walk slowly to the reddish halls. Ahsoka entered to the small hall where just a few meters another door is. Which that door from the inside is Chancellor Palpetine's office is. Ahsoka saw two Senate Guards standing by each side of the door, guarding any threat is heading towards the Chancellor. One of the Senate Guards stopped Ahsoka where she was heading.

"I have an appointment with Chancellor Palpetine, it is urgent" Ahsoka said.

"Yes, you must be Commander Tano… please take a seat. Chancellor Palpetine will be with you in a minute" The Senate Guard Said.

Ahsoka agreed it and bowed at him as she turned around and sat at the sofas that are lined up in a circle.

"I hope you're not worried about me Aaron" Ahsoka whispered to herself.

**Senator Amidala's Apartment**

**Aaron's POV**

"I'm worried about this TS-17, are you sure these small breaching explosives will open that air ceiling?" Aaron asked, as before he asked TS-17 to give him small explosive devises to open the solid air ceiling and placed them on the four corners of the screws.

"Trust me Aaron, these will be very helpful an able to get you there in the 85th floor by the air ventilation" TS-17 said.

"What about the explosion of the echo sound?" He asked.

"Senator Amidala's apartment walls a thick and hardly to hear any sound of explosion, no worries" TS-17 said.

"Okay, here we go…" Aaron said, as he grabs the small donator device and jumped off to the ground from Skywalker's speeder hood. He went away a few feet from the deadly zone area and got behind from another speeder to get cover. He looked up again and looked back at the donator device on his hand.

"Okay TS-17, do you remember the plan?" He asked.

"Of course, in a count of five… I will shut down all power of the building and at the same time you will explode the breaching explosives" TS-17 answered him.

"Exactly! To some people think it was just an accident… only for those who can here the explosion" He said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

"In five… four… three… two… one… Now!" Aaron gave the command.

TS-17 shutdown all the power of the building; including the security cameras, security scanner droids, and everything else. As Aaron planned it, he presses the button of the donator device…

_BOOM…_

The breaching blast exploded from the ceiling, falling down to the ground. Bringing the air ceiling down and landed on Anakin's wind shield speeder.

The whole area of the garage turned into darkness, Aaron could see nothing but the outside of the city lights and the full moon light. He reached to his pocket and garbed his flashlight; switching it on and approach to Anakin's speeder. He pointed the flashlight to the ceiling where the air ventilation is at and back to the vehicle.

"So much for Anakin's sweet ride" Aaron said.

"Sir, I remind you have twenty five minutes, before the power will be right back shortly" TS-17 reminded him.

"I know that TS-17, thanks for the reminder" He said.

Aaron pushed off the solid air ceiling top off from the speeder's windshield and landed to the ground. He climbed up on top of the hood of the speeder and put his flashlight into his mouth for he can hold on to it.

"Alright, here we go" Aaron said as he still had his flashlight into his mouth. He jumped up high as he reached his hands up in air and grabbed the tip of the edge of the air ventilation. Aaron climbed up into it as he was completely inside, he grabbed his flashlight from his mouth and looked around; seeing which direction was to go up in the 85th floor.

"TS-17! Give the directions of the way from the air ventilation to the 85th floor?" Aaron asked.

**Captain Typho's POV**

Captain Typho and his men were one of the elevators as they were heading to the 80th floor of the garage parking lot. Until the whole power went down, the elevator was all pure darkness. Captain Typho and his looked around of what was happening…

"What in the hell is going on?" Captain Typho asked out.

"I don't know sir" The Naboo Guard said.

Captain Typho reached to his right wrist where the beacon communicates is at and pressed the center button.

"These is Captain Typho, is there anyone in to communicate me… please respond?" Captain Typho said, though, there was no one to respond him.

"I repeat… is there anyone to communicate me, please respond?" He asked again, still no sign of anyone.

"Communications have gone dark sir…" The Naboo guard told him. Captain Typho looked at him, though he can still see him.

"What the hell is going on?" Captain Typho said.

"What do we do Captain?" His Naboo guard asked him.

"Then we have no choice to wait till sun rises" Captain Typho said.

"Captain! What about Senator Amidala?" His aboo Guard men asked him.

"There are two other guards up there to protect her, I will trust them… they are fully trained" Captain Typho told him.

**The Senate Building**

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

Ahsoka was meditating on the sofa where she sat and waited for a response from Chancellor Palpetine. Until, Palpetine gave one of the Senate Guards a command order to bring her in the room…

"Commander Tano?" One of the Senate Guards called her. Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the blue armored guard.

"Chancellor Palpetine wants to see you" He said.

"Very well…" She said, as she got up from the reddish sofa and headed. She approached to the wide opened doors and entered the huge room of Chancellor's office where there is always a large table desk. Ahsoka saw Palpetine sitting on his chair behind the desk; she even saw Vice Chancellor Amedda standing right next to him as usual.

Palpetine smiled as he saw her; raising his hand and waved her to come over…

"Uhh my dear… thank you for coming over to my office… please take a seat" Chancellor Palpetine offered her.

"Thank you Chancellor Palpetine…" Ahsoka told him as she bowed at him. She accepted his offer and sat one of the single sofas from the front of the desk. At first she felt a little nervous being here alone with the Chancellor; she is not very used of being here the old man and communicating with him.

"I have received your message Chancellor; you have something to tell me… it very important?" She asked.

"Yes and I appreciate for you to come over to my place… please forgive me bringing you here around this time?" Chancellor Palpetine asked for forgiveness, but he continued to smile at her.

"Not at all Chancellor, besides I couldn't sleep…" Ahsoka said as she made a small smile at him.

"Good, now how is your Master? Skywalker?" Chancellor Palpetine asked.

"Honestly, he is doing very well…" Ahoska answered him.

"But very worried about you… most likely because of your friend, am I correct?" Chancellor Palpetine asked her.

"I have many friends in the Temple Chancellor" She said, Ahsoka didn't want the Chancellor to know about Aaron of what he been through.

"I meant your new friend my dear Soka… the one that you invited to the Republican Festlival Ballroom?" Chancellor Palpetine said as he made a strange evil smile at her. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and looked at Palpetine as strange men.

_How does he know that Master Plo called me Soka_? She thought to herself.

"Aaron! Well no… My Master just doesn't trust him, that's all" Ahsoka continued on, instead about letting Palpetine asking about her personal life.

"So that is his name… How is he, anyway?" Chancellor Palpetine asked her, he finally got the name of the boy who threatens him.

"He is a very caring person and respectful to anyone who respects him" Ahsoka answered, which is she is starting to realize Palpetine isn't going to tell her something very important to her.

"Caring and respectful men? We have been hearings about your new friend Commander Tano… how he gets into a few fights like your Master and another Jedi Padwan who he almost injured him. He isn't even a Republican member or fighter against the Separatists and his living in your Temple. Why do you even keep him, if I see this child as a dangerous to the Republic and the Jedi's… _Unless you keep him for a reason Commander Tano… do you love him_?" Vice Chancellor Amedda asked her. Ahsoka felt very surprised about his question and very disappointed.

"Jedi cannot fall in love, it is against the order, Vice Chancellor Amedda… with all due respect but that is nothing concerned to you Amedda" Ahsoka told him with a disappointment tone and glared at him.

"Jedi's cannot fall in love? Then explain me to these Commander Soka… why did you and your friend leave the area where the rest of the Senators looked up at the dark skies, waiting to see the amazing shooting stars. While you two went to a private area for yourselves; I believe you have shown your true feelings toward him and approved to him." Chancellor Palpetine said.

Ahsoka's eyes turned wide as she cannot believe that this elderly man knows where he is going through this.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Chancellor?" Ahsoka asked.

"Please My dear… my eyes will never lie from what I've seen you met your lips to him" Palpetine said as he smiled at her with a little evilness. Ahsoka gasped as she couldn't even believe that she and Aaron were being spied by these creep old men.

"You have no right to do that…" Ahsoka said.

"Well why not? He is the Chancellor… he can do anything he wants" Mas said.

"I believe this was a mistake coming here… I thought you were going to tell me something very important" Ahsoka said. She stood up from the chair and turned around to head back to the Jedi Temple. Chancellor Palpetine also got up from his chair…

"Wait! Commander Tano" Chancellor Palpetine called her. "I know it was wrong spying on you, but I promise I won't tell it to your Master or anyone else"

Ahsoka stopped and half looked back at him, she wondered why he was asking her so many questions about her personal life.

"Then why were you asking my personal feelings Chancellor?" She asked.

"I was very curious about you and him please forgive me?" Chancellor Palpetine asked her, but this time he showed sad expression; only to fool her.

Ahsoka thought for a moment, until he did mentioned that he will keep his promise that he won't tell anybody, especially her Master.

"I forgive you, but please do not tell anyone about my relationship?" Ahsoka asked.

"I will not, do not worry Commander Tano, I sometimes asked your Master a few questions of how her feels and personal things" Chancellor Palpetine said as he smiled back at her.

"I'm very truly sorry about my own actions Chancellor" Ahsoka asked him for forgiveness.

"Not at all… my dear, besides it wasn't a mistake for to come here" Chancellor Paleptine told her.

"It wasn't?" She asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"_Of course not, I need you to do a favor for me_" Chancellor Palpetine said., as he walked around his huge desk and approached to Ahsoka as he stood up right in front of her.

"Which is…?" Ahsoka asked.

Palpetine and Mas smiled at the same time and knew that they were on track of her mind…

**Senator Amidala's Apartment**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron finally made it to the 85th floor from the air ventilation, he reached to another air ceiling fence; except that this air ceiling fence cover is at the side of wall ground. He also noticed that the screws for this air ceiling fence are weak and small; compare to the ones in the garage.

"These screws will be easily to break, all I have to do is just give hard kicks" Aaron said.

Aaron sat up and raised his foot; as he started to give some hard kicks at the corner of air ceiling fence. Weakening the screws that are attached to the thick wall, he finally broke the air ceiling fence of the wall as the thing flew away from Aaron a few feet. Aaron grabbed his flash light and peaked through the hall and looked around.

There was no one around the hall, some doors were shut tightly because of no power and was still dark. Aaron came out of the ceiling ventilation; he saw that this hall was decorated with blue color and so many gardens at the side walls. He also saw there were a huge garden outside and a glass door to go outside. Aaron followed it and as he gone out, he felt the cold breeze of air coming towards his face. He saw the whole view of the Senate Building from here to a thousand kilometers…

"Yup that's the Senate Building… Okay TS-17, give me the Barret XM109 with bipod" Aaron asked.

"Yes sir" TS-17 said. As usual TS-17 gave him with the hologram as it was transforming the huge rifle; it took quite a few minutes to complete the process, just like the M16.

Finally, she completed the Barret XM109. Aaron grabbed the handle below the barrel and the grip of gun. Seeing the very advanced weapon ever made back at his home, he smiled how gorgeous it looked, pure black. He didn't expect the rifle to be much heavy like any other assault or advance weapon.

"Fuck! This beauty is pretty dam heavy" Aaron said.

Aaron carried the rifle to a solid standing fence at the edge of the building; placing the bipod of the two stick metals at each side. He checked around the weapon if any safety was on, also checking the rifle scope measurements. Nothing was wrong around the weapon; he was very curious about the bullets.

Aaron exited the magazine from Barret XM109, placing it on one of the benches of the garden area. Taking out a huge bullet out of the magazine, he looked at it and smiled how impressive it was made.

"Men, a 25MM bullet… the height of eight inches and the diameter of two inches… gosh these baby can kill get through at least ten people through the chest or more" Aaron said. His smile faded away when he looked back at the Senate Building, he wondered if he ends the Sith, the war is over. But he wants to wait; to prove he is not afraid like any other men is against the most powerful Separatists in the galaxy.

Aaron placed back the 25MM Bullet into the magazine and grabbed the magazine as he approached back to the advanced rifle. Placing the magazine back to the Barret XM109, taking off the cover of the scope from both sides. Checking the firing pin of the rifle as he could see the 25MM bullet inside; Aaron reloads the advanced rifle as it is prepared to shoot…

"TS-17! Give me the coordinates and measure of where is the Chancellor's office?" He demands it nicely.

TS-17 told Aaron what was the coordinates and measurements of the Chancellor's office. Aaron found it, he could see very clear at the Chancellor's office because of his large and wide window. He could see Palpetine and Ahsoka talking to each other face to face; he could see a perfect shot of the Chancellor; only if does anything to Ahsoka. He can also see the other Republican traitor, Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda.

"If you do anything to hurt her old men, hope you will regret this ass hole" Aaron growled.

**The Senate Building**

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

"I want you to get rid of someone…" Chancellor Palpetine said.

"You mean execute…?" Ahsoka asked him, with worried.

"Yes of course" Chancellor Palpetine said.

"Chancellor, Jedi's are not executers… we are peace keepers. We only execute for defense or arrest anyone in our Republic being threaten" Ahsoka explained it to him.

"Oh but I am being threaten" He said.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Allow me to show you…" Chancellor Palpetine said, as he reached his hands to her forhead and grabbed it as hard as he could.

"Chancellor! What are…" Ahsoka stopped, her eyes turned wide and she let her guard down. Her mind was being control by something n she doesn't know. She stood up and looked up at the ceiling. Palpetine's hands are still tightening on her forehead, until she saw nothing but darkness…

**Chancellor Palpetine's POV**

"You are mine for now… young one" Chancellor Palpetine said as he growled with rage.

"You will do as I asked you to do… you will head back to the Jedi Temple. You will go and execute your new friend… your love one" Palpetine continued on. Mas just stood there and made an evil smile how brilliant the idea of Palpetine had.

"After you are finished him… you will turned back to yourself as usual and never think what happen to your lover, Aaron" Chancellor Palpetine said, as he laughed out.

Ahsoka's blue ocean eyes were starting to fade away, as a new color was about to form new. More like what Palpetine and other dark sides would prefer… forming with Yellor and red at the edge of the eyes… along with black veins.

**Senator Amidala's Apartment**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron was seeing the whole action of what Palpetine was doing to Ahsoka, he was turning her to the dark side as he was seeing it through the sniper scope.

"You son of a bitch! I warned you no to try anything smooth… now you'll pay the consequence old fucker" Aaron said, as he aimed the rifle at his back chest. But the something wasn't right, Vice Chancellor moved to a different position, which he got on Aaron's aimed sight in front of him. Blocking the view where Aaron will be shooting at.

"Demit! Get out of the way asshole" Aaron yelled, but there was no used. Time was running out and Aaron had no idea which position will he get a good view to hit the Chancellor.

"Fine! I'll take down and send a message for both of you…" He said, as he aimed once again. Aaron was aiming Vice Chancellor Amedda at his left shoulder. Aaron knows what will happen when he fires and how painful the advanced weapon is.

"_If you are the truly powerful sith, but can you powerfully sensed this_" Aaron asked.

Aaron tipped his index finger to the cold trigger and pulled it…

BANG…

The 25MM bullet has finally released into the air with much great velocity and speed. The air released as it came towards Aaron's face. But the shoulder handle of the rifle gun came backed up with much powerful of the force and hit on Aaron's right shoulder; feeling the pain full part of it, as Aaron yelled and growled. The best part, the whole gun didn't released backwards to hit Aaron's face. Mostly because of the bipod helped it to steady it and hold it hard.

Aaron placed his left hand on top of his right shoulder; he still kept his eyes shut and growled a little bit.

"Fucking Shit! That hurts" He yelled.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

Anakin woke up and looked around the room, after hearing a thunder storm like sound. He was sleeping with Padme along side, which she also woke hearing the sound. He was back at his real home with his wife at the apartment, he did sense the sound it came by somewhere near.

"Anakin, What was that sound?" Padme asked him with such fear she heard it.

"I don't know" Anakin told her.

"Is it raining?" She asked.

"No, it's not even raining at all" Anakin said as he looked outside the window and saw clear skies. Anakin got up from the bed; he wasn't wearing his Jedi ropes shirt, but his pants yes. He quickly put on his Jedi boots and grabbed his lightsaber. Padme got up and went to her small furniture cabinet of the lights on top to switch it on, but nothing.

"The power is out" She said.

"I know… something is not right. Padme stay here…" Anakin said as he grabbed his Jedi ropes shirt and put it on. He used the force to open the door and went out to see where that loud horrifying noise came from.

**The Senate Building**

**Chancellor Palpetine's POV**

Chancellor Palpetine continued to laugh about his small plan to make Commander Tano to execute Aaron, in order for him to not ruin his master plan. Vice Chancellor Amedda was about to laugh, but something behind the window of the office where he is standing broke in… The 25MM bullet hit behind Amedda's left shoulder between his left arm and shoulder. The bullet went through it, cutting almost his whole arm and also cut off his nervous system chord. Though, his arm was still attached… spread of blood sprayed to the ground and on top of the desk.

Mas screamed out loud in pain, as his whole body slammed to the ground. His own alien blood was starting to bleed quickly. Palpetine half looked back at him, with surprised, seeing his own friend to the ground wounded. It was too late for Palpetine, the 25MM bullet came behind to his right knee. The bullet also went through his knee, snapping off his old bone. Finally, the bullet came out of his knee, spreading the human blood to the floor and sparyed to the ground, cutting it off completely his leg and landed to the ground, making a huge hole on the carpet and metal ground of the floor.

Chancellor Palpetine also yelled as he fell to the ground, releasing his hands on Ahsoka's forehead and putting them on his bleeding cut off leg.

Ahsoka's eyes started to blink, as she laid her hand on her forehead and growled. Her blue ocean eyes finally came back as she is herself, shaking her head as she felt like a headache. Ahsoka can now see clear and opened her eyes; she gasped that she saw the two men down, screaming in pain, and lots of blood is now starting to gathered on the floor. She cannot even remember what happened to her, only when she was speaking with the Chancellor.

"Chancellor!" She yelled at him, as she grabbed both of her lightsabers and making a defense move for the two of them.

The two Senate Guards came in the office as they heard the horrible screaming men; they drew their weapons to the window where the shot came. Making a huge spider web like figure and looked back at Commander Tano.

"What happened?" One of the Senate Guards asked her.

"I believe someone is targeting the Chancellors… get them out of here and call reinforcements now" Ahsoka yelled and gave him the command.

"Yes sir…" The Senate Guard said. As the guard went towards Chancellor Palpetine by grabbing him from his arms and dragged him away to the office; leaving a trail of red blood from his leg. While the other guard approached to Mas Amedda, the guard put his other arm around the guards shoulder to lift him and drove him away from the bloodiest scene.

**Senator Amidala's Apartment**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron once again looked up in the rifle's scope and saw that he saved Ahsoka from the sith, turning her to the dark side. He half smiled, though his right shoulder still hurts after pulling the trigger at him. Though, what makes him happy is that the Chancellor is wounded…

"Sir, I remind you have ten minutes before the power gets back on" TS-17 said.

"Yeah, I know that thank you, TS-17... Put the Barret XM109 back into… we are getting out of here" Aaron said, TS-17 transformed the weapon back into her. Aaron headed back to the opened air ceiling wall and entered in. It took a few minutes for him to get back the other air ceiling where his damage ride will take him back. He jumped down and landed on top of the hood; of course he yelled because of the pain of his shoulder. He got up and sat back at the pilot; he did take off the windshield of the vehicle after the breaching explosive broke it.

Aaron turned the engines back on, it was still working. He took over the controls as he was moving the vehicle to head outside and blast off. Heading back to the Jedi Temple, he saw his rear mirror and the buildings power turned back on.

**Captain Typho's POV**

Captain Typho and his Naboo guard men finally came out of the elevator and the two ran towards the door where it leads the garage. The two entered the room, but they cannot find the speeder of the number. It was too late for the two.

"Demit!" Captain Typho yelled.

"What was that noise?" Anakin asked, as he came before they did. Captain Typho and his men shot glances at each other. He wondered why was Skywalker doing here around this time of the morning.

**The Jedi Temple**

**Mace Windu's POV**

Mace was heading to the chambers, he couldn't sleep at all; most likely because he is always busy trying to find Dooku and end the war. As he entered the room, he also saw Master Yoda meditating and making usually the growling noises. Master Yoda opened his eyes and smiled at the man who was standing.

"Cannot sleep my old friend" Mace said.

"The force has been disturbed… it is…" Yoda told him.

"What kind of disturbing?" Mace asked as he sat at his own chair.

Suddenly, Master Yoda's chair beacon was beeping… The two looked at each other and wondered who would be contacting them.

"Padawan Tano… It is…" Yoda told him, Mace reached his fingers to press the button and in the centered showed Ahoska in hologram. They see her as she was worried about something…

"What is it Ahsoka?" Mace asked her.

"Master Yoda…. Master Windu… this is an emergency. Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda have been shot down by an unknown shooter" Ahsoka said as she was very worried.

The two Master's eyes tunred wide and shot glance looks at each other. Mace go up from his chair and looked straight into Ahsoka's eyes.

"Ahsoka! Where is Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda where bouts?" He asked I a serious tone.

"The two have been sent to the Republican Medical Hospital, for treatment… The two have been shot in the Chancellor's office" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, stay there and do not let anyone entered the scene… especially the inspector… we will be right there in shortly" Mace said.

"Understood… Tano Out" Ahsoka's last words said, as the hologram faded away.

Mace looked back at Master Yoda as he now understood what the disturbed force was.

"Contact all the councils members… they should head there… reinforcements also… you should" Master Yoda gave the command.

"Yes Master Yoda…" Mace said as he was going to head out and contact all the Jedi Councils to head over to the Senate Building and also to the hospital to protect the two men.

**Authors Note: Long chapter I know sorry, anyway, please leave your review of what you thought about this chapter. I will do my best to update the next one…**


	20. Caring For The Love Ones

**Caring for the Love Ones**

**The Senate Building**

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

Ahsoka sat on the sofa and was shivering. How worried she became and also with fear, after what a horrible situation happened to Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda. If she would have remembered what happened, none of these would have happened. To her when she arrived at his office and just suddenly blacked out.

Reinforcements finally arrived as clones finally came in the building and headed towards the Chancellor's office. There were Republican attack gunships, which were guarding around the building of the Senate of any more threat coming. Other clone troopers were securing around the building, including the Senate Guards. Mostly there were Senators from both sides here and the building; some of them decided to leave back to their home world for protection, after what they've heard of what happened to Chancellor Palpetine. Most of the Republican Senators stayed and were being questioned by the Corusacnt Inspector.

She didn't even know how to respond to anyone in the Council about this situation, especially her Master, Anakin. Ahsoka knew when Master Windu told her that they'll be here any minute, he meant all the Jedi Councils will be there… all she needed is her mostly caring like father, Plo Koon.

"Oh force! How will my Master will react after what happened to the Chancellor?" Ahsoka asked herself.

"How about you tell me Commander Tano, of what happened to the Chancellor and the Vice Chancellor while you were in there?" A familiar voice asked her. Ahsoka looked up and saw the huge blue well uniform chubby men… Lieutenant Tan Divo.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you any further information about these inspector, you are not part these investigation. Stay out of it or I will force you to leave immediately" Ahsoka told him a little harshly.

"Oh come on little girl, I'll promise I will do my work very well and find out who was the shooter" Lieutenant Tan told her as he smirked.

"Excuse me!" Ahsoka said, as she glared at him and crossed her arms over to her chest; mostly she didn't like what he called her.

"Yes, you are excused… now let me in and do my job" Lieutenant Tan said.

"Now you listen to me Inspector, I expect you to show me respect… and for what I recall your promise. I remember three years ago, you kept your promise to find Chairman Papanoida's Daughters after they were kidnapped by bounty hunters. Senator Chuchi, Chairman Papanoida and his son and I had no choice, but to find them ourselves and you didn't do anything at all. So why don't you back off and let us do our job very well…" Ahsoka said, as she pointed her finger at him the way out.

"Are you calling me useless?" Lieutenant Tan asked her in a serious tone as he

"Yes I am…" She answered.

Lieutenant Tan glared at the young Togruta women and Ahsoka glared him back. Though, she noticed an old friend of her that arrived in the small hall, right behind the useless Inspector. She smiled at him, as Captain Rex removed his helmet.

"Captain Rex! Will you do the honor to escort Lieutenant Tan Divo the way out and never let him back inside the building for me?" Ahsoka asked as she smiled at him.

"Yes Commander" Captain Rex accepted it, as he put on back his helmet and approached behind Lieutenant Tan. He grabbed him by the arm and twisted it in his back as he was leading him the way out. Lieutenant Tan yelled and growled in pain as he shut his eyes tight.

"Let's go chubby…" Captain Rex told him.

"Ouch! You can do these… you have no right to treat me like these…"Lieutenant Tan said it out loud, as he finally vanished out of the room by Captain Rex. Plo came in the small red hall and looked around to look for Ahsoka, until she spotted her. Ahsoka looked up and saw his old friend which she got up and ran towards him.

"Master Plo!" She yelled as she reached to her arms and gave him a hug. Plo accepeted her hug as he wrapped his arms around her back.

"Soka! Are you alright?" He asked her as he released her and lifted her chin.

"Honestly, no… I'm worried Master…" Ahsoka said.

"You shouldn't be Soka, it wasn't your fault" Plo told her.

"But it was Master, I-If I wasn't really focusing on s-sensing any danger to come to the two most important men. It would have been the end for the Republi…"

"Shh! Do not say any of those words Ahsoka, Republicans will never fail and I believe Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda will both be fine" Plo said as he interrupted her.

"But Master Plo… you s-should have seen how horrible it was… t-there was blood everywhere and… and" Ahsoka stumbled a few words how much worried she really was.

"I think you should take a minute and calm yourself down" Plo said, as he put his hands on her shoulder and gently put her to sit down on the sofa. Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a few long breaths, as she was beginning to calm down and started to meditate.

"Good girl" Plo said as he smiled, but looked at his left where the huge door heads to the Chancellor's office. In the floor closed to the door saw the fresh red liquid and the other blood color.

"Why don't you stay here young one, while I'll have a look around at the investigation, do you understand?" Plo asked her nicely, like always.

"Yes Master" She answered, she continued to meditate.

Plo Koon got up to his knees and was now approaching to the door, but a few clones stopped him.

"Sorry General, but we cannot allow anyone entering the investigation, unless General Windu said so, orders is orders" The clone told him.

"Very well, I will wait for Windu to come over and give you the order let us in" Plo told.

**Jedi Temple**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron finally arrived at the Jedi Temple; he left the total damage vehicle of Anakin's back where he used it. He went back to his quarters and locked the door behind him as he was in. Aaron noticed it was already 5:00 AM in the morning, but instead going back to bed. He decided to head in the refresher, taking off his jacked and his blue navy shirt; looking at himself in the mirror with his bare chest and the little extra color at his right shoulder.

"Dam! It's true anyone trying their first time with the Barret XM109 will get their first painful bruised" He said. As he looked at the dark purple and black edges around his bruise, every movement he makes with his right arm will hurt him.

"Gosh! TS-17 can you scan anywhere around my right shoulder for any sign for a broken bone or anything serious?" Aaron asked.

"Yes sir, will you please hold still while I'll scan the outside and the inside of your shoulder?" TS-17 asked him.

"If you say so…"

TS-17 took out a small sphere robotic floating air with a little camera; it was same droid sphere early ago. The small droid scanned on Aaron's right shoulder with a blue thin light, as it was scanning around his bruised and shoulder. A few minutes ago, the droid finally finished and went back inside TS-17.

"Well what you have got TS-17?" Aaron asked.

"Well sir, I have good news and bad news…" TS-17 said.

"Well what's the good news?"

"The good news is I have not found any signs of broken bone or any serious cause of injury" TS-17 said.

"… and the bad news?" Aaron asked.

"The bad news is, I have found a few of your veins have been pooped and are starting to swirl, along with your bad condition bruised of yours"

"You mean, it will hurt for the next few days and I can barely move my arm, which it is real bad news. The Jedi's will notice about my condition and will put an investigation on me, after what happened to the two traitors in that office" Aaron snapped out.

"Actually sir, it will take about three weeks" TS-17 said.

"What?"

**Senator Amidala's Apartment**

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

Anakin grabbed his beacon and put his lightsaber back into his belt. He received a call from Obi Wan about what has happened to Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda. He was very worried about Palpetine, he was like an old grandfather like to him. He went back to his home, the living room where Padme stood outside, looking directly at the Senate Building. Where there is a lot of reinforcements inside and outside; also lots of attack gunships slowly flying around the building. Anakin came in and Padme turned around at him, as she approached to him.

"Is it true, the Chancellors have been shot?" Padme asked him with worried.

"Yeah, I have been contact by Obi Wan and want me there to investigate about the situation at the scene of the Chancellor's office. Why should I go and investigate if I need to head over to the Republican Hospital to see if his alright" Anakin said.

"Maybe I should go with you" Padme said.

"No, did you see how the situation it is now? I want you stay here and be safe, besides… you don't want to deal with the Lieutenant Tan Divo again?" Anakin asked.

"Of course not, I can handle myself… please just let me go on these one?" Padme begged him for once more.

"Padme, remember ten years ago back at Geonosis, I trusted you and I almost nearly lost you. I-I don't want to…"

"Ani, please! Don't say another word like that; I know you care a lot about me and appreciate so much about that honey. But believe me, I will be very fine this time" She told him as she put her soft hands and looked at him directly at his eyes.

"Okay, you can come, but only stay close near me… I have heard that Lieutenant Tan is a bit moron, okay?" Anakin asked her as he smiled.

"Yes dear, I'll get ready soon as I can…" Padme said as she gave Anakin a quick kiss at his lips. She went back to their room.

**One Hour Ago…**

**The Senate Building**

**Mace Windu's POV**

Mace arrived at the front gates of the Senate Building with Master Yoda, he coulkdnt believe seeing these kind situation again, since three years ago, after the hostage held by Cad Bane and his crew.

"This is even worse than the crimes of Cad Bane of holding the Senators hostage, also with Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda" Mace told the elderly Jedi.

"Yes… indeed… yes it is" Master Yoda told him as he looked around the situation, and many reinforcements. The two Masters also saw a few Clones who have a scanner devise for any sign of warm temperature. Mace and Yoda finally saw the rest of the Councils waiting there, Lumionara, Aayla, Kit Fisto, Adi, Kid-Adi, Eeth Koth, Obi Wan, Saesee, and Quinlan. A few of them were giving a few clones orders to send them their and that… The two Masters were now starting to climb up the stairs, approaching to the Councils up in the gates.

"Master Windu! Master Yoda! Glad to see you… thank you for communicating us to come here around this time" Kit said as he spotted them.

"Forgive us to bring you all here around this time" Mace asked.

"Not at all Master Windu, but this is extremely very important to the Republican and of course us…" Adi said.

"We must… find… who done it… immediately… yes" Yoda said in serious tone.

"Master Fisto! Master Koth! Go and see if Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda if they are both alive, if they have lost their lives, then there a chance the Separatist will have a victory through this war" Mace told them.

"Yes Master…" Eeth Koth said as he begin to walk pass by him and headed toward a Republican attack gunship that is waiting for them and a few clones too.

"Understood Master" Kit told him as he followed Eeth to aboard the gunship.

Mace Windu also noticed that Luminara's Padawan is not even here at least to help out or find out who was responsible for the condition of both men.

"Master Unduli, where is Padawan Offee?" He asked her.

"She is sleeping back at the Temple, I see as very tired after taking her rehab of anger. Besides, doesn't she still need to inform Aaron when he wakes up, she will tell him not to carry his weapon anymore of danger?" Luminara asked him as she raised her eyebrow.

"Very well… Obi Wan, Where is Anakin?" Mace asked.

"I've contact him about an hour ago, he should be here any minute" Obi Wan said.

"Well contact him…"

"Again?" Anakin interrupted as he stood behind Mace. Mace turned around around and saw the strong Jedi's serious expression. Instead, he wasn't alone, behind him was with Senator Padme Amidala.

"Senator Amidala! What are you doing here? This is a dangerous situation here, you must head back and be safe" Mace told her.

"I can handle it Jedi Master Windu, I am here to help you all" Padme said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"She just said she wants to help, I gain much of my trust to her" Anakin interrupted once again, but this time with a bit of his own behavior. Mace and Yoda noticed about, not just the two of them, but also Obi Wan; which he looks at Anakin disappointed.

"How are Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda?" Anakin asked.

"Master Fisto and Master Koth are heading to the Republican Hospital to check on their condition" Mace answered.

"Then I should go with them" Anakin said.

"No Skywalker, we need you stay here and find out where the sharp shooter was in position and who wants the Chancellor dead" Mace gave him and order.

"You all want me here… you all always needed me on every battle or help or rescue. Why can I just choose my own ways?" Anakin told them, with his behavior growing. All the Jedi's, including Padme were surprised about his action and behavior.

"Anakin! Do as you were told" Obi Wan snapped out at him as he glared at him.

"Fine, then let us start at the Chancellors office, where the scene took place" Anakin said as he walked quickly passed towards them. Ignoring what their thoughts about his behavior are in their minds, as Anakin didn't care.

"What is gone into him?" Mace asked whispered towards Obi Wan.

"Forgive me of Anakin's actions, he didn't mean it" Obi Wan said, as he ran to follow Anakin to catch him up. The rest of the councils shot glances look at each other about the situation happened.

**Obi Wan Kenobi's POV**

Obi Wan finally cached up with Anakin, he sensed how angry he really was a bit. Though, he was very disappointed what he just said back there in front of the Council.

"What has gone into you Anakin?" Obi Wan asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Anakin said as he continued to walk. He sensed Padme followed him also as she cached up too.

"Anakin, what is the matter with you?" Padme asked him with nicely, but at the same time seriously. Anakin finally calmed down his temper, he wouldn't dare lay a hand or let go of his anger towards her; he cares about so much.

"How could these happen? Why the Chancellor? Why him?" Anakin asked, Obi Wan sensed he was already clam, but still disappointed.

"Well now you've certainly calmed yourself… but you have a point Anakin, there is always a reason and an explanation. This is why we are here to find out" Obi Wan said.

"Both Chancellors, have been wounded, but they didn't see the shooter… this is going to be difficult" Anakin said.

"Well there was a witness Anakin" Obi Wan told him, Anakin stopped and looked at him with surprised.

"A witness? Is that witness also injured or here?" Anakin asked him with surprised.

"Actually Anakin, that witness is your Padawan… Ahsoka" Obi Wan told him with a little worried tone.

"What? Is she…"

"She's fine, just a little afraid and worried after what happened to the Chancellors" Obi Wan interrupted him.

"Did she described how it what happened in their?" Anakin asked.

"She just described about the condition of the Chancellors" Obi Wan was explaining to him.

"How did she describe it?" Anakin asked with a worried expression.

"Bloody and a few body parts…" Obi Wan whispered. Anakin's eyes widened and Padme gasped.

"Oh dear Ahsoka…" Padme said.

"Where is she?" Anakin asked him.

"She at the small hall where the Chancellor's office is at, but Master Plo is already there to calm her down and confront her about what happened" Obi Wan said.

Anakin and Padme continued to walk, leaving Obi Wan alone in the lobby.

"Wait! Anakin…" Obi Wan called out, as he followed them.

**Aayla Secura's POV**

Aayla was pretty upset about Anakin's behavior of what he replied towards in from of them, especially in front of Master Yoda. The Council started to head over the floor where the investigation will begin, in the Chancellor's Office. She was walking behind Mace, there was one thing missing that she had in mind. _Where is Master Ti?_ She questioned herself.

"Master Windu?" Aayla called him.

"Yes Master Secura" He responded as the two stopped, but the rest of the Council continued to walk.

"I have been wondering in my mind, where Master Ti?" Aayla asked him.

"That does not matter for now…" Mace ignored her questioned.

"But she is part of the member of the Council, why isn't she here?" Aayla asked once more.

"Master Shaak Ti has been kicked out of the Council, but has Jedi no…" Mace finally answered her question.

"What? Why hasn't anyone told me about this before, why was she kicked out?" Aayla snapped out.

"Master Shaak Ti has assaulted Padawan Onasi in front of the public inside the Temple, left him in pretty bad shape and wounded. She was officially kicked out of the Council and was sent back to Kamino; she won't return to the Temple at least five years" Mace said.

"For her punishment?" Aayla raised her voice as her eyes got wide opened.

"Yes"

"No! Master Windu Shaak Ti does not need punishment… she needs help" Aayla told him in a serious tone.

"What are you saying? She needs to learn a lesson for her anger and frustration is growing…" Mace told her.

"That's the reason Master Windu… Shaak Ti is very sick, she needs rehabs, not punishment" Aayla said, Mace raised an eyebrow as he was getting to an interesting point.

"Get to the point Master Secura, what are you truly saying she is really sick?" He asked again.

"Because she is still obsessed and in love of Padawan Jiken Caroline" Aayla finally answered him. Mace's eyes turned wide…

"What?"

"Fifteen years ago, Jiken and Shaak had a relationship to each other and were heading out in the night for their own time. Shaak is the second girl to be with Jiken…" Aayla was started to explain.

"Who was the first one?" Mace asked her.

"I don't know, I didn't really got enough information… but after the death of Jiken, Shaak Ti couldn't leave from her room. Stayed in their all night…"

"What does this have to do with her being sick?" He asked.

"Because after Jiken death, over the years she has met other men and dated with them, but the problem is, she imagined those men were Jiken and she became obssesd and in love. The men that she dated with were noticing about her behavior, they told her horrible things at her and that broke her heart because she knew that Jiken would never say those horrible words at her. That's when she grew anger and a little rage, but she managed to control it to not turn to the dark side" Aayla said, Mace was now starting to get to the most view about Master Ti's frustration.

"Aayla, did she hurt those men?" He asked.

"Yes, most of them were reported missing and some were sent to the hospital" She said.

"Master Secura, how many did she date throughout these years since the death of Jiken Caroline?" Mace asked.

"About twenty eight of them… why?" Aayla asked.

"Think about it, the reason I've sent her back at Kamino after what she did to Padawan Onasi, is because he was tryiong to get her away from the person that she cared about now…"

"Wait! That doesn't make any sense I mean why would…. No, no, no!" Aayla was now starting to realize.

"Aaron will be her twenty nine on the list" Mace said.

"That's only if she finds out that's will be her lover" Aayla said.

"Do not worry, Master Shaak Ti is not coming back for the next five years" Mace said.

"That doesn't matter, she won't listen to you until she finds Aaron at any time, she will be back no matter what" Aayla said.

"Master Secura, go back to the Temple and see if Aaron is fine and protect him from her. Do not tell anyone about these do you understand?" Mace asked her.

"Yes Master Windu, understood…" Aayla respond.

"Good, now go!"

Aayla ran off to her speeder as she was in the real hurry and Mace is worried that Shaak Ti will hurt or kill him if he says anything bad to her.

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and leave me your REVIEW… Thank you**


	21. Aaron In Danger

**Author's Note: Sorry guys I have been very busy with my life. Anyway, these next chapter and will get intense. Though, I will do my best to update the next one as I have time.**

**Aaron in Danger**

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

Ahsoka continued to meditate, as Plo was walking around and trying to reach the force to see the inside of the Chancellor's office. Plo was now starting to grew impatient about it, he just wants to head in the office and start the investigation by himself, without the Council.

"They are taking forever, where are they?" Plo asked himself, Ahoska half smiled.

"Master, haven't you learned how to be patient at all times?" She asked him as she smiled, but kept her eyes shut still. Plo noticed what she meant about that and smiled, but like always. People cannot tell how what expression he makes because of that mask he is wearing. Though, Plo Koon laughed at it as how smart and strong Ahsoka really is, it was good to brought her to the Temple, back when she was three years old.

"Your are truly right about that Soka" Plo said, as he reached his hand to pad her above her head, between her horns.

"Why don't you join with me, meditate together" Ahsoka asked him.

"I'm afraid you have to stop Ahsoka, I've sensed Master Kenobi and Skywalker are already heading here" Plo told her. Ahsoka opened her eyes quickly and looked up at Plo with a worried look on her face.

"Be strong Ahsoka, everything will be fine" Plo told her.

"Okay Master, I'll be strong" Ahsoka said, as she got on up from the sofa.

Anakin, Obi Wan, and Padme finally came in the red hall of the room. Anakin looked around quickly for Ahsoka, worried about her.

"Ahsoka, where are you?" Anakin asked out.

"Master!" Ahsoka replied. She got up from the sofa and approached quickly towards Anakin. Anakin spotted her and he did the same as she did, he reached his hands to her shoulders as he stopped her.

"Ahsoka are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine Master, but I'm worried what will…"

"It's going to be okay Ahsoka, now are you sure your fine?" Anakin asked her once again.

"Yes Master, I'll be fine" Ahsoka said as she made him a little smile.

"Okay…" Anakin reached over to Ahsoka and gave her a hug, Ahsoka's eyes turned wide of surprised. She has never thought how he really cares about her. Of course, he is like a brother like to her and she is like a sister like for him. It's been years, since he has ever given her that much care for her. Like the time of the Blue Shadow Virus from Naboo.

Padme saw Ahsoka as she was given a hug at her; she approached to her quickly to her. Anakin sensed Padme is heading towards them; he released Ahsoka and looked at her.

"Ahsoka…!" Padme yelled as she reached her arms to hug Ahoska tight. Ahsoka felt so mush happy about her arrival and the others. How many people really cared for her, it was like she feels like her family is there for her again.

When she was 3 years old, she was all alone with no parents. All she had is her people from Shili that she gave those smiles and the people supported her. Though, that is when Master Plo Koon arrived on her home world and taken her from her home to the Jedi Temple. Plo was her first family like Jedi, as a father. But she accepted to call The Jedi Temple her new home, and was raised.

Finally, Padme released her and put her hands on Ahsoka's cheeks as she raised her to look at her.

"Ahsoka, are you okay? Do you need anyting?" Padme was asking her, with an expression of worriedness.

"I'm fine Senator Amidala…" Ahsoka told her with a smile.

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"Padawan Tano?" Mace called over to her. The two women looked at him as he came in the hall with the rest of the Councilor.

"Yes Master Windu…" Ahsoka called.

"May I have a word with you?" He asked.

"Of course Master" Ahsoka said, she looked back at Anakin with a worried look on her face.

"It's okay Ahsoka, go on… you've been through enough" Anakin told her as he smiled at her. She smiled back at him and turned around approaching to Mace Windu as he stood there; waiting for her.

Ahsoka reached to him and put both of her hands over to her back as she stood up for him.

"What is that you need Master Windu?" She asked him.

"Well first of all… are you alright?" Mace asked.

"Honestly, I'm fine Master Windu… thank you for asking" Ahsoka said.

"Good, I wish I would like to ask a few questions Padawan, but you have witness the bloodiest scene of what have happened to Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda, am I correct?" Mace asked her.

"Yes, Master" Ashoka answered him.

"Very well… I wish I would like to send you back to the Temple and rest Ahsoka. But this investigation is very truly important, and it is not my decision. I understand you have been through a hard timing around this situation…"

"I can handle it, I'll stay and help" Ahsoka interrupted him.

"Are you sure…?" Mace asked.

"Certainly" She answered him.

"Very well then, shall we begin by asking you a few questions?" Mack asked.

"Of-f c-course" Ahsoka said stumbled, as she will be worried what kind of questions will he ask.

"Excuse me for interrupting you Master Windu before you ask me questions, but is Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda are going to be alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"For now Padawan, Master Fisto and Master Koth are in their way to the Republican Hospital… stay focus on this investigation" Mace said.

"Yes Master?"

"Let us begin…" Mace said.

**Republican Hospital**

**Kit Fisto's POV**

Kit Fisto and Master Koth finally arrived at the hanger of the Republican Hospital with the gunship and a few clone troopers. The two Jedis abandon the gunship and headed to the doors where they saw a few Senate Guards are guarding the doors of the hanger; also they saw one of them has four gold Republican stars at both shoulders, they believe that would be the Sergeant

"Do you think the two of our most important men will be recovered?" Master Koth asked him.

"I do not know… one way to find out is to ask the doctor who is responsible for the recovery" Kit said.

Kit and Master Koth approached to the Senate Guards, as they were planning to ask a few questions. The Senate Guard Sergeant spotted the two Jedi's approaching to him and raised his hand to stop them where they are going.

"We are here to see the Chancellor and the Vice Chancellor…" Kit told him with respectfully.

"I am sorry General Fisto, but Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda are still in the surgery room. We are not so sure if they are going to make it, the doctor and Medical Droids are doing everything they can to help them" The Senate Guard told him, with such disappointed news for the two Jedis.

"I believe we have to wait…" Master Koth said.

"I am very truly sorry General Koth, but in the mean time if you have any minute, you can ask Private First Class Lee and Private Third Class Pither" The Senate Guard told him.

"The Guards who have witness the scene?" Kit asked him.

"Yes, sir…"

"Well then where are they?" Master Koth asked him.

"They are right over there sir, those two who are standing next to the gunship and the crates" The Senate Guard told him as he pointed them out. Kit Fisto and Master Koth turned around and looked at the direction where the Senate Guard showed them.

"Thank You Sergeant…?" Master Koth was asking for his name.

"Miles… Jim Miles" Sergeant Miles answered his question.

"Thank you Sergeant Miles, you are doing a well job…"

"…and a very important duty" Kit said.

"Thank you General" Sergeant Miles accepted their thanks. Kit Fisto and Master Koth finally turned around and left Sergeant Miles and his men alone, guarding the front doors of the hanger, though they are a few Clone troopers inside the building of the Hospital searching and securing around the area. Kit Fisto and Master Koth were now approaching towards the two Senate Guards who have brought Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda to the hospital. Though, the two Commanders were discussing, until one on the left saw the two Jedi's approaching towards them. The left one tap the other Senate Guard's shoulder. The Two blue uniformed men looked at the two Jedi's as they stop right in front of them…

"Private Lee? Private Pither?" Kit asked as the two Senate Guards reached over to their helmets and removed them off. Looking at their true human identities is a bit stranger than looking at a 'Human Clone Trooper'. Senate Guards are fully and professionally trained than Clone Troopers, they serve to protect Senators, Leaders, the Senate Building, and of course the Chancellors. They are also _Real Human _men, not _Clones_.

The one in the left was bold and had huge scar on his left cheek, worse than Skywalker's scar. He also had dark brown eyes and was about his mid thirty's of age. The one in the right, had dark brown hair, cleaned on his face like any other men, and had green eyes. Kit would guess these men came from Naboo.

"I'm Private First Class Lee" The men in the right told him, as he identified himself.

"And I am Private Third Class Pither" The men in the left also indentified himself.

"Gentlemen…! The Jedi Council and the rest of the Republican fleet want to thank you for bringing Chancellor Palpetine and the Vice Chancellor here in time" Kit told him with such proudest for these men.

"Thank you General Fisto, we appreciate your concern" Private Lee told him.

"Now we are here to ask you a few questions about what happened to the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor" Master Koth asked.

"Of course, anything to find the shooter who was responsible for these" Private Pither said.

"Very Well… why don't we start asking you where your duties were before the accident?" Kit asked.

"Our duty was to guard the front doors of the Chancellor's Office and never let anyone in, unless the Chancellor brings a meeting for the Senators or the Jedi's" Private Lee said.

"Did anyone in the Senate Building try to force himself or herself in the Chancellor's office without the Chancellor's permission in the last few weeks?" Kit asked them.

"Like a threat? No…! Of Course not… Not that we are aware of" Private Pither said.

"Afterwards, The Chancellor did invite Commander Tano for a privacy meeting" Private Lee said, Kit Fist and Master Koth shot glances looks at each other.

"Do you know what were Chancellor Palpetine and Commander Tano discussing?" Kit asked.

"Like I said General Fisto, it was privacy… besides; we couldn't hear a word through that thick door" Private Pither said.

"While your duty was to guard the doors of the Chancellor… what happened during the Chancellor and the Vice Chancellor was been shot?" Master Koth asked them as he crossed his arms over to his chest.

"Well while Private Pither and I were guarding the doors, we heard horrible screaming in the Chancellor's office… just pure men screaming… Me and Private Pither looked at each other and wondered what was going on… We rush into their and we saw Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda on the ground, screaming pain…. So much blood everywhere…. and… and …oh god" Private Lee stopped as he put both of his hands on his forehead. Kit and Master Koth looked at each other once again, surprised how Private Lee cannot stand the horrible situation he went through.

"Take your time Private Lee…" Kit said.

"I am sorry… I can't" Private Lee said, still in horrible situation.

"I will" Private Pither volunteered to continue their witnessing.

"Continue Private Pither…"

"Well, after seeing the horrible scene, I saw the windshield of the glass has been cracked. We believe the shot came from the outside of the window…" Private Pither said.

"What about Comander Tano?" Kit asked him.

"She took out her lightsaber and forms herself a defense move to defend me and Lee. She gave us an order to take Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda to here in this hospital… the condition of Chancellor Palpetine had no leg and was bleeding a lot and Vice Chancellor Amedda had his arm almost cut off, but it was still attached" Private Pither stopped.

"Go on Private…" Master Koth told him.

"Well we all got out of there quickly at the office if there was any more danger will come from that window, but I also noticed a building across the window of the office had all of their lights shut down" Private Pither said.

"A building's lights were shut down?" Kit asked, viciously suspicions about it.

"Yes, it was strange… but the rest of the buildings around it weren't even shut down, just one" Private Pither said.

"Private Pither, would you please give me the coordinates of that building?" Master Koth asked him.

"Sure, but sir I know who belongs to that building… that building it is Senator Amidala's Apartment…" Private Pither told them, Kit and Master Koth looked at each other with surprised.

"General Fisto! General Koth!" Sergeant Miles called them feet away from the door inside the building, as the two Masters looked back at him.

"Doctor Nervouscky wants to speak with both of you about Chancellor Palpetine's and Vice Chancellor Amedda's condition" Sergeant Miles told them.

"Thank You for your help gentlemen, you have been very helpful for us" Kit told them as he looked back at them.

"You're Welcome General Fisto, anything to help you find that monster that did this mess" Private Pither said with a little rage.

"Have a nice day Private" Master Koth told him.

"As to you well" Private Pither told him, though Private Lee was still quite after describing the scene of what has happened to the Chancellor. Kit and Master Koth now turned back and were heading to the doors where Sergeant Miles and his men are guarding there. While the two Masters were walking, they decided to discuss about it.

"You are thinking the same thing as I am?" Master Koth ask Kit.

"Yes, the shooter's camping site was inside of Senator Amidala's building, which is where the shot came from…" Kit said.

"How did the shooter went inside Senator Amidala's , I mean her building is major covered with security" Master Koth said.

"Yes, but shutting most of their power will keep them locked insides, especially with their technical security" Kit said.

"Who would ever target the Chancellor and try to murder him?" Master Koth asked.

"I don't know, could be someone who works there in the building…" Kit said.

"Or one of Count Dooku's assassin's job" Master Koth said.

"No it won't be one of his… if he would have send someone to kill the Chancellor, he would have hired a professional sharp shooter and kill them" Kit said.

"Instead, he shoots Chancellor Palpetine in the leg and Vice Chancellor Amedda in his arms" Master Koth said.

"Besides why didn't the shooter have time to shoot Ahsoka or the Senate Guards while they were dragging them out of there" Kit said.

"We should contact Master Windu" Master Koth said.

"Yes, but first we should know if Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda are both recovered" Kit said.

"Agree with that"

Kit and Master Koth reached into the doors, as they entered the building a elderly human doctor were waiting for them. The doctor was around his early sixties and had white hair and a white beard. He was a holding a holo pad on his hand as he was checking for something.

"You must Jedi Master Fist and Master Koth?" The Doctor asked them.

"Yes, I am Master Fisto" Fisto introduced himself.

"And I am Master Koth" Master Koth was next.

"Good to meet you Jedi's, now I am Doctor Oskar Nervouscky" Doctor Nervouscky said.

"Please to meet you Doctor, now we are here…"

"You are here to see if Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda have made it?" Doctor Nervouscky asked them as he interrupted harshly at him.

"Well yes, of course" Kit answered him.

"Then the answer is yes, both men have been fully recovered…" Doctor Nervouscky said.

"May we see them?" Master Koth asked.

"No, the two men have lost a lot of blood while they have been brought here, though they have made it to breath" Doctor Nervouscky said.

"How long will they be here?" Kit asked.

"In my calculations, about five months" Doctor Nervouscky said.

"Why that long?" Master Koth.

"Let me tell you these Jedi, Chancellor Palpetine had lost his half leg, I have to replace it with a robotic droid leg on him in order for him to walk again. Vice Chancellor Amedda had his left shoulder still attached to him, but it was useless because whatever cut him. It cut off most of his important nervous chords systems, so I replaced him with another robotic droid arm… Now will you excuse me, I have another patient in my list that is waiting for me" Doctor Nervouscky told them harshly as he now took off. Kit Fisto and Master Koth glared at the man who is now walking from them…

"Lousy Doctor…" Master Goth growled.

"Easy my friend, all we had to know is that Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda are both alive… I will contact Master Windu" Kit told him, as Master Koth nodded at him.

**Chancellor Palpetine's POV**

Palpetine quickly opened his eyes as he gasped at the same time. He looked up at the bright light as he knows where he is. Palpetine lying down in the Republican Hospital's bed and the room was very well decorated and comfortable. He looked around his surroundings as the room was quite; nobody was there besides him and Amedda; who he is laying the other bed who was next to his.

"I am glad you are awake Chancellor" Vice Chancellor Amedda said.

"What happened?" Chancellor Palpetine asked him.

"We were been shot by a sharp shooter what came from behind the window" Vice Chancellor Amedda said as he was speaking in pain.

"I hate the looks of this place" Chancellor Palpetine growled as he was sitting up, though he was covered in blankets on his waist, he couldn't see his lags but his above waist body.

"Chancellor? Tell me that shooter was that boy who is trying to stop you?" Vice Chancellor Amedda asked him.

"Yes! Indeed that's him, but do not worry I will not allow him to ruin my plan" Chancellor Palpetine said as he was trying to control himself. He looked at Amedda and noticed he had a mechanical arm on his right one.

"How is your arm?" He asked him.

"Pain and so much suffering, it will be a little difficult to use these" Vice Chancellor Amedda said.

"You'll get used to it" Palpetine told him.

"So do you my friend" Amedda said.

"What are saying?" Paletine asked him as he glared at him.

"The blast that the boy shot you cut off completely your left leg, almost in the halfway of your knee. The doctor had to replace a robotic droid leg" Amedda told him.

"Impossible!" Palpetine snapped out. He reached over to the blankets and rtemoved them quickly. His eyes turned wide as he saw the heavy metal droid leg at is attached in his right leg to his knee. His anger was now boiling with rage, he glared and growled.

"This is impossible; this thing will slow me down for my skills… my power… No!" Palpetine yelled up with rage. He used the force to break only two light bulbs as he screamed. Though he stopped and breathes in and out slowly; thinking for a moment.

"Vice Chancellor Amedda?" Palpetine called him.

"Yes Chancellor" He answered back.

"Put this boy, Aaron, in the list of killing, only to the bounty hunters who are interested under the city. If they kill the child for me I will give reward them five thousand credits, but if they bring him alive to me, I will reward them five hundred thousand credits… do you understand?" Palpetine told him as he growled in rage.

"But what about your plan?" Amedda asked him.

"My plan will wait… just you do what I asked you to do and that is it" Palpetine snapped out as he looked at him and glared.

"Yes Chancellor" Amedda said.

**The Senate Building**

**Mace Windu's POV**

Mace has asked every question to Ahsoka, though she stumble a few words and answer, he sensed that she has something else to say, but couldn't tell what she was really hiding or afraid to tell him.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Mace's beacon started to beep; he looked at his wrist and looked back at Ahsoka where she noticed she has been interrupted.

"Excuse me for one second Padawan" Mace said.

"Of Course Master Windu" Ahsoka told him. Mace went exited the small hall to get a few privacy of whoever is trying to contact him.

"These General Windu…" Mace said as he pressed the buttonof his beacon.

"Master Windu! This is Master Fisto, I have great news" Kit said.

"Tell me Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda is both…"

"Alive? Yes, they are fully recovered and are breathing. Though, they have lost each of their body parts and were replaced of robotic droids" Kit said, in tone of such disappointed.

"That is good news they are both alive, stay there and watch for them. We are not sure if the killer is still out there, they might be in danger" Mace commended them.

"Understood Master Windu, but we have also recovered further information about the investigation.

"Go on…" Mace told him as he was interested about this investigation.

"Well one of the Senate Guards who has save the life of the Chancellors told us that Senator Amidala's building power was shut down during the shooting of the Chancellors" Kit said.

"What do you mean, the building's power was shut down?" Mace asked.

"Well we believe that is where the shooter must have place his or her weapon"

"A good view to the Chancellor's Office… thank you for the information Master Fisto" Mace said.

"Understood Master Windu… Fisto out" Kit said his last words as he was now offline and cut oof from contacting Mace. Though, Mace Windu thought for moment why the shooter would choose Senator Amidala's apartment or why didn't he finished Chancellor Palpetine.

Mace remembered Padme is here right now in the building, where she is inside of the small hall with Ahsoka and the rest of the others. Mace walked back inside will ask her a few questions…

**Chancellor Palpetine's Office**

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

The Clones had finally let the Jedi's in the office, though some were pretty surprised about the horrible scene of the blood, the windshield glass been cracked where the shot came from, and more blood; especially for Anakin. They even saw a blood trail back into the hall where the Chancellors have been dragged into safety. The only ones who entered the office of the investigating scene are Anakin, Obi Wan, Luminara, Quinlan, Kid-Adi, Master Yoda, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody. The rest of the others were waiting outside along with, Ahsoka, Padme, and Mace.

Everyone scattered around to begin the investigation, Anakin went close the windshield of the window, looking at the huge spider web break glass where the shot came from.

Even though, he didn't get any close to Amedda's blood spilled. Anakin was now starting to study the hole of the window glass and then saw Padme's apartment across it. He did remember an hour ago, when he was sleeping with Padme, he did hear loud sound of thunder like thing. Anakin is now starting to realize that the shooter was set inside Padme's apartment. _But how? _Anakin though.

"Commander Cody! Bring us a Holographic Reconstruction" Obi Wan gave Cody an order.

"Yes General" Cody said.

"No! Wait!" Anakin yelled up, everyone in the room looked at him.

"What is it Anakin?" Obi Wan asked him.

"I think I know where the shot came from… Senator Amidala's building. It is the perfect shooting for the view of the Chancellor's office" Anakin explained.

"How do you know?" Kid-Adi asked him.

"Because Senator Amidala heard a loud noise and her power was shut down around four in the morning… during the shooting of the Chancellors. Though her security looked around and found a trace of an exploded air ceiling in the garage. They didn't know who broke in, but they are still searching" Anakin said. All the Councils looked at each other and to Master Yoda of how understanding it is getting. Master Yoda sensed something has in Anakin's mind, he walked around the desk. Avoiding the blood scene and stood next to Anakin. Anakin looked down to his left…

"Someone in your mind bothering you Skywalker?" Yoda asked him.

"Yes Master Yoda… there is someone that has been in my mind as a threat" Anakin said. Winds were starting blow to Anakin's face, that wind came from the outside and is getting inside where the hole of the shooting is. Anakin moved away from it and walked a feet nest to the Chancellor's desk.

"Explain…" Yoda said.

"Well there is one person I have wanted to ask about this situation and the one I don't even trust …" Anakin told him.

"That person would Aaron, am I correct Skywalker?" Luminara interrupted him as he looked up at her.

"Yes Master Unduli" Anakin said.

"I grew tired of your pathetic childish blames Skywalker" Luminara told him with such a little harsh tone towards him. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at the situation.

"Excuse me Master Unduli" Anakin said.

"You have been on Aaron's tail since the day he came here… when are you going to let him have his own space?" Luminara asked, as she started to glared.

"Master Unduli that is nothing concern to you and you have no right to speak to me like that" Anakin said, as his tone rose to her.

"Watch your mouth Skywalker! Let me ask you these… do you not trust Aaron or do you not like him at all?" Luminara asked him as she raised her finger at him.

"I don't trust him, where are you going with these Master Unduli?" Anakin asked her. Obi Wan is now starting to realize this is going to get ugly. He went over to Master Yoda and lay onto his knees.

"Should we stop these argument now Master Yoda?" Obi Wan asked him.

"No! Let them have their system out… yes indeed" Yoda said, but to Obi Wan wasn't a good idea, he knows so much about Anakin.

"I am going with these if you really want Aaron out of the building or dead?" Luminara asked him once again.

"Whoa! Wait a minute; I don't want the kid dead… I just want him out of the Temple and never come back that is it" Anakin said.

"Kick him out…? In the street where most of the city is a nest of chaos and animals of rival gang or bounty hunters?" Luminara asked him.

"Why not…? Doesn't he belong to them?" Anakin asked.

"You are such a tolerated human, Skywalker" Luminara said.

"Tolerated…? Look who is talking lady… you and your words have nothing in common than mine" Anakin told her as he glared back at her.

"Lady…?" Luminara asked out.

"That is enough! Both of you… Anakin have word with you?" Obi Wan asked him as he stopped the argument. Anakin's anger faded away, he nodded as yes he will have a talk with Obi Wan in private. Obi Wan lead the way, but didn't leave the room. He went further to the corner next the windshield window.

"I am really disappointed with you Anakin; first you have come here around with your anger and showing it front of Master Yoda. Now these again…" Obi Wan told him with such disappointment tone.

"I'm sorry, but this whole situation is just out of control… and I just can't handle it" Anakin said.

"Nobody can't Anakin, but we have to be strong… you have to be strong" Obi Wan said.

"It is not easy for me Obi Wan; you have no idea how much Chancellor Palpetine was to me… I mean the way how he treated me was like a grandfather to me" Anakin said.

"I know Anakin…" Obi Wan told him.

"No… No you don't… you haven't known me yet" Anakin said, as he walked away from Obi Wan and headed back to the same spot where he stood and continued to study the shot hole window.

**The Jedi Temple**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron took once again to look at the huge bruise he has on his right shoulder, he was now starting to feel more pain into his muscles. Every movement he makes, gets more painful and worse.

"Can't I just put an ice bag on to my shoulder?" Aaron asked TS-17.

"OF course, but it will take time to get fully recovered; especially your veins" TS-17 said.

"Thanks for the reminding TS-17" Aaron told her, though he isn't too sure to call her thing or thing. Mostly she has a women's voice and besides she is a droid made out of hand or machine.

"You're very welcome Aaron" TS-17 said.

"Maybe I should stay awake till the sun rises" Aaron said, as he put back his blue navy shirt on and walked into his bedroom. He looked at the clock and noticed he forgot they are alien letters…

"Uh… TS-17, what times is it around these universe?" Aaron asked her.

"Five thirty-two in the morning" TS-17 said.

"I know its morning TS-17, thank you anyway" Aaron said.

"You're welcome again Aaron" Ts-17 said.

"Well I think I should just lay and rest for a little while" Aaron said.

"I should probably switch off and restore my fifty percent of power" TS-17 told Aaron.

"Yes you should… oh and TS-17?" Aaron called her.

"Yes Aaron"

"Thank you so much… you have been very great helpful" Aaron told her with true words. Without TS-17, Ahsoka would have turned to the dark side.

"As always to help you Aaron, have good morning" TS-17 said, Aaron smirked.

"As to you TS-17" Aaron told her, finally TS-17 switched off as the watch has finally shut off. She can only turned on with Aaron's words.

"Now for the hard part…" He told himself. Aaron first laid his left hand on the bed slowly and gentle. He put his left knee into the tip of the bed as he will plan to flip aside, in order for him to land on his back. Without moving or using his right arm.

"Oh shit, here we go" Aaron complained, he pushed himself and jump on top of the bed, he flipped over to his side and landed on his back of the bed. Aaron growled in pain of the shoulder as he lay in the bed.

"Fuck that shit really hurts" Aaron once again complained. He relaxed for a moment to breathe and get over to the pain he has now resting, until…

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

Someone knocked the door as Aaron looked up with surprised. He's heart raised; he doesn't know who would be… Anakin, Any Jedi, Clone Trooper, Droid Officer, or what? Aaron thought so much.

"Great! Okay Aaron just calm yourself down… everything will be okay" Aaron told himself. The worst thing is that he had to get up, every movement he made was even worse. To him it felt like fire burning the tissue of his muscles and veins.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

Once again it knocked the door twice, just a little harder.

"Alright, I'm coming… just wait up" Aaron yelled at the unknown person who is knocking. He finally got and barely stood up; he approached to the door as he still felt the pain. He reached his fingers to the button where he is about to opened the door and when he pressed it.

"Alright who the…" Aaron stopped, his jaw dropped opened to see the person he was not expecting to be in front of this door, seeing the female Togruta.

"Well hello there Aaron, how have you been my darling?" Shaak asked to Aaron, as she smiled and was so happy to see him again. Shaak Ti crossed her arms over to her chest and still looked at him with full of joyful happiness. Aaron remembered after confronting her last time, she threaten him and was very viciously mad. But how come she looks so much happy right now and why? Aaron thought.

"Shaak…! W-What are you doing here?" Aaron asked her, still looking at her like a ghost.

"You didn't answer my question Aaron" Shaak told him as her happy face faded away and tuned into sad emotion.

"Well I'm fine, now what are you doing here?" Aaron asked her again.

"Oh! I just wanted to see you and see how things are going into your life… that is all" Shaak told him, she smiled at him.

"They told me that you weren't supposed to come back for the next five years…" Aaron said.

"Oh don't worry about Master Windu, I mean he won't mind if I just come by for a visit, would he?" Shaak asked him.

"I don't know… I mean your breaking the rules and his orders…"

"Shhh…! Don't say another word he won't find out" Shaak shushed him as she laid her reddish finger on his lips. Aaron step away from her a few feet backwards, he is starting to realize she isn't herself anymore or I she like this.

"Allowing me to enter your room? How nice of you Aaron… one of the few reasons I took a like on you" Shaak told him as she was about to step in.

"No Shaak Ti, I think you should leave now" Aaron said.

"Why? I mean I just want to have a word with you for a moment" Shaak told him.

"No I believe we are done here… now go…"

"No we are not!" Shaak yelled up a bit as she pushed Aaron a few inches away from the door, though he still stood up and was surprised. Shaak Ti forced herself to the room and locked the door behind her. She looked at Aaron as she glared at him…

"What do you want Shaak?" Aaron said as he glared back at her.

"Where you and I left off… our conversation" Shaak said, as she slowly started to walk towards Aaron.

"Our conversation…?" He asked.

"Yes, when you told me you didn't have an interest in me and decided to instead to become friends" Shaak said as she growled.

"Shaak Ti I am being honest… I don't have like interest on you" Aaron said, as he took a few steps away from her. Shaak Ti's anger and glaring face for now faded away and turned into a serious heartbroken emotional.

"And I want to be truly honest with you Aaron. When you first came here I knew I had a type of relationship for you. You look so amazing and I loved the way how your really personal life really is… after you said that all women are beautiful from the inside and outside, no matter what… I think that really touched my heart… and that is why I fell in love with you Aaron. I am so obsessed with you and I cannot stop thinking about you" Shaak said.

"Shaak Ti please listen to me… you need help" Aaron told her as he is trying to consist her to get herself help.

"No Aaron, you need to listen to me… do you have any idea how painful it really hurt me, when you confronted me that you didn't had feelings for me. I felt like a knife had been stabbed into my heart and felt the pain went through everywhere of my body. I cried Aaron, I cried so much like a child… Yes, I got mad of you and I threaten you to teach you a lesson. But I seriously don't want to kill you Aaron… I love you so much… No matter what, I will still love you" Shaak Ti told him with such painful words for him, tears were starting to form below her eyes. Aaron had no idea how he really hurt her and felt really bad for her to be like this.

"I'm sorry Shaak Ti… I am truly sorry of what I've done" Aaron told her.

"I am sorry I have to do these to you Aaron, but a lesson is a lesson. The only way to end this heartbreaking love… it is with a single bite" Shaak whispered to him.

"What?" Aaron asked her with such confuse.

"I'm so sorry Aaron… please forgive me… I love you" Shaak said her last words. Shaak Ti approached Aaron, wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing Aaron and her to the bed as they both slammed on top of it. Shaak Ti opened her mouth as Aaron saw the sharp teeth and bites him next to his left side of the neck.

Aaron felt the most painful thing he has ever expected, the sharp teeth cut deep into his skin as, red blood started to bleed out slowly. Aaron screamed out in pain and growled, like it is a horror film. Shaak Ti was even stronger than Aaron; mostly is because of Aaron's right shoulder is still bruised. He looked up and saw the clock, using his right arm to reach it. Ignoring the pain on his shoulder, mostly the most painful thing is happening is because of that bite. He grabbed the clock, he didn't care if he swung it towards Shaak it will increase the pain. Though he did most of his strength to swing it, but it was useless. Shaak Ti stopped the swing by grabbing his right wrist where he has the clock on his hands.

Shaak Ti released her mouth on Aaron's neck and looked at him straight into his eyes. Aaron still growled in pain, he saw around Shaak Ti's lips were covered by his own blood.

"Don't you ever think about it, you shoulder is very badly wounded… I know what you did to the Supreme Chancellor, but that doesn't matter to me. Because you and I are leaving to these mess and have a life together as normal citizens… I have always had an eye on you, especially when you have kissed that little brat Padawan Tano during the night show of the shooting stars… that was supposed to be ours Aaron. Don't worry it will all be over soon, just one more bite" Shaak said. Aaron's eyes turned wide of Shaak Ti's action, she was stalking him for the last couple of days.

Shaak went back to bite Aaron at the same spot, he screamed in pain as he felt more fire is burning inside of him. He completely forgot that Togruta's bites are poisonous, though why would she try to poison Aaron if she loves him. Shaak Ti finally finished, Aaron couldn't move a muscle at all' he didn't even know why or how. Shaak Ti sat on Aaron's waist as she spread her legs to sit her hips on him. She looked at him with a smile, as more blood she had around her lips.

Aaron gasped and breathes so much hard as he couldn't feel a pain at all, the bite mark of the blood started to fill in liquid on the bed like a small pond. On to the sheets, Aaron looked up, as Shaak continued to smile at him. She reached her hands filled with Aaron's blood on to Aaron's cheeks.

"Y-you poisoned m-me" Aaron said as he stumbled a few words.

"No Aaron, Togruta Male are the poisonous… the female Togrutan have a special thing inside of our mouth and teeth. It is called the _Retaunecka_, it is not meant to cause death. It is meant to just sleep and knocked out the cautions. It won't kill you Aaron… your muscles and nervous chord will shut down for quite a moment… your mind will rest in peace as you will sleep… but your heart, will continue to work… don't worry darling… soon you will wake up alive and peacefully with me and our home... I love you" Shaak Ti whispered to him, she reached over to him as she met the bloody lips to kiss Aaron's lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Very passionately, covering the blood on his lips… soon she broke off as Aaron continued to breathe and had his eyes opened

Trying to fight back the thing that she gave him…

"Shhh honey… sshhh… sshhh" Shaak Ti said it repeatedly to him, until Aaron slowly closed his eyes. Though, still breathing and was now knocked off into cautions. Shaak Ti smiled as she got up from him and cleaned herself off the blood. She used the force to lift his body in the air and also the blanket and started to wrap it around his body like a cover sheet. When she was finished, she continued to use the force to bring him outside of the halls, she looked around to see if anyone was there and headed out to the hanger where she will leave this mess with her future husband.

**Aayla Secura's POV**

Aayla finally reached to The Jedi Temple, she got off from her speeder and headed into the floor where Aaron is staying. She cannot imagine what Shaak Ti will do to Aaron when she reaches to him.

"I hope you are there Aaron" Aayla said, but after when she reach to his quarters she was totally wrong about it. The door was fully opened, when she took a look from the inside. She saw a few blood dripped into the bed and on top of the floor. She has noticed that Aaron was now been captured. She was too late… he was gone… but for how long…

"No!... How could you Shaak… he is just a kid" Aayla yelled as a few tears gathered into her eyes.

**The story is not yet over; please leave your review of what have you thought about these chapter and yes I will do my best to update another... thank you**


	22. Trouble To Worst

**Trouble to Worst**

**The Senate Building**

**Mace Windu's POV**

Mace asked every question to Senator Amidala, every answer was she telling the truth. But he also wondered why her building lights have been shutdown. Even though, Ahsoka was with her, he told her not to get in and stay close with Padme for anymore threats.

"So, you're not sure why your building just shut off your lights?" Mace asked.

"Well with all due respect Jedi Master Windu, but Captain Thypo and his men are investigating the building. Each and every floor… I do trust him and his men… although there has been an exploded air ceiling in our visitor garage" Padme said.

"Will it be alright if we head there and enter your investigation if it will lead us who were responsible for the shooting of the Chancellor?" Mace asked for her permission.

"Of course, as long as Anakin will be very helpful there…" Padme told him, though Mace wasn't too sure about that, especially with his anger or upsetting behavior. But he did need to head over there and investigate to lead him further more. That will be his ticket there…

"It is done then…" Mace agreed with her.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Mace's beacon turned on and started to beep as someone is contacting him. Mace looked at it and knew it would be Master Secura. Padme and Ahsoka noticed it as they look and Mace look back at them.

"Excuse me for one second Senator…" Mace said.

"Of course, go on" Padme said.

Mace walked away from Padme and Ahsoka, leaving them alone. But Ahsoka was a little concerned about that communication. A few minutes ago, she felt some disturbance sense with her bonds; she doesn't know why and who is being disturbed in the bond. Mace finally felt a little privacy; just a few Clones were guarding everywhere. Mace pressed the button from his comlink…

"This is Master Windu…" Mace said.

"Master Windu! This is Master Secura and I have terrible news" Aayla told him with such frustration tone to him as he noticed it.

"What is it Master Secura? Is Aaron alright?" Mace asked her.

"I don't know, but Shaak Ti has gotten him" Aayla told him, Mace's eyes turned wide.

"What?" He asked her.

"Master Shaak Ti has already gotten Aaron, I was too late to save him" Aayla said.

"Where are you Master Secura?" Mace asked her.

"I am at Aaron's quarters at the Jedi Temple… when I arrived the door was suddenly opened and when I got the looks of it… it was horrible" Master Secura told him.

"Master Secura! What did you see in there?" He asked her.

"I saw a lot of blood on the bed and a few on to the floor, but that I can't find Aaron anywhere around the Temple… I believe Shaak Ti has kidnapped Aaron" Aayla said.

"This isn't good; do have any idea where Master Shaak Ti must have taken him?" Mace asked.

"I don't know… Shaak Ti never mentions anything about her relationships where or when she takes them… Maybe it has something to do about her personal life with Jiken" Aayla told him.

"Master Secura, do not let anyone in the room… I will tell the Council about the news" Mace gave her a command.

"Understood… but Master Windu, what about Padawan Tano?" Aayla asked him.

"She will not know about these" He said.

"Yes, but she is a friend of his…" Aayla explain.

"That is why we won't tell her, she has a strong bond towards him… even though if she does finds out she will not be focused to find the shooter" Mace said.

"Understood… Aayla out" Aayla Secura said her last words. Mace turned off his comlink and headed back to the red halls. How will he manage to keep this secret from Ahsoka Tano and the rest of the people of the Council, who have become great friends with Aaron.

As Mace entered the small red halls where it leads towards the Supreme Chancellor's Office, as Ahsoka and Padme looked up at him as he approached towards them.

"Senator Amidala, will you please stay close with Ahsoka for a moment?" Mace asked her.

"Of course, I'll stay here with her… besides will talk about this investigation… won't we Ahsoka?" Padme asked as she looked at her with a smile on her face. Putting her arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to her side, as girly friendly.

"Yes, Why not…?" Ahsoka asked as she smiled back at her.

"Very well… Ahsoka! I want you to stay here with Senator Amidala, while I will have a private meeting with the Councilor inside the investigation, understood?" Mace asked her.

"Yes Master" Ahsoka replied him.

"Good, I will be right back after the meeting" Mace told them as he now started to head to the Chancellor's Office. Though, the door was been widely opened since the Council and a few Clones had entered the office to investigate.

"Wait! Master Windu…?" Ahsoka called him, Mace stopped and half turned around to look at her.

"Yes Padawan Tano…?" Mace asked her.

"I've been wondering about the situation of Supreme Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda, if they are both alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, Padawan… Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda are both doing well… not to worry no more" Mace said, Ahsoka smiled and slowly closed her eyes as she gasped. She opened them again and bowed at Mace, a sign for thank you.

Mace bowed for her back and turned to his direction where he was heading. As he did so, he knew Ahsoka had something else to say. Mace wasn't strong enough to keep his worried of sense; Ahsoka must have sensed him…

Mace entered the office of the Chancellor's and looked back at Ahsoka where she still stood there with Senator Amidala. He looked back at the Council which they are the only ones staying inside of the scene. He used the force to lock the door behind him and the Council noticed it as all of them looked at him, even Master Yoda.

"Trouble, there is Master Windu?" Yoda asked him as he sensed the force.

"Yes Master Yoda and I have also great news" Mace said.

"Which is?" Anakin asked him.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda have both been recovered from the shooting and both men are doing well rested in the Republican Hospital" Mace told him with great news of a tone. As the Jedi Council shot glances at each other and a few were smiling at each other. Anakin finally found out about the condition of the Chancellor as his worriednes faded away, but was still a little bit of angry of whoever did these.

"But that doesn't mean they are both safe… their lives might still be in danger" Anakin told him.

"I agree with Skywalker, we need to find the assassin before he or she will get to the Chancellors" Plo said.

"But what is the terrible news Master Windu?" Adi asked him.

"We have another problem; a Jedi Master had disobeyed my orders and has violated an action move inside the Jedi Temple" Mace explained, all the Councils were stung about that news and looked at each other.

"Do we know who the Jedi is?" Obi Wan asked, as he fooled around with his beard.

"Yes it is, Master Shaak Ti…" Mace said, the Jedi Council was shocked and surprised about this news.

"Wait a minute…! Master Ti is one of us as part of the Jedi Council…"

"Was Skywalker… She was part of the Jedi Council" Yoda interrupted Anakin, as he looked a little confused.

"But for what reason did she do to be kicked out of the Jedi Council?" Anakin asked.

"She has assaulted Padawan Tyzen Onasi Xebec by grabbing his neck and pushed him towards the wall as she chocked him. Leaving him a huge mark on his neck and wounded him badley…" Mace explained it to him.

"Which you Skywalker took the blame on Aaron and literally attacked him out of no reason he has done…" Luminara jumped in as she stared at Anakin with a sharp look at him.

"He what…?" Mace asked her in serious tone.

"It's nothing…" Anakin said.

"When they have contacted me that my Padawan, Barriss, had lost control to herself and had complicated with Tyzen; Tyzen was very badly wounded by my Padawan's actions… but it wasn't her fault, she had problems and she is getting help from rehabitation at the Hanging Gardens. When I arrived at the Medical Wing with Aaron to see Tyzen's wounds, Skywalker approached Aaron with rage as he grabbed him and pushed over to the Medical equipment that most of them were pure glass. That glass broke and cut deeply into Aaron's skin of his arm, but Aaron kicked Skywalker away from him… I had to place Aaron stitches on his arm and while Master Tachi had to cleaned the blood away. Even though Anakin was even madder and tried to get up and grab him again, but Master Kenobi and Master Vos stopped him and got him out of the Medical Wing before he will hurt Aaron again" Luminara explained it to Mace. Mace and Master Yoda were really disappointed about Anakin's actions on Aaron, along with the rest of the Council.

"Why haven't you informed me about this?" Mace asked.

"Wait! Didn't Master Kenobi inform you about this?" Luminara asked him, as she looked at Obi Wan into his eyes. Obi Wan eyes turned wide and looked at Mace and Luminara as he was now being caught.

"Well… I haven't had time to inform…"

"You didn't even inform these to the Council haven't you Kenobi…? You were protecting Skywalker so much and didn't even bother having him to get into serious trouble?" Luminara asked him as she was really disappointed at Obi Wan. Yoda and Mace looked at each other of how he seriously does care for Anakin.

"Yes, it wasn't that necessary Master Unduli, it was just an accident that Anakin have done to Aaron… don't take this personally" Obi Wan told her.

"Personally…? We are not attackers Master Kenobi; we are peace keepers… not monsters against good citizens like Aaron... we do not show our emotions towards them, unlike Skywalker" Luminara told him as she now glared at Anakin.

"What about you're Padawan Master Unduli? Doesn't she have the same problem as I do?" Anakin asked her.

"Don't you involve Barriss into this kind of mess Skywalker…! She has nothing in common between you…" Luminara told him harshly as she raised her finger at him.

"Then why wasn't she expelled from the Jedi Order from her actions?" Anakin asked.

"Because Aaron gave an advice to me and Master Yoda instead to expel her from the Order we should give her rehabitaion of her own control and we agreed…" Mace explains it to Anakin.

"And you agreed with an entrusted outsider scum?" Anakin asked with his tone. Mace stared at Anakin sharply about his behavior this morning.

"We will discuss this later Skywalker, but first allow me to get to my point. The Reason it is terrible news about Master Ti's action is because she literally attacked Aaron in cold blooded and kidnapped him" Mace finally said it. The Jedi Council expressions were shocked about this news, even with Anakin… Luminara's mouth dropped opened as she couldn't believe her old friend has done such a horrible thing to Aaron. A few of them had their eyes wide opened and also raised their eye brows. Suddenly the door behind where Mace Windu stood had opened quickly…

"What do you mean Aaron has been kidnapped?" Ahsoka question him out loud. Mace spun around as he was surprised to see Ahsoka hearing about this, looking at the Padawan with her eyes fully wide opened and her mouth dropped opened.

"Padawan Tano…! I thought I order you to stay close with Senator Amidala" Mace told her, later he saw Senator Amidala coming behind from Ahsoka and she laid her hands gently on Ahsoka's arms.

"Forgive me Jedi Master Windu… I have tried to stop Ahsoka peeking near the door, but she wouldn't listen… come on Ahsoka, we have to leave them alone" Padme told her as she grabbed Ahsoka by her arms and pulled her away.

"No…! I have right to know about this… Why didn't you at least inform me about these?" Ahsoka asked him, as she yanked her arms away from Padme.

"Because I knew you are very emotionally attached to him and it is better off not for you to find out" Mace told her.

"That doesn't give you the right to have this information secretly against me…" Ahsoka told him with a disappointed tone.

"Ahsoka! Please…? Let them handle it…" Padme begged her.

"No…! I will not allow this to let it go…" Ahsoka told her as she looked at her.

"Ahsoka…! I understand he is your friend, but he will be fine… trust me… from the things I have heard about him being a trouble maker at the Jedi Temple… I am sure he will be fine" Padme told her as she smiled; Ahsoka looked at her as suspicions and raised an eyebrow.

"Who told you Aaron got into a few problems inside the Jedi Temple?" Ahsoka asked her, Pamde's eyes turned wide about that, she looked into Ahsoka's eyes as she can tell how furious she is starting to get to. Though she looked at a different location at Anakin, but Ahoska caught her and she looked back at her Master.

"You had been telling her lies about Aaron?" Ahsoka asked her own Master.

"Ahsoka, we are not going to discuss this now" Anakin told her.

"Discuss it…? No, you're right… I have been always right; Aaron has been the one who is innocent… not the trouble maker… not the one who we can trust. Bad things can happen and I'll prove it to you Master. One, back at the Jedi Temple in the Training Room, a Padawan wanted to challenge Aaron and he had no choice, but to defend himself. Two, after what I've heard from of what you did to Aaron… I am very disappointed in you Master, you just attacked him… how convenient and along bringing Lux Bonteri to protect me from him" Ahsoka told him as she made a small glare at him.

"Watch your mouth young one, have you forgotten of who you are talking to?" Anakin asked her as he was very disappointed in her action towards him.

"Now will you excuse me Master, I have someone to see who he is very important to me" Ahsoka said, as she turned around and was about to run but stopped when she noticed that Padme still stood there in shocked.

"I hope that made you very clear to you Senator Amidala…" Ashoka asked her.

"Ahsoka… I didn't know…"

"Don't…!" Ahsoka stopped her as she raised her hand and ran off to head back to the Jedi Temple.

"Ahsoka…!" Anakin yelled out at her.

"Let her go, she must… yes, find him" Yoda told him. Anakin looked down at him with a worried expression on his face and looked up where she finally disappeared of the small red hall. Luminara looked back at Anakin as she stared at him with a sharp look on her face.

"Still convince Aaron as a criminal and now he has been kidnapped by the hands of Master Ti… It seems your dream came true… he is now gone" Luminara told him.

"Speaking of Master Ti… why did she attacked Aaron and kidnapped him? What reason did she have with him?" Adi asked.

"Master Ti's life had been very disturbing and complicated with her emotions through the men that she has met" Mace explains it to the Jedi Council.

"What kind of emotions did she had with the men that she met?" Kid-Adi asked him.

"Love and Obsession" Mace answered his questioned, as the Jedi were surprised.

"I still don't understand?" Obi Wan asked him.

"Fifteen years ago, Master Ti was a Padawan by that time and had emotional attachments of love on young men named Padawan Jiken Caroline. Which is against the Order that the two have broken and kept it as their secret" Mace said.

"In memory of our lost friend…" Plo said it in a sadness tone as he remembered.

"Indeed, after his death… Master Ti hasn't let go of her emotions of love from Jiken" Mace said.

"Let me guess… She is showing her feelings from her love to Aaron, am I correct?" Luminara asked him.

"Yes, and it is very important to find him… before she will kill him and we won't get nothing from him" Mace said.

"Wait! What do you mean she will kill Aaron?" Quinlan asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Aaron is not the first men to be treated like this from Master Ti, she has met at least twenty eight men and those men were reported missing over the years since the death of Jiken Carolen" Mace told him.

"You mean Aaron will be the twenty nine victim?" Quinaln asked him.

"Yes" Mace answered him.

"Now hold on! Why is it very important to find Aaron, while there is an assassin trying to kill The Supreme Chancellor and Vice Chancellor out there?" Anakin asked him.

"Look in the Brightside Skywalker; we have noticed Aaron knows very well about our lives and what is happening to this war. Then he might know so much about the Separatist as well too… he will be very helpful" Plo told him.

"Why don't you and Master Kenobi head to Senator Amidala's apartment… I have found out a mysterious blackout had happened during the incident of the shooting. There might be a chance to find a clue if the sharp shooter was set in there… investigates and secure the area" Mace gave them an order to them.

"Understood Master Windu… I believe our trip to Alderaan to investigate Aaron's home will have to wait… come on Anakin" Obi Wan said, as he was starting to walk out of the room, while Anakin greed to this investigation and followed him as the two now exited the scene. Mace looked directly to Plo as he stood and thought about Aaron's disappearance.

"Master Plo…?" Mace called him over.

"Yes Master Windu" Plo said.

"I need you and Master Vos head back to the Jedi Temple and investigate Aaron's disappearances, along with Padawan Tano… She will be very helpful with her bond on Aaron trail and also find any clues inside Master Ti's Quarters" Mace told him.

"Yes Master Windu… Come along Master Vos… we have to find Aaron" Plo told him as he nodded at him and the two also exited the room.

**The Jedi Temple**

**Aayla Secura's POV**

Aayla still kept her eyes looking at the blood that is now starting to get dry. She couldn't believe she would have let this happened to just a young men. Aayla did her duty as Mace gave her in order to not let anybody in the door or investigate as Mace will give the call. She stood at the side of the door from outside as the door was still opened and she stood out if anyone was wondering the halls during this morning.

"I am so sorry Aaron…" Aayla told herself.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Aayla's comlink started to beep as someone was communicating her, she wondered if it was Master Windu. She reached her hand to her wrist as she pressed the button to answer it.

"These Secura speaking" Aayla said.

"Master Secura! This is Master Koon… Master Windu has order Master Vos and I to investigate on the disappearance of Aaron and I believe Padawan Tano will be arriving there shortly before us" Plo said over to the comlink. Suddenly Aayla have sensed someone was coming from the end of the hall as she looked up and saw a young Togruta female. Running towards her with full speed…

"I have already seen her approaching to me… I will see you in a bit Master Koon… Secura out" Aayla told to Plo as she broke her communication and locked the door behind her as she stood up to get an her way.

"Master Secura! Is it true?" Ahsoka asked her, Aayla reached over her hands to Ahsoka's arms as she stopped him and looked at her eyes.

"Padawan Tano, please calm down…" Aayla begged her with an expression of sadness she had on her face.

"Please answer me… Is it true that he has been kidnapped?" Ahsoka asked her as she was very inpatient and worried.

"From the looks of it yes… but it is better for you not to go in his quarters… it is too horrible to see" Aayla told her as she was even trying harder to calm her down, but it was too late. Ahsoka pushed away Aayla gently and ran off to head over to the door.

"Ahsoka!" Aayla yelled.

Ahsoka pressed the button to open the door of Aaron's quarters and as she got in… She suddenly stopped and gasped as she pressed her hands into her mouth. Her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped opened where she is standing she is looking at the huge amount of blood that is on the bed and sheets. Ahsoka dropped into her knees on the floor as she is really shocked about this; her heart was beginning to pound faster. Thinking too much about the amount of blood and if Aaron was wounded or dead.

"Ahsoka! How could you?" Aayla asked her as she came in the room and fell into her knees to as she was next Ahsoka, which she is still staring at the bed where the blood is. Aayla wrapped her arm around her shoulder… As tears were now starting to gather into Ahsoka's eyes and started sniffing as she is about to cry.

"No….! No…!" Ahsoka yelled as she closed her eyes and while she cried.

"Ahsoka, don't let your emotions get in your way… be strong Padawan… be strong, you should know better than that" Aayla told her.

"How could this happen, Master Secura? How…?" Ahsoka asked her while she continued to cry.

"I don't know young one, but you need to focus in order for we can find him" Aayla told her.

"We…?" Ahsoka asked her, as few tears she had in her eyes and cheeks.

"Master Koon and Master Vos are assigned to find Aaron and of course you, who have a strong, bond for him" Aayla told her.

"Do you think he is…"

"Don't Ahsoka…! Don't ever say such kind of words like that… We will find him, I just want you to be strong" Aayla said, though she continued to cry.

"I can't stand it… I can't be strong yet" Ahsoka said, Aayla knew she cound take it of the person that she cares about.

"Very well, then I will allow you to let go of your emotions and cry over to my shoulders" Aayla told her. Ahsoka did so as she even cried more and more tears came out. Ahsoka wrapped her arm around Aayla's neck and the other one into her back. She laid her face into her shoulder as she cried. Aayla reached her hand over to her back leku and rubbed it like a small pet.

"We will find him Ahsoka… we will find him" Aayla whispered next to her.

**Unknown Location**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron can finally move for little bit and tried so hard to open his eyes slowly. He felt he was seating into a comfortable chair, but he couldn't move his arms or legs. It was something that's wrapped around his wrists and legs into the chair. He moved around his head and felt the pain from his neck where the beaten is at. But he felt that someone already healed his neck of the bite mark with bandages around his neck. He also heard some kind of classical music around the area…

Aaron finally open his eyes, though his vision isn't enough clear and so he can barely see. He noticed of what he is seeing he is seating in a dinner table that he is seating at the end. He also can smell something cooking that someone is preparing. Aaron growled in pain as he shut his eyes twice in order for him he can see well when he finally can see clearly. He saw he was in kitchen and also saw what he was wrapped around his wrists. It was like a robes, but tribal ropes.

Aaron shift and moved around to unwrap these ropes, but it was no use… nothing worked. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that he is in a house, a well organized shaped house. He didn't know where he was, but he does know he isn't in Coruscant anymore. It was a little dark; he must've thought it is still around five in the morning. He could speak at all, because there is also another tribal rope wrapped around his mouth as he tried to use his teeth to cut it off, but it was too strong for him.

The strangest thing that he noticed, is that he isn't wearing his usual clothing. He was wearing fashionable clothes that are a mixed of tribal and suited. A crossed him in the other end of kitchen table, he saw two unknown people that are there. One was seating in one of the chairs that Aaron is seating, but he couldn't see who it was because that person was facing the other way. Aaron can only see the top of the head… The other person he can tell who it was, a female Togruta who was facing the same direction as the other unknown person. Except in front of her, was an oven and other stoves that he can see. She is cooking something and sang along with her Togrutan speaking… Suddenly she stopped and half looked back at Aaron, he can finally know who she was until Shaak smiled at him.

"Aaron! You're finally awake… Good" Shaak said, as she put away the spoon that she was using to move the food. She walked around the kitchen table as she bent over to her knees next with Aaron. He noticed she isn't wearing her Jedi clothes at all; more like she is wearing a beautiful Togrutan Tribal dressed of hers.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Shaak asked him as she smiled at him, she gently reached over hands and unwrap the robe around his mouth. Aaron finally grabbed some air inside of him as he gasped.

"What is this? Where am I?" Aaron asked her, with a little fear.

"Don't worry… everything will be okay… well sort of" Shaak said as she continued to smile at him.

"Why are you doing these?" Aaron asked her, as he tried to unwrap the other ropes.

"I made a decision for us Aaron, our future of our family… and I am waiting for you to make a decision if you really love me and care for me. That is the reason why I have you tied into these ropes… in order for you can make that decision to happen happily ever after…" Shaak said as she smiled widely at him, which scared the crap out of him.

"What do you really want from me?" Aaron asked her as he stumbled a few words with fear as he doesn't know what will happen to him.

"What do I want? I want you… I want a happy family with you… a relationship… a marriage… and of course children, do you have any idea of what will it feel to be parents. Oh My…! I missed the sex since fifteen years and I cannot wait until you're ready for me to be inside. I want what's mine and I am going to have it" Shaak said as she smiled. Aaron's eyes turned wide as he couldn't believe how insane she really is.

"What will happen if I say no?" Aaron asked her.

"Oh Aaron, you do not want to say that to me. I mean you do not want to end up like my twenty eight ex-husband?" Shaak asked him.

"Your Twenty eight ex-husband?" Aaron asked her with such confused.

"Oh right allow me to introduce you to him" Shaak said as she stood from her knees and walked to the other end of the kitchen table where the other unknown person was seating at. She reached her hands to the tip of the top chair and looked at Aaron as she smiled.

"Allow me to introduce you Aaron, Korenile Kojou" Shaak said, as she spun the chair around to face directly to Aaron. Aaron's eyes turned wide and dropped opened his mouth as he saw the poor blue Twi'lek male. His eyes and mouth were shut with stitches round it; he also had blood with deep cut into his skin. But to Aaron he looked dried to him; he also saw that the men had his tail brain damaged as it looked almost cut off. Aaron noticed he was very skinny as he could see most of his bones.

"You see Aaron? Mostly these men and the rest that I have gotten out were nothing to me. I gave them a chance to have another life with me and love, but most of them that I have treated them the same way like you. Called me crazy, insane erotic woman, and this one called me a pathetic whore slut…!" Shaak Ti yelled at him with rage, as she reached over to grab the kitchen knife and stabbed it into the poor Twilek men's cheek and came out at the end on the other cheek. The men screamed in pain as more blood came out at both sides and Aaron half screamed. Shaak took the knife quickly out of his cheek where the inside mouth is at…

"You see Aaron, he is very useless to me and I am ready to let him go… but with you, there is a beginning that I might have the chance you are my love and you don't want to end up like these fool do you?" Shaak asked him.

"No…" Aaron said, still shocked of what had just happened.

"Good, then you will do as I asked you to do… if you are really are nice to me and tell me lovely thing to me as usual like before…" Shaak said as she places the knife back where she garbed it. She walked up towards him as she bent her knees again where she was. She reached hands between his middle body of the waist. Shaak grabbed Aaron's man's area and started rubbing it as she was giving him a message. Aaron was embarrassed about these as he blushed and shake a little of bit of fear.

"Maybe I can give you something special of mine; I mean you haven't seen my whole shaped nude body… but first I am really hungry aren't you?" Shaak asked him as she removed her hand on his man's area.

"S-sure…" Aaron replied to her as he half smiled to her as fake.

"Good, now come here" Shaak said as she reached her arms over his neck and met her lips to his. Aaron had no choice but to force himself in and accepted. He kissed her passionately like how he did with Ahsoka, but that does not mean he will turn his love to her with Shaak Ti. Shaak enjoyed it as what he did for her, if he wouldn't kissed her as a lover she will begin the torture at him. Shaak Ti broke off and smiled as to him as she looked directly to his eyes.

"Oh this is the best beginning of my life… I will get the plates" Shaak said with excitement as she stood up and went over to the cabinets. Aaron looked into the direction to see the poor Twi'lek men as he was still alive and thought about him as himself like that. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Ahsoka, _please help me… please find me_, Aaron though inside of his head.

**I know it was a little awkward with this chapter, but I have thought about suspense and thriller adding to these one. Anyway, leave your review of what you thought about this chapter and the next update will come soon… Thank you…**


	23. The Insane Ones

**Author's Note:**** Thank you for all of your reviews fans, now the next few chapters it will get very intense, suspenseful (Like I said), and will get even more interested. Plo, Quinlan, Aayla, And Ahsoka will have to find a way where Shaak Ti has hidden Aaron… before it is too late for the '**_**Chaos'**_**… Enjoy… **

**The Insane Ones**

**The Jedi Temple**

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

Ahsoka has stopped crying for a couple of minutes, though she continued to sniff and wiped off her small tears. She and Aayla were still in their knees on the floor, while Aayla rubbed Ahsoka's back like a pet. Ahsoka looked up at her as she smiled and Aayla half smiled at her. She had only one more tear on her cheek, until Aayla reached over to wipe it off gently with her thumb.

"Thank You… Master Secura" Ahsoka told her as she smiled.

"You are very welcome young one" Aayla said, as she smiled at her.

"Please… I wish not to be called young girl or young one anymore" Ahsoka told her with respect to the blue Twi'lek girl.

"it don't matter if you're a young girl Ahsoka, you are sixteen years old and still a Padawan… so that makes you still a young one" Aayla told.

"I'm sorry Master Secura… it's just I am tired of people treating me like I'm still a little girl" Ahsoka explained her, but Aayla made small laughs as Ahsoka looked up at her why.

"You know you just remind me of how I am treated with my Master when I was a Padawan… I was treated with the same way as you do… but my Master did it on purpose to make fun of me" Ayla told her as she continued to smile at her.

"Really..?" Ahsoka asked her.

"Yes, of course… Master Vos is like a father to me and I enjoyed having him as my Master, not matter how much he fooled around with me… I still appreciate him. Ahsoka you have to at least be strong and focus to find Aaron… do you understand?" Aayla asked her, Ahsoka took a long breath as she closed her eyes.

"Yes Master… I understand" Ahsoka answered her.

"Now I am going to ask you this young one… Will you be able to see and be enough strong to handle this, when Master Koon will bring the Holographic Reconstruction?" Aayla asked her, Ahsoka looked up at her as she had her eyes wide opened about that. A Holographic Reconstruction is a small device that sees the crime of what just have happened during the past.

"I don't know… I mean look at it Master Secura… t-that's a lot of blood and I believe that is Aaron's" Ahsoka told her as she stumbled a few words and looked at the bed. That is filled with the blood of sheets and now it was starting to get dry.

"I understand… It might be truly horrible of what just happened here, but you really want to know if he is alive or not?" Aayla asked her.

"Yes, I really do want to know…" Ahsoka answered her, as she has no idea what will she see from the Holographic Reconstruction crime scene.

"Very well, now come on… Master Koon and Master Vos should arrive here shortly" Aayla said, she got up from her knees and reached her hand to offer Ahsoka to get up. Ahsoka smiled at her as she accepted her offer and grabbed her by the hand. Aayla pulled Ahsoka up from the floor gently, after helping her get up she looked at her directly to her eye…

"Be strong Padawan Tano, never let your emotions get in your way again" Aayla told her, as she turned around and now headed back to the Senate Building. But Ahsoka reached over to her arm as she stopped him.

"Wait…!" Ahsoka said, Aayla half turned to look at her with surprised of what she did.

"Yes, Padawan?" Aayla asked her.

"Will you please stay here and at least help us find Aaron?" Ahsoka asked her.

"I am very sorry Ahsoka, but it is not my duty to find Aaron… my order from Master Windu is to arrive here at the Temple and to secure Aaron's safety, but as it turns out, I was very late… I have no choice but to return to the Senate Building and find the assassin before it is also to late for The Chancellors live's" Aayla said.

"Please Master Secura… for Aaron?" Ahsoka begged her once again to her, as this time she made the old style of her puppy eyes. Although, Aayla does sure owe Aaron for what he has done to get her and Kit back together in their relationship and she will never forget about that.

"Alright, but Master Windu would be very disappointed about my own actions…" Aayla warned her.

"Don't worry, I mean he wouldn't mind if you would give us a hand to find Aaron, besides Anakin and Master Kenobi will find the assassin in a matter of time" Ahsoka told her. After hearing the name of Anakin, Aayla didn't want to go where Ahsoka would like to talk about her Master a lot. Aayla is still very disappointed about Anakin's behavior that he had showed in front of the Jedi Council. Ahsoka have sensed it and noticed about her disappointed from her Master, but she has no time to talk about Anakin. After what she has heard about the private meeting the Jedi Council had inside the crime scene, she is very disappointed with him. Ahsoka walked up to her and laid her hand on Aayla's shoulder, as she has noticed it.

"Hey… Master Secura, I know you don't feel like talking about my Master… I can sense it, but right now I want to find Aaron and where he was taking" Ahsoka told her, she was trying to cheer her up as Aayla noticed it.

"You just remind me of my Master… Quinlan Vos" Aayla told her as she smiled at her, Ahsoka is starting to notice that she is having a friendship bond with Aayla… except this time it's another Jedi Master, besides Anakin Skywalker and Plo Koon.

"Why don't we start trying to find any clues in Aaron's Quarter, while Master Koon and Master Vos will be arriving here at the Jedi Temple in any moment" Aayla said.

"Okay where do we start?" Ahsoka asked her.

"How about analyze the crime scene… that way we can at least find out where Aaron was standing and of course the kidnapper" Aayla told her as she walked around the other side of the bed and avoiding the few blood spilled drops that are on the floor.

"Well first do we know who kidnapped Aaron?" Ahsoka asked as she kneeled down to her knees and examined the footsteps of the floor that she knew who was from hers, Aayla's, Aaron's, or the kidnapper.

"Well you are going to be very shocked about the name…" Aayla warned her.

"Wait…! You already know who did it?" Ahsoka asked her with surprised as she turned her head and looked at Aayla.

"Yes, but you're going to be seriously surprised about it Padawan" Aayla once again warned her. Ahsoka walked up to her and looked at her directly to her eyes. Close enough to her fac as she laid both of her hands on Aayla's arms.

"Master Secura, please tell me… I really want to find that scum who has done this to Aaron?" Ahsoka begged her, as Ahsoka's anger is now starting to grow. Aayla was now starting to notice about it and if she tells her right now of the name. The Padawan will be very completely confused…  
"It was Master Shaak Ti" Aayla answered her question, but she has already sensed the Padawan's anger faded away as her expression of confuse came to upon her face.

"What…? Why…? I mean, why would Master Ti would do such a thing like this to Aaron? When he first came here, he has been always nice to her no matter what… She must deserve justice" Ahsoka said with such disappointed tone.

"I don't know young one, but it is very complicated of what she is doing" Aayla told her.

"What do you mean complicated?" Ahsoka asked her.

"Meaning Master Ti has been obsessed and in love over a Padawan named Jiken Caroline about fifteen years ago, Lil' Soka" A familiar deeps voice told her. Ahsoka and Aayla turned to look at Master Plo Koon and Master Vos are standing at the doorway of the room.

"Master… you're saying she is showing her love feelings towards from another man that she loved fifteen years ago and is showing towards Aaron?" Ahsoka asked him. Plo and Quinlan shot glance looks at each other, then Plo looked at Ahsoka.

"Yes Soka, I believe so…" Plo tod her, Ahsoka nodded as how insane this is.

"We have to find him before it is to late… Aaron is not the first men to be kidnapped by Master Shaak TI" Aayla said, Ahsoka quickly looked at her surprised in her face and shocked.

"Wait a minute! You mean she has done this before?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes… Aaron might be her twenty ninth…" Aayla told her.

"What…? Master Ti went out with twenty eight men for the last fifteen years and now she is going after Aaron… She is completely insane" Ahsoka comment, as she is still completely shocked about Shaak Ti's complicated life…

"She is just mentally Ill Ahsoka… you have no idea how much she really loved Padawan Jiken Caroline… she cannot let go of her emotion of love" Aayla explained It to her. Ahsoka has still a lot of questions inside of her head, but she does remember Aayla saying that they need to find Aaron, before it is too late… _Too late for what…?_ Ahsoka thought.

"What did you mean that we need to find Aaron, before it is too late?" Ahsoka asked her, she crossed her arms over to her chest and look straight at the blue Twi'lek Jedi. But Ahsoka, isn't mad at her… she is not like her Master, Anakin Skywalker, besides she has gotten along with her really well. Since the day she and her Master saved Aayla from her ship of the invasion attack of the Separatists fleet.

Aayla and the people, who know Ahsoka, know that she isn't the type of young girl to be such rage or mean like any other Jedi, unlike Anakin. She is always sweet, smart, nice, and strong one. Aayla can trust the young Padawan, but is she sure she can face it to find out the truth of what Master Ti has done to those twenty eight missing males. Aaron is one of the few friends to have Ahsoka with him and also lucky.

"I believe Master Ti has something to do with those twenty eight missing male people, who she has gone out dating secretly and Aaron... might…"

"Aaron might join with those men?" Ahsoka asked her with surprised. Her eyes quickly turned wide and Aayla can tell she is not very happy about. As a matter a fact, she sensed her with more worried about Aaron's death…

"I need some air… I'll be right back" Ahsoka said, as she quickly vanished out of the room, passing by from Plo and Quinlan to out of the door. Plo and Quinlan allowed her to have her own time outside. Plo Koon walked towards to Aayla and wanted to talk to her…

"Master Secura…! You knew about this…?" Plo asked her.

"Yes, but I didn't want her to be expelled from the Order" Aayla told him.

"Aayla, I understand she is your friend, but what she is doing is the most terrible and wrong thing to do… especially for a sixteen year old kid, like Aaron" Quinlan told her with always a respectful tone at her, like Aayla said. Quinlan is like a father to her and has always cared for her ever since she was a child…

"Can we discuss this in another time, for now we are wasting our time looking for Aaron? Or else Master Ti will do horrible things to him" Aayla told them.

"I agree… we should start with the Holographic Reconstruction…" Quinlan said, Plo stared back to Quinlan as he nodded to him as a yes sign.

"Will you please have a look over Ahsoka, how she is doing?" Plo asked him.

"Not a problem…" Quinlan comment, as he turned around and opened the door from behind him, the door swung opened and as he went out to the halls. He stopped and looked around for Ahsoka. He noticed that Ahsoka wasn't even there or anywhere around the halls. It was all pure empty and quietness. The windows from outside is now starting to lighten up as the sun is now rising from the ground, feeling it with the amazing blue sky color and along with the sunlight.

Quinlan turned back and headed inside the quarters, as he went in. Plo and Aayla looked up at him of what is in the rush?

"She isn't even there at all… she's gone" Quinlan said.

"What…?" Plo asked him as he went out, passing by from Quinlan and headed out to the room.

Aayla and Quinlan followed him as the three went out to the halls and looked around for the young Togruta Padawan.

"I should go and look for her" Plo told them, but Aayla laid her hand on to his shoulder.

"No… you two should begin with the investigation, we shouldn't leave the scene by its self… Any moment, Jedi's in this hall will start pile to up since the sun is rising… I will go and find her" Aayla said.

"I agree with you… if any of our Jedi's will find out about this horrible scene, then they will call out and will investigate this incident without us" Plo said.

"Why don't we head back in and start the investigation… while Aayla will go and find Padawan Tano anywhere around the Temple?" Quinlan asked him as he went in the quarters by himself. Plo and Aayla were left alone in the hall, but Plo wasn't too concerned about letting Aayla by herself finding Ahsoka. He sensed her anger towards Master Ti of what she has done to Aaron; when he saw the blood on the bed, he was pretty shocked about this. He sometimes wondered how Ahsoka really feels right now that her friend is missing, speaking of her friend. Plo knows that Ahsoka has an attachment for him, a very close attachment. Plo looked back at Aayla and put his hands on to Aayla's shoulders.

"Master Secura…! Listen to me, you have to control over to Ahsoka, I sensed she is very angry and look everywhere around the Temple. Don't encourage her about the situation of what Master Ti's is doing, even though if she is asking for it… do everything you can to try and continue the one looking for Aaron. The more she knows about the situation of what happened to those men that have missing over these years, the more she will begin to be worried about Aaron's situation" Plo told her about his worried over to Ahsoka.

"Understood Master Koon…" Aayla said.

"May the force be with you" Plo said.

"As to you…" Aayla told him with her last words and now finally vanished away as she ran. Looking for the Padawan in this huge facility building is not very simple for Aayla. Plo is very worried about Ahsoka, she has never been so worried for a friend of hers like this. Aaron must be very special to her or else the two are having something that he does not know and it is a secret…

"Aaron, as soon as we save you… I swear by the Force… I will give you a hard slap for making Lil' Soka like this…" Plo commented himself, he turned back and head inside the scene to investigate.

**Unknown Location**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron continued starring at the poor Twi'lek male, as he continued to growl and moan in pain. While Shaak Ti went over to grab the plates and cups from the cabinets, Aaron looked around his surroundings once again. All he noticed that it I still dark and night from the outside of the window, but he can see that there is large thin tress that are out there. Not so many lights that he can see, like Coruscant always has lights turned on. Aaron can tell he is an area that is not even much urban, more like in the middle of the forest.

Aaron took another look around the house as he can tell that there isn't even enough blood around or covered, beside the blood of the blue Twi'lek men that is now dripping to the floor. Aaron wonders if the Jedi or any of the Republicans will noticed about his disappearance, especially to Ahsoka.

"I made_ Zaukenoa_… its very delicious" Shaak said, as she grabbed a bowl and was now starting to serve him some. Aaron looked up and noticed she only grabbed two bowls and two cup of drinks.

"What…?" Aaron asked. Shaak Ti giggled towards at him as she smiled like she is a couple.

"I said I made _Zaubenoa_, a very delicious bowl of soup for breakfast... You will love it" Shaak said, as she finished serving the Zaubenoa soup on to the bowl and begin with the next one

"Oh it is?" Aaron asked her, as he tried to continue his play on her and looked around for a way out of the house. In order for him he can escape from the madness of these women and of course to never leave the poor Twi'lek men here with her.

"Yes Honey…! My mother showed it to me and teaches me how to do it… Oh when I first tried it, I just really loved the way how my mother really makes it" Shaak said as she even had an expression of joyful as she gathered her hands. Shaak reached over to her hand and used the force across the living room, reaching over a photo that is in the large wide furniture cabinet and lifted in the air. Shaak finally reached her force to the photo as it is on to her hands and looked at it. Shaak Ti smiled at the picture and touched around it, feeling the cold glass of what she misses the most person in her life.

"_Leika Makuroutsui Ascoraco'_… (_I Miss you Mother)"_ Shaak said in her Togruti language, she gathered a few tears in her eyes, but she can managed to not let it go. Aaron can conclude that photo that she is holding right now is her mother.

"What about your father?" Aaron asked, but that question made Shaak Ti's smile fade away. Shaak use the force once again and place the photo gently back to where it was. She looked at Aaron's eyes as she looked even mad dogging at him. He can tell she looks very furious about hearing the questioned about her father…

"Nothing but useless old men… just like the rest of the others… I should have killed him for abusing my mother and I, he left us when I was seven years old… My mother and I had a very difficult time being around with him and forgetting about him…" Shaak explained it to him as she grabbed both of the bowls filled with soup. She approached to the table and placed a bowl in front of Aaron and the other one right next to the side, close to Aaron.

"Oh but I have heard rumors he is finally dead… he has fallen into some kind of accident of factory machines and crushed all his body… Oh I should have seen that accident by myself" Shaak told him as she smiled the joyful of her father's death. She went over to grab the cups and a glass container that contains some strange green liquid.

"You know Aaron… My father had a very common like Korenile Kojou, he said such horrible things to me and my mother. How useless we as women really are and they aren't even worth it… am I right Korenile?" Shaak asked her twenty eight ex-husband. Korenile moaned and tried to speak to her, but couldn't say anything because of those stitches attached around his lips.

"I asked a questioned Korenile… Are similar like my father?" Shaak yelled at him with rage and glared at him. She raised her hand towards him and uses the force to choke the men. Raising him from the air slowly as Korenile cannot take it anymore, along with his chair attached… he gasped for air and cannot grabbed any air because of those stitches around his mouth. Shaak made an evil smile as she looked directly to the man in the mid air that is being choked. Aaron didn't want to see this men being hurt more again and to Aaron, he believe he had enough…

"Shaak Ti…!" Aaron yelled over to her. Shaak Ti's evil smile faded away and looked at Aaron with surprised.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Please… I mean not right now or any time here around my first time being here with you… at least he has been through enough… please just leave him alone for a while and j-just be with me…?" Aaron begged her as he continued going through his way of play. Shaak Ti looked at Aaron straight towards the eyes of her lover and back at Korenile, the man that she really hates. But then again, she does really want to spent time with her only love, Aaron. Like he said a few days ago, _'I will spend time with each and every one of you'_ Aaron said those words back at the Library… the first time she met him in the Jedi Temple.

"You're right, maybe I should just spend the rest of my life with you darling… when you make the right decision to be with me, then I will deal to with Korenile how to get rid of him. In order for we can move on our family…" Shaak agreed with him

"Thank you…" Aaron told her with respectful tone that she really is comfortable, but still is going with the plan. Shaak Ti smiled at him, but when she turned to face at Korenile she glared at him. She released him from the mid air, as Korenile landed so hard with the chair, slamming it as Aaron a little vibration. Aaron noticed when Shaak Ti lifted him in the air with the chair that he is wrapped around his wrist and legs like Aaron. Instead he was wrapped with metal wire that are attached with sharp needle knifes, mostly stabbed into his wrist and legs. Aaron couldn't imagine if Shaak would have wrapped those around his wrist and legs, besides these ropes around him for now.

"Maybe why don't I go ahead and start my prayer… I mean, I am a Togruta and there is so much difference between a human's religious" Shaak said as she smiled at him and laid her hand on to his shoulder and tapped him. Shaak decided to serve her and Aaron the green liquid into the cups…

"Here you go darling…" Shaak told him, as she laid the cup of drink right next to his bowl of soup. She finally sat next to Aaron, where she gathered her hands and will tried to pray. But she noticed Aaron wasn't at least trying to grab his spoon because he was still wrapped with the ropes around his wrists. Shaak Ti giggled…

"I am going to tell you this Aaron… I am going to unwrapped this ropes for you and I will allow you to eat my delicious food… but if you try anything to attack me or run away from this house" Shaak explained him as she starred at him with a serious sharp look on her face.

"Which is…?" Aaron asked her. Shaak half smiled at him as she used the force to reach something over to the counter. It looked like a rectangular device with a small antenna attached to it. It also had like some kind of two buttons with alien letters on. Now the device has reached to Shaak's hand…

"Then I will electrified your nervous chord system… as an example" Shaak said, as she continued to smile at him. But later she pressed the fist button of the top on and as she did so. Suddenly, Korenile just screamed in pain and moaned at the same time as he shifted around his body and chair, as to Aaron, he doesn't know what's going on with him. He yelled and growled as he cannot stand the pain… Aaron can hear the buzzing sound that is inside of Korenile. Shaak finally released the button as Korenile can finally calm down and gasped.

"You see Aaron, I have placed Korenile an _Anithouler Droid_… it is like a small insect droid that is attached to his Nervous Chord System and It can electrified everything the inside of your body and can also damage some of brain cells. It can leave you really badly damage… so you of course have one of those, I injected you while you were sleeping… do you understand?" Shaak Ti asked him, Aaron cannot believe she has injected him with a droid that can damage his brain or Nervous Chord system. It is the most painful thing of part of the human body and he doesn't want that, it explains why there is another button in the small detective device system…

"Yes Dear…" Aaron told her, Shaak Ti smiled at him and she placed away the detective device into her pocket of her purse, which is on the counter. As she did so, she went over to reach her hand on the ropes that are wrapped around Aaron's wrist and use the force to unwrap them. Aaron was freed from his hands, but not to his feet. Aaron touched his wrist how she really tied them hard and left him with marks around it.

Shaak Ti finally went back from her seat and gathered her hands for she can continue to pray, as she will allow letting Aaron eat. But she stopped, when she noticed Aaron is not beginning to eat and looked at him.

"What is a matter?" Shaak asked him, Aaron looked up and gave her a sad expression on his face. Also part of his escape plan to fool Shaak.

"I think it is better if you and I will give our prays at the same time. You'll do your pray the way of your people and I will do mine. That is the way how couple should work out… always being equal to each other and respectfully with love" Aaron told her, as he usually uses his amazing words to Shaak. Shaak Ti looked at him with surprised and made her eyes a little wide of how she wanted to hear those lovely words from him. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked at him directly to his eyes as she smiled at him.

"I am glad I met you Aaron, You aren't like any other men in this galaxy… Thank goodness you are finally here with me and will spend the rest of your life with me… I love you my darling" Shaak said, as she reached over to him and gave him a long passionate kiss and she loved it like always. Aaron was getting used of her kissing, but will not accept her as his lover or anything. After what she has done to him, he will never forgive her and will never forget about that.

Shaak Ti finally broke the kiss, but she was still close to Aaron's face and her arms are still wrapped around his neck. Her nose was still close to his nose as it touched the tip of it.

"Tell me you love me?" She asked him, as she wants to hear him again.

"Of course I do love you…" Aaron lied, as he crossed over to his fingers, but Shaak never noticed it. Shaak believed in him, she finally released Aaron and gathered her hands for she and Aaron can pray at the same time. He did the same as he also gathered his hands and begin. But instead he begin speaking in his Spanish language, since he is Hispanic, Shaak Ti stopped her prayer and opened an eye of hers and looked at him with such confusing. She didn't even understand what he was saying; she has expected him at least pray with English language. But if that is the way how Aaron will pray then she will allow him, at the end she continued praying. All what Aaron was praying is to get rescued from this insane lady.

**The Jedi Temple**

**Aayla Secura's POV**

Aayla has been looking for Ahsoka everywhere in the Jedi Temple and still nowhere to be found. Other Master Jedi's and Knights were now coming out of their quarters and most of them were heading to the kitchen to grab their breakfast. It was almost about to be six in the morning, but to Jedi's they wake up a little bit early. Some of them will go and head to their trainings, like the younglings.

Aayla has been running around the Temple's halls and rooms to search for the Padawan. Some Jedi's were confused and wondered why and what was Aayla looking for? But Aayla didn't have the time to answer their questions and continued on, when she was in the huge halls of the Temple where the front gates were. Whe Aayla looked around the Padawan, she spotted someone who will be very helpful to know where Ahsoka is…

Barriss Offee was walking in the hallway with Tyzen Onasi Xebec, as the two were talking and walking together. The two must probably are heading to the kitchen to grab their meals, Aayla must have guess that Barriss and Tyzen were really getting along.

"Padawan Offee…!" Aayla called her across the hall. Barriss and Tyzen stopped and looked back to see the blue Twi'lek Jedi Master approaching towards them. Barriss smiled at her as she completely turned around to face her and so does Tyzen.

"Master Secura…! Good Morning…" Barriss said, as she smiled at her. Aayla reached to them and stood up as she also smiled back at the Padawan.

"Good Morning to you as well…" Aayla told her.

"Good Morning Master Secura" Tyzen said as he smiled at her.

"Like wise, Padawan Tyzen" Aayla told him.

"What can I do for you…?" Barriss asked her.

"Yes… have you seen Padawan Tano?" Aayla asked her.

"Ahsoka…? Yes, Tyzen and I said good morning to her, but she was in a very rush and ignored us a couple of minutes ago…" Barriss answered her.

"Where…?" Aayla asked her.

"Well we saw her and were heading to the Council hall's Quarters… That is the last thing we've seen her, she looks very upset… is everything alright?" Barriss asked as she was beginning to be worried about her friend. Aayla knows better than that, if she tells Barriss and Tyzen of what had just happened to Aaron. They will begin to be more worried about Aaron and will get involved about this situation. Aayla will not allow them to get involve into this mess and the Council will not allow it too.

"Everything is fine Barriss, I just wanted to know where Ahsoka is... Her Master has been contacting her for a while and he sent me to go check on her. Master Skywalker was beginning to be very worried about her…" Aayla explained it to them, but to Barriss she still senses something is not yet right. Barriss is strong in the force and she knows when people are hiding a secret or lying to her.

"Master Secura with all due respect, but that is not the reason why Ahsoka seem very upset and ran off very quickly ahead of us" Barriss told her, Aayla was now starting get a little nervous and she minus want to tell her about it.

"Fine Padawan Offee…! Anakin has been contacting her because she fled away from the shooting of Supreme Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda. She was there and witnesses it, but what she has seen was horrible. She did contact for help and taken the two men into a serious condition at the Republican Hospital. After that, she decided to run off and headed back here to the Temple… Master Skywalker has been contacting her and cannot reach her… so I have taken the honor for him to search for her" Aayla told them in a serious tone. Barriss and Tyzen were surprised about this news that Aayla had and also about the shooting of Supreme Chancellor Palpetine and Vice Chancellor Amedda. Their eyes turned wide as Barriss and Tyzen looked at each other and back to Aayla.

"Are there investigating the situation?" Tyzen asked her.

"Yes, but do not worry Padawan Xebec… everything is under control" Aayla told him, as she now preferred him to call his last name, instead of Onasi.

"Why hasn't my Master contacted me about this?" Barriss asked her, as she does know that Luminara Unduli is always with the Jedi Council. Though, she is very disappointed that her Master hasn't contact her to at least help the investigation.

"Master Unduli didn't wanted to wake you up in the middle of the night Barriss, she wanted you at least rest of what have you been through rehab" Aayla explained it to her, as she sensed Barriss's disappointment.

"Middle of the night…?" Barriss asked her.

"The Shooting happened around four in the morning…" Aayla answered her.

"Shouldn't we at least help Master Secura?" Tyzen asked her.

"I told you everything is under control Padawan Xebec… now will you excuse me, I have to find Padawan Tano" Aayla told them, as she took running once again. Passing by the Padawans and disappeared into the crowded Jedi's, those are starting to filling up into the halls.

**Barriss Offee's POV**

As Aayla disappeared into the crowded Jedi's, she looked at Tyzen, which he is still shocked about the news, but he is also confused about Ahsoka fleeing through a scene like that.

"We must follow her?" Barriss asked him.

"Who…? Master Secura…? Didn't you hear what she said, everything is under control…" Tyzen reminded her.

"Yes…! But it doesn't make any sense of what she has told us about Ahsoka fleeing from a scene like that and be afraid of what happened to the Chancellors… I know her, she is my friend" Barriss explained it to him, Tyzen does agree about that.

"Your right about that, Ahsoka knows better than that… she would stay and find out who was targeting the Chancellors and why would Anakin sent Master Secura to search for Ahsoka. He is even better from her then asking people questions… don't make any sense" Tyzen said.

"Master Secura is hiding something else that she does not want us to know about it… I can feel it" Barriss told him.

"But what…?" Tyzen asked her.

"I don't know… why don't we get to the bottom of this, by following Master Secura" Barriss said, as she smiled at him.

"Are you sure Barriss…? I mean if we disagree with Master Secura, we would get very deeply into a lot of trouble with that, you know what she will do if we disobey these?" Tyzen asked her, as he tried to warn her about this.

"Yes I know, she will tell on our Masters and that will teach us a lesson for not trusting her, but this is very important to our friend Ahsoka. Have you seen her how she looks very upset?" Barriss asked him.

"Yes, I felt really bad how she really looked back there, but do you have any idea how Master will find out about disobeying orders and trust of other Jedi's… she will kill me!" Tyzen comment.

"Hey…! I have a strict Master too, so don't comment yourself into this mess… Master Reus may be the strictest Masters here in the Temple, but she is not the only one who is the strictest Jedi here in the Temple. So I suggest you give her a break about that…" Barriss mentioned it to him as she crossed her arms over to her chest.

"Easy for you to say Barriss…! You and your Master have gotten along with each other and besides… you're both same species" Tyzen said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Barriss asked him sharply at him, Tyzen made a huge mistake of saying that. Barriss noticed a familiar human female standing behind Tyzen and crossed her arms over to her chest too, as Master Reus stared at her own Padawan, very disappointed. Tyzen noticed that Barriss isn't even making eye contact at him and was starring something else behind him.

"What?" Tyzen asked her. His eyes turned wide and finally realized as he senses the person that he knows the most.

"Padawan Tyzen Onasi Xebec…! How dare you to say such words like that in front Padawan Barriss Offee… you should listen to her for once" Master Reus told him with a serious tone of disappointment. Tyzen jumped up and spun around in horror to see her Master still staring at him with a sharp look on her face. His face was like seeing him like a horror film and shaked for a little bit…

"Master…! I didn't know…"

"I was here…?" Master Reus asked him, as she interrupted him. Raising both of her eyebrows and got close to her face, as Tyzen grew a little fear from her own Master. Master Reus's sharp look faded away when she turned to look at Barriss, which she is shocked about Tyzen's Master frustration.

"Forgive me of what Tyzen said early ago Barriss, he never meant those words" Master Reus asked her for forgiveness of what Tyzen said such harsh words before.

"It is alright Master Reus; I can handle Tyzen really well… besides it isn't the first time he has done this, wouldn't you agree with me Tyzen?" Barriss asked him as she looked up with a smile on her face. Tyzen's eyes turned wide when Barriss mentioned to his Master that it wasn't the first time he has done this. Master Reus made a small gasped and her eyes also turned wide opened when she looked at Tyzen. Again, with that fearful look on her face…

"Was not the first time, uh Tyzen?" Master Reus asked him, as her sharp look on her face came back. Tyzen half smiled at her to cheer her up, but didn't work. She continued mad dogging at him; she is almost similar like Mace Windu.

"Very well Padawan… for your punishment of the day, when you are finished with your breakfast. I want you to head over to the Training Room… I have plenty full things to teach you my Padawan… do I make myself clear?" Master Reus asked him.

"Yes Master" Tyzen told her as he looked down very shameful.

"Good, I will see you in a moment" Master Reus told him, then turned to look at Barriss. " It's been nice seeing you Barriss"

"As to you Master Reus…" Barriss responded to her with a smile and bowed for her. Master Reus accepted and started to walk away, leaving the two Padawans alone. Barriss stared at the Master Jedi leaving and when she turned to look at Tyzen, he was glaring at her. All she did is smile at him…

"Thanks a lot for getting me into a lot of trouble" Tyzen said, as he continued to glare at her. Barriss giggled and smiled at him…

"You're welcome sweetie!" Barriss comment it; Tyzen blush a little when she called him sweetie. "Now come on, before we will lose the trail of Master Secura" Barriss reminded him and she took off running to the direction where Aayla went.

"Wait! Barriss we are going to get into a lot more trouble this time" Tyzen reminded her too, as he ran off to follow her.

"Oh Please Tyzen… don't you at least look in the Brightside… You and I have already got in to enough trouble" Barriss told him, as the Jedi Padawans passed by to otherJedi's who were walking or at least having a conversation with other ones.

"What…?" Tyzen asked her.

"Simple…! I gotten into trouble for almost beating you to death and I have been sent to Rehab for meditating at the Hanging Gardens. You have gotten into trouble for comparing and being tolerance over by species… Don't you ever think we are both equal?" Barriss asked her.

Tyzen does agree with that and he laughed about it. He and Barriss were getting really along after what happened between the two of them. Thanks to Aaron, he would spend more time with her and with his new friend, Aaron. If it wasn't for his help, he and Barriss would continue fighting along with the rest of the people who disagreed with the men's power.

"Your right about that…" He told her, as the two continue to run in the hallways and to the gardens.

"Hey you know what I've noticed?" Tyzen asked her.

"Which is..?" She asked him back.

"You and I noticed how Aaron is a bit insane from the inside; well I have noticed he is not the only one. You and I are having something common with him and along with the rest of the people around here what we don't know about" Tyzen told her about that, Barriss smirked and rolled her eyes, as she does agree about that.

**Tell me what thought about this Chapter while you're leaving your review. I will update as soon as I can for the next chapter… Thank You**


	24. The Game Trail

**Author's Note: Sorry that I took a while to update, I needed a little break. But anyway this chapter will get graphic and will also lead a little happiness. Trust me and enjoy…**

**The Game Trail**

**Aayla Secura's POV**

Aayla has been passing by every Jedi in her way and she didn't even care at least to explain it to them. All she wanted is to find Ahsoka and bring her back to the investigation of the disappearance of Aaron. Aayla went to the Council Hall's Quarters where Barriss has last seen Ahsoka, but she also wonders why Ahsoka is doing all the way up here.

The Council Hall's Quarters is the floor where all the Jedi High Members of the Council live in their rooms. IT is also a bit private for them to rest well and have their own piece full time. Their rooms are twice large than the original ones, enough space with a kitchen, king size bed, and a perfect view where the sunlight rises from the ground, along with the city reaching up in the skies. The Council Hall's Quarters are located almost close to the roof and the Jedi Chambers…

Aayla then decided to walk slowly and sense her through the Force if there is any trail for her to follow. For now the hallway is almost completely empty, most likely because some of them are investigating to find the assassin who tried to kill the Chancellors. While a few are trying to find and save Aaron, before it is too late for his own sake. Aayla has been walking around the hall of the Council's Quarters and cannot find a clue where she has gone through now. She stopped for a moment and looked around once again, but nothing, only quietness. Aayla decided to reach the force even deeper through her sense…

Aayla sat down to the floor and crossed her legs. Closed her eyes and place both of her hands on to her knees. Taking a long breath inside of her chest and now begin to use the force… She concentrated strongly enough and to see it through her sense. Suddenly, a disturb sense came through to her head and heard some kind of breaking glass. Aayla opened her eyes and looked at the direction where the glass breaking sound is coming. She raised her eyebrow and noticed that there other loud noise, like moving or throwing furniture. Aayla got up to her feet and ran off to follow the loud sound. She turn to her left of the hallway and was surprised that one of the Jedi Council's Quarters was wide opened with the lights on. With at least two dresser cabinets were lying there, along with Jedi clothes joining with them. They were lying there; right in the way of the hall like someone just threw them out of the room.

Aayla saw a shadow passed by from the light of the room, it moved to every different position and made noises in the quarters. Aayla must have guessed someone is in the room and sneaking through the belongings, almost making a mess inside. But what she has noticed of that wide opened door room, it belongs to Master Shaak Ti.

"Where have you gone now you insane scum?" Aayla heard Ahsoka's voice asking to herself with a harsh tone. A decorative tea cup has suddenly been thrown across the hall from the room and shredded it into pieces when it smashed towards the wall. Aayla made her choice and went in to see it to herself of what is happening inside of Master Shaak Ti's quarters. Aayla was surprised and shocked to see Shaak's room has been almost completely _disorganized_.

Shaak Ti's dresser has been thrown to the ground, right next to her bed by Ahsoka. She sees her very angry and continued to search through her clothes and other personal things that belongs to Shaak Ti. Aayla could not believe of what Ahsoka has done to Shaak Ti's room. Her mother's tea cups have been broken and laid there on to the ground, along with her clothes, necklaces, photos, books, and Shaak Ti's meditating crystals; everything disorganized.

"Ahsoka…! What have are you doing?" Aayla asked her.

"Finding any clues where _she_ has taken _him_…" Ahsoka responded to her without making an eye contact, still a little angry when she noticed Aayla found her, although, Ahsoka continued to search for any clues over Shaak Ti's belongings.

"Padawan Tano! Do you have any idea how much _destruction_ you have committed here?" Aayla asked with her eyes wide opened. Ahsoka shot back at her with her eyes opened and to attract her attention.

"Destruction…? Master Secura with all due respect, but have you seen what happened back there? That _is _discretion, unlike compare to here" Ahsoka told her as she returned to her duty.

"Ahsoka, you are losing it, don't be like your Master… always with rage and insanity" Aayla said, but Ahsoka shot back at her with such surprised.

"Insanity…?" Ahsoka asked, raising her tone.

"Yes…!" She answered her.

"Master Ti is the one who completely is insane, not me. All I am just trying to do is to find Aaron and save him… I don't want to end up finding his corpse body" Ahsoka said.

"I understand what you are going through Ahsoka…"

"No you don't! You have no idea how much I am really desperate to find Aaron at least peacefully and alive. Master Ti is doing a horrible mistake, especially with Aaron. I care so much about him and I will not give up finding him" Ahsoka told her, Aayla can tell she is very desperate and very worried; she is losing her passions.

"What will happen if I tell you he still alive and will do everything he can to survive? He is very smart and brilliant… he will give us time to find any clues or evidence to rescue him" Aayla explained it to her, Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and knowing how come she knows so much about this _personal_ things that Master Ti is doing? She wonders…

"You knew about this?" Ahsoka asked her and crossed her arms over to her chest. Aayla's eyes turned wide and were surprised about the question.

"Yes, I did know about her secret" She answered her.

"Why didn't you say anything about these in the first place? Why didn't you at least reported to the Jedi Council about her secret? Why….?" Ahsoka asked her and glared at her; raising her tone.

"Don't you dare raise that tone from me Padawan! You have completely forgotten I am still a Jedi Master…"

"No…! You are the one who should watch your tone. You allowed an insane woman who has been dating with these men and she has killed them all by torturing. Now she has Aaron… What are you so afraid of her?" Ahsoka asked her and raised her tone a little loud.

"Because I am afraid that she will torture me again!" Aayla responded to her with furious. Ahsoka's glaring expression faded away when she mentioned it.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked her.

"Fifteen years ago, I was one of the few women who were in love of Jiken Caroline. I loved him so much how smart, nice, brilliant and very trustful he was. But though he confessed he didn't had feelings for me and that it would ruined my life as a Jedi. He understood how much I went through and he only liked me as a friend. But though I never stopped loving him… When he was murdered or they say he accidently fell from the building, I felt really heartbroken and so much pain from the inside of my chest…" Aayla's eyes were now starting to gather a few tears and slip through her cheeks.

"You were in love with Jiken?" Ahsoka asked how much she is now starting to understand.

"Yes... After I was heartbroken, at the same time I felt very angry and with this rage that It was inside of me. Trying to find out the truth about what happened to his death and I believe he was murdered. Finding any information or clues if they will lead me a way… Until I found out that Shaak Ti had a heart on him and was secretly being with him in private. Jiken and Shaak was a couple to each other and kept it secretly against the Jedi Order. When I confessed her about it, she felt the same way as I do and told to not get involve about finding the truth about who ever murdered Jiken. But I was too stubborn; I continued searching any information and wanted justice or either revenge on the one who was responsible for these. Until I have gotten way too far and things have gotten worst by then…" Aayla explained it to her and looked away from her eyes.

"What happened…?" Ahsoka asked her and Aayla looked directly into her eyes. She has to tell her dark secret of what happened to her.

**Unknown Location**

**Aaron's POV**

Aaron finished his prays and looked down at the bowl of soup; Noticing anything strange like poison, pills to knock him again, or unidentified food. He reached over to grab the silvery spoon and place it in the bowl. Moving the food around and seeing what kind of _ingredients_ had in there. All what he saw was alien vegetables and fruit like, as he can tell. After moving the alien fruit, something shocking discovery had caught his eyes in the _ingredients_. Out of nowhere, an eyeball came up from the _grave_ of soup and was now floating on to the surface. Aaron made a small gasped and widen his eyes. He did not expect to almost vomit, but he managed to hold on to it. He didn't even want to think about it might belong to one of her _ex-husbands_ deaths in the list. Though, the eyeball does not belong to any kind of species with a wonderful round circle shape. This one is like a predator animal or a beastly carnival without the circular shape; more like the snakes eyes. Besides, the size of the beastly eyeball was twice bigger than any kind of specie.

"Uh… Shaak Ti?" Aaron called her, while she took another sip on her spoon and looked up at him.

"What is it Darling?" Shaak asked him, Aaron met his eyes to hers.

"What kind of ingredient is this?" Aaron asked her, he used the spoon to grab the beastly eyeball and showed it to her. Shaak gave him a small smile to him.

"That eyeball Aaron, belongs to one of the most dangerous beastly that I have ever hunted in my life… _The Akul_" Shaak answered him, with her expression of her honor.

"The Akul…?" Aaron asked her, with raising his eyebrow.

"Well yes, of course…" Shaak said, still with maniac smile on her face.

"And you hunted one, right?" Aaron asked her, but Shaak just giggled.

"Yes, it wasn't that very simple… sometimes we fear from them and we hunt together as a team. But to me as a Jedi, the Akul won't stand a chance…" Shaak told him with a smirk smile and drank her cup of drink.

The Akul is a large orange-furred 4 legged carnivorous predator, native to the planet _Shili_. They were the only creatures that the Togruta species feared, and could attack or destroy villages and settlements. The Togrutas often hunted these creatures and made beautiful necklaces and headdresses out of its teeth. The Akul were known for the strength of their jaws. They thrived in captivity, but sometimes developed albinism. Akul often devastated the planetary ecosystems they were introduced to. Akul were sometimes captured on Shili and sold to zoos and performers as they are popular show animals and could be trained to perform tricks.

Aaron did read about these creatures or beast predators in the _Wookieepedia_. These things can only be found in planet Shili, it is their home world, also the fear of the Togrutas homes and villages. Shaak Ti admitted she has hunted one this creatures or predators, but there is no way she would have snatched one of the Akuls from zoos or performance. To Aaron, she is the kind of person to see the creatures into the zoos, but not killed them or hunt them. Aaron must get very deeply into asking her how long did she hunt the beast and if she killed it in the _unknown lands_.

"So what kind was it?" Aaron asked her, as he used the spoon to push away the eyeball and try the alien fruit or the soup.

"What do you mean?" Shaak asked him as she took another sip on her soup.

"I mean was it a full grown adult or female?" He asked as he slipped the liquid slowly into his mouth, Shaak giggled about his question; how curious he was about her hunting…

"Well I'm glad you asked… He was a full grown male, though he was very aggressive; like always. But it was very simple to put him out of his misery… Just simply using the wielding of the blade of my lightsaber and stab him through his chest where his heart belongs. But what was very difficult, is to track him down. They are not really easy to find them, they are truly well hidden into the woods… but I took him down, and it really worked" Shaak said as she took another drink into her mouth from the soup.

"Wow…! You must a well great and beautiful Togruta hunter… I am glad I met you" Aaron told her and that really made Shaak blushed.

"Thank you Aaron, _I am glad I have you here for the rest of my life_" Shaak said, but to Aaron it made him really uncomfortable. Aaron still needs to know when, where, and how long.

"So how long did you kill the predator?" Aaron asked her.

"It was about two days in the half… Took me quite a while to remove his muscles and the meat" Shaak explained to him, while she grabbed one of the eyeball predators and swallow it into her sharp teeth. Though, that made Aaron a little grossed out.

"Was it this _area_ that you killed the Akul?" Aaron asked her, as he grabbed the cup of the green liquid and wanted to at least give a try.

"You mean this land? Where our home belongs to…? Hahaha well yes of course Dear, I mean there is no way I would never do such a thing to steal the creatures from the zoos or performs. I love the hunting…" Shaak said.

"Let me gets these straight, our house is in planet Shili, am I correct?" Aaron asked as he looked up at her with serious expression on his face. Shaak paused for a moment, but didn't make an eye contact with Aaron. She had the spoon in her hand filled with soup, until she places it back to the bowl. Still staring at the bowl, it seems Aaron surprised her unknown location of her home was now been discovered. But the question is which location of the Planet he is?

"You just tricked me in order to find out where I have you held, am I correct?" Shaak asked him, she looked at him and glared with such disappointment he has done.

"What…? No…! Why would I do that to you? I am just being curious about our where bouts, that's all. I just want our new u-upcoming family here in this place to be safe. Not trying to play games with you Shaak, or tricks. I just want to make sure you are safe here to live and your dream also" Aaron explained it to her with a serious and sad tone to her. Suddenly that did make Shaak Ti even happier. She is starting to realize how Aaron is really looking forward to have a family with her. How much he does really care about her feelings and life, especially her dream. A few tears were gathering into her eyes and slowly fell on to her cheeks.

"Oh Aaron… Thank you for being responsible… I…I had no idea you were really worried about our home. But don't worry darling, everything will be fine. I have lived here ever since I was a child, with my mother" Shaak told him, as she cleaned herself from the tears.

"So how was it with your mom? How was she like?" Aaron asked her, as he already knows where he is being held. Though, what mostly made him happier is that in his right wrist he still had TS-17. It looks like Shaak Ti never at least took it off or tries so hard. Of course the thing won't come off, it is chosen to him.

"My mother was very passionate, loving, and always caring for me. She always loves teaching me lots of things, like cooking, planting the garden, or anything else. When I was eight years old, she had told me lots of story's about the Jedi. I grew an interest about it and ask her so many questions about them. Until the day of my dreams came true, a Republican Jedi Ship landed right in front of our home and a Jedi Male came here to see my interest to them and tested me if I was potentially force sensitive. The Jedi told me I am positive and decided to take me to their Temple for more testing, but Master Yoda has sensed me a well great child who will become a Jedi Knight. So I have been accepted and I loved it so much. But when I have met someone else in my life that I have also loved besides my mother… His name was…"

"Padawan Jiken Caroline…?" Aaron asked her, interrupting her story. But Shaak seemed very fine with his question.

"Yes, I loved him with all my heart. He and I were together when I was in my mid twenties and kept it very secretly against the Jedi Council or anyone else who would find out. I introduced him to my mother and she took a like on him. But after his death, I have noticed I wasn't the only who loved Jiken Caroline. There was one person that I knew, wanted to find out who killed Jiken… _I…I should have not pushed him off the building_…" Shaak explained it to him. Aaron paused for moment, when she said those surprising words came out of her mouth. Aaron looked up and noticed that Shaak Ti was now beginning to cry. He can tell she has something horrible in her life with Jiken. He remembered that Jiken died by accidently falling from the building of a Skyscraper, but his mother said he was been pushed or thrown off the building. _Was Shaak Ti the one responsible of Jiken's death? Was she the one who pushed him off that building?_ Aaron wondered.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, Shaak looked up and more tears were gathering.

"I was the one who pushed him off the building… I… I was the responsible for his death…" Shaak said, as she stumbled a few words while she cried. Aaron is completely shocked, what kind of a woman would do such a thing to cause her lovers death like that?

"Why would you do that to him Shaak? He was your lover, he loved you didn't he?" He asked her.

"No Aaron…! He wanted to leave me for that other women he wanted to be for the rest of his life. He even told me right in front of my face that he doesn't want to be with me anymore and I felt the same pain as you told me. I had to tell it to my mother, and she felt the same way. She understood how I've went through, but she told me that not only men can punish the women. We can also punish them, but in our own way…" Shaak explained, she was smiling at him and had red bloodshot eyes, along with her tears.

"Why did you do it? What reasons do you have with him to end his life like that?" Aaron asked her and stared at her with disappointment.

"He is the one who broke my heart and he will deserve my pain…!" Shaak yelled at him with rage.

"By causing his death…?" Aaron asked and glared at her.

"Yes…!" Shaak answered him, still with rage inside of her.

"But something tells me you didn't even want him dead, something kept you very angry deep inside of you. What did really make you mad to kill him?" Aaron asked, but Shaak Ti stared at him. Still with red blood shot eyes and tears falling down to her cheeks.

"My mother was telling me to punish him towards death, but I didn't want to. All I ever wanted to is to talk to him and convinced him to give me a second chance to be with him. I tried to ask a few questions to a few Jedi's where Jiken was. Until I discovered he was in a romantic hotel, _The Luisinatica_, and was waiting for his date. He was waiting in the upper top floor and was alone. At first when I entered the top floor, I was happy how he settled the romantic table in the middle and the surroundings of the beauty. But he was not happy to see me and I thought everything he planned was for me. I was wrong, he was expecting to his other _lover_. I tried my best to talk to him, but he wouldn't allow me to explain it to him. He was very angry how I discovered his secret and how he was very disappointed that I wouldn't understand how to leave him alone. He called me pathetic garbage Jedi, an abuser slut, and _every word what my father used to call me when I was a child_…" Shaak began to cry, but at the same time she showed anger inside of her. Remembering what Jiken said those horrible words to her and it really hurt her so much.

"After he said those horrible words to me, out of nowhere, my rage just came upon me. I couldn't control it and… and…" Shaak was beginning to have problems to say it. Though, her rage have finally faded away and now started with her sad emotions towards Jiken's death. She does have a problem to herself…

"You pushed him off the building?" Aaron asked her, but Shaak looked at him and smiled.

"With the Force… He flew off through the glass and was finally flying like a rat… Jiken was falling with one of the tallest hotels in Coruscant. Suddenly I have noticed I have terribly done something wrong in my life. I didn't know what else to do… I simply just ran off the hotel, without being noticed" Shaak said.

"The only reason he dumped you is because you abused him a lot. Jiken's mother did mention to me he came home with bruises and she thought it was Luminara. But truth behind that it was you… Why?" Aaron asked, Shaak got up from the chair.

"He didn't listen of what I asked him to do so… I didn't have any choice but to teach him a lesson!" Shaak yelled with rage.

"So what…? You think you will have everything you want… Like your Queen or a piece of shit Princess?" Aaron asked her with his tone rising to her and he also glared at her. But that Shaak even boiled her anger, she swung her hand and slapped Aaron on his left cheek. Leaving him a huge red mark and left him with pain. Aaron made growled, he has never expected that kind of a slap.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that Aaron…? Ever…!" Shaak Ti demand it him. He looked up and continued glared at her.

"Your insane, do you have any idea how many Republicans are after you?" He asked.

"Yes, I know… _but it will never happen again_" Shaak told him and smiled at him, Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Aaron asked her, but Shaak smiled even wider to him.

"After Jiken's death, I continued to meet other men. But none of them were really similar to Jiken loveliness and kind. They sometimes told me horrible things like my father or Jiken did to me. I made my choice to punish them towards death, they are all the same. Until I've continued my secretly murderous, there was one person that I knew who found out about it. _She was my friend…_" Shaak explain it to him, as she sat back down to her chair. Aaron raised an eyebrow and was completely confused.

"Who…?" He asked her, but Shaak just smiled at him.

"It was Master Aayla Secura" She finally answered him.

"What did she do?" He asked her.

"Well Aayla didn't give up finding the truth of what happen to Jiken, she didn't believe it was an accident. But what she found out is mostly my secret of dating with the men. How I killed them and tortured them. She threatens me that she will tell the Jedi Council about my own actions, but she also gave me another option to turn myself in. I had no choice, but to tell it to my mother about what she told me. My Mother gave me a perfect choice for her…" Shaak told him and smiled at him.

"What did you do to her…?" Aaron asked her and glared at her with such madness he is having.

**The Jedi Temple**

**Aayla Secura's POV**

"I was walking alone in the _Thousands of Fountains_; there was no one around besides me. But I knew I wasn't alone, out of nowhere. Shaak came out into to the bushes and I have to grab my lightsaber to defend myself. I knew she was very insane, but I was too late. She was well known to disarm weapons, especially by handed. She spun around and bit me on the back of my shoulder. Shaak was with rage and bit me even deeper into my skin. She knew I was heading to the Jedi Council Chambers to inform them about her own actions. All of a sudden, I just dropped to the ground… very incautious… I couldn't move any of my muscles. I looked up and I saw her… looking at me like I am some kind of an animal. Then… then…"

"You blacked out?" Ahsoka asked her, the two young ladies were sitting down at the bed of Shaak Ti's next to each other; they were still inside of her Quarters. Aayla was explaining to Ahsoka about her darkest secret in her life. What Shaak Ti and her mother have done to her secretly. Aayla looked into Ahsoka's eyes and she noticed how she really feels sorry for her.

"Yes, I blacked out and couldn't see anything at all… I didn't know what she has done to me, but I didn't like it at all." Aayla answered her.

"What she has given you Master Secura is called the Retaunecka, it is not meant to have poison. It only knocks you cautions off; like almost the stung ray blasters. It turns off all your Nervouse Chord System, and the rest of your tissue muscle, but your heart continues to beat and keep you alive. The Togruta male are the ones who contain the poisonous, not the females…" Ahsoka explained it to her.

"The bite was the most horrible thing that ever happened to me Ahsoka, not what she contained. Until next thing was even worse than I expected…"Aayla told her, Ahsoka looked at her with surprised.

"What happened after that?" Ahsoka asked her, she put her arm around her shoulders.

**Planet, Shili**

**Shaak Ti's POV**

"I had to use the force to carry her body to my ship… After that, I had to clean her blood away from the scene where I ambushed her and never let a single Jedi to know about these. My Mother's idea really worked, she and I had a lot of fun with Aayla's lesson" Shaak explained to Aaron, where his eyes are wide opened. What Shaak has done to her is out of miserable…

"Would you like to know every detail what my mother and I did to her?" Shaak asked him with her smirk smile.

"No…!" Aaron snapped out with a mad tone and glaring at her. Shaak giggled and smiled.

"I believe you should hear this one Aaron. It is very important to you to keep yourself alive, since now you are becoming hatred to me. Is it because I am a Togruta? Do you like Togrutas or Twi'leks being slaves? Do you wish to have one…?" Shaak asked him, still with that smirk on her smile.

"Shut the fuck off…! Speaking of slavery… you're the one who is holding me like a slave" Aaron yelled at her, but that didn't change Shaak's expression. She continued to smile and this is really made her even comfortable.

"Allow me to continue of my lovely journey with Aayla… After I cleaned all the evidence, I took her with me to my homeworld, Shili…"

"Let me guess… You did the same thing you have done with the men you have taken their lives?" Aaron asked her, still glared at her.

"Yes… like I said, my mother and I had a lot of fun, but we only tortured her, not kill her" Shaak told him. Aaron can verify that Shaak Ti as a child wasn't like this; it wasn't her fault she grew up with rage and insanity. It was her father who abused her and named her horrible things to her as a child. But it is not the Father's fault too; it's also the mother's. Shaak mentioned that her mother demand her to punish the men who treated her badly towards death. So Aaron can suspect that the mother has done the same thing like Shaak Ti is doing. Like Mother, like Daughter…

"Anyway, I brought her here to my home and my mother had to help me. Wrapping her wrists and legs to a solid chair and sat her up here in to this kitchen. I was so excited to teach her lesson; her Master was so blind that she was also very reckless and stubborn. So someone needed to teach her a lesson…" Shaak told him passionately.

"How could you…?" Aaron asked her, believing to her own story. It is driving him with rage inside of him, like he is an animal, who wants to go and chase the red insane Togruta female and choke her or snap her neck off.

"I can sense you are starting to get mad… Good… I want you to feel the same way how I felt when I have been watching you with the young one… Ahsoka Tano" Shaak made him clear to him. She wants him to feel the same anger, but Aaron is doing his best to control it.

"How can I believe you? If you are just trying to make things even worse than I expected" Aaron warned her.

"Oh do you wish I should continue my journey? Very well then…" Shaak asked him and she raised her finger at him. _Control yourself Aaron_… He thought inside of his mind.

**The Jedi Temple**

**Aayla Secura's POV**

"After she attacked me, I woke in the middle of a kitchen. I couldn't sense where I was, but I had a very bad feeling about it. I couldn't move my arms and I've noticed I was being held into a solid chair. Wires were wrapped hardly around both of my wrists and legs to the solid chair. It was very blurry and I could barely see. Until I realized I saw Shaak and her mother were both standing in front of me… Smiling… like they were not like any other regular Togruta citizen" Aayla was now beginning to gatherer her own tears in to her eyes. Ahsoka felt really bad for her own sake, she had no idea how much pain she went through her life.

"Master Secura…! What did they do to you? How did you manage to get out of there…?" Ashoak asked her and brought her closer to her side.

"They have done so much horrible things to me Ahsoka… You have no idea how it felt being inside of her home. The first thing what they have done to me is that Shaak wrapped another roll of one of those wires, but this time around my neck. She pulled down my head tails down and that raised my face to look up in the ceiling. I didn't know what they were really going to do with me, until Shaak's mother brought a gallon of cold water. Shaak Ti pulled both the wires around neck and my head tails down. The wires that were wrapped around my neck chocked and I could barely breathe, but that is the reason why her mother brought the gallon filled with cold water. Her mother opened my mouth and placed the whole gallon of water into it, while Shaak Ti was choking me with those wires wrapped around my neck. I was even choking almost to death… They smiled and laughed as they enjoy torturing me… It was like I am in a nightmare of a dream" Aayla now began to cry, how she can still remember those days and every detail of what they did to her.

"Oh Master Secura…! I am so sorry" Ahsoka said, she brought close to her and hugged her tightly; Like a teddy bear, but Aayla smiled and accepted her hug. She understood how much pain she went through, but was never revealed until now.

"It is alright Padawan… I am here and alive…" Aayla calmed her down, later the two broke off and Ahsoka looked at her eyes.

"Still how did you manage to get out?" Ahsoka asked her.

"After, they had a lot of their own fun with me. I have heard their conversations all the time. What they were planning to do with me and how to end my life. They held me into a cage like an animal. My clothes were almost torn apart and I can barely move my muscles. They fed me with _rotten_ food and I had no choice, but to eat it. When I was in the cage, I heard Shaak and her Mother arguing. I can barely hear of what they were talking about and I have heard that they were planning to kill me, but soon" Aayla said.

"Did they sexually assault you?" Ahsoka asked her.

"No, but they _were_ planning to. Bringing strangers to the house and lead them towards where I was being held. In order for they can rape me, that was their argument. But I believe Shaak Ti was like a puppet to her Mother. Shaak's Mother was the one who tortured me the whole time, Shaak Ti was her assistant. I knew deep inside of my heart Shaak would never hurt me or try to kill me, but her anger and rage is the only part that kept her evil. The most part that really made me very angry is when Shaak confessed that she was the one who killed Jiken. I have been looking for the one person who was responsible for Jiken's death. It was her the whole time and I was not going to let that happen again, especially with me. I had to form a plan to get out of their…" Aayla said.

"What did you do?" Ahsoka asked her.

"Well they dragged me back to the kitchen and wrapped me with the same wires to that solid chair before, but I knew those wires were getting very rusty. So there is a possible chance I might free myself…" Aayla continued to tell her freedom true story.

**Planet, Shili**

**Shaak Ti's POV**

"My mother and I wrapped her with the same wires since I brought her. I had a bad felling when I wrapped them tightly; I knew she would do something very clever. My mother's plan was to bring a stranger to our home and rape in our basement. But I knew deep into my heart she had a plan, but I didn't know what it was… Until she just finally ripped the wires off from her wrist and she seemed very angry. She was free and she raised both of her hands and used the force to push both of us. Her force was twice stronger than mine and I was pushed away from my home out to the window. My mother was pushed towards the kitchen and that is when I heard that strange sound of hers. She smashed her neck to one of the counters edge of the kitchen and that is when I've heard the sound of a bone snapped. Aayla had the time to unwrap the other wires from her feet and finally vanished out to my home. She used my ship to escape, but I didn't had the time or give a damn about her. All I cared is for my mother… I went back inside after Aayla used the force to push me out of the house and then my mother was there lying to the ground. She wasn't moving or breathing at all. When I raised her head, it kind of shift it around to a different direction and I knew her neck was snapped off. I cried to my mother and scream to wake her up. But there was no answer from her… I should have killed Aayla… I should have tortured her more, after she has taken the life of my mother's… She will pay of what she has done…!" Shaak said. Aaron is doing his own best to control his anger, after what Shaak Ti has explained him about her torturing to Aayla.

"Soon I will get my revenge…" Shaak growled.

"And why haven't you gotten it?" Aaron asked her, still kept his anger inside of him.

"What do you mean?" Shaak asked him and stared at him like an insect.

"When I first arrived at the Jedi Temple, you were very close to Aayla like eating together, or seating together at a table like friends. It doesn't make any sense…" Aaron told her.

"That is because she was very smart. She stayed very close to Master Unduli or anyone that I've knows of as my friends. I was almost getting near her and I tried to poison her. One simple death won't be very simple to investigate. I doubt after she escaped she must have told someone that she can trust, but I do not know who…?" Shaak asked out with disappointment of her failure.

**The Jedi Temple**

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

"After you escaped, did you tell anyone that you can trust?" Ahsoka asked and took another look into her neck. She can see a few scars on her neck and other ones around her body.

"Yes, when I escaped with Shaak Ti's ship. I headed back to the Jedi Temple and sneaked through the halls until I met with Master Unduli. She was so completely shocked to see me beaten and almost naked. She helped me to stand up right and asked me what had just happened to me. I didn't say a word to her, but she knew I was afraid of something. I told her if she can just drop me with Master Vos's Quarters. Luminara insisted to take me to the Medical Wing, but I refuse. I begged her to take me to Master Vos's room and then she listen to me. She didn't want anyone else to know what had just happened to me and she helped me to get there. He was there and was also completely shocked. He asked me who did these, I was planning to tell him, but Luminara was there to heal my wounds. I didn't want her to know her friend did this to me. When she decided to leave, I still knew she would never let it go. I had to whisper to him about it and I told him it Shaak Ti who had done this to me…" Aayla said, she smiled that her _father like_ was there to help her and fed her good food on that day.

"Did Master Quinlan Vos do anything?" Ahsoka asked her.

"We were…" Aayla answered her.

"We…?" Ahsoka asked her with confusion.

"He was very angry of what Shaak Ti has done to me and I even explained it to him that she was the one who was responsible for Jiken's death and other men. But he had a brilliant plan to bring her to justice… He and I worked together to gather enough evidence every time she went back to Kamino for her duty. He even told me to stay close with any Jedi Master who is very strong than Shaak Ti. She tried to pretend that nothing had happened when ever she is around with me, but I know she wants her revenge. Only Master Vos and I only know about my dark secret…"

"So do I" A familiar women's voice told her. Aayla and Ahsoka looked up and were both surprised to see Luminara Unduli standing in the door way, staring at Aayla with a sad expression.

"Master Unduli…! What are you doing here? I thought you were investigating the shooting of the Chancellors" Ahsoka told her with a surprised tone. Aayla's eyes turned wide as she continued to stare at Luminara.

"I have asked permission to Master Yoda if I can join and find any clues to search for Aaron. I know Shaak Ti more than anyone else" Luminara told her, She walked a few feet towards Aayla, still with the sad expression on her face.

"Why haven't you told me any of these since the beginning I've helped you and healed you?" Luminara asked her.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, you are so close to her as sisters. You wouldn't believe me at all times. I would rather trust my Master than Mirialan healer…" Aayla told her with a harsh tone and glared at her, but Luminara didn't react on those words. She continued to stare at her with the sad expression on her face.

"I am so sorry Aayla… I am truly sorry of what she did to you. I want to find her and bring her to justice. I want her to be locked into a darkest cell more than you ever wanted…" Luminara explained it to her.

"And why would you do such a thing to your only friend?" Aayla asked her, still glaring at her. Lumiara placed her hands on to Aayla's shoulders and grabbed to put her into her feet.

"I was the first person to have the relationship with Jiken. Shaak was the second one, but Jiken broke up with her because he wanted to be with me again. Jiken was the one who was expecting me into that romantic hotel for our dinner. But when I arrived there, he was already smashed to the ground… Do you have any idea how much I screamed for his name and I cried Aayla…!" Luminara raised her tone, as she began to cry. Remembering that day she would have that lovely dinner with Jiken. Aayla's eyes turned wide that she was the first women to be with Jiken's lover.

"Luminara…! I had no idea… I am sorry" Aayla said, Luminara smiled at her and pushed her back gently to sit down on the bed where Ahsoka sat next to her.

"Aayla, I want you to listen. Do you remember when you escaped what you saw the surroundings of the house or when you used Shaak Ti's leave the planet?" Luminara asked her.

"I am sorry, but I didn't bother to look around. All I ever wanted is to escape…" Aayla told her.

"What about when you were being held into the basement?" Luminara asked her.

"All I can tell you it was dark, really quite, but except there was a strange…"

"Smell…?" Luminara asked her.

"Yes, like finding a dead animal from the dessert and had been there within weeks." Aayla agreed with her.

"Master Unduli, how do you know about this?" Ahsoka asked her.

"When I was a child, Shaak Ti's mother invited me over to dinner. That is when the father left to work, after his drunken dreams. I always sat next to Shaak Ti, how much we were really good friends. But down to the basement, I knew there was a strange smell that I couldn't even describe it. Like a dead animal, but I doubt it was something else that they wouldn't tell me… I know where Shaak Ti is holding Aaron. He is in planet Shili… But the problem is I cannot remember what location her home was…" Luminara said.

"What are we waiting for lets go…!" Ahsoka told them and sat up to head over to her ship, but Luminara stopped her by grabbing her arm. Ahsoka looked at her…

"Padawan…! Your Planet Homeworld is twice lager than Corascent… It would take weeks to find the home" Luminara said.

"But wouldn't at least Two Republican Cruisers would do the job…?" Ahsoka asked her.

"She is right; we can send a search around the planet, with enough men. Along with Master Koon's and Master Vos's men would be very helpful…" Aayla agreed with the young Padawan.

"Very well, I should gather my men to join the search…" Luminara finally agreed, Aayla giggled and Luminara looked at her of what she is giggling for. The three young women walked out of the room and were now standing in the middle of the halls.

"I believe you have joined into my darkest secret Luminara…" Aayla told her.

"Speaking of that, you don't have to hide it anymore Aayla. The whole Jedi Council knows about Shaak Ti's actions against the men that she brutally murdered. You will be the key witness to tell them and that will put her into penalty death… Stop hiding it Master Secura" Luminara advice her, Aayla looked at her with surprised and back to Ahsoka.

"She right Master Secura" Ahsoka agreed.

"Okay… I will do it, but first find Aaron" Aayla said, Luminara and Ahsoka smiled.

"Speaking of finding Aaron, there will be also _two young Padawan's_ who will be joining us" Luminara told the news to Aayla. Aayla shot back with surprised and crossed her amrs over to her chest.

"Which two Padawans…?" She asked her. Luminara smiled at her and looked at the other direction of the end of the hall.

"Barriss Offee and Padawan Tyzen Xebec…! You may come out now" Luminara yelled at them. Aayla and Ahsoka were now even surprised to see two heads popping up at the end of the hall. The two smiled at them, as they approached to them. But the other three Jedi's stared at them with disappointment looks. Especially with Aayla, that she told them everything is under control.

"Barriss…! Tyzen…! How dare you to do such an action you have caused me, when I say everything? I meant everything is under control" Aayla told them with harsh words.

"We are sorry Master Secura! But we were worried about Ahsoka, but now I am even more worried about Aaron, since he has been kidnapped by the hands of that insane Shaak Ti. I believe it is a matter of death…" Barriss mentioned to her.

"Yes, but now we are heading to Shili and save him… I don't want anyone to get involve about this situation" Aayla said.

"I understand Master Secura, but look how many Jedis are going to search for Aaron. Do you believe Master Ti will defeat us all?" Tyzen asked her.

"It is not about how many Jedis can be there, it is about your abilities and skills Padawan Xebec. It is your hands to the wield of the blade of your lightsaber. Remember that…" Aayla said.

"Since you two younglings have been sneaking around this investigation. I believe you two will join us and help us find Aaron. Bringing Master Shaak Ti to justice… That is a lesson for both of you… including you Barriss" Luminara told her, as she starred at her with the disappointment look on her face.

"Yes Master…" Barriss told her.

"We should get moving, before it is too late" Ahsoka reminded them. All of them agreed with her and now began to walk to head to their ships.

"I should contact Master Vos and Master Koon, let them know we have a possible lead to Aarons trail" Aayla reminded them.

"Thank you for reminding me, I should do the same" Luminara said.

**Planet, Shili**

**Aaron's POV**

"Aayla didn't deserve any of these, she has been through enough. Why would you do something like this to her? Why…?" Aaron asked her loudly with his own rage.

"It is what my mother has taught me Aaron, it is the way how we…"

"Teach them a lesson, yeah I know" Aaron interrupted her, still glaring at her. He clutched his knuckles to make a fist… _God I wish I would beat her to death_, Aaron thought.

"Good, now you understand my lessons. Now since I have been telling my lovely journey with Aayla, why don't we continue to eat this amazing meal I made for you?" Shaak asked him, as she grabbed the spoon and continued to eat. That is when something clicked above Aaron's head, he first smiled and he began to laugh out like some kind of evil science man. Shaak stopped and looked at him confused, _why on earth is he laughing like that,_ Shaak thought.

"What are you laughing about? I haven't heard you laugh like that…! Stop it! You are creeping me out…!" Shaak yelled at him. Aaron stopped and nodded his head. He smiled at her, but at the same time he glared at her.

"You're an idiot, you know that" Aaron told her, Shaak raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She asked him.

"You have left enough evidence in your whole life. Even when you bit me into my neck, you dumb bitch. There is an eye witness, which Aayla is the one. How you attacked Tyzen with your anger towards him. Especially your first men that you simply killed in this very beginning of your life… Jiken Coraline…. It looks like your mother hasn't taught you well Shaak" Aaron told her. Shaak quickly raised the kitchen knife towards Aaron.

"You keep your mouth shut about that…!" Shaak demand it him.

"You have left a _Game Trail_ into you… Besides what will happen to does rumors you heard about your father's death. What will happen if he will come to that door anytime?" Aaron asked her, Shaak shocked for a moment and had her eyes wide opened.

"That is a sign that you are still afraid of your father… I can tell deep inside of you is still the child abusive Shaak Ti…. Oh you are absolute right Shaak. _I am going to have a lot of fun with you_" Aaron said, he grabbed his cup and drank his last toast. This made Shaak Ti even more fear…

**Author's Note: Please leave your Review about this chapter and I have been always curious of what can you describe my main character, Aaron… Will update soon as I can… Thank You…**


End file.
